Time For One Day
by Khasabat04
Summary: Aku Mungkin Hanya Bermimpi, Akankah Ada Suatu Hari Bahwasannya Kita Jatuh Cinta, Kutanyakan Bagaimana Perasaanmu Entang Semua Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Padamu Aku Sedih Ketika Kau Berkata Bahwa Tidak Ada Yang Harus Kita Ingat...Tidakkah Itu Sangat Kejam? Setelah Kita melalui Semuanya? EXO! CRACk PAIR -LUMIN-KRISTAO-CHANHUN-BAEKCHEN-KAILAY-SUDO
1. Chapter 1

**Time For One Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Mungkin Hanya Bermimpi, Akankah Ada Suatu Hari Bahwasannya Kita Jatuh Cinta, Kutanyakan Bagaimana Perasaanmu Entang Semua Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Padamu Aku Sedih Ketika Kau Berkata Bahwa Tidak Ada Yang Harus Kita Ingat...Tidakkah Itu Sangat Kejam? Setelah Kita melalui Semuanya? Sekarang, Aku Hanya Minta Padamu_

 _Untuk Memberikan Kesempatan..Kesempatan Untukku Mengatakan Apa Yang Ada Di Dalam Hatiku. Tolong Jangan Pergi Menjauh, Cobalah Berpikir Tentang_

 _Hal-Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Angan Takut, Ini Hanya Masalah Hati Kita Dan Mungkin Aku Memang Bukan Seseorang Yang Kau Cintai, Namun Setidaknya. Cobalah Terbuka Dan Terima Hatiku Kumohon. Aku Tidak Meminta Lebih Dari Ini—_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Annyeong! # Semangat 1004 hahaha Author Is Back**

 **Hhohoho, ada yang kangen? Kekeke**

 **Untuk mengobati rindu Author ama Review dari readers Author sengaja bikin FF Kilat ini hahaha ( Bohong ) kkkk**

 **Ini adalah FF Baru yang sekarang berputar putar di kepala author, haha mungkin masih gaje alurnya kemana tapi—berdoa saja Author ga ngelantur lagi.**

 **#Please Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter1**

" **Lets Begin!"**

.

.

Bumi adalah tempat yang paling indah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan untuk kita pada makluk, begitu indah dunia terlukis lembut di peradaban yang ada di bumi. Sebuah pola berupa bola besar dengan diameter yang tidak bisa kita bayangkan dan dapat di pastikan, berbagai spekulasi hinggap untuk mendapatkan kepastian tentang Bumi hanya saja Tuhan begitu baik pada kita membiarkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang ada tetap ada. Tuhan terlalu baik untuk tidak memberikan kita guncangan tentang ke Agungannya.

Hijaunya rerumputan dan dedaunan, coklatnya kayu, beningnya embun, birunya langit dan laut semua tercipta begitu indah untuk kita. Hanya yang perlu kita garis bawahi adalah bagaimana kita para penghuni Bumi memperlakukan pemberian Tuhan yang terindah di dalam kehidupan kita di dunia yang sementara ini, bagaimana kita menjadi tamu yang bijak untuk menyikapi pemberian sementara dari yang Maha kuasa di atas segala-galanya.

'SRAKK-SRAAKK'

Pepohonan berguncang, dedaunan mulai berguguran seiring angin berhembus kencang, bersama dengan leburan debu. Bayangan hitam terkoyak oleh kilatan biru serupa sengatan listrik menggema ke seluruh alam dengan raungan panjang yang memekakan telinga.

" bagaimana?"

" beres! Kita kembali!"

" tsk, enak sekali jika kita jadi memanggang daging hari ini—"

" dasar, tubuhmu kecil tapi selera makanmu melebihi monster!"

" biarkan—"

Segerombolan suara itu langsung berpedar menunjukkan sebuah wujud indah ciptaan Tuhan, yah sekali lagi Tuhan membuktikan kebesarannya dengan menghadirkan makluk dengan kesempurnaan yang tiada tara. Tampan, dan kuat—itulah yang terlihat saat seorang dari mereka menghentikan kabut hitam yang mengaum di sekitar mereka.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Teriakan seorang yeoja membuat pagi tenang di daratan Cina menjadi gaduh, yeoja itu membuat kedua orang tuanya menutup telinganya.

" Ya, Huang Zitao—dengarlah"

" tidak mama—aku akan tetap pada pilihan ku sendiri"

" tapi nak, Kris sangat cocok untuk kamu. Kau tau dia bukan?"

" ma—Tapi Kris-ge bukan tipe Tao!"

" kau harus mencobanya—Bibi Wu sudah menunggumu nak"

" ma—"

Yeoja cantik dengan rambut sebahu itu langsung memelas ke arah ke dua orang tuanya berharap ia bisa mengubah keputusan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali senyum yang mengembang di sela bibir mereka, terlebih saat melihat seorang yeoja baya mendekat ke arah mereka.

" apa Tao sudah siap? Pesawat sebentar lagi take off"

Ucapan dari yeoja cantik nan anggun itu membuat Tao menatap tajam ke arah ke dua orang tuannya.

" Tao memang sedikit manja, dia meminta kami untuk sering sering mengunjunginya. Tolong jaga anak kesayangan kami—"

" aigoo~ manisnya. Kalian memang harus sering-sering menjenguk Zitao kkk kajja Zitao"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya yang langsung di cubit oleh sang mama.

.

.

Chen menatap ke arah seorang namja yang memiliki senyum malaikat yang kini sedang menertawai yeoja dengan blues orange itu.

" jadi eoma menjodohkanmu dengan—"

" diamlah! Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku sangat tidak menyukai namja berisik itu? Dan kenapa kau sama sekali tidak membantuku?"

Sungut Chen.

" kau tau aku sedang ada di mana saat appa memberiku pesan? Di panggung"

Chen menghela nafas.

" lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

" mengikuti kemauan appa dan eoma, itu sudah pasti Kim"

" kau sama sekali tidak memberiku solusi!"

Namja itu terkekeh sambil mengusap pelan pipi Chen.

" yang harus kau tau adalah bagaimana aku selalu mencintaimu"

" bulshitt!"

" I love you, Jongdaei"

" I hate you!"

.

.

Kris menatap wajah seorang yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Yeoja manis dengan dimple yang cukup untuk menambah kecantikan wajahnya.

" kita sudah berahir?"

Tanya yeoja berdimple itu.

" tidak ada yang harus kita pertahankan, kau dan aku memiliki jalan yang berbeda sekarang. Mamaku sudah menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya—"

" dan kau menerima?"

Kris menatap yeoja yang masih duduk dihadapannya.

" bagaimana aku menolak? Sedangkan alasaku untuk menolak saja menghianatiku dengan temanku sendiri? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mamaku mengetahuinya—dan lagi hubungan kita tidak pernah direstui olehnya"

" Kris?! aku dan Kai ti—"

" Yi Xing, jangan membohongiku—Kai sudah mengatakan semuanya. Dan aku yakin Kai adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Dia lebih baik dariku yang hanya bisa mencintaimu tanpa bisa menjagamu—"

" tidak Kris! aku—aku mencintaimu"

Kris tersenyum.  
Menyesap segelas coffelate yang berada di depannya, Kris menggeleng perlahan.

" tidakkah kau memberiku sebuah kesempatan?"

" aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun—kita sudah berahir"

Yixing, yeoja yang sering di panggil dengan panggilan Lay itu menatap Kris berharap namja tampan dengan rambut emas yang menambah ketampanan namja itu.

" Kris—"

" hem?"

" CUPPP"

.

.

.

'PLASSSHHH!'

Sebuah monster tumbang dihadapan seorang yeoja bermata bulat.

" kau tak apa noona?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng.

" Light!? Bagaimana korban?"

Sang namja yang menolong yeoja itu berdiri.

" tidak masalah, aiss..aku heran kenapa sekarang makluk-makluk itu muncul sembarangan?"

" sudahlah—"

Yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya saat mengenali suara dari namja yang menggunakan masker yang baru saja menolongnya.

" Ba—"

" tsk, kajja kita pergi! Kita harus menghindari pertemuan terhadap siapapun saat ini"

" kau berisik Phoenix, sudahlah aku masih harus makan kkkk"

" dasar Bacoon!"

" hohohoho tunggu pembalasanku!"

Yeoja itu melihat dengan jelas siapa namja yang ada di hadapannya, ia menatap punggung namja itu.

" Dia—"

.

.

.

Kai duduk di depan seorang yeoja cantik dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat berkarisma dengan kulit yang sedikit lebih coklat dari namja korea pada umumnya. Menggunakan stelan biasa dengan topi yang menutupi rambut blonde miliknya, di tambah kacamata hias yang bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya. Namja itu menyesap minuman yang ia pesan dengan perlahan sembari memperhatikan yeoja cantik berkulit putih pucat dan blues coklat senada dengan rambut ikal yang menjungkal ke bawah.

" jadi?"

" katakan padaku apa yang membuat Luhan sama sekali tidak mengindahkanku?"

" Oh Sehun, bukankah kau tau jawabannya? Dia tidak mungkin mencintai tunangan orang lain…terlebih kau adalah tunangan Chanyeol—"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia benar-benar mengharapkan jika namja di hadapannya membantu masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Dengan gelengan kepala dari Kai, yeoja itu menghela nafas.

" tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol! Bahkan—meskipun aku tunangannya aku sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku mengakui jika itu kesalahanku yang menjadikan Chanyeol umpan untuk mengetahui perasaan Luhan, pada kenyataannya Luhan tidak melihatku sama sekali"

" kau tidak bisa memaksakan cintamu, Sehun. Sekarang kau harus memilih antara Chanyeol atau Luhan—siapa yang kau pilih, kau harus memastikannya"

Sehun menatap Kai dengan wajah seriusnya.

" Luhan—"

Kai terkekeh.

" kau sangat menjengkelkan, Oh—"

" Ya! Kau bilang aku harus memilih? Lha sekarang aku sudah memilih, dan aku memilih Luhan!"

" sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Kajja aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

" YAA! Kaiiiii!"

" STTT! Aku malas dikerubungi orang!"

Sehun tersenyum dengan seringai mautnya, detik kemudian ia berteriak memanggil nama Kai yang langsung berdiri kaget. Tidak menunggu lama untuk melihat bagaimana Kai dikerubungi puluhan yeoja-yeoja yang meminta tanda tangan dan foto dengannya. Sehun tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada idol yang sedang melayani fans-fansnya samba menggerutu akan membalas dendam padanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangguk perlahan saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Kai. Ia mendengar sendiri bagaimana tunangannya mengatakan jika ia memilih orang lain dari pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka pesan, ia tersenyum.

" kau salah—jika kau mencintai Luhan kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dan terus berpura-pura mencintaiku? Apa aku begitu memelas?"

Tanya Chanyeol, entah pada siapa.  
Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah berada di sebuah taman tempat seseorang memintanya untuk menunggunya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia melepas cincin yang ada di jari manisnya. Cincin indah yang keluarga Chanyeol dan Sehun persiapkan untuk mengikat keduanya.

" mian, aku telat. Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Tanya seorang yeoja yang berjalan sedikit tergesa kearah Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol menggeleng—

" kau selalu telat di setiap kencan kita, Oh"

" tsk, mianhe—aku sedikit ada urusan tadi"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk.

" arra—"

" kau memaafkanku?"

" asalkan kau mentraktirku nanti kkk"

Sehun tersenyum.  
Yeoja itu memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat santai dengan pakaian kasual yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan setelah keluar dari panggung. Rambut merah marun Chanyeol tertepa angin menunjukkan pada Sehun betapa Tuhan memang menakdirkan Chanyeol menjadi begitu tampan meski pada pikirannya saat ini Luhan adalah yang nomor satu.

" minumlah, aku tau kau menyukainya"

Chanyeol mendorong sebuah bungkusan buble tea. Minuman kesukaan Sehun itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan namun mengingat tujuan Sehun menemui Chanyeol, yeoja itu hanya mengangguk menerima buble tea tersebut.

" tidak biasanya kamu menelfonku untuk bertemu? Waeyo?"

" anu—Chan—"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang lebih kencang dari pada saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Ia menggenggam rok yang ia kenakan dan menatap Chanyeol.

" aku—aku ingin mengahiri pertunangan kita"

Ada perasaan yang menyesakkan di dada Sehun saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Sehun tidak tau perasaan apa itu hanya saja itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

" aku—aku selama ini tidak mencintaimu, aku memang menyukaimu tapi hanya sekedar sahabat tidak lebih"

Chanyeol tersenyum, menunjukkan senyum termanis yang bisa ia berikan pada yeoja yang saat ini mencoba mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

" aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, aku—aku masih mencintai Luhan. Mianhe"

" kkk kenapa kau harus meminta maaf padaku? Hey angkat kepalamu saat kau berbicara pada seseorang"

Sehun menerima interuksi dari Chanyeol, ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang tersenyum sambil tangannya mengusap rambutnya. Ada kehangatan di setiap usapan tangan Chanyeol.

" hey—jangan memasang muka jelek seperti itu? Mukamu sudah jelek tanpa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu"

" Chan—"

" bukankah kita sahabat? Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama Oh, jadi aku tidak perlu mendengarkan kata-katamu untuk mengerti apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiranmu. Arra-arra, aku mengerti semuanya"

" kau tau?"

" hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahuinya..kkk dasar yeoja egois! Sudah berhenti bermuka masam seperti itu dan traktir aku"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia mengajak Sehun untuk berkeliling mall. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sehun sambil sesekali menyeret yeoja itu untuk membeli ice cream kesukaan keduanya. Setelah puas mengelilingi mall, Chanyeol mengantar Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Sebelum itu Sehun melepaskan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya—

" aku—aku kembalikan ini—aku akan menjelaskan pada eoma jika a—"

" sudahlah, kau boleh menyimpannya. Aku akan menjelaskan semua pada kedua orang tua kita"

" tidak Chan—"

" dengar! Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan pada ibumu yang cerewet itu? Simpanlah cincin itu—dan saat kau mendapatkan seseorang yang berarti untukmu, kau bisa mengembalikan itu padaku. Begitu juga sebaliknya, aku akan mengembalikan cincinku padamu"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

" kenapa kau tidak memarahiku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kebohonganku?"

" karna percumah saja aku memarahimu—aku masih tidak tau siapa yang akan kau temui selain aku dan Kai—hem, sudahlah. Aku akan tetap sama, aku akan selalu menjadi teman dan sahabat terbaik untukmu"

" gomawo—"

Setelah Sehun turun dari mobilnya, Chanyeol melepas cincinnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

" ini akan sulit—"

Memasukkan cincin untuk menjadi liontin kalung yang selalu ia pakai.

.

.

' _Call me baby! Call me baby! Call me ba—'_

" yeoboseo?"

" _gege—aku ada di bandara inceon—"_

" inceon?"

Suara lirih dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul itu perlahan menyadarkan si penerima panggilan itu, dia bangkit dari tidurnya seraya mata yang melebar kaget.

" Kau? Kau di KOREA?"

" _pleaseee—"_

" Xiumin! Kecilkan suaramu, hyung!"

Teriak seseorang yang berada di luar ruangan. Namja tampan bernama Xiumin itu menghela nafas,

" apa yang membuatmu kabur ke mari?"

" _akan aku ceritakan nanti—gege mereka melihatiku—aku takut—"_

" OH GOD!"

Xiumin langsung meraih mantelnya dan kunci mobil—ia sedikit menggeleng meletakkan kunci itu kembali dan pergi dari kamarnya. Di luar kamarnya seorang namja sedang berolahraga dengan peralatan lari yang ada di samping dapur.

" Kai—pinjam motormu"

Namja tampan penuh peluh itu menoleh,

" tumben kau memerlukan motorku? Itu kuncinya ada di atas kulkas"

" ok thanks"

Kai mengangkat bahu tanda tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang namja tertua di dalam Dorm 12 itu meminjam motornya.

" mau kemana hyung?"

Tanya seorang namja yang sedang asik bermain PS bersama dengan namja yang lebih kecil darinya.

" incheon—sudah ya! Aku pergi dulu!"

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja duduk dengan pandangan was-was dan sedikit risih saat beberapa orang mulai mengambil gambarnya tanpa ijin, ia benar-benar seperti anak itik yang kehilangan orang tuanya hingga aroma dingin menusuk hidungnya. Ia tersenyum pada namja tampan yang mendekatinya, namja itu memang mengenakan masker namun yeoja itu bisa memastikan jika dia tidak salah mengenalinya.

Setibanya di dorm namja tampan itu melepas maskernya.

" ge—apa tidak apa aku tinggal di sini?"

Tanya yeoja berambut silver yang mengekor di belakang Xiumin.

" aku rasa ini yang terbaik dari pada mengirimmu ke cina lagi—"

" gege baiiiiik!"

Yeoja itu memeluk Xiumin dengan semangat. Xiumin? Ia hanya menggeleng sambil menutupi mulut yeoja imut yang sedang meronta darinya.

" hyung! Tadi ada telephone dari manajer hyung—katanya ajumma yang biasa bersih-bersih disini sedang minta cuti, eothokke?"

Tanya Kai.

Mata Kai dimanjakan dengan kerjapan imut seorang yang tengah meronta untuk lepas dari pegangan tangan Xiumin. Ia menggeleng menatap Xiumin.

" kumpulkan yang lain di ruang keluarga, aku akan menjelaskannya"

Kai mengangguk.  
Tidak lama untuk menunggu namja-namja tampan itu berkumpul di ruang keluarga, karena kebetulan mereka memang sedang bermalas-malasan di sana. Hanya Luhan yang baru saja mandi datang sedikit terlambat dari yang lain.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Luhan, ia duduk di samping Kris yang sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu dan masih sibuk dengan phonselnya.

" dia dongsaengku—"

Ucap Xiumin.

" mirip"

Komen Baekhyun. Namja manis dan tampan yang kini sedang mendekati Xiumin dan yeoja yang ada di sampingnya.

" Byun! Jangan ganggu dongsaengku!"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

" sepertinya dia lebih manis daripada dirimu hyung"

Komen Chanyeol.

" Kim Minseok, aku harap kalian tidak saling mengganggu—karena untuk sementara ini dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita"

" MWO?!"

Suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketara paling keras membuat Luhan dan Kris memincingkan matanya kesal, sedangkan Suho dan Kai? Keduanya mengangguk-angguk.

" tunggu!"

Semua menoleh kearah Luhan.

" bagaimana mungkin kita begitu saja menerimanya?"

" iya, meskipun kami menerimanya tapi, ini akan sulit untuk dongsaengmu—dan lagi—dia yeoja Xiu"

Tambah Kris, namja tampan yang sedang meletakan kopi di atas nampan.

" Suho—"

" gege—"

Melihat arah mata Minseok, Xiumin langsung memberikan tatapan manisnya pada ke enam namja yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

" aku sih tidak masalah, melihat Minni seperti melihat Umin hyung versi yeoja kkk"

Goda Kai.

" jelas saja, kami adalah kembar!"

Sungut Xiumin.  
Xiumin memang tidak begitu senang jika ada orang lain yang menggoda dongsaengnya. Yah, memang bisa dikatakan jika Xiumin dan Minseok adalah saudara kembar, meski pada kenyataannya Minseok lebih muda 4 tahun dari Xiumin. Namun saat melihat bagaimana kemiripan keduanya siapa yang akan menyangkal jika mereka kembar?

" Aku akan senang denganmu, Kim Minseok—"

" jangan goda dongsaengku, Park Chanyeol"

" woo—sudah lama aku tidak mendengar desisan itu dari Umin hyung"

Goda Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Minseok.

" gegeee~mereka menakutkan"

Dengan semangat Xiumin memisahkan dongsaengnya dari teman-temannya.

" Minni akan sekamar denganku"

" MWO?!"

Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

" aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dongsaengku tidur sendirian, tenang saja aku akan menjamin dia tidak mengganggumu"

" ta—"

" dari pada aku harus membiarkan mereka sekamar dengannya? Aku tau, kita berdua tidak ada yang bisa tidur di sofa atau bersama dengan mereka jadi terima saja. Min! ikut gege"

Suho mengerjapkan matanya, ia menggeleng mendapati tatapan Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar menolak untuk sekamar dengan Mins bersaudara.

" jalan lain adalah kau harus tidur di sofa atau tidur bersama salah satu dari kami"

" Oh God!"

Luhan langsung berlari ke kamarnya, dimana Minseok sedang tiduran menunggu Xiumin membongkar koper kecilnya.

" kau tidak membawa baju?"

" tidak—"

" hanya beberapa berkas?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" oh God! Aku lupa jika kau ini benar-benar—rrr"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya memandang Xiumin yang menatapnya gemas.

" apa aku perlu baju? Aku bisa pinjam milik gege"

" Oh Astaga! Kim Minseok!"

Xiumin meraih pipi dongsaengnya dan menarik gemas membiarkan yeoja manis yang begitu mirip dengannya itu berteriak mengaduh kesakitan. Luhan? Dia hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri saat melihat dua kakak beradik itu sedikit membuat ke gaduhan.

" ais, aku menyerah—baiklah hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal, kajja kita beli perlengkapan untukmu"

" tapi aku tidak punya uang—"

" aiss, kau berhutang padaku! Bocah!"

" aku mencintaimu hyyyuuuuuung!"

Xiumin menghela nafas.

" kenapa kau memanggilku hyung?"

" mereka memanggilmu hyung, jadi Minni mau juga memanggilmu hyung!"

" aiss, panggil aku 'gege' sama seperti biasanya saja!"

" tidak mau!"

" ya sudahlah—terserah kau saja, aku pusing berdebat denganmu! Cepat kau ganti baju sana—pakai bajuku dulu, aku tunggu di luar"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Xiumin mendesah kecil sambil tersenyum.

" kau ada jadwal?"

" tidak ada—hari ini hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki jadwal. Oh ya, semalam aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan lembah yang ada di pulau jeju. Apa kau merasakannya?"

Xiumin terlihat berfikir sejenak.

" perasaan itu, sama seperti kita menghadapi Gahoo ( sebutan untuk monster berupa kelelawar berekor panjang seperti tikus ). Aku tidak yakin tapi, sepertinya ada yang menghidupkan Gahoo kembali—"

Luhan mengangguk.

" sama seperti yang aku rasakan, tidak mungkin Gahoo bisa dibangkitkan kembali hanya dengan beberapa tahun jika kekuatannya hanya sebatas kekuatan Black Shadow. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini sebenarnya tapi ku rasa ada kekuatan lain yang jauh lebih kuat dari Black Shadow—"

" hah, menghadapi Black Shadow saja sudah cukup menjengkelkan—apa lagi bersama dengan tambahan lain aiss, kepalaku pusing!"

Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi dengan imutnya mendekati Xiumin yang memunggunginya.

" hyuuuung—kenapa bajumu besar sekali? Celananya juga kepanjangan"

Xiumin menoleh, sedikit ia menahan tawa saat melihat bagaimana Minseok mengenakan baju tidur milik Luhan yang berbentuk tubuh rusa dengan full kerudung berupa tanduk rusa kecil pemberian fans yang lama tidak pernah Luhan pakai.

" Ya Tuhan! Itu bukan punyaku, Minnng~"

" tapi aku suka ini—"

Xiumin menoleh kepada Luhan yang sepertinya menatap Minseok tidak percaya.

" biarkan saja—lagian mana mungkin aku memakainya"

" Yeeeey!"

Minseok tersenyum imut mendekati Xiumin yang langsung memeluknya.

" Luhan, Xi Luhan kau bisa memanggilnya gege"

" nihao hyung!"

Luhan menggeleng.

" sepertinya dongsaengmu benar-benar—"

" hehe tidak usah dilanjutkan, kurang lebih aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan. Yosh! Kajja kita keluar"

" bolehlah, aku suntuk"

Ketiganya berkeliling mencari beberapa keperluan untuk Minseok yang terlihat imut dengan pakaian rusa yang ia kenakan. Sempat menjadi perhatian saat Minseok tidak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa kaleng minuman karena saking senangnya melihat Xiumin yang menjadi model di sebuah brand terkenal.

" Kyaaaa! Xiu hyung!"

Pekiknya kegirangan.

" aku tidak tau jika kau memiliki dongsaeng ajaib seperti itu"

" aku sering menceritakannya padamu .."

Luhan dan Xiumin saat ini sedang mengusap kening mereka saat melihat Minseok sedang berpose dengan sebuah poster yang menampilkan wajah Xiumin dan Luhan. Keduanya terkekeh melihat Minseok begitu imut dengan piama rusa milik Luhan.

" oh—apa kau tidak takut jika Minseok terlibat dalam dunia kita?"

Xiumin menghentikan senyumnya, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih menatapi Minseok dari tempat mereka berdiri. Xiumin menghela nafas—

" itulah sebabnya aku menjauh dari China, terutama menjauh dari Minseok. Karena aku tidak mau melibatkan dia dalam dunia malam kita. Apa aku punya pilihan lain sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin membuat Luhan terdiam.

" apa perlu aku meminta Sehun untuk menampungnya?"

" heh, kau kira dongsaengku anak terlantar? Biarlah. Aku yakin aku bisa menjaganya, meski terdengar sedikit sombong atau egois—tapi dari pada orang lain aku lebih bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga bocah itu"

Luhan percaya pada Xiumin, dan ia juga bisa berpikir menggunakan logika tentang apa yang terjadi. Namja tampan itu menepuk pundak Xiumin mencoba memberikan dukungannya lewat tepukan punggung untuk patnernya itu.  
'PSEEETTTT DUAAAARRR!'

Luhan dan Xiumin langsung mencari sumber suara, mereka semua terlihat menjadi patung. Orang-orang yang tadinya sedang sibuk berbelanja dan kaget itu terlihat seperti memiliki perbedaan waktu dengan Luhan dan Xiumin. Sesosok yang tidak Luhan perkirakan muncul di siang hari muncul merusak aliran listrik yang ada.

" kau jaga dongsaengmu—aku akan menghadapi nya"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
Makluk yang selalu Xiumin sebut sebagai tikus terbang itu menyerang dan memporakporandakan gedung, membunuh dengan kejam siapa saja yang ada di sana.

" Xiu! Awas!"

'CLASSS!'

Seekor tikus itu mati dalam sekali tebasan pedang es milik Minseok.

" Min?"

Tidak mengindahkan desisan Luhan dan Xiumin, Minseok berlari kesana kemari mengejar tikus-tikus ( selanjutnya di panggil Gahoo).

" dia—pengguna ES?"

.

.

.

Ruang keluarga dorm ke enam namja itu terlihat sangat lengang dengan kediaman namja-namja tampan itu, tatapan mereka tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" molla~Minni tidak tau apa yang Minni lakukan! Minni hanya tidak mau kalau Xiu hyung dan Luhan Hyung kenapa-napa…mereka monster jelek yang sering mengejar-ngejar Minni"

" mereka? Mengejarmu?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" mereka sering datang selama 2 bulan ini—makannya aku kabur kemari berharap mereka tidak akan muncul lagi. Tapi justru di sini sangat menakutkan—sebenarnya mereka apa?"

Xiumin mengusap kepala Minseok.  
Ia mengangguk untuk menenangkan Minseok yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" es tadi?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku baru tahu kalau aku punya yang seperti itu! Hyung, kau percaya padaku kan? Aku bukan orang aneh hyung!"

Xiumin mengangguk memberikan ciuman di kening Minseok.

" lalu selama di cina?"

" aku hanya menggunakan tongkat ku—tidak lain..hyuung"

" arra-arra, sekarang kau tidur saja ne? "

" tapi hyung percaya padaku? Aku tidak berhalusinasi kan?"

Xiumin menggeleng. Ia mencium Minseok sebelum meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan Minseok ke kamarnya. Sepeninggalan Minseok, semua kembali berkumpul.

" jadi?"

Tanya Suho.

" ada kemungkinan masih ada yang bisa melihat Gahoo—dan tidak terkecuali orang-orang pada umumnya. Kemungkinan monster itu keluar adalah 70% jadi tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan lagi—"

Jawab Luhan.

" bagaimana dengan kehidupan?"

Tanya Chanyeol

" apa maksudmu dengan kehidupan?"

Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi serius miliknya.

" bagaimana jika Gahoo mulai muncul dan mencari mangsa baru?"

" itu sudah terjadi Chanyeol—"

Ucap Kai.

" maksudku, mencari korban manusia biasa—selama ini mereka mencari seorang yang memiliki kekuatan supra natural dan—ahir-ahir ini mereka menyerang beberapa gereja atau rumah ibadah yang disana banyak sekali orang-orang dengan supra natural yang tinggi. Dan ini tidak menutup kemungkinan akan banyak orang yang tidak berdosa menjadi korban mereka—"

" kita nampak seperti pahlawan bertopeng kkkk"

Kekehan Baekhyun membuat mereka semua terlihat lebih relax.

" siang menjadi idola, malam menjadi pahlawan bertopeng.. benarkan?"

.

.

.

" noona-noona—"

" eh?"

Yeoja berpipi cubby itu membuka matanya, ia mendapati seorang pramugari tersenyum ke arahnya.

" pesawat sebentar lagi akan mendarat di bandara Incheon, tolong kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda"

" eh?"

Dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh, yeoja itu mengangguk.

" apa aku mimpi?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Yeoja itu melihat buku yang ada di pangkuannya, sebuah buku cerita misteri tentang legenda 'Gahoo'. Minseok tersenyum melihat wallpaper phonselnya, dimana ia bersama dengan seorang namja yang ada di dalam mimpinya tersenyum begitu indah.

" I miss you ge!"

Bisiknya.  
Tidak lama yeoja itu berjalan dengan percaya diri ke gate, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kerumunan orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ada banyak blitz kamera yang membuatnya harus menutup matanya.

" Xiu? Kau pintar sekali? Kau bahkan memikirkan seperti itu?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah seorang namja yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, saat seorang namja dengan penutup wajah meraih pundaknya dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah van. Di dalam van Minseok duduk di samping namja yang kini membuka penutup wajahnya diikuti oleh beberapa namja lain.

" oh! Astaga, umin hyung kau cantik sekali?"

Minseok menampik tangan seorang namja berparas lumayan cantik saat namja itu berusaha menyentuh wajahnya, terlebih ia tidak banyak mengerti tentang bahasa korea.

" hei—jangan ganggu dia"

" tsk, Luhan hyung memang sepertinya mencintai Umin hyung—"

" kalian gila"

Luhan menggeleng lalu memasang earphone di telinganya. Terdengar suara gaduh antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih menggodanya.

Sesampainya di dorm, mereka membawa Minseok memasuki sebuah rumah. Minseok menoleh ke phonselnya, sedikit takut-takut namun saat melihat gambar yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu ia menjadi bersemangat meninggalkan koper miliknya di sembarang tempat.

" Kyaaaa! Gege!"

Suara manis Minseok membuat ke 5 namja yang sedang melepas lelah di ruang TV menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka menatap Minseok yang sepertinya kegirangan sambil memandangi poster mereka. Dimana 6 namja tampan itu menjadi model utamanya.

" Xiu?"

Tanya Kris dan Luhan.  
Kelima namja itu menatap tidak percaya pada Minseok yang mengeluarkan phonselnya untuk foto bersama dengan gambar mereka.

" Umin hyung?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya lalu tersenyum sekilas.

" dia—"

'CEKLEK'

Seorang namja berpipi cubby masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah masam.

" GEGEEE!"

Pekikan Minseok membuat namja tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya.

" Min—"

Minseok berlari memeluk Xiumin.

" aku mencintaimuuuuuu"

Xiumin terkekeh menerima pelukan dari yeoja yang memiliki wajah sama dengannya.

" aku punya firasat buruk—"

Guman Luhan.  
Xiumin membawa Minseok ke kamarnya setelah mengenalkan Minseok pada teman-temannya. Minseok tersenyum.

" jadi?"

" aku tidak bisa membantumu, karena kamar ini juga kamar Luhan"

" gege—sebentar saja. Papa tidak bisa menemukanku jika aku bersamamu—"

" Kim Minseok, seorang Xui Xian tidak akan menemukanmu? Kau sedikit meremehkan siapa namja itu"

Minseok tersenyum.

" hah, sudahlah. Aku mandi dulu—setelah itu aku akan memikirkan cara untuk membiarkanmu tetap disini"

Minseok tersenyum.  
Yeoja manis itu tiduran di kasur Xiumin sambil mengamati foto-foto Xiumin dan teman-teman grubnya. Ia tersenyum melihat seorang yang sangat ia kagumi tersenyum dan terlihat begitu keren di matanya.

" apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

Pertanyaan dari Luhan membuat Minseok berjengit. Ia menunjukkan senyum menawannya dan mendekatkan diri pada Luhan yang menatapnya sedikit dingin seperti biasanya.

" aku melarikan diri dari rumah—Lu-ge, please ijinkan Minni tinggal disini untuk sementara. Kalau tidak papa akan menemukanku dan membunuhku—"

" kau ada masalah?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" please—"

Luhan menatap Minseok sekilas lalu menyeringai kecil.

" baiklah, dengan satu syarat—"

" apa? Minni akan melakukannya!"

Minseok tersenyum penuh semangat.

" jadilah pacarku—"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya—

" kau serius?"

" aku serius—"

Jawab Luhan.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 ( FUll Chapter )

**Time For One Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Mungkin Hanya Bermimpi, Akankah Ada Suatu Hari Bahwasannya Kita Jatuh Cinta, Kutanyakan Bagaimana Perasaanmu Entang Semua Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Padamu Aku Sedih Ketika Kau Berkata Bahwa Tidak Ada Yang Harus Kita Ingat...Tidakkah Itu Sangat Kejam? Setelah Kita melalui Semuanya? Sekarang, Aku Hanya Minta Padamu_

 _Untuk Memberikan Kesempatan..Kesempatan Untukku Mengatakan Apa Yang Ada Di Dalam Hatiku. Tolong Jangan Pergi Menjauh, Cobalah Berpikir Tentang_

 _Hal-Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Angan Takut, Ini Hanya Masalah Hati Kita Dan Mungkin Aku Memang Bukan Seseorang Yang Kau Cintai, Namun Setidaknya. Cobalah Terbuka Dan Terima Hatiku Kumohon. Aku Tidak Meminta Lebih Dari Ini—_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Annyeong! # Semangat 1004 hahaha Author Is Back**

 **Hhohoho, ada yang kangen? Kekeke**

 **Untuk mengobati rindu Author ama Review dari readers Author sengaja bikin FF Kilat ini hahaha ( Bohong ) kkkk**

 **Ini adalah FF Baru yang sekarang berputar putar di kepala author, haha mungkin masih gaje alurnya kemana tapi—berdoa saja Author ga ngelantur lagi.**

 **#Please Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter1 ( Full Chapter )**

" **Lets Begin!"**

.

.

 **#Chapter 1**

.

.

Bumi adalah tempat yang paling indah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan untuk kita pada makluk, begitu indah dunia terlukis lembut di peradaban yang ada di bumi. Sebuah pola berupa bola besar dengan diameter yang tidak bisa kita bayangkan dan dapat di pastikan, berbagai spekulasi hinggap untuk mendapatkan kepastian tentang Bumi hanya saja Tuhan begitu baik pada kita membiarkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang ada tetap ada. Tuhan terlalu baik untuk tidak memberikan kita guncangan tentang ke Agungannya.

Hijaunya rerumputan dan dedaunan, coklatnya kayu, beningnya embun, birunya langit dan laut semua tercipta begitu indah untuk kita. Hanya yang perlu kita garis bawahi adalah bagaimana kita para penghuni Bumi memperlakukan pemberian Tuhan yang terindah di dalam kehidupan kita di dunia yang sementara ini, bagaimana kita menjadi tamu yang bijak untuk menyikapi pemberian sementara dari yang Maha kuasa di atas segala-galanya.

'SRAKK-SRAAKK'

Pepohonan berguncang, dedaunan mulai berguguran seiring angin berhembus kencang, bersama dengan leburan debu. Bayangan hitam terkoyak oleh kilatan biru serupa sengatan listrik menggema ke seluruh alam dengan raungan panjang yang memekakan telinga.

" bagaimana?"

" beres! Kita kembali!"

" tsk, enak sekali jika kita jadi memanggang daging hari ini—"

" dasar, tubuhmu kecil tapi selera makanmu melebihi monster!"

" biarkan—"

Segerombolan suara itu langsung berpedar menunjukkan sebuah wujud indah ciptaan Tuhan, yah sekali lagi Tuhan membuktikan kebesarannya dengan menghadirkan makluk dengan kesempurnaan yang tiada tara. Tampan, dan kuat—itulah yang terlihat saat seorang dari mereka menghentikan kabut hitam yang mengaum di sekitar mereka.

.

" **CUT!"**

 **.**

Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, beberapa orang terlihat mulai berhamburan mencari tempat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sebelum proses syuting dilanjutkan oleh PD.

" besok kita sudah syuting di korea untuk adegan selanjutnya—"

" itu artinya kita akan meninggalkan New York begitu saja? Bisakah kami jalan-jalan, Manajer Shin?"

Namja tampan yang berhasil mengurangi berat badannya itu terkekeh.

" Baekhyunie, setelah di korea kalian akan aku ijinkan istirahat satu hari. Bagaimana? Masih memilih bermalas-malasan sambil berkerja atau liburan?"

Tawar Shindong.

" aku? Kalau aku jelas aku ingin tiduran seharian di dorm tanpa ada pengganggu"

Ucap namja tampan dengan rambut merah marun yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya-Chanyeol.

" tsk, dasar jerapah!"

Umpat Baekhyun, beberapa namja disana hanya menggeleng mendengar dua biang onar sedang terlibat perdebatan yang sepertinya tidak penting bagi yang lainnya.

" istirahat selesai! Kajja selesaikan malam ini! Semua siap!"

Seruan dari PD, membuat suasana yang terang menjadi gelap kembali hanya bermandikan cahaya bulan dan cahaya lampu untuk menyorot gambar. Tidak berapa lama proses pengambilan gambar dan video dimulai kembali.

'PLASSSHHH!'

Sebuah monster tumbang dihadapan seorang yeoja bermata bulat.

" kau tak apa noona?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng.

" Light!? Bagaimana korban?"

Sang namja yang menolong yeoja itu berdiri.

" tidak masalah, aiss..aku heran kenapa sekarang makluk-makluk itu muncul sembarangan?"

" sudahlah—"

Yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya saat mengenali suara dari namja yang menggunakan masker yang baru saja menolongnya.

" Ba—"

" tsk, kajja kita pergi! Kita harus menghindari pertemuan terhadap siapapun saat ini"

" kau berisik Phoenix, sudahlah aku masih harus makan kkkk"

" dasar Bacoon!"

" hohohoho tunggu pembalasanku!"

Yeoja itu melihat dengan jelas siapa namja yang ada di hadapannya, ia menatap punggung namja itu.

" Dia—"

Setelah kedua namja yang menolongnya pergi, yeoja itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mengambil phonselnya. Zoom in untuk layar phonsel dimana yeoja yang memiliki tag name Kyungsoo di jas yang ia kenakan mencari tahu tentang kedua namja yang baru saja menolongnya.

" Benarkah? Dia adalah Baekhyun—"

Adegan dimulai kembali ke frame dimana seorang namja berpipi cubby sedang tersenyum ke arah seorang yeoja yang ia tolong. Yeoja itu hampir saja di bunuh oleh sekawanan gahoo yang muncul. Setelah lama ahirnya namja itu menghampiri si yeoja kembali.

" kau orang korea?"

Tanya si yeoja.

" Xiumin, aku Cina-Korea. Senang bertemu denganmu—"

Namja bernama Xiumin itu langsung hilang dari pandangan saat si yeoja mengangguk.

.

" **CUT!"**

 **.**

Seluruh taman itu terlihat terang dengan banyak lampu sorot. PD memanggil beberapa pemain dan sedikit memberikan arahan tentang apa yang mereka harus dilakukan untuk memperdalam karakter dalam film yang sedang dibuat.

" aku benar-benar lucu dengan ekspresi seperti itu"

Komen Xiumin saat melihat gambar dirinya di dalam video. Dimana ia terlihat sedang terpesona dengan seorang yeoja yang ia tolong.

" kau akan tetap manis, Baozie"

Komentar Luhan membuat beberapa yang ada di sana langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan Xiumin yang saling mengomentari penampilan mereka masing-masing.

" aku suka ekspresi Kyungsoo! Kau benar-benar manis Kyung!"

Puji Chanyeol.  
Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati gambarnya terkekeh.

" Suho oppa keren kkk"

Jawab Kyungsoo.  
Semua memberikan suara mereka untuk Suho yang hanya tersenyum pelan.

" baiklah anak-anak, 2 hari lagi kita akan bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan syuting film ini. Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat bantuan kalian untuk menjaga kesehatan kalian"

Ucap PD.

" syuting hari ini kita selesaikan, biar nanti tim editing yang akan memolesnya sebelum kita kembali ke korea"

Semua mengangguk dan mulai memegang peranannya dengan sungguh sungguh.

.

.

.

" hemm—jadi gege syuting film baru? Kkkk"

" _mian, karena tidak membalas pesan yang kau kirimkan. Kau sudah makan?"_

Pertanyaan di seberang membuat yeoja manis dengan jaket pink itu terkekeh, ia memandang ke arah luar jendela dimana semua terlihat begitu rata. Terlihat jelas sayap pesawat yang ia tumpangi begitu besar, yeoja itu tersenyum.

" Minni sudah makan –ge"

" _apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Gege penasaran—apa mama sedang memasak? Aku rasa sudah waktunya sarapan di sana"_

" gege sedang apa?"

" _aku sedang menunggu pesawat menuju Korea. Hmm, hari yang melelahkan. Oh! Aku sudah mengirimkan video syuting tadi ke account mu. Lihatlah, apa gege tampan?"_

Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat video yang baru saja ia download.

" gege akan selalu tampan"

" _kau benar-benar pandai memuji baby, Oh—aku harus mematikan phonselku. Pesawat akan segera terbang—"_

" ya, bye –ge"

Setelah mengganti mode di phonselnya menjadi mode penerbangan, Minseok—yeoja yang sedari tadi tersenyum memperhatikan phonselnya- menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

" sampai jumpa –ge"

Bisiknya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan phonsel yang masih memutar video.

.

.

' _Call me baby! Call me baby! Call me ba—'_

" yeoboseo?"

" _gege—aku ada di bandara inceon—"_

" inceon?"

Suara lirih dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul itu perlahan menyadarkan si penerima panggilan itu, dia bangkit dari tidurnya seraya mata yang melebar kaget.

" Kau? Kau di KOREA?"

" _pleaseee—"_

" Xiumin! Kecilkan suaramu, hyung!"

Teriak seseorang yang berada di luar ruangan. Namja tampan bernama Xiumin itu menghela nafas,

" apa yang membuatmu kabur ke mari?"

" _akan aku ceritakan nanti—gege mereka melihatiku—aku takut—"_

" OH GOD!"

Xiumin langsung meraih mantelnya dan kunci mobil—ia sedikit menggeleng meletakkan kunci itu kembali dan pergi dari kamarnya. Di luar kamarnya seorang namja sedang berolahraga dengan peralatan lari yang ada di samping dapur.

" Kai—pinjam motormu"

Namja tampan penuh peluh itu menoleh,

" tumben kau memerlukan motorku? Itu kuncinya ada di atas kulkas"

" ok thanks"

Kai mengangkat bahu tanda tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang namja tertua di dalam Dorm 12 itu meminjam motornya.

" mau kemana hyung?"

Tanya seorang namja yang sedang asik bermain PS bersama dengan namja yang lebih kecil darinya.

" incheon—sudah ya! Aku pergi dulu!"

.

.

Seorang yeoja duduk dengan pandangan was-was dan sedikit risih saat beberapa orang mulai mengambil gambarnya tanpa ijin, ia benar-benar seperti anak itik yang kehilangan orang tuanya hingga aroma dingin menusuk hidungnya. Ia tersenyum pada namja tampan yang mendekatinya, namja itu memang mengenakan masker namun yeoja itu bisa memastikan jika dia tidak salah mengenalinya.

Setibanya di dorm namja tampan itu melepas maskernya.

" ge—apa tidak apa aku tinggal di sini?"

Tanya yeoja berambut silver yang mengekor di belakang Xiumin.

" aku rasa ini yang terbaik dari pada mengirimmu ke cina lagi—"

" gege baiiiiik!"

Yeoja itu memeluk Xiumin dengan semangat. Xiumin? Ia hanya menggeleng sambil menutupi mulut yeoja imut yang sedang meronta darinya.

" hyung! Tadi ada telephone dari manajer hyung—katanya ajumma yang biasa bersih-bersih disini sedang minta cuti, eothokke?"

Tanya Kai.

Mata Kai dimanjakan dengan kerjapan imut seorang yang tengah meronta untuk lepas dari pegangan tangan Xiumin. Ia menggeleng menatap Xiumin.

" kumpulkan yang lain di ruang keluarga, aku akan menjelaskannya"

Kai mengangguk.  
Tidak lama untuk menunggu namja-namja tampan itu berkumpul di ruang keluarga, karena kebetulan mereka memang sedang bermalas-malasan di sana. Hanya Luhan yang baru saja mandi datang sedikit terlambat dari yang lain.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Luhan, ia duduk di samping Kris yang sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu dan masih sibuk dengan phonselnya.

" dia dongsaengku—"

Ucap Xiumin.

" mirip"

Komen Baekhyun. Namja manis dan tampan yang kini sedang mendekati Xiumin dan yeoja yang ada di sampingnya.

" Byun! Jangan ganggu dongsaengku!"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

" sepertinya dia lebih manis daripada dirimu hyung"

Komen Chanyeol.

" Kim Minseok, aku harap kalian tidak saling mengganggu—karena untuk sementara ini dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita"

" MWO?!"

Suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketara paling keras membuat Luhan dan Kris memincingkan matanya kesal, sedangkan Suho dan Kai? Keduanya mengangguk-angguk.

" tunggu!"

Semua menoleh kearah Luhan.

" bagaimana mungkin kita begitu saja menerimanya?"

" iya, meskipun kami menerimanya tapi, ini akan sulit untuk dongsaengmu—dan lagi—dia yeoja Xiu"

Tambah Kris, namja tampan yang sedang meletakan kopi di atas nampan.

" Suho—"

" gege—"

Melihat arah mata Minseok, Xiumin langsung memberikan tatapan manisnya pada ke enam namja yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

" aku sih tidak masalah, melihat Minni seperti melihat Umin hyung versi yeoja kkk"

Goda Kai.

" jelas saja, kami adalah kembar!"

Sungut Xiumin.  
Xiumin memang tidak begitu senang jika ada orang lain yang menggoda dongsaengnya. Yah, memang bisa dikatakan jika Xiumin dan Minseok adalah saudara kembar, meski pada kenyataannya Minseok lebih muda 4 tahun dari Xiumin. Namun saat melihat bagaimana kemiripan keduanya siapa yang akan menyangkal jika mereka kembar?

" Aku akan senang denganmu, Kim Minseok—"

" jangan goda dongsaengku, Park Chanyeol"

" woo—sudah lama aku tidak mendengar desisan itu dari Umin hyung"

Goda Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Minseok.

" gegeee~mereka menakutkan"

Dengan semangat Xiumin memisahkan dongsaengnya dari teman-temannya.

" Minni akan sekamar denganku"

" MWO?!"

Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

" aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dongsaengku tidur sendirian, tenang saja aku akan menjamin dia tidak mengganggumu"

" ta—"

" dari pada aku harus membiarkan mereka sekamar dengannya? Aku tau, kita berdua tidak ada yang bisa tidur di sofa atau bersama dengan mereka jadi terima saja. Min! ikut gege"

Suho mengerjapkan matanya, ia menggeleng mendapati tatapan Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar menolak untuk sekamar dengan Mins bersaudara.

" jalan lain adalah kau harus tidur di sofa atau tidur bersama salah satu dari kami"

" Oh God!"

Luhan langsung berlari ke kamarnya, dimana Minseok sedang tiduran menunggu Xiumin membongkar koper kecilnya.

" kau tidak membawa baju?"

" tidak—"

" hanya beberapa berkas?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" oh God! Aku lupa jika kau ini benar-benar—rrr"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya memandang Xiumin yang menatapnya gemas.

" apa aku perlu baju? Aku bisa pinjam milik gege"

" Oh Astaga! Kim Minseok!"

Xiumin meraih pipi dongsaengnya dan menarik gemas membiarkan yeoja manis yang begitu mirip dengannya itu berteriak mengaduh kesakitan. Luhan? Dia hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri saat melihat dua kakak beradik itu sedikit membuat ke gaduhan.

" ais, aku menyerah—baiklah hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal, kajja kita beli perlengkapan untukmu"

" tapi aku tidak punya uang—"

" aiss, kau berhutang padaku! Bocah!"

" aku mencintaimu hyyyuuuuuung!"

Xiumin menghela nafas.

" kenapa kau memanggilku hyung?"

" mereka memanggilmu hyung, jadi Minni mau juga memanggilmu hyung!"

" aiss, panggil aku 'gege' sama seperti biasanya saja!"

" tidak mau!"

" ya sudahlah—terserah kau saja, aku pusing berdebat denganmu! Cepat kau ganti baju sana—pakai bajuku dulu, aku tunggu di luar"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Xiumin mendesah kecil sambil tersenyum.

" kau ada jadwal?"

" tidak ada—hari ini hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki jadwal. Oh ya, semalam aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan lembah yang ada di pulau jeju. Apa kau merasakannya?"

Xiumin terlihat berfikir sejenak.

" perasaan itu, sama seperti kita menghadapi Gahoo ( sebutan untuk monster berupa kelelawar berekor panjang seperti tikus ). Aku tidak yakin tapi, sepertinya ada yang menghidupkan Gahoo kembali—"

Luhan mengangguk.

" sama seperti yang aku rasakan, tidak mungkin Gahoo bisa dibangkitkan kembali hanya dengan beberapa tahun jika kekuatannya hanya sebatas kekuatan Black Shadow. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini sebenarnya tapi ku rasa ada kekuatan lain yang jauh lebih kuat dari Black Shadow—"

" hah, menghadapi Black Shadow saja sudah cukup menjengkelkan—apa lagi bersama dengan tambahan lain aiss, kepalaku pusing!"

Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi dengan imutnya mendekati Xiumin yang memunggunginya.

" hyuuuung—kenapa bajumu besar sekali? Celananya juga kepanjangan"

Xiumin menoleh, sedikit ia menahan tawa saat melihat bagaimana Minseok mengenakan baju tidur milik Luhan yang berbentuk tubuh rusa dengan full kerudung berupa tanduk rusa kecil pemberian fans yang lama tidak pernah Luhan pakai.

" Ya Tuhan! Itu bukan punyaku, Minnng~"

" tapi aku suka ini—"

Xiumin menoleh kepada Luhan yang sepertinya menatap Minseok tidak percaya.

" biarkan saja—lagian mana mungkin aku memakainya"

" Yeeeey!"

Minseok tersenyum imut mendekati Xiumin yang langsung memeluknya.

" Luhan, Xi Luhan kau bisa memanggilnya gege"

" nihao hyung!"

Luhan menggeleng.

" sepertinya dongsaengmu benar-benar—"

" hehe tidak usah dilanjutkan, kurang lebih aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan. Yosh! Kajja kita keluar"

" bolehlah, aku suntuk"

Ketiganya berkeliling mencari beberapa keperluan untuk Minseok yang terlihat imut dengan pakaian rusa yang ia kenakan. Sempat menjadi perhatian saat Minseok tidak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa kaleng minuman karena saking senangnya melihat Xiumin yang menjadi model di sebuah brand terkenal.

" Kyaaaa! Xiu hyung!"

Pekiknya kegirangan.

" aku tidak tau jika kau memiliki dongsaeng ajaib seperti itu"

" aku sering menceritakannya padamu .."

Luhan dan Xiumin saat ini sedang mengusap kening mereka saat melihat Minseok sedang berpose dengan sebuah poster yang menampilkan wajah Xiumin dan Luhan. Keduanya terkekeh melihat Minseok begitu imut dengan piama rusa milik Luhan.

" oh—apa kau tidak takut jika Minseok terlibat dalam dunia kita?"

Xiumin menghentikan senyumnya, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih menatapi Minseok dari tempat mereka berdiri. Xiumin menghela nafas—

" itulah sebabnya aku menjauh dari China, terutama menjauh dari Minseok. Karena aku tidak mau melibatkan dia dalam dunia malam kita. Apa aku punya pilihan lain sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin membuat Luhan terdiam.

" apa perlu aku meminta Sehun untuk menampungnya?"

" heh, kau kira dongsaengku anak terlantar? Biarlah. Aku yakin aku bisa menjaganya, meski terdengar sedikit sombong atau egois—tapi dari pada orang lain aku lebih bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga bocah itu"

Luhan percaya pada Xiumin, dan ia juga bisa berpikir menggunakan logika tentang apa yang terjadi. Namja tampan itu menepuk pundak Xiumin mencoba memberikan dukungannya lewat tepukan punggung untuk patnernya itu.  
'PSEEETTTT DUAAAARRR!'

Luhan dan Xiumin langsung mencari sumber suara, mereka semua terlihat menjadi patung. Orang-orang yang tadinya sedang sibuk berbelanja dan kaget itu terlihat seperti memiliki perbedaan waktu dengan Luhan dan Xiumin. Sesosok yang tidak Luhan perkirakan muncul di siang hari muncul merusak aliran listrik yang ada.

" kau jaga dongsaengmu—aku akan menghadapi nya"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
Makluk yang selalu Xiumin sebut sebagai tikus terbang itu menyerang dan memporakporandakan gedung, membunuh dengan kejam siapa saja yang ada di sana.

" Xiu! Awas!"

'CLASSS!'

Seekor tikus itu mati dalam sekali tebasan pedang es milik Minseok.

" Min?"

Tidak mengindahkan desisan Luhan dan Xiumin, Minseok berlari kesana kemari mengejar tikus-tikus ( selanjutnya di panggil Gahoo).

" dia—pengguna ES?"

Ruang keluarga dorm ke enam namja itu terlihat sangat lengang dengan kediaman namja-namja tampan itu, tatapan mereka tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" molla~Minni tidak tau apa yang Minni lakukan! Minni hanya tidak mau kalau Xiu hyung dan Luhan Hyung kenapa-napa…mereka monster jelek yang sering mengejar-ngejar Minni"

" mereka? Mengejarmu?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" mereka sering datang selama 2 bulan ini—makannya aku kabur kemari berharap mereka tidak akan muncul lagi. Tapi justru di sini sangat menakutkan—sebenarnya mereka apa?"

Xiumin mengusap kepala Minseok.  
Ia mengangguk untuk menenangkan Minseok yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" es tadi?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku baru tahu kalau aku punya yang seperti itu! Hyung, kau percaya padaku kan? Aku bukan orang aneh hyung!"

Xiumin mengangguk memberikan ciuman di kening Minseok.

" lalu selama di cina?"

" aku hanya menggunakan tongkat ku—tidak lain..hyuung"

" arra-arra, sekarang kau tidur saja ne? "

" tapi hyung percaya padaku? Aku tidak berhalusinasi kan?"

Xiumin menggeleng. Ia mencium Minseok sebelum meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan Minseok ke kamarnya. Sepeninggalan Minseok, semua kembali berkumpul.

" jadi?"

Tanya Suho.

" ada kemungkinan masih ada yang bisa melihat Gahoo—dan tidak terkecuali orang-orang pada umumnya. Kemungkinan monster itu keluar adalah 70% jadi tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan lagi—"

Jawab Luhan.

" bagaimana dengan kehidupan?"

Tanya Chanyeol

" apa maksudmu dengan kehidupan?"

Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi serius miliknya.

" bagaimana jika Gahoo mulai muncul dan mencari mangsa baru?"

" itu sudah terjadi Chanyeol—"

Ucap Kai.

" maksudku, mencari korban manusia biasa—selama ini mereka mencari seorang yang memiliki kekuatan supra natural dan—ahir-ahir ini mereka menyerang beberapa gereja atau rumah ibadah yang disana banyak sekali orang-orang dengan supra natural yang tinggi. Dan ini tidak menutup kemungkinan akan banyak orang yang tidak berdosa menjadi korban mereka—"

" kita nampak seperti pahlawan bertopeng kkkk"

Kekehan Baekhyun membuat mereka semua terlihat lebih relax.

" siang menjadi idola, malam menjadi pahlawan bertopeng.. benarkan?"

.

Minseok menggeliat, matanya sedikit membuka akibat goncangan yang ia rasakan. Ia menyipitkan matanya melihat ke luar jendela, terlihat begitu asing namun cukup menyenangkan untuknya. Minseok melihat ke arah phonselnya yang masih memutar video yang ia unggah.

" _noona-noona—"_

" eh?"

Yeoja berpipi cubby itu membuka matanya, ia mendapati seorang pramugari tersenyum ke arahnya.

" pesawat sebentar lagi akan mendarat di bandara Incheon, tolong kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda"

" eh?"

Dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh, yeoja itu mengangguk.

" apa aku mimpi?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Yeoja itu melihat buku yang ada di pangkuannya, sebuah buku cerita misteri tentang legenda 'Gahoo'. Minseok tersenyum melihat wallpaper phonselnya, dimana ia bersama dengan seorang namja yang ada di dalam mimpinya tersenyum begitu indah.

" I miss you ge!"

Bisiknya.  
Tidak lama yeoja itu berjalan dengan percaya diri ke gate, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kerumunan orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

.

.

.

Shindong menggeleng saat melihat puluhan fans ada di pintu kedatangan internasional.

" bagaimana ini? Aku sudah lelah menunggu hyung"

Ucap Kai.

" baiklah—tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan pintu keluar dari cina"

Ucap Shindong.

" baiklah..ups—barangku ada yang ketinggalan di toilet. Kalian duluan saja"

" tsk, jangan bilang kau kehilangan phonsel lagi?"

Tebak Kris.

" tidak Kris, kali ini aku kehilangan Mp4 ku kkkk"

Semua yang ada di sana terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Xiumin yang langsung ngacir ke arah toilet.

" kenapa kau tidak mengingatkannya hyung?"

Tanya Suho.

" kau mulai pikun Lu, bukannya kau dan Xiu hyung pergi bersama?"

" oh? Aku lupa kkk"

Mereka berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari pintu kedatangan dari Cina, beberapa langkah memang tidak ada yang menyadari namun langkah berikutnya mereka harus siap menerima kilatan blitz kamera menerpa mereka.

" ah—tidak berhasil"

Gerutu Shindong.  
Berjalan pelan dengan fans yang mulai mengikuti mereka.

" Xiumin dimana?"

" entahlah—tanyakan saja pada suaminya"

Jawab Baekhyun asal. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dimana Luhan sedang menatap ke seorang yang berada di belakang nya. Seorang yang sepertinya terganggu dengan adanya banyak kilatan blitz kamera yang membuatnya harus menutup mata. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum mendekati Luhan .

" Xiu? Kau pintar sekali? Kau bahkan memikirkan seperti itu?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah seorang namja yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, saat seorang namja dengan penutup wajah meraih pundaknya dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah van. Di dalam van Minseok duduk di samping namja yang kini membuka penutup wajahnya diikuti oleh beberapa namja lain.

" oh! Astaga, umin hyung kau cantik sekali?"

Minseok menampik tangan seorang namja berparas lumayan cantik saat namja itu berusaha menyentuh wajahnya, terlebih ia tidak banyak mengerti tentang bahasa korea.

" hei—jangan ganggu dia"

" tsk, Luhan hyung memang sepertinya mencintai Umin hyung—"

" kalian gila"

Luhan menggeleng lalu memasang earphone di telinganya. Terdengar suara gaduh antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih menggodanya. Minseok? Yeoja itu masih berpikir jika ia tengah bermimpi lagi, ia menggeleng sambil melihat video yang ada di phonselnya. Perlahan ia memastikan siapa namja-namja yang ada di dalam van yang membawanya. Ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang kemungkinan ia kenal dari ke 5 namja tampan yang ada di sana.

Sesampainya di dorm, mereka membawa Minseok memasuki sebuah rumah. Minseok menoleh ke phonselnya, sedikit takut-takut namun saat melihat gambar yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu ia menjadi bersemangat meninggalkan koper miliknya di sembarang tempat.

" Kyaaaa! Gege!"

Suara manis Minseok membuat ke 5 namja yang sedang melepas lelah di ruang TV menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka menatap Minseok yang sepertinya kegirangan sambil memandangi poster mereka. Dimana 7 namja tampan itu menjadi model utamanya.

" Xiu?"

Tanya Kris dan Luhan.  
Kelima namja itu menatap tidak percaya pada Minseok yang mengeluarkan phonselnya untuk foto bersama dengan gambar mereka.

" Umin hyung?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya lalu tersenyum sekilas.

" dia—"

'CEKLEK'

Seorang namja berpipi cubby masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah masam. Xiumin menggerutu tentang bagaimana ia harus naik taksi dari bandara menunju ke dorm yang jaraknya lebih jauh hingga gerutuannya terputus oleh sosok yang sedang berdiri di dekat poster dirinya.

" GEGEEE!"

Pekikan Minseok membuat namja tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya.

" Min—"

Minseok berlari memeluk Xiumin.

" aku mencintaimuuuuuu"

Xiumin terkekeh menerima pelukan dari yeoja yang memiliki wajah sama dengannya.

" aku punya firasat buruk—"

Guman Luhan.  
Xiumin membawa Minseok ke kamarnya setelah mengenalkan Minseok pada teman-temannya sekilas. Minseok tersenyum, memohon pada namja yang hampir memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya. Xiumin menggeleng menuntut penjelasan dari Minseok tentang alasan yang membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya bisa berada di Korea.

" –kau marahan dengan papa? Oh-kau benar-benar membangkitkan iblis dari neraka dengan datang kesini. Bagaimana jika papa marah padamu?"

Komen Xiumin setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Minseok yang kabur dari rumah karena sang papa melarangnya menjadi seorang artis. Bagaimana Minseok membandingkan dirinya dengan Xiumin yang saat ini menjadi artis dengan fans yang membludak.

" papa benar akan penjelasannya padamu, baby"

" jadi?"

" aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk meyakinkan papa, dan untuk kau berada di sini aku juga tidak bisa memastikannya—karena kamar ini juga kamar Luhan"

" gege—sebentar saja. Papa tidak bisa menemukanku jika aku bersamamu—"

" Kim Minseok, seorang Xui Xian tidak akan menemukanmu? Kau sedikit meremehkan siapa namja itu"

Minseok tersenyum.

" setidaknya dia tidak akan marah padamu"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya, mencoba merajuk pada Xiumin yang menggeleng. Hingga ahirnya namja tampan itu melambaikan tangannya pertanda ia menyerah jika harus menerima tatapan memelas dari dongsaengnya.

" hah, sudahlah. Aku mandi dulu—setelah itu aku akan memikirkan cara untuk membiarkanmu tetap disini"

Minseok tersenyum kegirangan, ia langsung memeluk Xiumin sebelum Xiumin masuk ke kamar mandi.

Yeoja manis itu tiduran di kasur Xiumin sambil mengamati foto-foto Xiumin dan teman-teman grubnya. Ia tersenyum melihat seorang yang sangat ia kagumi tersenyum dan terlihat begitu keren di matanya.

" apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

Pertanyaan dari Luhan membuat Minseok berjengit. Ia menunjukkan senyum menawannya dan mendekatkan diri pada Luhan yang menatapnya sedikit dingin seperti biasanya. Ya—ia kenal Luhan, karena kadang-kadang Xiumin akan membiarkannya ngobrol dengan Luhan saat mereka telephonan. Minseok memang tidak kenal Luhan secara langsung, ia hanya tau jika namja yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar itu adalah Luhan-teman baik Xiumin.

" aku melarikan diri dari rumah—Lu-ge, please ijinkan Minni tinggal disini untuk sementara. Kalau tidak papa akan menemukanku dan membunuhku—"

" kau ada masalah?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" please—"

Luhan menatap Minseok sekilas lalu menyeringai kecil. Melihat bagaimana manisnya Minseok saat memelas kepadanya dengan mengayunkan tangannya perlahan.

" baiklah, dengan satu syarat—"

" apa? Minni akan melakukannya!"

Minseok tersenyum penuh semangat.

" jadilah pacarku—"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya—

" kau serius?"

" aku serius—"

Jawab Luhan.

.

.

.

" kemana yang lain?"

Tanya Baekhyun pada Suho yang sedang sibuk menggonta ganti chanel TV.

" Kris menginap di rumah kekasihnya, Chanyeol? Sehun mengajaknya ketemuan-mungkin makan malam. Luhan dan Xiumin ada di kamar mereka bersama dengan dongsaeng Xiumin. Kai? dia bilang akan menemui temannya di café"

" Oh—"

Baekhyun duduk di samping Suho.

" kau tidak bertemu dengan keluargamu?"

Tanya Suho.

" mereka masih membahas pertunanganku dengan seorang yeoja pilihan mereka. Huh, aku sebenarnya bosan mendengar itu. Ahirnya aku mengiyakan apa saja yang mereka katakan untuk membuat mereka berhenti membahas pertunanganku"

" kau tidak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, ia menoleh ke arah Suho denngan tatapan sedikit malas.

" sangat! Kau tau? Pertama aku bertemu dengannya saja dia membuatku kesal—"

" ohh"

" aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya"

Guman Baekhyun.  
Suho terkekeh, ia menggeleng ke arah Baekhyun. Sedikit tersenyum membaca pesan dari seseorang, Suho berdiri.

" mau kemana?"

" bertemu dongsaengku"

" oh—sejak kapan kau punya dongsaeng hyung?"

Suho mengangkat bahunya.  
Memang tidak ada yang tau tentang kehidupannya, ia pamit pada Baekhyun dan mengemudikan mobil sport biru miliknya menuju sebuah café. Café itu terlihat tidak begitu ramai namun tidak sepi pengunjung, dan Suho amat menyukai café yang bisa membuatnya menghilangkan stress karena pekerjaannya.

" kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Muncul di saat semua yang buruk terjadi padaku—"

" dan aku tau semuanya, baby"

Yeoja itu mengetuk kepala Suho dengan buku menu yang ada di tangannya.

" merindukanku?"

" Oh, ayolah Kim Suho—aku benar-benar membencimu saat ini"

Suho terkekeh, hingga matanya tenggelam. Ia tersenyum mengacak rambut yeoja yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya tanda dia sedang merajuk.

" Jongie—"

" aku membencimu!"

" hey—itu semua bukan salahku, honey"

" jelas-jelas itu salahmu!"

" bagaimana jika kita shooping?"

Tawar Suho.

" kau mau menyuapku?"

" tidak juga, hanya sedikit mengajakmu. Jika kau mau, aku akan membelikan apa yang kau mau. Jika tidak aku akan pergi mengajak gebetanku"

Chen, yeoja itu langsung memincingkan matanya tanda tidak terima. Beberapa waktu kemudia ia tersenyum menggandeng tangan namja tampan yang kini terkekeh karena tingkahnya.

" ini tidak berarti aku memaafkanmu—"

" arra-arra, noona pemarah"

Jawab Suho.

Suho mengajak Chen berkeliling mall mengikuti apa yang yeoja itu mau. Keduanya tertawa lepas tanpa ada yang mengetahui jika Suho adalah seorang super star. Setelah puas berkeliling Suho mengajak Chen makan di sebuah restoran cina yang biasa menjadi langganannya bersama Chen. Chen menatap ke arah seorang namja yang memiliki senyum malaikat yang kini sedang menertawai yeoja dengan blues orange itu.

" jadi eoma menjodohkanmu dengan—"

" diamlah! Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku sangat tidak menyukai namja berisik itu? Dan kenapa kau sama sekali tidak membantuku?"

Sungut Chen.

" kau tau aku sedang ada di mana saat appa memberiku pesan? Di panggung"

Chen menghela nafas.

" lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

" mengikuti kemauan appa dan eoma, itu sudah pasti Kim"

" kau sama sekali tidak memberiku solusi!"

Namja itu terkekeh sambil mengusap pelan pipi Chen.

" yang harus kau tau adalah bagaimana aku selalu mencintaimu"

" bulshitt!"

" I love you, Jongdaei"

" I hate you!"

Suho melancarkan aksinya untuk tidak membuat yeoja di hadapannya semakin kesal, ia menyuapi Chen dengan sesendok ice cream kesukaan Chen. chen tersenyum menikmati apa yang Suho berikan, ia memang tidak pernah menolak jika namja tampan di depannya sudah memberikan senyum malaikat seperti sekarang ini.

" aku dengar kesan pertama kalian buruk?"

Chen mengangguk.

" tentu saja, aku sengaja membuatnya. Aku bahkan menggunakan kemeja kebesaran milikmu dan memadukannya dengan jeans milikmu saat makan malam dari pada harus menggunakan gaun pilihan eoma. Aku sama sekali tidak rela kecantikanku dilihat orang macam dia kkk"

" hey, dia juga sahabatku—"

" tsk, terserahlah—tapi bagaimana dia tidak mengenaliku? Padahal aku sering bertemu dengannya saat menunggumu latihan saat kalian training?"

Suho tersenyum menggoda Chen.

" jadi kau sudah memperhatikan calon tunanganmu sejak lama eoh?"

" YA KIM SUHO!EMPPPPP"

Suho membekap mulut Chen agar tidak meneriakkan namanya, Suho langsung menggeleng saat melihat orang-orang mulai menatapnya dan menggumankan namanya.

" KIM SUHO? DIA SEDANG KENCAN?!"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk Suho menarik Chen menjauh, ia harus berlari untuk menghindari para fans atau paparazzi yang mulai membidikkan lensa kamera ke arahnya dan Chen. chen? yeoja itu terkekeh saat harus mengikuti Suho berlarian menghindari fans. Bahkan Suho sudah memberikan topi padanya untuk menutupi wajah agar tidak ada yang mengenali Chen.

" hoss—hoss beginilah resiko jadi idol"

" kau gila, Chen! aku kan sudah bilang jangan menyebut namaku—"

" hehehe kau sendiri sih yang memancingku meneriakkan namamu haahaha"

" kalau kau yang mengatakannya, itu terdengar seperti ledekan"

Keduanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Kai duduk di depan seorang yeoja cantik dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat berkarisma dengan kulit yang sedikit lebih coklat dari namja korea pada umumnya. Menggunakan stelan biasa dengan topi yang menutupi rambut blonde miliknya, di tambah kacamata hias yang bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya. Namja itu menyesap minuman yang ia pesan dengan perlahan sembari memperhatikan yeoja cantik berkulit putih pucat dan blues coklat senada dengan rambut ikal yang menjungkal ke bawah.

" jadi?"

" katakan padaku apa yang membuat Luhan sama sekali tidak mengindahkanku?"

" Oh Sehun, bukankah kau tau jawabannya? Dia tidak mungkin mencintai tunangan orang lain…terlebih kau adalah tunangan Chanyeol—"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia benar-benar mengharapkan jika namja di hadapannya membantu masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Dengan gelengan kepala dari Kai, yeoja itu menghela nafas.

" tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol! Bahkan—meskipun aku tunangannya aku sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku mengakui jika itu kesalahanku yang menjadikan Chanyeol umpan untuk mengetahui perasaan Luhan, pada kenyataannya Luhan tidak melihatku sama sekali"

" kau tidak bisa memaksakan cintamu, Sehun. Sekarang kau harus memilih antara Chanyeol atau Luhan—siapa yang kau pilih, kau harus memastikannya"

Sehun menatap Kai dengan wajah seriusnya.

" Luhan—"

Kai terkekeh.

" kau sangat menjengkelkan, Oh—"

" Ya! Kau bilang aku harus memilih? Lha sekarang aku sudah memilih, dan aku memilih Luhan!"

" sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Kajja aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

" YAA! Kaiiiii!"

" STTT! Aku malas dikerubungi orang!"

Sehun tersenyum dengan seringai mautnya, detik kemudian ia berteriak memanggil nama Kai yang langsung berdiri kaget. Tidak menunggu lama untuk melihat bagaimana Kai dikerubungi puluhan yeoja-yeoja yang meminta tanda tangan dan foto dengannya. Sehun tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada idol yang sedang melayani fans-fansnya sambil menggerutu akan membalas dendam padanya.

Setelah lelah melayani fansnya, Kai berjalan mengemudikan mobil yang ia bawa. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendekati sebuah mobil yang cukup familiar.

" apa—mereka sedang bersama?"

Guman Kai.  
Kai mendesah, sedikit bersandar di atas mobilnya.

" kenapa ini sulit sekali? Menjadi selingkuhan dari teman sendiri—aku harus mengahirinya bukan? Tapi, apakah aku siap untuk melepas Lay pergi?"

Kai meneruskan niatnya, ia melangkah ke sebuah apartemen. Saat ia memasuki ruangan apartemen, ia melihat pakaian berserakan dimana-mana. Ia mengangguk cukup mengerti pemilik benda-benda yang ada di lantai. Ia berjalan ke sebuah kamar.

" _kita sudah berahir?"_

Suara lembut dari seorang yeoja yang menjadi pengisi hatinya membuat detak jantung Kai mulai berdesir tidak jelas.

" _tidak ada yang harus kita pertahankan, kau dan aku memiliki jalan yang berbeda sekarang. Mamaku sudah menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya—"_

" _dan kau menerima?"_

Terdengar jelas bagaimana yeoja itu tidak menerima dengan keputusan dari lawan bicaranya yang Kai yakini sebagai rekan kerjanya-Kris.

" _bagaimana aku menolak? Sedangkan alasanku untuk menolak saja menghianatiku dengan temanku sendiri? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mamaku mengetahuinya—dan lagi hubungan kita tidak pernah direstui olehnya"_

" _Kris?! aku dan Kai ti—"_

" _Yi Xing, jangan membohongiku—Kai sudah mengatakan semuanya. Dan aku yakin Kai adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Dia lebih baik dariku yang hanya bisa mencintaimu tanpa bisa menjagamu—"_

" _tidak Kris! aku—aku mencintaimu"_

Kai bisa melihat bagaimana Kris tersenyum sambil menyesap segelas coffelate yang berada di depannya, Kris menggeleng perlahan. Ia terlihat sedang mencoba memberikan jawaban dengan pengertian yang mungkin akan yeoja itu terima.

" _tidakkah kau memberiku sebuah kesempatan?"_

" _aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun—kita sudah berahir"_

Yixing, yeoja yang sering di panggil dengan panggilan Lay itu terdengar begitu memohon pada lawan bicaranya berharap namja tampan dengan rambut emas yang menambah ketampanan namja itu. Tidak ada jawaban lain selain gelengan kepala.

" _Kris—"_

" _hem?"_

" CUPPP"

Ciuman itu terjadi tepat saat Kai membuka pintu kamar, ia bisa melihat bagaimana ciuman panas antara Kris dan Lay dimana keduanya sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian sehelai benangpun. Kai menggeleng, ia menutup pintu kembali dan pergi sebisa mungkin menjauh dari apartemen Lay. Sebuah club langganannya menjadi pilihan utama, ia meminta beberapa pelayan untuk membawakan minuman yang bisa membuatnya melupakan bagaimana sakit di dadanya.

" kau disini?"

Suara khas itu membuat Kai mengangkat kepalanya, Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

" apa karena Sehun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menenggak minuman yang ada di gelas Kai.

" mian, aku tidak bisa meyakinkannya—"

" tsk, aku bukan pengemis kamjong. Biarlah, akan lebih nyaman jika kita tidak membicarakan soal ini. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

" aku melihat Kris dan Lay bercinta di apartemen Lay"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

" menyedihkan sekali kita ini? Orang yang kita sayangi justru membuat kita semakin tidak mengerti apa yang harus kita lakukan, ya kan?"

Kai mengangguk sambil menenggak minumannya lagi.

" Lay—kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu? Padahal aku tau jika dia adalah kekasih dari Kris hyung. Bahkan aku menyentuhnya sebelum, Kris hyung…aku benar-benar gila!"

" ayayaya—"

.

.

.

" please—"

Luhan menatap Minseok sekilas lalu menyeringai kecil.

" baiklah, dengan satu syarat—"

" apa? Minni akan melakukannya!"

Minseok tersenyum penuh semangat.

" jadilah pacarku—"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya—

" kau serius?"

" aku serius—"

Jawab Luhan.

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya hingga membuat Luhan harus menahan tawanya.

" kau serius ge?"

" tidak ada yang tidak serius dalam kamusku, Kim Minseok. Aku benar mengatakannya, aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Dan tentuhnya kau bisa tinggal di sini, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Bagaimana?"

" tapi—tapi –ge, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi pacarmu? Kau gila?"

Luhan sedikit terkekeh.

" tenang saja, aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai. Kau hanya berakting menjadi pacarku saat di depan seseorang, itu saja"

" ohh—jadi pura-pura?"

Tanya Minseok.

" kurang lebih seperti itu, bagaimana? Atau kau memilih pergi dari sini sekarang juga? Menelfon Kyu ajussi tidak sesulit menelfon appaku"

Minseok tidak bisa menahan emosinya, ia langsung mengangguk.  
'CEKLEK'  
Xiumin muncul dari pintu kamar mandi.

" Lu—"

" arraseo, bocah ini sudah mengatakannya. Aku tidak keberatan jika itu tidak menggangguku"

Xiumin tersenyum.

" dasar!"

Luhan melangkah menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

" Min! mandilah, gege akan menyiapkan piamamu"

" oke!"

" YA! Biarkan dia membawa pakaiannya ke kamar mandi!"

Seru Luhan.  
Xiumin? Dia terkekeh sambil menepuk jidatnya.

" aku lupa jika Luhan namja—"

Kekeh Xiumin sambil mendorong Minseok memasuki kamar mandi.

" kau kira apa?"

" hehehe—ah, bagaimana dengan yang kemarin? Aku dengar Sehun terus-terusan menghubungimu? Lu—aku rasa kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Jangan sampai kalian bertiga sama-sama tersakiti"

Ucap Xiumin, memulai percakapan.  
Luhan yang sedang membolak-balik majalah mengangguk.

" kau ada ide? Selain menjadi gay denganmu"

" hahaha—itu dia, kau juga sih yang memasang fotoku di phonselmu. Kkk—"

" apa aku tidak salah? Bukannya kau yang mabuk dan memasang fotomu di phonselku?"

Xiumin terkekeh meminta maaf, ia ingat bagaimana ia dan Luhan memang benar-benar dekat. Luhan menggeleng, namja tampan itu terus fokus pada majalahnya membiarkan Xiumin mengobrak-abrik koper Minseok.

" Oh? Astagah! Bocah ini—"

Gerutu Xiumin.  
Luhan menoleh ke arah Xiumin dimana namja itu memperlihatkan isi koper Minseok yang hanya berisikan selembar pakaian, sebuah bonekan teddy bear sedang dan kertas-kertas tidak jelas. Ia menggeleng, ingat bagaimana dongsaeng Xiumin memang kelewatan.

" Lu—"

" hmm?"

" kau yakin tidak menyukai Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin membuat Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Dia cantik, sumpel dan—berbakat"

Jawab Luhan.

" maksudku dalam arti lain—misalnya sebagai seorang kekasih?"

" waeyo? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" kita berteman bukan? Aku hanya ingin menjadi penengah yang baik. Kau, Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah chinguku. Aku tidak ingin ada salah paham diantara kita—"

Luhan sadar jika Xiumin benar, namja tampan itu menghela nafas menatap Xiumin.

" aku tidak pernah menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman dan rekan kerja, puas?"

" kkk kalau kau menyukainya juga tidak masalah, hanya saja jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri oke?"

" yayaya—sekarang lupakan masalah itu dan kembali fokus pada dongsaengmu yang sama sekali tidak mengerti arti lari dari rumah-Tuan penengah"

Xiumin terkekeh.

.

.

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan dimana ia terbangun.

" dimana?"

Tanya Tao.  
Beberapa kali mengerjap ahirnya Tao ingat kejadian yang membawanya ketempat yang begitu asing baginya. Ya, kini ia sudah ada di korea, tepatnya berada di mession mewah milik keluarga Wu Siwon. Ia mendesah—

" benar-benar menyebalkan"

Bisik Tao saat membaca pesan dari sang mama.  
Perlahan yeoja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu berjalan menuju ke balkon kamarnya, ia bisa melihat indahnya suasana taman di luar mession. Berbagai tumbuhan hijau menyapanya bersama dengan bunga-bunga yang terlihat sedang mulai berkuncup dengan berbagai warna.

'Tok-Tok'

Pintu rumah terbuka setelah di ketuk beberapa kali.

" Tao? Baby? Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Tao menoleh, seorang yeoja cantik mendekatinya.

" kau menyukainya?"

" eh?"

Tao mengangguk.

" hari ini mama akan membawamu menemui calon suamimu—"

" eh?"

Otak Tao langsung memproses informasi yang Kibum berikan dengan cepat. Ia menarik tangan Kibum membuat yeoja itu menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" bisakah—bisakah bibi tidak mengatakan jika aku adalah calon istrinya?"

" eh? Wae?"

Tao menggeleng.

" bibi—aku tau semuanya, aku tau jika Kris-ge sama sekali tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini sama seperti Tao. Dan lagi, Kris gege tidak menyukai Tao. Meski dengan alasan apapun, nantinya kami akan menikah—namun ijinkan aku membiasakan diri untuk berada di dekatnya. Pernikahan bukan mainan, iyakan?"

Kibum terdiam sejenak.  
Ia mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Tao dengan pelan.

" arraseo, kami akan mengatakan jika kau adalah anak yang kami adobsi hahaha"

" itu lebih baik"

Tao tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Kibum.

" kami tidak akan memaksa, hanya saja kami akan berusaha agar kalian bisa saling mencintai"

Ucap Siwon yang baru saja tiba.  
Tao mengangguk.

" sudah-sudah, waktunya sarapan"

.

.

Kris menatap tidak percaya pada kedua orang tuanya yang mengatakan jika mereka telah mengadopsi seorang anak tanpa sepengetahuannya.

" tidak bisakah kalian mengatakannya padaku terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian membuat keputusan?"

" kami berkali-kali menghubungimu Yifan, dan apa kau menjawabnya? Kau terlalu asik dengan yeoja itu"

Kris menghela nafas, ia memang tidak mendengar panggilan dari kedua orang tuanya kemarin. Dan memang benar, ia tidak sendirian kala itu. Ia bersama dengan Lay.

" apa kau memiliki alasan lain?"

" tidak ada—aku memang bersama dengan Lay"

Kris mengakuinya, ia tidak terbiasa untuk berbohong terlebih saat berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kibum? Yeoja itu melihat ke arah Tao yang hanya mengangguk-angguk menjadi pendengar yang baik di tengah keluarga Wu yang saat ini sedang membicarakannya.

" mulai besok, dia akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Tolong jaga dia—"

" ma—"

Siwon melihat ke arah anak dan istrinya, ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya Siwon memiliki kebiasaan untuk menghela nafas saat anak dan istrinya mulai berdebat tidak jelas.

" aku sudah menyiapkan seluruhnya—dan rumah untuk kalian semua sebagai dorm baru"

" mwo? Kalian semua? Ja—"

" Shindong sudah mengurus kepindahan kalian ke sebuah rumah yang papa beli. Mungkin chingu-chingumu sedang berbenah disana. Dan kau harus menjaga Tao agar teman-temanmu tidak sembarangan padanya"

Kris memandang curiga ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

" sebenarnya dia anak siapa? Apa hasil hubungan gelap salah satu dari kalian dengan orang lain?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Siwon dan Kibum berpandangan. Kibum tersenyum.

" baiklah—dia adalah anak Siwon dengan simpanannya. Puas?"

" ma—"

Tidak perduli pada Kris yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Siwon dan Kibum katakan, Siwon memberikan alamat dimana ia harus membawa Tao kesana. Di dalam mobil tidak ada yang berani membuka suara—

" anu—"

" jangan bicara padaku, aku benar-benar tidak mood"

Tao mengangguk.

Saat Kris dan Tao sampai, Xiumin menyambutnya dengan senyum menawan.

" kau membawa tunanganmu?"

" dia dongsaeng tiriku"

" EH? Bukannya kau bilang mau bertemu dengan—"

" mamaku menemukannya di jalanan, sudah! Dimana kamarku?"

Tanya Kris.

" di ujung sana—lantai 2"

Xiumin menoleh ke arah Tao dan tersenyum pada yeoja yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya.

" aku, Xiumin. Kau bisa memanggilku gege jika kau mau"

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

" Tao, Huang Zitao—Wu Zitao"

" oh—selamat datang di sini, senang bertemu denganmu. Kajja aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu"

Tao mengangguk.  
Di perjalanan Tao bisa melihat beberapa namja menyapanya.

" ini kamarmu—dan kau tidak sendirian di sini"

Pintu di ketuk beberapa kali, hingga seorang yang memiliki wajah sama dengan Xiumin muncul membuat Tao harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

" Minseok, ini Tao. Dia juga sama seperti kita datang dari Cina, dan Tao, ini Minseok dongsaengku. Aku harap kalian akan berteman baik sebagai rekan sekamar, dan juga sepertinya besok kalian akan menjadi teman sekelas di sekolahan"

.

.

.

Tao dan Minseok duduk menjadi teman sebangku setelah mereka melakukan perkenalan sebagai murid baru di sebuah Sekolah yang menggabungkan tingkat pendidikan sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi dalam satu wilayah. Dan Minseok terlihat imut dengan kacamata besar yang menutupi matanya. Dengan poni rambut yang menutupi alisnya, dan kuncir dua yang tadi sempat Xiumin buat—Minseok terlihat seperti anak TK yang baru saja masuk.

" Minni—"

" hemm?"

" kalian benar-benar mirip"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Tao.

" kami memang mirip! Hheehehe"

" apa kita harus merahasiakan siapa kita?"

Minseok memajukan mulutnya dan mengangguk. Ia mengingat bagaimana Luhan dengan cerewet menceramahinya sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah bersama Xiumin dan Tao. Minseok menggidik ingat ceramah ceria Luhan melebihi ceramah dari mama atau papanya.

" Lu-ge bilang, kalau kita ingin hidup aman di sini kita harus merahasiakan kedekatan kita dengan mereka. Dan harus menghindari percakapan panjang tentang mereka jika kita sudah punya teman lain"

" apa mereka begitu terkenal?"

" entahlah—"

Kedua yeoja itu langsung mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran tentang bahasa korea yang membuat keduanya menjadi bahan tertawaan. Sebenarnya mereka mengerti tentang bahasa korea, hanya saja keduanya memang tidak sering menggunakan bahasa ibu Korea selatan itu. Dua jam kemudian bell istirahat berbunyi dan banyak yang berhamburan pergi ke kantin.

" tidak ingin ke kantin?"

Tanya seorang yeoja dengan rambut sebahu.

" Oh, kenalkan. Namaku Kim Jongdae, kalian bisa memanggilku Chen"

" aku Tao/Minseok"

Chen tersenyum.

" kajja"

Tao dan Minseok mengikuti Chen ke kantin.  
Semua makanan kesukaan Tao ada disana, membuat ia tidak perduli pada Chen dan Minseok yang menyuruhnya sedikit pelan. Ketiganya memilih beberapa makanan dan duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang di sekitar kantin.

" kalian saudara?"

" aniya, kami hanya kebetulan satu rumah"

" oh—kalian ngontrak?"

" hehehe"

Chen meminum jus miliknya.  
Saat sedang menikmati makanan yang mereka pilih, suasana kantin menjadi gaduh dengan adanya jeritan beberapa yeoja. Tao dan Minseok yang penasaran menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Gerombolan namja tampan memasuki kantin di ikuti rombongan yeoja kecentilan yang mengelu-elukan mereka. Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, Suho, Kai, Chanyeol dan terahir adalah Baekhyun yang berjalan sedikit malas-malasan dengan tas kecil yang ada di pundaknya.

" apa mereka ada jadwal disini?"

Tanya Chen.  
Ia mencoba menghubungi seorang, ia tersenyum saat melihat dari kejauhan namja yang ia telephone sedang mengangkat phonselnya.

" apa ada jadwal disini?"

" _ne, tapi setelah jadwal kuliah kami selesai. Kau dimana? Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana dengan penampilanku hari ini?"_

Chen terkekeh.

" aku di tempat biasa bersama dua yeoja pindahan dari cina. Aku sedang makan dan melihatmu kegenitan, Kim"

" _oke-oke, selamat makan"_

Tao menoleh ke arah Chen yang menutup panggilannya sambil menggeleng memandangi seorang namja.

" apa kau kenal mereka?"

Chen mengangguk.

" Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai dan Suho oppa"

Jawab Chen.

" Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada peng—"

" Luhaaaaaan!"

Teriakan seorang yeoja membuat semua menoleh ke arah Luhan dan yeoja itu. Luhan melirik ke arah Xiumin yang menepuk pundaknya.

" Luhan oppa dan Xiumin oppa adalah pasangan paling romantic yang aku sukai! Hemmm—mereka manis bukan?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya.

" kau tidak tau? Menurut sumber yang aku rahasiakan, mereka adalah pasangan gay, dan yeoja itu adalah pengganggunya. Padahal semua orang tau jika ia adalah tunangan dari namja jangkung yang berdiri di belakang Kris oppa"

" gay?"

Tanya Tao dan Minseok.  
Chen mengangguk menunjukkan beberapa foto yang entah ia dapat dari mana tentang Luhan dan Xiumin. Chen juga antusias menceritakan kejadian kemarin dimana Luhan terlihat sedang merangkul Xiumin di bandara.

" manis kan? Aku shipper mereka lho!"

" kau gila?"

" aiss, dari pada aku harus melihat Luhan oppa dengan si albino? Aku akan mendukung di barisan pertama untuk Luhan dan Xiumin oppa!"

Ucap Chen semangat.  
Tao dan Minseok? Keduanya hanya terkekeh mendengar pemaparan dari Chen. Minseok menggeleng tapi ikutan antusias melihat bagaimana Xiumin dan Luhan terlihat mesra di setiap acara. Tao? Dia langsung bergidig ngeri.

'drrdrrr'

Chen melihat phonsel Minseok bergetar dan langsung menunjuknya membuat Minseok mengangguk.

.

.

 **From : Xiu-ge**

 **Cepat gudang belakang, ajak Tao bersamamu**

.

.

" aku harus pergi—Tao kajja!"

" EH?"

Minseok menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Tao yang mengekor di belakang. Keduanya tiba di samping gudang yang jauh dari keramaian di gedung yang tidak terpakai.

" gege?"

Luhan muncul bersama dengan Kris dan Shindong.

" dimana Xiu-ge?"

" dia dirawat dirumah sakit, kakinya terkilir saat mencoba melompat dari ketinggian"

" gege!"

Minseok langsung panik.

" tidak usah panik, kami sudah membawanya ke tempat seharusnya"

" kalau begitu aku akan kesana"

Ucap Minseok.  
Luhan menggeleng.

" kami memerlukan Xiumin untuk proses syuting ini—dan dokter tidak memperbolehkannya keluar untuk syuting lagi. Kami juga tidak bisa memaksa Xiumin jika ingin Xiumin cepat sembuh. Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah mencarimu"

" aku? Minseok?"

Jawab Minseok dan Tao bersamaan.

" tolong gantikan Xiumin"

" EH?"

Minseok menatap Shindong dan Kris. kedua namja itu mengangguk, Luhan? Luhan berdehem.

" demi karir Xiumin—aku yakin kau tidak ingin membuat dia mengulang dari awal—"

" tapi aku—"

" tenang saja, tidak usah banyak bicara cukup mengikuti arahan dari Luhan dan Kris"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Tao.

" Tao, kau kembalilah ke kelas. Beri alasan yang masuk akal pada guru—"

Tao mengangguk.

" kabari aku nanti ne?"

Pesan Tao.

Minseok mulai didandani ala yeoja setelah dibawa ke ruang make up.

" dia—benar-benar mirip Xiumin"

Guman Kai.

" dia kan dongsaeng Xiumin bodoh!"

Umpat Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun tersenyum memutar tubuh Minseok yang kini berubah total menjadi Xiumin dengan wig yang menutupi kepalanya.

" apa tidak aneh? Nanti kalau aku salah?"

" aku akan memakanmu baby"

Ancam Chanyeol.  
Minseok langsung berlari ke belakang Luhan.

" semua akan baik-baik saja"

Bisik Luhan.  
Proses syuting dimulai dengan Minseok yang harus melompat dengan ketinggian di atas 5 meter. Dan Minseok mampu memerankan peran Xiumin dengan baik. Bahkan jika kalian tidak mengenal Minseok maka kalian akan mengatakan jika itu adalah Xiumin yang normal. Dari cara berjalan hingga gaya bicaranya jauh dari kata feminism layaknya Minseok yang biasanya. Syuting selesai di lanjutkan acara fan meeting yang diadakan di aula utama universitas.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok saat melihat tangan Minseok bergetar di atas meja.

" kau melakukannya dengan baik"

Bisik Luhan.  
Minseok tersenyum mengangguk. Games dan acara tanda tangan bersama dengan penonton terlihat begitu menyenangkan.

" Luhan oppa, bisakah kau mengatakan sebenarnya?"

Luhan menengadah, seorang fans yang sedang meminta tanda tangannya terlihat begitu bingung.

" waeyo?"

" kau tidak sedang ada hubungan dengan artis Oh Sehun bukan?"

Luhan menyeringai, terbesit ide di otaknya.

" perlu bukti?"

Fans itu mengangguk.  
Tiba-tiba seakan-akan dunia berhenti berputar saat Luhan mencium Minseok yang sedang tersenyum pada fans yang memintanya untuk berfoto dengannya sebagai Xiumin. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan menutup matanya sambil bibirnya mengklaim bibir Minseok.

" –ge"

Fans tadi langsung berteriak kegirangan membiarkan Minseok mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

" apa yang barusan terjadi?"

Tanya Minseok entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **See Yaa Next Time**

 **/eothokke? Sudah ada pencerahan dari full chapter ini? Kkkk**

 **Mohon review nya yaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time For One Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Mungkin Hanya Bermimpi, Akankah Ada Suatu Hari Bahwasannya Kita Jatuh Cinta, Kutanyakan Bagaimana Perasaanmu Entang Semua Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Padamu Aku Sedih Ketika Kau Berkata Bahwa Tidak Ada Yang Harus Kita Ingat...Tidakkah Itu Sangat Kejam? Setelah Kita melalui Semuanya? Sekarang, Aku Hanya Minta Padamu_

 _Untuk Memberikan Kesempatan..Kesempatan Untukku Mengatakan Apa Yang Ada Di Dalam Hatiku. Tolong Jangan Pergi Menjauh, Cobalah Berpikir Tentang_

 _Hal-Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Angan Takut, Ini Hanya Masalah Hati Kita Dan Mungkin Aku Memang Bukan Seseorang Yang Kau Cintai, Namun Setidaknya. Cobalah Terbuka Dan Terima Hatiku Kumohon. Aku Tidak Meminta Lebih Dari Ini—_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Annyeong! # Semangat 1004 hahaha Author Is Back**

 **Hhohoho, ada yang kangen? Kekeke**

 **Untuk mengobati rindu Author ama Review dari readers Author sengaja bikin FF long chapter.**

 **Ini adalah FF Baru yang sekarang berputar putar di kepala author, haha mungkin masih gaje alurnya kemana tapi—berdoa saja Author ga ngelantur lagi.**

 **#Please Review #longchap**

 **.**

.

.

.

#Preview

.

.

Suasana dorm nampak lenggang saat mereka datang.

" oh kau pulang?"

Tanya Kai.

" apa Minseok sudah pulang?"

Tanya Tao.  
Kai mengangguk.

" dia sedang di ceramahi oleh Luhan hyung karena hilang di perpustakaan"

" eh?"

" lebih tepatnya Luhan hyung yang berlebihan, itu saja. Kalian sudah makan? Aku lapar—"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengangkat bungkusan yang ia beli. Kai terkekeh lalu merebut bingkisannya setelah meminta Tao untuk mandi dan membantu setelahnya. Chanyeolpun ikut pamit untuk mandi membiarkan Suho membantu Kai.

" Yaaaaa Baekhyun hyuuuuung!"

Teriakan Tao membuat suasana menjadi cair, kali ini Baekhyun menggoda Tao tentang kisah-kisah hantu.

" kau bisa di bunuh Kris kalau kau tetap mengganggunya"

Peringatan dari Luhan sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh Baekhyun.  
Minseok yang sudah ikut bergabung hanya tersenyum kecil—

" ya Minseokie? Apa kau tidak takut?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" Appaku dan Luhan-ge, mereka lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu saat mereka marah"

Ucapan polos dari Minseok membuat semua orang sukses tertawa, sedangkan Luhan yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya menggeleng.

" kau benar-benar dongsaengku, Minnimie"

Puji Xiumin.

.

.

.

 **#chapter 3**

" **When Love Is Come!"**

.

.

.

Kilatan blitz menyemarakkan ruangan bernuansa putih tempat dimana semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Luhan menghela nafas—

" waeyo?"

Tanya Xiumin yang sedang duduk di sampingnya untuk menunggu giliran di foto.

" bukankah ini menyakitkan?"

" apanya?"

" kehidupan, sepertinya Tuhan memang tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada yeoja itu"

Xiumin terkekeh.

" kau terlalu lamban, bung!"

" dan kau? Bahkan sebagai temanku kau tidak memberitahuku tentang pernikahan itu—"

" bukan tidak memberitahu, bahkan aku mengundangmu datang untuk menghormati dan menghargai Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Luhan kembali menghela nafas.

" sekarang, bagaimana denganku?"

" katakan saja jika kau memang menyukainya, toh kau duluan yang bertemu dengannya!"

" ppabo! Apa kau tidak dengar jika mereka teman kecil?! Aiss, ini benar-benar gila!"

.

.

Ingatan itu, terus berulang di kepala Luhan seperti kaset yang terus diputar hingga tidak berbentuk. Luhan ingat jelas bagaimana perasaannya saat mengetahui seorang yang ia sukai ternyata akan menikah dengan member groub, bahkan Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain melihat yeoja yang ia kasihi terlihat bahagia bersama chingunya.

" _Luhan hyuuung! Wae?! Kenapa harus hyung yang Sehun cintai?! Kenapa bukan aku?! Wae!"_

Protesan dari Chanyeol membuat Luhan sadar, ia berada di titik dimana kemanapun ia melangkah ia salah. Luhan hanya bisa membantu Chanyeol untuk tetap berada di kamarnya, mendengarkan bagaimana celotehan namja Park itu tentang Sehun yang hanya menggunakan pertunangan mereka sebagai umpan untuk mendekati Luhan.

Ada dilemma yang membuat Luhan harus berpikir ekstra keras, dimana ia merasa bersalah karena menjadi penyebab keretakan hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Di lain sisi, Luhan tidak menampik jika ia merasakan jika dirinya memiliki peluang untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya yang ternyata menyukainya. Tapi Luhan bukan namja brengsek yang bisa mengesampingkan namja yang kini tengah mabuk setelah pertunangannya batal atau dibatalkan sepihak. Luhan tau diri untuk tetap menjaga perasaan orang lain meski perasaannya sendiri tidak menentu.

" hyung disini?"

Suara lembut Minseok membuat Luhan menoleh.  
Minseok terlihat imut dengan piama milik Xiumin yang Luhan yakin tidak di sadari oleh si pemakai, Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya saat perlahan Minseok mendekatinya yang sedang menenangkan diri di balkon dorm.

" kau belum tidur?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" Minni terbangun karena haus, dan kesini karena melihat pintu balkon terbuka. Ada apa ge-?"

Luhan tersenyum, dua yeoja yang ada di dalam dorm bersama mereka memiliki kebiasan unik. Minseok dan Tao lebih sering memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'hyung' atau 'gege' ketimbang 'oppa' seperti layaknya yeoja di korea pada umumnya. Luhan menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya, mencoba memberi isyarat pada Minseok agar Minseok duduk di sampingnya. Minseok menurut, masih dengan menggenggam kaleng susu yang sepertinya hangat, Minseok duduk di samping Luhan.

" kau tau? Hari ini adalah hari yang membuatku membenci diriku sendiri"

" waeyo?"

" karena aku, hubungan seseorang hancur—karena aku begitu bahagia mendengar kehancuran itu. Aku benar-benar namja jahat"

Ucapan Luhan hanya di angguki oleh Minseok.

" namja jahat tidak akan memikirkan bagaimana ia seorang penjahat, hyung orang baik. Minni tau itu!"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Minseok tersenyum penuh semangat padanya.

" kau berani menjamin?"

" tentu saja! Luhan hyung! Adalah yang terbaik!"

Minseok mengacungkan jempolnya, Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat ketulusan dari dongsaeng Xiumin itu.

" jangan memanggilku 'hyung' itu menakutkan untukku"

" waeyo? Chanyeol hyung, Kai hyung mereka memanggil hyung?"

" aiss, harus berapa kali aku mengoreksi kalau—bla—bla—bla"

Luhan kembali menjelaskan bagaimana Minseok seharusnya memanggil mereka, Minseok mengangguk angguk dan sesekali menggoda Luhan yang langsung tertawa gemas mendapati Minseok menggodanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Xiumin tersenyum memandangi Luhan yang sedang menceramahi dongsaengnya. Xiumin menghembuskan nafas lega sebelum berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang sejak tadi menggodanya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini terlihat begitu ramai dengan Tao dan Minseok yang membantu Suho untuk membuat sarapan sebelum semua beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

" hyung! Ini seperti pandaaa"

Pekik Tao.

" itu—ah, bagaimana mungkin Kris memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu?"

Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Suho, ia tau jika Suho hanya bercanda. Tao menoleh ke arah Minseok—

" Minseokieee~"

" wae?"

" bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bolos?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Tao.

" waeyo?"

" aku bosan, setiba di korea hanya sekolah dan sekolah—apa tidak ada acara lain? Aku benar-benar ingin bolos dari sekolah"

" kadang aku ikut syuting—"

Kilah Minseok.  
Tao mempoutkan bibirnya tanda tidak setuju dengan reaksi Minseok.

" apakah gadis-gadis ini sedang mengundang kita berpesta?"

Goda Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol terlihat rapi dengan pakaian kasual, ia duduk di tempat biasa ia memakan makanannya.

" sepertinya—"

Tambah Suho.

" kalian harus sekolah, mau jadi apa kalau kalian bolos terus?"

Komentar sekaligus pertanyaan dari Luhan membuat Tao makin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia berlari kecil menarik tangan Luhan agar Luhan duduk di samping Minseok yang sibuk dengan bekal makan siangnya.

" gege—pleaseeeeee"

" Sekolah! Titik!"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk tanda dia tidak ingin dibantah. Sekilas Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sepertinya tidak ingin ikut dalam rengekan Tao yang mengajaknya bolos. Kris melempar tas ke sofa sebelum duduk di tempatnya. Dia seperti tidak ingin memberi komentar apapun atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

" pagi~"

Sapa Xiumin semangat.  
Xiumin tersenyum mendekati Minseok dan mencium pipi Minseok membuat Baekhyun dan Kai mencibirnya.

" ingin? Makanya punya dongsaeng"

Goda Xiumin.

" lihat saja kalau Minni sudah punya pacar, kau akan menangis darah hyung"

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Xiumin terkekeh.

" oh? Waeyo? Bukankah harusnya aku senang?"

" dia tidak akan ada waktu untukmu dan tentunya kau tidak akan di ijinkan pacarnya untuk berbuat seenaknya. Jadi nikmati saja sekarang—"

Xiumin tertawa, mencubit pipi Minseok yang langsung membalasnya dengan ciuman di pipi.

" Minni, kenapa kau tidak menciumku juga?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" YAA!"

Pekikan Luhan membuat semua yang ada di dapur itu menoleh ke arah Luhan. Sadar akan kesalahannya Luhan langsung cengengesan tidak jelas.

" ambilkan aku air—hehehe"

" kau kenapa Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai tanggapan untuk pertanyaan Xiumin yang langsung memberi segelas air padanya. Luhan tersenyum tidak jelas untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

" hari ini kita ada pemotretan di jeju kan?"

Ucap Luhan.

" gege! Tao ikutttt—"

Tao memulai aksinya lagi untuk membolos hingga tidak terasa Luhan mengiiyakan keinginannya dan berahir pada Tao yang langsung menyeret Minseok untuk ganti pakaian.

.

.

" ini yang namanya pulau Jeju?"

Tanya Minseok dan Tao, persis seperti gumanan kedua yeoja itu berjalan dengan nyaman di depan para idola yang mulai dikerubungi fans. Tao menurunkan sedikit kacamata putihnya untuk melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ke 7 namja tampan di belakangnya langsung dihujani sorotan kamera.

" bukankah mereka tidak terlalu terkenal?"

" entahlah, yang aku tau cuma Xiu-ge saja…"

" bahkan aku tidak tau nama grub mereka?"

Minseok mengangguk angguk sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan dari Tao. Phonsel Minseok bergetar, sebuah pesan dari Xiumin membuatnya tersenyum.

" kajja, kita harus menunggu mereka di lokasi syuting"

" bagaimana kalau kita naik bus?"

" Lu-ge dan Xiu-ge kan sudah memberikan panjang lebar syarat—apa kau lupa?"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Minseok menyetop sebuah taxi untuk membawa ke tempat yang menjadi lokasi untuk syuting. Sebuah padang bunga dengan terumbu karang menggoda mata Tao dan Minseok saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di sebuah lokasi indah. Tao dan Minseok tersenyum langsung berlarian mencari tempat untuk bersenang-senang bersama.

" ada panggilan dari Chen!"

Ucap Tao.  
Minseok menoleh dan mengangguk agar Tao menjawab panggilan dari chingu mereka.

" _YAAAA! KEMANA KALIAN?!"_

Teriak Chen.  
Minseok dan Tao terkekeh sedikit menjauhkan phonsel dari dekat mereka. Mereka bisa melihat suasana kelas yang ramai di belakang Chen yang memanggil mereka dengan video call.

" kami di Jeju!"

" _YA! Kalian membolos tanpa aku?"_

" hehehe, bukan begitu—hanya saja ini dadakan Cheniiie"

Kilah Tao.

" _aiss, sepi sekali tanpa kalian. Oh iya, aku bertemu seseorang yang benar-benar tampan!"_

" nugu?"

" _entahlah, sepertinya dia orang cina yang pindah ke kampus dan tersesat di sekolah kita"_

" ooo—"

" _YA! Minseok! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"_

" untuk apa? Oh? Kau mau aku kirimkan sebuah foto?"

" _foto kalian berdua? Tidak terima kasih"_

Chen membuat ekspresi tidak perduli.

" kalau LuMin?"

" _MWOOOO?! LUHAN AND XIUMIN OPPA?!"_

Pekik Chen.  
Chen terlihat salah tingkah saat sadar semua orang menatapnya, ia mengangguk angguk lalu menepi ke pojok kelas.

" _huhu, aku lupa jika aku ada di kelas hehehe"_

" dasar, mau tidak?"

Tanya Tao.

" _tentu saja!"_

" oke, absenkan kami ya—akan ku kirim setelah ini"

" _oke, aku tutup ada songsaenim! Jangan lupakan oleh-oleh untukku"_

" sip"

Minseok terkekeh.

" apa orang korea selalu seperti itu?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Tao menggeleng, mereka berdua kemudian berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan jika hanya berdua atau bersama dengan orang-orang cina lain. Mereka berdua bersenang-senang dengan cara mereka sendiri membiarkan kegaduhan di lokasi syuting dimana tuju namja yang tinggal bersama mereka sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah.

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya ke Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan Xiumin tentang koreo yang akan mereka perankan.

" kalian berdua—apakah kalian tidak takut dengan media?"

Xiumin dan Luhan sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya memandang Kris, seakan bertanya pada namja tampan di hadapan mereka atau setidaknya memastikan Kris mengajak mereka bicara.

" kami?"

" tentu saja"

Luhan dan Xiumin terkekeh.

" ah—itu sudah biasa"

" kalian dianggap pasangan gay"

Tambah Kris.

" tidak masalah, aku tidak keberatan jika itu dengan Xiumin kkk"

" kau gila Lu!"

Timpal Xiumin.  
Luhan terkekeh melanjutkan topic pembicaraannya dengan Xiumin dan tidak menghiraukan Kris. Arah pandangan Kris kemudian mulai fokus kepada seorang yeoja yang berada sedikit jauh dari mereka.

" bukankah Tao begitu manis?"

Pertanyaan Kai tidak ditanggapi oleh Kris.

Luhan take foto paling awal sehingga ia bisa menikmati suasana bebas sambil menunggu yang lain selesai. Luhan mendekati Minseok yang sedang tersenyum melihat Tao yang merangkai beberapa tumbuhan dan bunga-bungan menjadi sebuah mahkota. Tao tersenyum melihat Minseok terlihat senang dengan kelakuannya sambil mendengarkan musik dari phonselnya.

" cukup cantik untukmu"

Luhan membenarkan mahkota kecil yang Tao pasangkan di kepala Minseok. Minseok sedikit mendongak, saat merasakan seseorang menata rambutnya—

" Lu—"

Minseok menoleh ke beberapa arah sebelum menatap Luhan.

" hyung! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tau?"

" tidak akan—"

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat hasil karyanya. Ia benar-benar bisa melihat Minseok yang 100% mirip Xiumin, tersenyum begitu manis menyaksikan bagaimana Minseok terlihat bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

" aku melihatnya"

Ucapan Tao membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh.

" ups, aku lupa kalau panda manis ini ada di sini. Ya sudah—aku harus kembali ke sana. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, kami akan segera selesai"

Tao terkekeh.

" hyung!"

Luhan menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya.  
Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bagaimana Tao memakaikan sebuah mahkota yang Tao buat di kepalanya.

" sangat tampan seperti peterpan"

" jinja?"

Luhan menggoda Minseok.  
Minseok mengerjapkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya.

" ne, bagi Minseok kau memang tampan! Tapi bagi Tao, Suho dan Xiu hyunglah yang paling tampan kekeke. Berikan ini pada mereka ne?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Ya! Kita sedang berkerja—"

Tao memasang tangan di depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi memohon.

" pleaseee—setidaknya aku ingin kalian memakainya untuk satu foto untukku saja"

Mohon Tao.

" Ne! untuk Minni juga! Minni mauu"

" hah, baiklah—"

.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Luhan membawa beberapa bunga yang sudah berbentuk mahkota. Dan jangan lupakan mahkota bunga yang terlihat begitu cantik di kepalanya. Luhan menaruh beberapa mahkota itu di atas meja setelah ia memilih satu dan memasangkannya di kepala Xiumin yang sedang membaca pesan di phonselnya. Xiumin mendongak dengan ekspresi bertanya.

" dari dongsaengmu dan Tao"

" oh, aku kira kau alih profesi"

Balasan dari Xiumin hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Luhan yang kemudian duduk di samping Xiumin. Chanyeol mendekat dan meminta bunga itu.

" apa aku terlihat keren?"

Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang juga sedang memakai mahkota bunga itu.

" lumayan, tidak terlalu terlihat kekanakan—kkk"

Suho tersenyum dan meminta photographer langsung mengabadikan mereka, dan dengan senang hati mereka memakai mahkota dari Tao sebagai bagian dari konsep majalah. Seperti biasanya setelah mereka melakukan pemotretan mereka akan mengambil sesi wawancara sebagai tambahannya. Wawancara terlihat amat menyenangkan sampai mereka saling meledek dan menggoda.

" wah, kalian terlihat begitu dekat satu dengan yang lain. Apa kalian sangat dekat hingga mengetahui rahasia satu dengan yang lain?"

Tanya PD Ryu.

" kkk, tidak—"

Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

" bukankah kalian sangat dekat? Kami melihat kedekatan dan kekompakan kalian sangat dalam"

" hahaha, itu akan menjadi gossip yang mengerikan kkk. Cukup Luhan dan Xiumin hyung saja kkk"

Tambah Baekhyun yang membuat mereka tertawa.

" kami memang dekat, tinggal satu dorm dan sebagainya tapi kadang kala kami merasa jika kami terasa asing dengan keadaan di sekitar kami. Dan mungkin diantara kami yang tidak pernah merasa asing satu sama lain adalah Luhan dan Xiumin hyung. Karena mereka tidak pernah bertengkar atau mengatakan hal-hal yang aku rasa bisa menyinggung satu dengan yang lain"

Jawab Suho.  
Luhan dan Xiumin terkekeh, keduanya saling merangkul.

" kami sama-sama dari Cina, kebiasaan dan kegemaran kami hampir sama jadi tidak ada yang perlu kami ributkan. Saat aku marah-marah, Xiumin tidak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius dan saat Xiumin marah-marah aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya. Dan kebetulan memang kami sekamar jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk berbagi"

Jawab Luhan.

" apa kalian juga berbagi tentang kekasih kalian?"

Xiumin dan Luhan terkekeh.

" tentu"

Jawab mereka kompak.  
PD Ryu menoleh ke arah yang lainnya—

" kami hanya sekedar tau jika salah satu dari kami ada yang menjalin hubungan, tapi yah hanya sekedar tau"

Jawab Suho.

" aku dengar Chanyeol-ssi, Kris-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi mereka sudah bersiap untuk ke jenjang selanjutnya? Apa kalian saling memberi tahu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

" apa ini tidak terlalu pribadi?"

Goda Chanyeol.  
Semua yang disana tertawa, kecuali Kris yang hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" ne, aku memang akan segera menikah—dan aku harap media dapat memberitahuku siapa yeoja yang akan menikah denganku"

Jawab Kris.

" mwo? Apa kabar itu hoax?"

Kris menggeleng.

" itu benar, dan mamaku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Hanya saja sampai sekarang dia tidak memberitahuku siapa yeoja pilihannya"

" yang paling beruntung di antara kami bertiga ada Baekhyun. Calon pengantinnya sudah setuju dan kedua belah pihak sudah mengadakan kesepakatan—bahkan mereka mungkin sudah memakai cincin pertunangan mereka"

Tambah Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun terkekeh masam.

" kau akan mati di tanganku, Park Chanyeol!"

Semua tertawa mendengar desisan Baekhyun.  
Lepas wawancara mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran dimana Minseok dan Tao sedang menikmati waktu mereka sambil berfoto.

" aku harap eomaku tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak"

Desis Baekhyun.

" wae?"

" eomaku mengajakku untuk fiting pakaian yang akan kami gunakan saat acara peresmian pertunanganku dan yeoja aneh itu"

Suho mengangguk-angguk.

" aku rasa, Chen cukup lumayan"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Suho, ia sedikit tidak menyukai seseorang menyebut nama Chen.

" tsk, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Jangan sebut namanya di depanku, hyung"

" hati-hati, nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya"

Celetuk Luhan.

" itu tidak mungkin—"

" oh? Kita lihat saja, aku bertaruh kau akan jatuh cinta padanya"

Gurau Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun memincingkan matanya.

" tidak—"

" bagaimana kalau aku mendekatinya?"

Celetuk Xiumin.  
Suho, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang asik memainkan phonselnya. Sedangkan yang menjadi objek tidak bergeming sama sekali dari phonselnya.

" Ya! Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Memang Chen barang?! Kalian keterlaluan!"

Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan senyum kemenangan di wajah Chanyeol dan Suho.

" benarkan apa kataku? Belum juga hari berlalu, dia sudah mengakuinya"

" ne"

" bagaimana jika kita membuat dia sadar?"

Ajak Suho.  
Kai terkekeh bersama Luhan dan Xiumin.

" kau senang sekali mengerjainya?"

" bukan begitu—"

" aku ikut!"

Seru Chanyeol.

" akan sangat menyenangkan melihat dan mendengar si Baek mengakui kekalahannya hahaha"

" aku tidak ikut"

Ucap Luhan.

" wae?"

Tanya Xiumin.

" kau tau jawabannya, baby"

Xiumin menggeleng mendengar Luhan memanggilnya layaknya ia adalah kekekasihnya, sedangkan yang lain langsung pura-pura memuntahkan sesuatu. Luhan hanya meringis sedikit sambil tetap memandangi objek yang sedari tadi tidak henti untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Xiumin? Dia hanya mengangguk saat tau objek pemandangan yang membuat Luhan lupa dunia mereka dan memnuat dunia sendiri.

Hari mulai malam, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya untuk menatap indahnya laut dari balkon kamar tempat ia menginap. Tersenyum begitu lembut membayangkan semua yang telah terjadi.

" kau harus bahagia meski tanpa diriku—"

Bisik Luhan yang tidak jauh seperti sebuah gumanan.

" apa hyung mulai putus asa lagi?"

Suara lembut itu membuat Luhan langsung menoleh ke balkon kamar di samping kamarnya, seorang yeoja manis dengan piama tubuh panda tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

" kau belum tidur?"

" Minni tidak mengantuk, apa gegeku sudah tidur?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" dia kelelahan—sepertinya"

Minseok mengangguk-angguk pelan.

" jangan bersedih, hyung. Jika hyung menyukai yeoja itu hyung harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkannya. Menyerah bukan hal yang baik, begitu kata Xiu-ge"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Berfikir sejenak lalu memandang Minseok yang kini memandang antusias ke arah laut, rambut Minseok tergerai begitu indah memanjang dan bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang menerpanya.

.

' _Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba'_

.

Batin Luhan.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, ia menoleh ke arah dua namja yang kini sedang asik menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan.

" wae?"

" Oh! Eotthokkeji?"

Tanya Sehun.  
Ada rona bahagia dan kebingungan di ekspresi yang kedua namja lihat dari wajahnya. Sambil menatapi benda kotak berwarna putih dengan wajah yang menurut keduanya lucu.

" Luhan membalas pesanku!"

Pekik Sehun kegirangan.  
Sehun memeluk Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan, membuat kedua namja yang sedang bersiap menyuap makanan ke mulut mereka urung.

" Ya! Makananku!"

Kai memekik kesal sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun.

" aku bahagia!"

Kai hanya menggeleng, sekilas ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menertawai Sehun.

" harusnya kau memaki mantan tunanganmu bodoh!"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

" Sehunie sangat lucu, chukkae Hun-ah setelah sekian lama ahirnya Luhan membalas pesanmu"

" gomawo, Chan. Tapi—"

Sehun sedikit tidak berani menoleh ke arah Chanyeol saat ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan kemungkinan akan menyakiti seseorang. Chanyeol menjitak Sehun membuat Sehun mengaduh dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tertawa lebar.

" tapi apa?"

" anu—kau—gweanchana?"

" ada apa denganku?"

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

" mianata, gomawo"

Kai hanya bisa menggeleng saat melihat Sehun memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat. Sehun tersenyum melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum menceritakan apa yang ia dapat dan sukses membuatnya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

.

.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya saat mendapati seorang namja tampan tersenyum begitu menawan di depan matanya.

" Hexi?"

" kau ingat aku?"

Tanya namja itu semangat. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia dengan ekspresi yang sulit di gambarkan oleh Tao dan Chen yang menatapnya seolah tidak percaya.

" aku merindukanmu!"

Namja tampan itu langsung memeluk Minseok layaknya Minseok sebuah boneka. Hexi berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh Minseok yang sedikit mengaduh karena merasa sesak nafas. Tao? Dia yang tau arti dari ungkapan yang Hexi berikan pada Minseok hanya tersenyum.

" ah, aku kenalkan mereka temanku"

Minseok melepas pelukan Hexi darinya, Tao dan Chen tersenyum.

" anu—Seokie"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen.

" please jangan memakai bahasa ibu kalian—aku tidak mengerti"

Bisik Chen.  
Tao dan Minseok tersenyum. Hexi masih tersenyum bahagia melihat seorang yang sudah lama ia cari kini berada di hadapannya.

" Xie He Xi, kalian boleh memanggilku Hexi. Nan namjachingu Minni"

" MWO?!"

Chen dan Tao menatap tidak percaya pada namja tampan yang baru saja mengaku sebagai kekasih dari Minseok. Minseok? Yeoja itu hanya menggeleng—

" ne namjachingu"

" wooo~uri Minni sudah besar eoh? Bahkan sudah memiliki namjachingu"

Mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum setuju untuk mencari sebuah restoran cina untuk menyambut kedatangan Hexi. Sebuah restoran paling terkenal di Seoul menjadi pilihan mereka atas usul Chen yang memang sering pergi ke restoran itu bersama keluarganya. Minseok dan Hexi benar-benar terlihat sebagai pasangan kekasih melihat bagaimana Hexi melayani Minseok dan mengetahui apa saja kesukaan Minseok.

" wow, kalian terlihat serasi sebagai kekasih"

" kekasih?"

" ne, namjachingu"

Balasan dari Chen membuat Minseok mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sadar telah salah menggunakan bahasa korea, ia menjelaskan ke arah Hexi yang langsung tertawa bahagia mendengar mereka salah menggunakan kata.

" biarkan saja, anggap saja kita pacaran"

Jawab Hexi.  
Tao mengerjapkan matanya mendapati Hexi tersenyum senang dan Chen yang mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia kembali dari kamar mandi.

" waeyo?"

" mereka menggunakan bahasa mandarin lagi TT"

Keluh Chen.  
Mereka tertawa bersama menertawai Chen yang semakin terlihat merajuk pada Hexi. Hexi benar-benar ramah dengan siapa saja, ia mudah bergaul sehingga tidak canggung saat bersama dengan orang asing.

" permisi, apakah kalian masih memiliki orang yang di tunggu?"

Pelayan menginterupsi tawa mereka.

" ani—waeyo?"

" maaf mengganggu kenyamanan, bolehkah kami menambah 2 orang lagi di meja yang sama dengan kalian? Ruangan kami penuh—"

" bagaimana?"

Tanya Chen pada Minseok dan Tao.

" it's oke"

Jawab Hexi.

" terima kasih, kami akan memberikan potongan kepada kalian setengah dari apa yang harus kalian bayar. Jadi silahkan menikmati pelayanan kami—permisi"

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Chen tersenyum menatap Tao yang sepertinya sudah memulai memproses.

" ICE CREAM!"

Pekik Chen dan Tao kegirangan.  
Minseok terkekeh, Tao dan Chen berebut ingin menambah pesanan mereka. Dan benar saja keduanya memesan banyak makanan yang lumayan mahal—

" how, it's amazing!"

Bisik Hexi pada Minseok.

" ini belum setengahnya—"

Jawab Chen.  
Tidak beberapa lama pesanan mereka datang, membuat Chen dan Tao tidak sabaran langsung bersiap untuk memulai petualangannya bersama makanan yang mereka pesan.

" ini—mereka bilang di bilik nomor 8 atas nama Xie He Xi-ssi"

Suara itu menginterupsi Hexi yang berniat menyuapi Minseok. Seorang yeoja cantik muncul di balik pintu, disusul dengan seorang namja yang tidak asing di mata Minseok dkk.

" oh, maaf—kami orang yang akan berbagi meja dengan kalian"

" Luu—Luhan?"

Desisan tidak percaya dari Chen membuat Luhan yang memang tidak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana suasana restoran menoleh. Mata Luhan langsung beradu dengan manik mata Minseok, sedikit kaget saat melihat seorang di dekat Minseok.

" Oh, kalian yang akan berbagi dengan kami? Silahkan, kami baru saja mulai makan"

Sehun tersenyum manis.

" kajja, Luhan-ssi"

Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun dan duduk di samping Minseok yang bergeser.

" ah, Sehun-ssi? Bukankah kita satu kelas di kelas bisnis?"

Tanya Hexi. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum.

" Ah—murid pindahan. Anyeong—dan Tao? Aku senang melihatmu disini"

Tao hanya tersenyum tidak perduli, ia lebih memilih ice creamnya dari pada harus beramah tamah dengan Sehun dan Luhan.  
Luhan memegang menu makanannya yang langsung di tutup oleh Sehun.

" aku sudah memesankan makanan kesukaanmu, jadi tenang saja sebentar lagi akan di antar"

" ne?"

" aku tau semua tentang dirimu"

Ucap Sehun.  
Luhan tersenyum, ada rasa senang karena seseorang memperhatikannya namun ada rasa lain yang tidak ia mengerti saat ia melihat suasana di ruangan tempatnya berbagi.

" Hexi, kau harus mentraktirku banyak hal saat ini! Aku benar-benar ingin melakukan banyak hal!"

Desis Chen.

" bukankah tadi kita sepakat hanya makan?"

Tanya Tao.  
Chen melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang menata makanan di piring Luhan yang diangguki dengan senyum oleh namja tampan di samping Minseok.

" ini kan hanya traktiran penyambutannya, belum traktiran karena dia namjachingu Minseokie"

Seketika Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sedang menerima daging dari Hexi.

" oh? Begitukah? Baiklah"

Jawab Hexi pasrah.

" bagaimana jika kita berkeliling?"

Tanya Minseok.

" itu bagus, aku harus mengenal kota ini—"

Chen dan Tao mengangguk.  
Lama untuk menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan, berahir dengan Tao dan Chen yang menyerah untuk melanjutkan rencana mereka. Hexi tersenyum.

" kajja kita lanjutkan besok saja, aku akan mengantar kalian pulang"

" eomaku akan marah jika seorang namja mengantarku"

Jawab Chen.

" kau tidak akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat saat dalam keadaan kekenyangan, itu sudah pasti"

Chen terkekeh.

" baiklah, Hexi hari ini kau supir kami hahaha"

Setelah pamitan dengan Luhan dan Sehun ke empatnya berjalan ke luar.

" Luhan-ssi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

" Luhan-ssi?"

Dengan sebuah tepukan di punggung Luhan, ahirnya namja itu menanggapi Sehun.

" waeyo?"

" ani—"

Sehun tersenyum sedikit malu-malu.

" anu—apa sekarang kita berkencan?"

Luhan tersenyum mengangguk.

" aku sudah meminta ijin pada Chanyeol kemarin, dia bilang tidak masalah jika kau bahagia"

Jawab Luhan.

" jinja? Chanie memang baik"

Luhan mengajak Sehun pergi setelah membayar semua tagihan.

.

.

Minseok menghela nafas berkali-kali, ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur saat ini. Tao? Tao sudah tertidur setelah mereka sampai di rumah karena kekenyangan. Minseokpun memutuskan untuk tidak ikut makan malam bersama dengan penghuni dorm.  
'CEKLEK'  
Xiumin tersenyum berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nampan dan segelas susu. Ia mendekati Minseok yang sepertinya tidak menyadari ke datangannya.

" apa yang membuat dongsaeng gege melamun eoh?"

Minseok sedikit terlonjak saat bibir Xiumin menempel di pipinya. Xiumin tersenyum mengarahkan pandangannya pada gelas yang ia bawa, Minseok langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" ada apa eoh?"

" ani—"

" kenapa kau tidak ikut makan malam?"

" masih kenyang, tadi kami makan banyak—"

" pantas saja si anak panda langsung tertidur"

Komen Xiumin.  
Xiumin berjalan membenarkan posisi tidur dan selimut Tao.

" ge-"

" ne?"

" gege kenal Oh Sehun?"

Xiumin memincingkan matanya dan menoleh kearah Minseok yang masih duduk di bangku belajarnya. Xiumin mengangguk, ia tiduran di kasur Minseok sambil membuka-buka majalah yang memuat tengang grubnya.

" kami tadi makan bersama dia dan Lu-hyung"

" kalian?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" oh, jadi dia benar-benar mengungkapkan isi hatinya"

Guman Xiumin.

" mengungkap isi hatinya? Apa yeoja yang membuat Lu-hyung sedih adalah Oh Sehun-ssi?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" Oh Sehun , dia adalah yeoja yang Luhan sukai. Luhan memendam perasaannya setelah tau kalau Sehun adalah tunangan dari Chanyeol. Tapi berhubung sekarang pertunangan itu batal dia mendengarkan saranku untuk mencoba mendekati Sehun yang memang menjadikan Luhan sebagai alasan dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Meski terdengar Luhan memanfaatkan keadaan namun aku rasa itu akan berahir bahagia—benarkan?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

" aniya, hehehe. Ge, tidurlah disini. Aku ingin gege memelukku—"

Xiumin tersenyum langsung mengisaratkan Minseok untuk mendekatinya yang berada di ranjang Minseok. Keduanya tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Xiumin yang membekap Minseok dengan lembut.

" ada yang aneh denganku"

Xiumin menoleh ke arah Minseok yang mulai menyamankan posisi kepala di dada bidangnya setelah samar-samar mendengar gumanan Minseok.

" jangan membuat gege menghawatirkanmu"

Bisik Xiumin sebelum menutup matanya.

Pagi-pagi Tao berjalan menuju meja makan, ia benar-benar masih ingin tidur saat Xiumin membangunkannya untuk segera mandi dan sarapan. Suho tersenyum manis mendekati Tao untuk memberikan segelas susu segar untuk Tao.

" ada apa eoh, kau semalam tidak makan malam—"

" Tao kekenyangan, huhuuuhu. Hyung, boleh Tao mencicipi buahnya?"

Suho mengangguk.

" Oh, kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu? Aku dengar Kris mau meresmikan perunangannya"

Tanya Chanyeol.  
Tao mengangguk, ia tau dari eomanya jika mereka bertemu dengan Kris semalam. Kata mereka, Kris tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh dan menerima apa yang mereka katakan. Namun kedua keluarga itu mampu melihat dari tingkah laku Kris jika ia menolak perjodohan itu.

.

" _mama—mama menyerah, kau benar tentang cinta. Mama dan papa memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa pernikahan kalian. Kami tidak mau, anak kami hidup bersama orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Kami akan menyerahkan semua keputusan padamu, nak"_

.

Itulah pesan yang ada di phonselnya.

" waeyo?"

" hyung, apa menikah itu sulit?"

Suho meletakkan sumpit yang ia tata. Sedikit tersenyum mengacak rambut Tao.

" wae? Apa kau membayangkan bagaimana Kris akan meninggalkanmu setelah menikah?"

" entahlah"

Minseok keluar dari kamarnya setelah Xiumin menata rambutnya.

" sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihat dan membanggakan wajahmu yang sama denganku, hanya saja akan sulit jika tidak menyembunyikanmu"

Keluh Xiumin saat merapikan kaca mata yang menutupi mata sipit Minseok. Xiumin juga merapikan anak rambut yang sengaja di buat sedikit lebih tebal untuk menutupi wajah Minseok. Minseok masih terlihat manis, namun rambut pendek di depannya dan kuncir dua yang Xiumin buat membuatnya sedikit terlihat seperti anak SD.

" aku menyukainya, hyung"

Xiumin mencium kening Minseok.  
Luhan yang juga keluar dari kamar langsung duduk di samping Xiumin yang sudah duduk.

" semalam kau tidur dimana?"

Tanya Luhan.

" di kamar Minni—wae?"

Luhan menggeleng.  
Baekhyun yang baru pulang setelah berolah raga langsung gabung bersama mereka.

" Luhan hyung, kau benar berkencan dengan Sehun? Oh Sehun—Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat suasana ramai di ruang makan itu langsung sepi. Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak ada yang memberikan keterangan, atau tanda-tanda akan menjawab pertanyaan dari rekannya. Kai melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang nampak tidak begitu terganggu dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun setelah tadi sempat menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

" Tao! Kita sudah telat!"

Minseok memecahkan keheningan dengan menarik Tao.

" Oh tidak!"

Setelah pamit mereka berlari menuju halte bus.  
Tao menoleh ke jam tangannya.

" Min, bukankah ini terlalu pagi"

" eh? Benarkah?"

Minseok menoleh ke jam tangannya, ia tersenyum cengengesan meminta maaf pada Tao yang harus berlarian mengejar bus.  
Keduanya duduk diam di dalam bus.

" Tao—"

" hem?"

" apa kau pernah merasakan sakit saat mendengar seseorang bahagia karena bersama orang lain?"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya.

" aku rasa aku tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi mama pernah mengatakan jika dulu ia sakit saat melihat papa berkencan dengan orang lain. Katanya itulah yang dinamakan cinta"

Jawab Tao.

" apa kau sedang cemburu dengan Hexi? Hexi hyung sangat popular di kampus"

Minseok menggeleng.  
Di sekolah Chen sudah menunggu mereka di gerbang dengan senyum yang sedikit masam.

" waeyo?"

" aku benar-benar benci Oh Sehun!"

" wae?"

" karena dia merebut Luhanku!"

Geram Chen.

" tapi dia cantik, bahkan sangat cantik. Aku dengar dia adalah mantan Chanyeol hyung"

Tambah Minseok.

" yeoja itu! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya karena memisahkan Luhan dan Xiumin!"

Mulailah Chen uring-uringan dengan Luhan yang berkencan dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan hingga bulan ke 6 Luhan menandai kalender di phonselnya. Luhan mendesah sedikit kesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

" apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku sudah memiliki Sehun, kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa untuk melepas Minseok?"

Guman Luhan.  
Sejak malam Luhan memutuskan untuk mengejar Sehun, Luhan sudah mengatakan jika ia dan Minseok sudah tidak memiliki kontrak untuk menjadi kekasih. Dan Luhan pun sudah mengatakan agar Minseok sedikit menjauhinya demi menjaga perasaan Sehun, hanya saja begitu sulit untuk Luhan jauh dari Minseok. Minseok menuruti Luhan agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Luhan, bahkan sedikit menjauh dari Luhan. Namun Luhan tetap tidak bisa mengerti mengapa justru Luhanlah yang mencari Minseok, bahkan ia kesal saat Minseok menolak dia antar ke sekolahan dan lebih memilih menunggu seorang namja yang Luhan ketahui sebagai kekasih Minseok.

" ada apa denganmu?"

Tanya Xiumin.  
Luhan menoleh, Xiumin masih di rias untuk perfom selanjutnya.

" entahlah—"

" apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau berpikir akan berkencan dengan Sehun sehabis ini?"

Luhan menggeleng.  
Ia menatap ke arah Xiumin yang terlihat sedikit memejamkan matanya. Luhan memegang dadanya yang seakan mengatakan jika ia merindukan sosok lain seperti namja di sampingnya. Luhan menggeleng, ia menatap pesan yang baru saja ia terima dari Sehun.

" anak-anak! Kajja!"

Semua kemudian bangkit menuju lokasi syuting. Kali ini mereka syuting di sebuah gedung kosong di kampus mereka, sebuah gedung yang jarang di kunjungi orang untuk keperluan syuting film aksi. Luhan berjalan di depan Xiumin dan Shindong yang sedikit berbincang tentang acara radio yang akan Xiumin hadiri sebagai kesehariannya.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin berlari mendekati seorang yeoja yang sedang berada di dekat tangga kampus, dan tepat saat itu pula ia merasakan bagaimana perutnya terobek sebuah pisau setelah bertabrakan dengan seorang yang langsung melarikan diri setelah menusuknya.

" hyung?"

Tao menoleh kaget saat merasakan Xiumin memegang pundaknya, ia kaget saat mendapati Xiumin roboh dengan dua namja yang langsung berlari ke arah keduanya.

" Xiumin?! Gweancanayo?"

Xiumin tersenyum sebelum jatuh pingsan.

" XIUMIN?!"

Pekik Shindong saat melihat seragam Tao ternoda oleh darah—

" apa yang terjadi? Hyung?!"

Luhan langsung membawa Xiumin ke atas gendongannya, ia berlari mencari mobil di ikuti Tao dan Shindong.

Menit demi menit terasa begitu menegangkan saat melihat suasana ruang ICU tak kunjung berubah.

" mereka tidak menemukan siapa yang menusuknya—"

Jawab Shindong.

" siapa yang berniat jahat pada Xiumin hyung?"

Tanya Tao.  
Luhan dan Shindong menggeleng.

" dia meninggalkanku yang sedang mengobrol dengannya saat melihatmu sendirian di samping tangga itulah yang aku tau"

" apa mungkin antifans?"

Tanya Tao.  
Luhan dan Shindong kembali menggeleng, beberapa polisi mendekati mereka.

" bagaimana keadaan Kim-ssi?"

Mereka menggeleng.

" kami tidak menemukan apa-apa di pisau yang digunakan untuk menusuknya, tenang saja kami akan merahasiakan kejadian ini. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menemukan pelakunya"

Shindong mengangguk.  
Phonsel Shindong bergetar—

" yeoboseo?"

" _Shindonghee! Apa kau ingin membuat semua PD membunuhku? Dimana dirimu, Luhan dan Xiumin!? Aku tidak mau tau, 10 menit lagi kalian harus ada di lokasi kalau tidak aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu"_

" ne? Kangin hyung—tututttt"

Shindong menghela nafas.

" mereka mencari kita—"

" tapi Xiumin?"

" scene ini adalah scene milik Xiumin dan dirimu, aiss—aku benar-benar akan membunuh orang yang telah membuat artisku seperti ini. Kajja, kita tidak ada jalan lain selain meminta Minseok"

" bukankah kau dengar? Xiumin tidak ingin Minseok tau keadaannya—"

" aku akan memikirkan apa yang akan aku katakan di jalan. Tao, tolong jaga Xiumin untuk kami. Telephone kami jika terjadi sesuatu"

Tao mengangguk, Luhan memakaikan mantel miliknya untuk menutupi pakaian Tao.

Shindong benar-benar membujuk Minseok untuk menggantikan Xiumin dengan alasan Xiumin kabur. Meski sedikit bingung dengan alasan yang Shindong berikan Xiumin ahirnya mengikuti kemauannya dan berubah menjadi Xiumin.

Tidak ada yang tau Xiumin yang mereka lihat adalah Minseok kecuali Shindong dan Luhan. Acting Minseokpun tidak jauh dengan Xiumin bahkan sedikit lebih baik, dan tidak mengecewakan. Saat menjadi Xiumin, Minseok terlihat begitu maskulin dengan efek make up yang membuat wajahnya terlihat tirus. Minseok juga masih ingat dialog yang harus Xiumin perankan, karena biasanya Xiumin akan mengajaknya untuk menjadi lawan main Xiumin di saat latihan dan waktu senggang.

" CUT! Selesai!"

Minseok langsung menepi, ia berjalan mendekati Shindong yang sedang menelfon seseorang dengan ekspresi penuh syukur.

" Shin ajussi—"

Shindong menoleh, ia menutup panggilannya dan mendekati Minseok.

" gweanchana? Apa kau mengalami kesulitan? Mianhe—"

" ani—maafkan Xiu-ge, aku yakin gegeku punya alasan untuk menghilang"

Shindong mengangguk.

" kajja"

Minseok mengikuti Shindong menuju sebuah gedung dimana ia akan melakukan proses perekaman dan Onair di radio. Minseok tersenyum mengangguk ke arah seorang yeoja yang terlihat tidak asing untuknya. Minseok tidak tau jika ia harus melakukan On air dengan Sehun yang memang menjadi Dj tetap di radio tersebut. Minseok menoleh ke arah Luhan yang kini memandang ke arahnya, sedikit ada rasa senang saat namja tampan itu memandang namun saat ia melihat ke arah kaca siapa yang ada di belakangnya, Minseok menarik nafas panjang-panjang untuk sekedar menenangkan gemuruh di dadanya.

" anyeongheo—kita kembali lagi bersama Lay dan Sehun di chanel kesayangan anda, SUKIRA! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk dua tamu kehormatan kita. Xiumin dan Luhan! Yeyeye"

Suara sapaan dari Sehun menandakan jika rekaman di mulai. Minseok tersenyum ke arah kamera, yeoja itu berusaha untuk menjadi Xiumin yang sempurna di hadapan semua orang.

" anyeong, Min—(Minseok menggeleng ) Minxiumin imnida"

Minseok terkekeh. Hampir saja ia membuka penyamarannya.

" wooo, kau melakukan perkenalanmu dengan gaya baru. Itu bagus oppa"

" gomawo, aku benar-benar gugup karena bertemu kalian hehehe"

Kilah Minseok.  
Luhan tersenyum.

" karena kalian begitu cantik"

Guman Luhan.  
Semua mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang langsung di sorot kamera setelah mengenalkan dirinya.

" aigo~ sepertinya itu untuk Sehun-ssi bukan untukku"

Goda Lay.  
Minseok? Ia tidak tau mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak mendengar pujian Luhan. Setelah basa-basi mereka mulai membacakan pesan-pesan yang mampir ke admin radio.

" …Oh anyeonghaseo Goro **' Aku goro, fans dari Xiumin hyung. Bisakah aku bertanya padamu? Tentang perasaanmu saat orang yang kau sukai ternyata memilih orang lain dari pada dirimu? Sepertinya aku patah hati'** waah ini curhatan yang cukup lumayan. Xiumin-ssi? Apa kau akan menjawabnya sekarang?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, ia mengangguk.

" anyeong Goro, pertanyaanmu sedikit membuatku pusing. Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanku, hanya saja mari kita pikir jika ini memang kenyataan. Jika seseorang yang aku sukai memilih orang lain? Tentu saja aku bahagia, aku akan berusaha tetap bahagia meski ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan dada. Aku akan membiarkan perasaan itu dan mencari orang lain"

" wooo, kau cepat move on oppa?"

Tanya Lay.

" hehehe, masih banyak yang harus ku cintai hehehe"

Sehun pun ikut terkekeh dengan ucapan dari Minseok.  
Luhan menatap ke arah Minseok, ia tau ada yang beda dengan cara bicara Minseok. Meski yeoja itu sedang memainkan kharakter Xiumin, tapi Luhan masih bisa membedakan kharakter itu. Suara Minseok sedikit bergetar.

" kita baca sekali lagi—Oh! Ini untuk Luhan-ssi, Kimdae—anyeong. **' Luhan oppa, aku penasaran hingga nyaris mati! Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Kau—kau benar berkencan dengan Sehun? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Bagaimana pendapatmu jika kau harus memilih diantara tinggal dengan Sehun atau Xiumin oppa? Jika Xiumin oppa dan Sehun bertengkar, siapa dulu yang akan kau dengarkan? Thanks'** ini sedikit mengerikan—apa kau akan menjawabnya?"

" Ya, kita kan sudah sepakat untuk menjawab semua pesan yang kita dapatkan nomornya…"

Protes Lay.  
Sehun menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sepertinya lebih memilih meminum minumannya dari pada menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatapi Minseok.

" Ya, aku berkencan dengan Sehun. Yeoja yang ada di sini adalah kekasihku—"

Ucapan Luhan membuat 2 orang merasakan hal yang berbeda, senang dan sedih.  
Sehun tersipu malu saat kamera menyorot wajahnya.

" aku akan memilih tinggal dengan Xiumin sampai aku dan Sehun menikah nanti, dan saat mereka bertengkar sudah pasti aku akan mendengarkan kekasihku dulu"

Sesak, itulah yang Minseok rasakan.  
Sebagai Xiumin ia tertawa dan menyahuti Luhan dengan gurauan yang tidak jelas dan membuat semua tertawa. Namun disudut lain di dalam dirinya, Minseok merasakan bagaimana ia ingin segera pulang dan menangis.

Shindong tersenyum pamit pulang setelah mengantar Minseok dan Luhan.

" Min?"

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya—

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menarik tangan Minseok memasuki kamarnya. Luhan memeluk Minseok begitu erat.

" aku—aku merindukanmu"

" apa yang hyung katakan? Lepaskan—"

" kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu ingin dan ingin bersamamu disaat aku bersama Sehun. Padahal aku sendiri yang menjauhimu dan menyuruh agar kau menjauh dariku, tapi—"

Minseok melepas pelukan Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Luhan.

" apa yang sebenarnya hyung ingin katakan? Aku tidak mengerti dengan tingkah lakumu hyung! Kau menjauhiku, mendiamkanku hingga aku merasakan begitu bersalah dengan alasan yang tidak aku ketahui…hyung, bukankah hyung sendiri yang mengatakan jika kita tidak ada hubungan apapun? Agar aku tidak mengambil hati atas apa yang hyung lakukan padaku? Aku tidak mengerti— ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

" aku—aku tidak—"

Minseok menatap Luhan yang kini terlihat seperti kebingungan untuk memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Minseok.

" jika memang hyung tidak bermaksud, please jangan membuat Minni jadi serba salah lagi—kau benar-benar susah di mengerti hyung"

Luhan duduk diranjangnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat.

" mianata—"

" maaf untuk apa? Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, Minni memang tidak tau apa-apa tapi Minni tau bagaimana rasa bersalah itu muncul saat hyung mendiamkanku. Minni juga merasa bersalah pada Sehun noona—"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Luhan, untuk beberapa lama mereka terdiam mencoba mencari kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Minseok duduk di samping Luhan, ia benar-benar terlihat tidak dalam mood yang baik.

" apakah kau tau sebesar apa aku mencintai Sehun?"

Ucap Luhan mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Minseok tersenyum kecut, ia menoleh ke arah lain.

" bagaimana aku tau? itu urusan hyung, bukan urusanku"

"..bahkan aku merasa senang saat mengetahui Sehun memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol karena aku. Aku merasa aku orang terbahagia saat itu—mengesampingkan Chanyeol yang menjadi korbannya"

Minseok terdiam.

" tapi—saat kau datang—saat kau hadir di sini menjadi bagian dari dorm ini, semua mulai terlihat kosong. Aku merasakan perlahan-lahan diriku berubah"

Luhan menarik tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan lewat genggaman tangan.

" Minni, bisakah kau tetap disampingku seperti saat ini untuk beberapa saat?"

Minseok menatap Luhan, ia kaget dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan.  
Luhan membekap tangannya di depan dada, ada rasa bersalah yang tidak Minseok ketahui hingga ia berada di dalam pelukan Luhan.

" aku tau, aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Kita tidak bisa bersama, aku memiliki Sehun yang sangat aku inginkan dan kau memiliki Hexi-ssi. Namun saat aku menjauh darimu—justru aku selalu dan selalu mencarimu di setiap pandanganku. Aku sudah memaksa pikiranku untuk berhenti memikirkan semua tentangmu tapi—"

Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia melepas pelukan yang ia berikan pada Minseok. Mencoba menyentuh wajah Minseok yang kini terlihat seperti Xiumin.

" tapi—aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa hanya sekedar menganggapmu dongsaeng Xiumin, aku tidak bisa hanya sekedar menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku—aku—aku ingin lebih—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku tau, aku salah—mianata. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantu diriku sendiri untuk menyerah dan berhenti. Semakin banyak kita saling bertemu, semakin jauh aku menghindarimu justru semakin membuatku menginginkanmu. Ini sangat berat untukku, aku tidak ingin berharap begitu banyak hanya saja—"

" hyung—"

Luhan memberikan tatapan lembutnya pada Minseok.

" jangan khawatir, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak melibatkanmu—"

" hyung, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tanya Minseok lembut.  
Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, hingga perlahan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Minseok.

" aku menginginkanmu, Minseok"

Bisik Luhan.  
Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Minseok, mencium Minseok begitu lembut dan bernafsu.

" Hyung!?"

Luhan memaksa untuk mencium Minseok lebih dalam membiarkan Minseok meronta dengan memukul-mukul dadanya agar Luhan berhenti menciumnya.

'SREEKK'  
'BUGHK'  
'PRANG'

Minseok kaget melihat Xiumin menarik Luhan menjauh dari tubuhnya. Yeoja itu langsung berlari meminta perlindungan pada Xiumin.

" aku benar-benar tidak tau jika temanku sendiri yang mempermainkan dongsaengku—Xi Luhan! Jangan pernah membawa dongsaengku ke dalam kisahmu! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu!"

Dengan sedikit menyeret Minseok, ahirnya Xiumin mengemudikan mobilnya. Keluar dari dorm meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan wajah datar.

" mianhe"

Bisik Luhan.

.

.

.

" ge—"

" diamlah, mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini"

" ge—"

Xiumin tersenyum setelah menutup pintu apartemen, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Minseok hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa pusing.

" ge?"

'BRUK'

" gege!"

Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana darah membasahi pakaian yang Xiumin kenakan.

" hyung?!"

Tidak ada jawaban membuat Minseok kebingungan, ia begitu takut.

" gege! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Minseok merogoh phonselnya dan mendiall siapa saja.

" _nihao—"_

Minseok menoleh ke arah phonselnya, Hexi.

" ge! Kau dimana? Hiks tolong aku—Xiu-ge, dia pingsan…banyak darah—hiks"

" _MIN? minseok? Apa yang terjadi?"_

" molla, hiks cepat tolong aku. Xiu-ge…"

" _ne, kau dimana?"_

" yang aku tau dia membawaku ke apartemen—hiks—apartemen tertinggi di seol dengan warna biru laut! Aku berada di lantai 20 nomor 15132!"

" _lantai 20? 15132, oke"_

Minseok terus-terusan memanggil Xiumin namun tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

" Xiumin-ssi, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit lagi"

" lagi?"

Tanya Minseok dan Hexi.

" kalian tidak tau? Xiumin-ssi mendapat tusukan di perutnya yang mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit selama beberapa waktu. Saat perawat ingin melihat keadaannya dia sudah tidak ada di kamar inapnya"

" apa yang terjadi pada—Xiumin-ge?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng.

" akan aku jelaskan di rumah sakit—"

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membawa Xiumin masuk ke ICU. Hexi menggenggam tangan Minseok untuk memberikan Minseok semangat.

" dokter Eli adalah yang terbaik, tenanglah"

" Xiu-ge"

Hexi meraih kepala Minseok untuk memeluknya, ia juga sudah memakaikan mantelnya untuk menghangatkan yeoja itu. Menunggu dua jam untuk melihat Eli (dokter yang menangani Xiumin ) keluar dari ruang ICU. Eli mengangguk menemui Minseok dan Hexi yang langsung mendekatinya.

" kami sudah memberi antiseptic pada lukanya, kami juga sudah membenarkan jahitan yang sempat lepas. Kim-ssi akan tertidur hingga besok pagi, jadi beristirahatlah"

" dokter—apa yang terjadi pada gegeku?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Eli mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" dia menjadi korban penusukan di kampus kalian, polisi sedang mengusut perkaranya"

" penusukan?"

Eli mengangguki pertanyaan Hexi.

" ne, begitulah yang aku dengar dari rekanku yang tadi menanganinya. Dia tadi bersama dengan teman satu grub, manajer dan seorang yeoja dengan identitas dari Heeshin. Dia memiliki lingkar hitam yang cukup manis di sekitar matanya"

" Tao?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Eli mengangkat bahunya, ia meminta ijin untuk kembali ke ruanganya setelah Xiumin dibawa ke ruang rawat inap.

Hexi menemani Minseok yang menggenggam tangan Xiumin sambil menangis.

" please don't cry, it's make me sick"

Bisik Hexi.  
Minseok mengangguk mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Pagi-pagi Minseok terjaga saat merasakan seseorang mengusap kepalanya.

" gege?"

Xiumin tersenyum, ia mengangguk lemah.

" kau benar-benar membuat gege khawatir"

" salah! Gege yang membuat Minni khawatir dan hampir jantungan huhuhuhu jangan diulangi lagi ya"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
Minseok tersenyum manis menggenggam tangan Xiumin yang tidak Xiumin gunakan untuk mengusap kepalanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sejak kemarin tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir pada namja yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Hexi terbangun, ia tersenyum melihat Xiumin sudah siuman.

" sepertinya kau tampak lebih baik sekarang"

Xiumin menoleh, ia mengangguk.

" thanks a lot Hexi…"

" kau beruntung aku tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan apartemenmu. Aku berada di lantai 21, sedikit saja aku terlambat nyawamu sudah melayang"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
Hexi, Xiumin cukup tau siapa Hexi. Mereka adalah tetangga dekat di cina, ia seumuran dengan Hexi yang merupakan teman sekelasnya dulu.

" aku dengar kau kena tusukan? Siapa? Antifans?"

Pertanyaan Hexi mewakili apa yang ada di otak Minseok. Minseok menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang di tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala. Xiumin justru menoleh ke arah Minseok.

" Minni, apa kau-Tao dan Chen—kalian memiliki musuh?"

" mwo?"

" Ya, aku tanya siapa musuhmu Xiumin!"

Protes Hexi.  
Xiumin menggeleng, ia sedikit berpikir.

" ani—aku sama sekali tidak memiliki musuh. Eum lebih tepatnya belum—"

Ingatan kejadian semalam membuat Xiumin menghentikan pemikirannya sejenak namun ia cepat tersenyum ke arah Minseok.

" lalu? Kemarin?"

" aku tidak begitu tau—hanya saja—"

Mata Xiumin melebar, ia ingat kejadian saat ia ditusuk.

" saat itu aku melihat Tao dan berniat untuk menggodanya, namun saat beberapa langkah aku melihat seorang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam mengeluarkan pisau mengarah padanya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pakaianku basah setelah menabraknya…dan—aku pingsan. Itu yang aku ingat"

" Tao?"

Tanya Hexi dan Minseok.

" Hexi, aku tau kau tidak ada kerjaan—tolong jaga Tao dan Chen untuk sementara ini—"

" Tao? Chen?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" sudah 3 kali aku memergoki seseorang mengikuti Tao dan Chen—tidak menutup kemungkinan Minni juga. Aku yakin ini berkaitan dengan salah satu dari EXO"

" EXO? Nugu?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Minseok membuat ekspresi serius Xiumin berubah menjadi ekspresi tidak percaya sebelum ia terkekeh pelan.

" kami bertuju di namai EXO, baby"

Minseok menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Ah! Aku pernah memergokinya, aku kira itu adalah mata-mata dari kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan aku sudah mengancam mereka jika aku melihat mata-mata mereka aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah. Jadi—bukan?"

" entahlah, hanya—untuk sementara ini biarlah ini jadi kecurigaan kita. Aku akan berusaha melindungi Minni dengan tanganku sendiri, lagipula Minni akan disini menjagaku"

Hexi mengangguk.

" aku akan mengerahkan kekuatan daddyku untuk ini—"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" baiklah, aku harus pergi. Aku akan menjadi namjachingu yang baik—"

Setelah kepergian Hexi, dua saudara itu terdiam.  
Xiumin menatap Minseok yang menaruh kepalanya di samping tubuh Xiumin. Tangan kanan Xiumin mengusap pelan rambut Minseok.

" yang tadi malam…mianhe, gege baru sadar jika gege bukanlah gege yang baik.."

" ge?"

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Xiumin.

" gege lengah menjagamu, karena dia sahabat gege..mianhe"

" gege—"

" mulai sekarang, gege akan menjagamu. Dari Luhan atau dari siapapun yang ingin melukaimu"

Minseok tersenyum memeluk pelan Xiumin.  
Minseok pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dan dirinya, Xiumin? Dia menahan kemarahannya dan terus tersenyum ke arah Minseok.

" apa kau menyukainya?"

" aniyaa—aku dan Lu-ge, aku menganggapnya sama seperti aku dan Suho-ge atau yang lain. Kita saudara—"

" euh euh, aku rasa dongsaengku ini belum mengerti apa-apa. Baiklah, untuk sekarang gege akan melepaskanmu tapi untuk nanti—kau harus menjelaskannya"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

.

.

.

Tao sedang sarapan bersama yang lain saat phonselnya bergetar.

" yeoboseo—"

" nihao, baby. Minseok tidak mengangkat panggilanku, aku sudah menunggu di depan rumah kalian—"

" MWO?"

Sedikit berlari ke jendela, Tao bisa melihat mobil Hexi terparkir di depan dorm.

" tapi, Minni—Minni tidak ada di sini"

" jinja? Apa dia melupakanku? Oh ya sudah—keluarlah, aku menunggumu. Tidak menyenangkan jika pengorbananku sia-sia kemari"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya menatap phonselnya. Ia kembali ke meja makan dimana EXO ( minus Xiumin ) sedang sarapan.

" baby—aku akan mengantarkanmu"

" ani, seorang sudah menjemputku"

Suho mengerutkan keningnya.

" nugu?"

" chingu…ah, aku harus pergi"

Kai memberikan tas Tao saat Tao berdiri dari duduknya.

" Wu Zi Tao, habiskan sarapanmu"

Desisan Kris membuat Tao kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah Kris dan Suho.

" dia sudah menunggumu, pergilah"

Tatapan tajam dari Kris membuat Tao kembali ke bangkunya dan kembali meneruskan sarapannya yang lumayan masih cukup banyak. Secepat kilat Tao memasukkan sarapannya ke perut, ia tidak suka membuat orang menunggu karena ia juga bukan tipe orang yang sabaran jika harus menunggu. Ia segera pamit mencium semua member kecuali Kris.

" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kau hyung"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil meminum susu yang Baekhyun buatkan.

" oh ya? Mana Xiumin hyung dan Minni?"

Tanya Kai.

" entahlah, semalam aku melihat mereka pergi sebelum aku tiba di rumah"

Jawaban Baekhyun hanya diangguki oleh semuanya.

Suho menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam, ia menyenggol Luhan namun hanya sebuah gelengan sebagai jawabannya. Phonsel Luhan bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk, Suho bisa melihat jika si pemanggil adalah Sehun.

" apa yang aku lakukan semalam?"

Guman Luhan.

" hyung, phonselmu bergetar"

Tidak ada jawaban, Luhan justru memilih untuk membawa secangkir kopi berjalan menuju balkon meninggalkan phonselnya yang bergetar. Suho mengangkat phonsel Luhan, seakan menawarkan siapa saja untuk membalas. Kai mengangguk dan menerima phonsel Luhan.

" Luhan-ssi? Waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku sejak kemarin?"

" sorry Hun-ah, ini temanmu yang paling tampan"

" Kai?"

" Ohoo ahirnya kau mengakuinya kkkk. Luhan hyung sedang tidak ada, phonselnya tertinggal di meja makan. Wae? Apa ada pesan?"

Tanya Kai.

" ani—ya sudah, sampai bertemu di kampus"

Kai mengangguk dan menutup panggilan Sehun.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas,

" apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Guman Luhan.  
Luhan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kejadian semalam dimana Minseok terlihat ketakutan, dimana Xiumin menatapnya marah. Ia benar-benar menyesali apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin.

" aku benar-benar kesal"

Luhan kembali ke dalam dorm, ia menemukan Suho tengah berberes untuk jadwal kuliahnya.

" apa kita ada jadwal kuliah?"

" tentu, dan bukannya ada persentasi berkelompok? Apa kau sudah membuatnya hyung?"

" kelompok?"

Suho mengangguk.

" kau kan sekelompok dengan Xiu hyung, apa kau lupa? Semoga saja istrimu itu tidak melupakan pekerjaan kalian. Kalau ia, matilah kau hyung"

Celetuk Kai.

Luhan hanya bisa mematung mendengar celetukan Kai. ia bahkan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, bahkan dia tidak ingat jika ada tugas. Luhan berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan Xiumin, ia membuka laptop Xiumin dan mencari folder tentang tugas mereka. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat tugasnya sudah tersusun rapi dan siap untuk di persentasikan.

Ruang kelas dimana Luhan mencari ilmu adalah ruang kelas yang cukup menyenangkan dengan seluruh anggota EXO yang menjadi teman sekelasnya untuk kelas ilmu industry kesenian. Ya, ini adalah kelas tambahan yang di berikan untuk mahasiswa yang menginginkan pengetahuan tentang industry kesenian atau mahasiswa yang berkecimpung di bidang seni khususnya entertainment. Banyak artis yang mengikuti kelas ini, meski kelas ilmu ini adalah kelas tambahan. Namun kelas ini merupakan kelas wajib bagi setiap artis yang bernaung di beberapa agency yang berkerja sama dengan kampus Heeshin.

Luhan mendesah menatap ke arah gedung shs, dimana mereka sedang menikmati jam makan siang mereka. Luhan mengharap ia bisa melihat seorang yang kini ia tidak tau berada dimana.

" Luhan-ssi, dimana Xiumin-ssi?"

Luhan menggeleng tanpa melihat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

" apa kalian ada masalah?"

" ani—"

" Lu—"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, memaksa untuk tersenyum di hadapan yeojachingunya.

" aku hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana mempersentasikan tugas kami, tugas ini Xiumin yang buat aku sama sekali tidak tau isinya. Jadi dengan ingatanku yang membaca sekilas aku sedang mencoba memahaminya, bisakah kau memberiku waktu? Aku tidak ingin tampak bodoh di hadapanmu"

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.  
Sehun mengangguk dan pamit meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali menatap ke arah jendela dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" mianhe, Sehun-ah"

Guman Luhan.

.

.

.

Shindong memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan namja yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

" tapi—perusahaan akan—"

" aku sudah memikirkannya, aku akan bertanggung jawab akan kerugian yang perusahaan dapatkan karena keputusanku"

Tidak memperdulikan beberapa orang berkuasa di perusahaan, Xiumin mencoba meyakinkan dengan sepenuh hatinya. Xiumin bahkan berani menatap satu persatu dari mereka tanpa ada rasa takut atau gentar sekalipun.

" yah, seperti yang kita harapkan dari keberadaanmu di grub—kau benar-benar negosiator yang baik, Xiumin. Ah, salah—pemaksa yang baik seperti appamu"

Puji Wu Siwon.

" direktur!"

Donghae mencoba menghentikan Siwon yang terkekeh tidak jelas.

" tapi akan sangat berbahaya jika itu memang benar terjadi—"

Satu-satunya yeoja di sana mulai angkat bicara, ia menatap ke arah Xiumin.

" jadi—kau ingin keluar dari grub dan menjaga dongsaengmu? Ini sedikit kekanakan, kita bisa mengatasi antifans dengan menambah jumlah penjaga—"

Yeoja itu menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan meremehkan sebisa ia membuat nyali Xiumin menurun, namun tidak ada yang akan terjadi pada Xiumin selain menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

" bagaimana jika ternyata sasarannya adalah anak anda, Huang-ssi"

Kim Heechul melebarkan matanya menatap Xiumin.

" apa yang kau?"

" ada tiga target yang aku ketahui. Chen, Minseok dan Tao—aku tidak tau apa maksud dari mencoba melukai ketiganya? Beruntung mereka tidak mengetahui jika nyawa mereka terancam. Aku hanya ingin tau dan memastikan jika Minseok tidak menjadi target mereka"

Heechul mengarahkan padangannya ke arah Shindong yang mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa orang mulai menatap Heechul dan Siwon.

" kau tetaplah berada di grub. Kesehatanmu tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk melindungi mereka—aku tau siapa yang akan melindungi mereka"

Pemilik 10% saham perusahaan Shining Star Entertaiment itu tersenyum licik, namja paruh baya dengan wajah tampan itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan kata-katanya.

" aku setuju jika Xiumin tetap di grub, tapi apa maksudmu dengan tau siapa yang akan melindungi mereka, Byun Daehyun?"

Daehyun menyunggingkn senyumnya.

" akan aku pastikan Baekhyun melakukannya—"

" Baekhyun? Putramu?"

Tanya Siwon dan yang lainnya.  
Daehyun mengangguk.

" ini lebih natural—aku yakin, dia akan memastikan semua baik-baik saja tanpa mengetahui keinginan kita untuk menjaga ketiganya"

" aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang terlibat—apa lagi member EXO! Cukup aku—"

" tenang saja, Xiumin. Aku akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja, jadi beristirahatlah"

.

.

.

" gege—"

Minseok memeluk Xiumin dari belakang saat melihat Xiumin berada dibalkon apartemen mereka.

" wae? Apa kata perusahaan?"

" entahlah—sepertinya mengatakan pada mereka tidak menjamin semua akan baik-baik. Oh ya, bagaimana harimu? Apa Luhan mendekatimu lagi?"

Xiumin merasakan bagaimana kepala Minseok menggeleng di balik punggungnya.

" ani—tapi dia terlihat merasa bersalah…"

" sudahlah, aku harap kau memaafkan dia"

Minseok menurut saat Xiumin membawa ke pelukannnya. Keduanya terdiam sambil menikmati udara senja di balkon, dengan Xiumin yang menumpukan berat kepalanya di atas kepala Minseok dan Minseok yang bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang Xiumin.

" ge—keputusan gege keluar dari grub…apa itu karena aku?"

" percaya diri sekali kau ini?"

" aniya—hanya saja aku merasa bersalah, gege bertengkar dengan Luhanie hyung dan sekarang malah ingin keluar dari grub—aku—"

Xiumin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok.

" itu tidak ada artinya jika semua tentang kau"

" ge—"

" aku dan Luhan baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin menyadarkan dia. Aku memang perlu menjaga jarak darinya…"

" wae?"

" dia sudah punya kekasih, dan aku tidak mau ada cerita di antara aku dan Luhan seperti yang kau dan Tao kumpulkan untuk Chen.."

Minseok membalik badannya dan menatap Xiumin tidak percaya.

" gege tau?"

" tentu saja, dasar sesaeng! Aku yakin, Chen akan meraung-raung jika tau siapa orang yang Luhan cium di acara fans meeting kkk"

" gege!"

Xiumin menggoda dan menggelitiki pinggang Minseok membuat yeoja yang mirip dengannya itu menjerit kegelian. Mereka menghabiskan hari dengan bermain dan bermanja satu dan yang lain.

Pagi-pagi Minseok menatap tidak percaya pada layar tv yang sedang menayangkan tentang keputusan keluar Xiumin dari EXO. Sedangkan Xiumin? Namja berpipi cubby itu hanya terkekeh sambil tetap meneruskan aktifitasnya untuk memasak sarapan pagi.

" gege—"

" tenanglah, aku tidak keluar dari EXO seperti yang mereka bicarakan. Bukankah aku memang harus sembunyi dulu sebelum luka jahitan di perutku sembuh? Jangan khawatir—"

Minseok masih menatap Xiumin dengan ekspresi bersalah yang di balas dengan senyuman oleh namja itu.

" kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu, dongsaengku"

Melemparkan wink, Xiumin mencoba untuk memberikan kesan jika dia memang baik-baik saja dengan berita yang sedang beredar di masyarakat. Minseok mengangguk.

Suasana sekolahan terlihat begitu lenggang saat seorang guru masuk, Minseok tersenyum meminta maaf karena ia melupakan jam sekolahnya. Ia harus merasakan bagaimana indahnya hukuman dari guru pendisiplin Kim Doojoon. Setelah meminta maaf Minseok duduk di samping Tao dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

" ahhh~ ahirnya pelajaran Lee songsaenim selesai!"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen yang langsung menyamankan diri di bangku.

" kenapa kau terlambat?"

" aku lupa sekolahku TT"

" ya Tuhan?! Apa Xiu-hyung masih sakit?"

Minseok mengangguki pertanyaan Tao.

" tadi dia menawarkan ingin mengantar, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat kesehatannya menurun. Kemarin dia demam sedikit"

Jawab Minseok.  
Chen mengerutkan keningnya—

" siapa yang sakit? Apa Hexi-ssi?"

Tao dan Minseok langsung meringis dan menggeleng. Chen kembali menghela nafas.

" kenapa ahir-ahir ini jantungku benar-benar sakit ya?"

Tanya Chen.

" apa kau sudah ke dokter?"

Chen mengangguk.

" appaku seorang dokter—dia bilang tidak ada yang salah denganku"

Minseok dan Tao mengangguk.  
Chen mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan memberikannya pada Minseok yang langsung mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" ini catatan selama 6 hari kau tidak masuk, tidak mungkin kan kau akan menyalin catatan Tao?"

" Ya! Catatan Tao juga rapi!"

" tentu, saking rapinya bahkan hanya akan ada gambar panda di dalamnya hahaha"

Minseok ikut tertawa menggoda Tao yang membolak-balik buku miliknya untuk mencari tahu kebenaran tentang catatannya. Tao terkekeh saat mendapati kenyataan yang Chen katakan benar. Ketiganya tertawa hingga jam pelajaran dimulai kembali. Seorang guru datang dan meminta seisi kelas untuk membagi kelompok dengan 4 orang di dalamnya.

" Chen! kau harus sekelompok dengan si aneh itu! Hahahaha"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen yang memberi deathglare ke semua teman di kelasnya agar tidak menggodanya lagi.

" Baek Hyun Ji, bergabunglah dengan kelompok Jongdae"

Chen menatap protes pada guru Songyoo, namun protesan miliknya hanya menjadi angin lalu karena yeoja yang menjadi gurunya itu tidak mengindahkan. Seorang namja dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda dengan murid namja lain mendekati meja kelompok Chen. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, ia sedikit bingung dengan siapa namja yang berpenampilan sangat-sangat aneh. Rambut namja itu sedikit memanjang, rambut depan yang mirip poni Minseok. Kaca mata bulat kecil seperti yang digunakan oleh Harry porter, kemeja panjang dengan kancing atas yang terkunci rapi. Jalan namja itu membungkuk atau lebih tepatnya menunduk.

" nuguya?"

Tanya Minseok.

" dia adalah makluk aneh yang mendarat di bumi"

Jawab Chen.

" dia adalah murid pindahan, 2 hari saat kau tidak masuk"

Penjelasan Tao membuat Minseok mengangguk. Saat namja itu duduk di bangku yang berada di sela tempat duduk Minseok dan Chen, mata Minseok membulat.

" Baekhyun—hyu—"

Namja itu langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget.

.

' _apa dia mengenaliku? Bahkan Tao saja tidak mengenaliku'_

.

Batin Baekhyun.

" kau panggil saja dia Hyunji. Mendengar nama Baekhyun membuatku mual—"

Jawaban dari Chen membuat Minseok mengerutkan keningnya.

" dia—"

" anu, namaku Hyunji. Senang bertemu denganmu, Minseok"

Chen dan Tao menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

" kapan kau tau namanya? Dari tadi kami tidak menyebutkan namanya?"

Selidik Chen.

" ania—di tagnamenya"

Baekhyun beruntung jika sekolah kebanggaan Seoul itu memiliki tag name di seragam yang mereka kenakan.

Ya namja aneh yang berada di grub Chen dkk adalah Baekhyun yang sedang menyamar karena perintah dari kedua orang tuanya.

" baiklah, kita mulai pekerjaan kita di—"

" Kantin!"

Seru Minseok dan Tao yang bersamaan dengan senyum merekah dari Chen.  
Minseok berjalan menjajari langkah Baekhyun yang sedikit pelan, membiarkan Chen dan Tao berlarian menuju ke kantin sekolah.

" jinja? Baekie-hyung? Minni tidak salah kan kalau kau Baekhyun hyung?"

" EH? A-apa maksudmu—Min—seok—si?"

" kau Baekhyun EXO"

Bisikan Minseok sukses membuat mata Baekhyun membulat. Ia sedikit menatap yeoja yang kini mengerutkan kening melihat penampilannya.

" ba—bagaimana kau—tau?"

" parfum—wangi tubuh hyung tidak berubah meski tampilan hyung berubah…"

" parfumku?"

Minseok menggeleng.  
Baekhyun mencoba mengendus-endus tubuhnya dan menggeleng saat tidak menemukan aroma yang kuat. Hanya aroma sabun yang selalu ia pakai untuk mandi.

" aroma alami dari hyung…"

" oh? Kau?"

" Minseok"

Suara berat yang begitu familiar menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Baekhyun kaget saat melihat Luhan berjalan ke arah mereka yang diiringi dengan suara pekikan dari yeoja-yeoja kecentilan dibelakang Luhan. Perlahan Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Luhan, ia tidak ingin penyamarannya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan member EXO yang pastinya akan membuatnya semakin konyol.

" bisa kita bicara?"

" ini masih jam sekolah—aku harus mengerjakan tugas bersama temanku"

" ini penting"

" tugas kami lebih penting"

Ucap Minseok.

Luhan mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Minseok yang membuat Minseok sedikit takut hingga yeoja itu merasakan tangan hangat seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

" mianhe, tapi tugas kami memang benar-benar penting dan harus kami kerjakan sekarang. Permisi"

Melihat gelagat Minseok yang sepertinya tidak ingin berbicara dengan Luhan, Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Minseok. Tidak ada yang menghentikan Baekhyun untuk membawa Minseok pergi dari Luhan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa sikap Luhan sedikit menakutkan, ia berjalan menggandeng Minseok hingga ke bangku dimana Tao dan Chen menunggu mereka.

" woo—aku tidak tau jika kalian sudah akrab"

Ucapan dari Chen membuat Baekhyun dan Minseok mengerjapkan matanya.

" tangan kalian—"

Tambah Tao yang langsung membuat Chen dan Tao tertawa.  
Chen benar-benar membuat mereka seperti teman.

.

.

.

Xiumin berjalan pelan setelah menyelesaikan urusannya.

" Xiu"

Ia kenal dengan suara berat itu tanpa menoleh, Xiumin mendesah memilih berjalan dari pada harus berhenti dan berurusan dengan pemilik suara itu.

" mianhe—aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Ucapan lembut dari Luhan membuat Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya.

" tidak ada yang perlu kau katakan"

" aku perlu menjelaskannya padamu! Aku tidak ingin terjadi salah paham diantara kita"

Xiumin membalik tubuhnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Berusaha bertindak sebiasa mungkin mengingat mereka sedang berada di toilet kampus yang cukup sepi. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menatapnya penuh penyesalan dan permintaan maaf.

" tidak ada yang perlu ku dengar dan kau jelaskan"

" tentang—"

Xiumin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan tatapan marah ke arah Luhan.

" sudah ku bilang, aku tidak memerlukahnnya—Xi Luhan"

" Xiu—jebal, aku membutuhkanmu"

Luhan memberikan tatapan memohon pada namja yang kini mencengkram kerah pakaiannya dengan ekspresi marah yang tertahan. Xiumin memang tidak sepenuhnya marah pada namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka masih kecil itu, hanya saja ia ingin mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang Luhan sembunyikan lewat tatapan memohon dan menyesal yang Luhan arahkan padanya.

" tidak perduli seberapa marah dirimu, hanya saja tolong tetaplah di sampingku dan menjadi sahabatku"

" kau benar-benar gila Luhan"

" jebal—"

Ahirnya Xiumin menyerah, ia melepas kerah Luhan dan mendorong Luhan hingga membentur tembok. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Xiumin menatapnya dengan tatapan bersahabat yang biasa ia dapatkan dari namja berwajah cubby itu. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat menangkap tampilan Minseok di senyum Xiumin, bahkan Luhan tidak bisa menolak pikirannya yang memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Xiumin dan mencium namja berpipi cubby itu.

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan Luhan menghisap bibirnya. Ia menendang kaki Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan mengerang.

'PLAK'

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Xiumin.

" Sehun—"

Luhan langsung mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Xiumin dan Sehun.

" aku tidak tau, kenapa kau—kau harus berada diantara kami!? Kenapa—kenapa kau merebut Luhanku!?"

Pekikan Sehun membuat Xiumin mengarahkan tatapan menyerah pada Luhan.

" kau urus kekasihmu, dan aku akan mengurus urusanku"

" Xiu—"

Xiumin melepas tangan Luhan yang menggenggam lengannya. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan Sehun yang sudah mulai menangis. Luhan menghela nafas dan menyentuh pundak Sehun.

" Sehun-ah—"

" Luhan-ssi, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap milikku!"

Sehun berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang menghela nafas.

" ppabo! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepas kerinduanku pada Minseok? Ini gila"

Guman Luhan.

.

.

 **See Yaa Next Time**

 **/eothokke?**

 **Mianhe telat update, ini gara-gara ffn di blokir ama om 'Internet Positif' sedangkan alternative browsernya lagi pada bobo kkk.**

 **Mianhe**

 **Mohon review nya yaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time For One Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Mungkin Hanya Bermimpi, Akankah Ada Suatu Hari Bahwasannya Kita Jatuh Cinta, Kutanyakan Bagaimana Perasaanmu Entang Semua Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Padamu Aku Sedih Ketika Kau Berkata Bahwa Tidak Ada Yang Harus Kita Ingat...Tidakkah Itu Sangat Kejam? Setelah Kita melalui Semuanya? Sekarang, Aku Hanya Minta Padamu_

 _Untuk Memberikan Kesempatan..Kesempatan Untukku Mengatakan Apa Yang Ada Di Dalam Hatiku. Tolong Jangan Pergi Menjauh, Cobalah Berpikir Tentang_

 _Hal-Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Angan Takut, Ini Hanya Masalah Hati Kita Dan Mungkin Aku Memang Bukan Seseorang Yang Kau Cintai, Namun Setidaknya. Cobalah Terbuka Dan Terima Hatiku Kumohon. Aku Tidak Meminta Lebih Dari Ini—_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Annyeong! # Semangat 1004 hahaha Author Is Back**

 **Hhohoho, ada yang kangen? Kekeke**

 **Untuk mengobati rindu Author ama Review dari readers Author sengaja bikin FF long chapter.**

 **Ini adalah FF Baru yang sekarang berputar putar di kepala author, haha mungkin masih gaje alurnya kemana tapi—berdoa saja Author ga ngelantur lagi.**

 **#Please Review #longchap**

 **.**

.

.

.

#Preview

.

.

.

.

Xiumin berjalan pelan setelah menyelesaikan urusannya.

" Xiu"

Ia kenal dengan suara berat itu tanpa menoleh, Xiumin mendesah memilih berjalan dari pada harus berhenti dan berurusan dengan pemilik suara itu.

" mianhe—aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Ucapan lembut dari Luhan membuat Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya.

" tidak ada yang perlu kau katakan"

" aku perlu menjelaskannya padamu! Aku tidak ingin terjadi salah paham diantara kita"

Xiumin membalik tubuhnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Berusaha bertindak sebiasa mungkin mengingat mereka sedang berada di toilet kampus yang cukup sepi. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menatapnya penuh penyesalan dan permintaan maaf.

" tidak ada yang perlu ku dengar dan kau jelaskan"

" tentang—"

Xiumin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan tatapan marah ke arah Luhan.

" sudah ku bilang, aku tidak memerlukahnnya—Xi Luhan"

" Xiu—jebal, aku membutuhkanmu"

Luhan memberikan tatapan memohon pada namja yang kini mencengkram kerah pakaiannya dengan ekspresi marah yang tertahan. Xiumin memang tidak sepenuhnya marah pada namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka masih kecil itu, hanya saja ia ingin mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang Luhan sembunyikan lewat tatapan memohon dan menyesal yang Luhan arahkan padanya.

" tidak perduli seberapa marah dirimu, hanya saja tolong tetaplah di sampingku dan menjadi sahabatku"

" kau benar-benar gila Luhan"

" jebal—"

Ahirnya Xiumin menyerah, ia melepas kerah Luhan dan mendorong Luhan hingga membentur tembok. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Xiumin menatapnya dengan tatapan bersahabat yang biasa ia dapatkan dari namja berwajah cubby itu. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat menangkap tampilan Minseok di senyum Xiumin, bahkan Luhan tidak bisa menolak pikirannya yang memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Xiumin dan mencium namja berpipi cubby itu.

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan Luhan menghisap bibirnya. Ia menendang kaki Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan mengerang.

'PLAK'

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Xiumin.

" Sehun—"

Luhan langsung mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Xiumin dan Sehun.

" aku tidak tau, kenapa kau—kau harus berada diantara kami!? Kenapa—kenapa kau merebut Luhanku!?"

Pekikan Sehun membuat Xiumin mengarahkan tatapan menyerah pada Luhan.

" kau urus kekasihmu, dan aku akan mengurus urusanku"

" Xiu—"

Xiumin melepas tangan Luhan yang menggenggam lengannya. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan Sehun yang sudah mulai menangis. Luhan menghela nafas dan menyentuh pundak Sehun.

" Sehun-ah—"

" Luhan-ssi, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap milikku!"

Sehun berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang menghela nafas.

" ppabo! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepas kerinduanku pada Minseok? Ini gila"

Guman Luhan.

.

.

.

 **#chapter 4**

" **Warm Eyes"**

.

.

.

Chen tersenyum masuk ke kamarnya.

" oppaaaaa!"

Yeoja itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh seorang namja yang langsung mengaduh karena perbuatannya.

" oh, Kim! Tubuhmu berat sekali!"

" aiss, aku terlalu senang karena kau pulang"

Suho tersenyum memeluk Chen ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk Chen dengan tenaga penuh yang membuat Chen sedikit mengaduh sebelum membalas pelukannya.

" kau merindukanku?"

" tentu saja, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu"

Chen menatap sedikit kesal ke arah Suho yang langsung di jawab dengan ekspresi bingung dari namja tampan yang kini masih memeluknya.

" kau tidak memberitahuku tentang Sehun dan Luhan! Wae?"

" Oh, Tuhan—berhentilah membuat mereka seperti couple"

" aisss, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Dengan semangat Chen memukuli Suho dengan boneka dan bantal yang ada di kamarnya, ke duanya bermain perang bantal hingga membuat kamar rapi milik Chen berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Keduanya berlarian hingga keluar kamar dan mengganggu seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya.

" Ya Tuhan! KIM JOONMYUN! KIM JONGDAE!"

Pekikan dari seorang yeoja paruh baya, membuat Suho dan Chen berhenti.

" hehehe—dia dulu!"

" ani! Dia!"

Ryeowook mengusap dadanya, ia benar-benar perpikir untuk tetap bertahan dengan dua anak yang mengobrak abrik rumahnya. Ryeowook meletakkan sendok yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk kari di atas meja, dan tidak lama untuk mendengar pekikan kesakitan dari dua anak yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa.

" appoh, eomaaa"

Keluh Suho dan Chen.  
Ryeowook menarik telinga mereka.

" ampun eomaaa—"

" janji—tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

Rayu Suho dan Chen.

" baiklah, sekarang bereskan kekacauan ini dan mandi. 15 menit kalian belum sampai di meja makan, jangan harap eoma akan mengampuni kalian!"

" NE!"

Suho langsung bergegas menarik Chen untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Keduanya sudah terlalu biasa untuk sekedar dimarahi oleh eoma mereka karena ulah mereka yang kadang tidak bisa ditolelir. Ryeowook pun bukan benar-benar marah, hanya mengingatkan anaknya yang memang susah diatur jika mereka sudah bersama.

" huh, saat salah satu di antara mereka tidak ada—rumah ini terasa begitu sepi. Tapi saat mereka ada di rumah, rumah ini terlihat berantakan dengan suara teriakan yang tidak berhenti"

Yesung tersenyum menaruh jasnya di bangku sebelum mencium istrinya.

" mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Anak-anak akan kemari setelah 15 menit"

Ucap Ryeowook.

" tumben sekali si Joonmyun pulang?"

" entahlah, mungkin karena Dae-ie. Yang jelas rumah menjadi berantakan"

" kau menyukainya kan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum.

" ne, karena mereka anakku"

" ya sudah, aku mandi dulu"

.

.

Chen tersenyum melihat Suho sudah merapikan kamarnya saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, namja tampan itu juga sudah menyiapkan piama untuknya yang memiliki kebiasaan akan memakai pakaiannya di luar kamar mandi.

" kau benar-benar yang terbaik!"

Puji Chen.

" pakailah piamamu"

" kau tidak mau keluar?"

" tidak, lagi pula kau dongsaengku. Meskipun kau bukan dongsaengku, aku tidak akan nafsu denganmu"

" YAA!"

Chen melempar boneka bebek ke arah Suho.

" eoma akan menghukum kita jika kita membuat kegaduhan lagi—Kim"

Desis Suho menangkis serangan Chen.

Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan cepat memakai piamanya. Rambutnya masih basah dan dengan senang hati Suho akan menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk kering dan merapikan dengan pengering rambut. Perlahan Suho menggosok rambut Chen—

" aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat dimana aku mengeringkan rambutmu, menyiapkan pakaianmu dan mengantarmu pergi ke sekolah…"

" kkkk—salahmu sendiri!"

Chen melihat bagaimana Suho tersenyum dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Chen terlalu peka untuk apapun yang menyangkut dengan Suho.

" apa ada masalah?"

" aniya—"

" wajahmu mengatakan ada"

Suho tersenyum, ia tau bagaimana Chen kadang membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari yeoja yang kini menatapnya dari pantulan kaca rias.

" ada isu dari perusahaan jika Xiumin akan keluar dari EXO"

" MWO?!"

Chen menoleh ke arah Suho yang langsung di kembalikan ke arah cermin. Suho mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tangan Suho masih mencoba mengeringkan rambut Chen, seakan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk tetap fokus pada rambut dongsaengnya dari pikiran tentang EXO.

" Shindong hyung, ia mengatakan jika Xiumin tidak bisa mengikuti jadwal kami seperti biasanya. Dia mengatakan, dia akan mengosongkan jadwal Xiumin untuk beberapa bulan saat rapat tadi. Aku merasa ini tidak adil, bahkan Xiumin selalu menjadi orang yang selalu membela kami saat kami ada masalah. Tapi—aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan, Chen—aku merasa buruk"

Chen membalik tubuhnya, ia berdiri dan memeluk Suho.

" jangan seperti itu, mungkin ada alasannya. Aku yakin, kau bisa mengatasi semuanya. Jja! Kita turun, aku rasa ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit yang eoma berikan"

Suho mengangguk.

" thanks, Kim"

" kau berhutang banyak padaku, Kim"

Suho terkekeh merangkul Chen keluar kamar.

Keluarga Yesung adalah keluarga yang lumayan bisa di perhitungkan, Yesung adalah seorang CEO sebuah rumah sakit sedangkan Ryeowook adalah seorang seniman. Darah seni mengalir ke kedua anak mereka. Kim Joonmyun, namja tampan putra pertama yang digadang-gadang akan meneruskan dan menggantikan Yesung setelah dewasa. Namun sepertinya Yesung harus memendam keinginannya membuat Suho menggantikannya dikarenakan Suho lebih memilih dunia entertainment. Kim Jongdae, anak bungsu mereka yang lahir 4 tahun di bawah Suho. Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak begitu mengharap apapun pada Chen yang memang mereka bebaskan untuk memilih keinginannya nanti, karena pada masa depannya Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah memilihkan orang yang mereka percaya akan melindungi putri mereka dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

" appa—"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Suho.

" tentang proyek kerja sama dengan rumah sakit Hyundai—apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

Yesung memiringkan keningnya, ia sedikit bingung mengapa Suho menanyakan pekerjaannya. Biasanya Suho sama sekali acuh tak acuh dengan pekerjaannya yang merupakan seorang CEO dan seorang dokter khusus. Yesung menggeleng.

" mereka tidak menyetujui untuk meminjamkan beberapa ahli bedah. Dan lagi, para pemegang saham rumah sakit Dokwon sepertinya mulai menyebarkan isu tidak jelas tentang kekurangan yang kita miliki—"

" aku membacanya—kalian membutuhkan ahli bedah untuk anak-anak bukan?"

Yesung mengangguk sambil menyuapkan makanan ke arah Chen yang berada di sampingnya.

" aku—aku akan ikut ujian kesetaraan besok lusa. Aku akan mencoba meyakinkan juri kalau aku mampu—"

Kini giliran Ryeowook yang menatap tidak percaya ke arah Suho.

" ya, Kim. Maksud oppa dengan mengikuti ujian kesetaraan itu apa? Bukannya oppa belum mengerjakan skripsi?"

Suho mengangguk pada Chen.

" aku akan mengambil ujianku lusa, ujian untuk lulus dari kedokteran"

Chen menghadapkan pandangannya pada Suho, ia menatap tidak percaya.

" dokter? Kau jadi dokter? Kim, kau tidak bercanda kan? Bukannya kau jurusan entertainment?"

" aku mengambil dua, Kim. Kau tidak ingat jika oppamu ini harus memohon pada eoma saat mau masuk kuliah? Eoma akan mengijinkanku untuk masuk ke jurusan entertainment dengan syarat aku juga harus masuk di jurusan kedokteran anak—kau ingat?"

Ryeowook mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang Suho katakan.

" kau benar-benar melakukannya?"

Tanya Ryeowook.

" tentu saja, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya.."

Jawab Suho.

Yesung menyunggingkan senyumnya, jika ia boleh jujur ia benar-benar merasa bangga pada Suho. Ia tau bagaimana Suho mencoba selalu bertanggung jawab akan apa yang menjadi pilihannya. Yesung hanya mengangguk-angguk.

" lakukan sebisamu, apapun yang terjadi itu adalah sepenuhnya tanggung jawabmu"

" appa! Kenapa dingin sekali pada oppa?"

Protes Chen.

" bukan dingin, baby Chen. hanya saja, itulah nasihat yang bisa appa berikan pada oppamu. Aku yakin oppamu lebih membutuhkan dirimu untuk menghibur dan menyemangatinya dari pada eoma dan appa. Karena oppamu pasti tau jika kami selalu ada di pihaknya—"

Suho tersenyum sebagai balasan dan tanda terima kasih pada sang appa yang menenangkan pikirannya.

Keluarga kecil itu kemudian meneruskan obrolan mereka hingga larut.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Suho mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara pintu di ketuk.

" Dae-ah! Dae-ah!"

Suara Ryeowook membuat Suho sepenuhnya terbangun dan menggoncang tubuh dongsaengnya yang hanya di balas dengan leguhan.

" chingumu menunggumu di bawah"

" aku akan membangunkan putri tidurmu eoma—"

Mendengar jawaban dari Suho, Ryeowook langsung turun.  
Suho mencium pipi Chen hingga Chen merasa terganggu dan membuka matanya.

" wae?"

" eoma bilang chingumu menjemputmu"

" chingu?"

Suho mengangguk.

" chingu—YAAA! Aku lupa jika janjian jam 7 pagi! Kau menyebalkan KIM!"

Chen berlari ke kamar mandi dan mandi secepat kilat. Bahkan Chen keluar dengan mengenakan handuk dan air yang masih menetes dari kepalanya.

" kau akan sakit jika tidak mengeringkan rambutmu, Kim"

Komen Suho.  
Namja tampan itu masih setia dengan boneka kesayangan Chen, berbaring sambil memeluknya tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu Chen.

" aiss, hari ini aku harus membuat videoklip untuk tugas multimedia. Ya, kau ada kerjaan tidak?"

" aku berniat bermalas-malasan di rumah hari ini. Wae?"

" datanglah ke alamat ini! Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika kau mau menjadi objek untuk video kami"

" hahaha—dalam mimpimu, Kim"

Suho memejamkan matanya setelah pintu kamar Chen tertutup. Hari ini adalah jadwal libur yang Suho ambil untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan semua yang ada di kepalanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat jam berapa Suho terbangun setelah tidur ronde ke duanya.

" pagi eoma—"

" ini sudah siang, chagy. Jam 12 lebih, apa kau tidak memiliki kerjaan?"

Suho menggeleng.  
Namja tampan itu menerima sarapan yang Ryeowook sediakan untuk dirinya. Suho melirik ke phonselnya saat sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam phonselnya.

" Xiumin hyung?"

.

.

 **From : Xiumin-hyung**

 **Kau sedang liburkan? Tolong bantu Minseok  
dia bilang dia memerlukan model untuk video  
klip. Aku tidak bisa membantunya karena  
masalah yang sedang aku alami…ajak saja  
Kyungsoo, aku yakin dia tidak memiliki  
pekerjaan**

.

.

" dari siapa?"

" Xiumin-hyung"

Suho mengangguk-angguk, ia tersenyum memikirkan sebuah ide. Perlahan ia mencari kontak seseorang dan memanggilnya.

" yeoboseo—"

Terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Suho.

" yeoboseo, Kyungsoo-ssi. Ini aku—Suho"

" Suho? Ha? Suho oppa?"

" ne, ini aku. Kau sedang sibuk?"

" ani, pemotretan sudah selesai jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan siang—"

Suho tersenyum.

" kirimi aku alamat pemotretannya, aku akan menjemputmu"

" eh?"

" bye"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Suho meninggalkannya dengan penuh semangat setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Café sederhana adalah pilihan Suho untuk mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang.

" makanlah semua yang kau inginkan, aku akan mentraktirmu"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak mengerti saat tiba-tiba sebuah nomor yang ia bayangkan tidak akan pernah menelfonnya justu menelfonnya di saat ia ingin menghubunginya. Dan Kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti mengapa namja tampan yang selalu ada di hatinya menghubungi dan mengajak makan siang bersama. Suho adalah idola Kyungsoo, seorang idola yang diam-diam Kyungsoo cintai karena kebaikannya. Kyungsoo dan Suho tidak pernah berbicara sedekat sekarang selain bersama dengan kru film atau saat take film.

" kau tidak suka? Atau kau ada jadwal lain setelah ini?"

" Eh?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng.  
Suho tersenyum.

" berarti aku adalah namja yang beruntung kkkk"

" ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Suho-ssi menemuiku? Bahkan mentraktirku?"

" hehehe, ketahuan ya? Ah, kita memang tidak begitu dekat. Mianhe—aku mendapatkan kontakmu dari Xiumin hyung. Ya, mungkin karena bosan aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Secepat kilat Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" ah ya, kau—eum.. bagaimana ya mengatakannya?"

Suho mencoba mencari cara untuk menjelaskan maksudnya mengajak Kyungsoo.

" Kyung, aku ada tawaran untuk suting video klip amatir—"

" wah, hebat! Kau beruntung sekali, kapan ya ada orang yang menawariku? Kadang-kadang aku ingin melihat aktingku atau wajahku di tangan para amatir…karena saat berada tangan orang yang amatir kita bisa mengukur diri kita"

Kyungsoo menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya, matanya kaget saat tiba-tiba Suho menggenggam tangannya lengkap dengan sendok yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menyuap ice cream kesukaannya.

" kalau begitu, maukah kau bermain bersamaku?"

" eh?"

.

.

Tidak memerlukah waktu yang panjang untuk tiba di sebuah padang bunga dimana alamat yang Chen kirimkan kepada Suho. Chen tersenyum senang mendapati sebuah mobil yang cukup familiar terparkir di samping mobil yang Baekhyun gunakan.

" artis kita tiba—"

Bisik Minseok.

" bukankah dia anggota EXO?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

" Tao tidak menghubunginya tadi?"

" apapun yang terjadi, mereka adalah artis kita!"

Chen berlari riang mendekati Suho dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" anyeonghaseo—"

Sapa Chen.  
Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap Chen dan Suho bergantian.

" anu—bukankah dia tunangan Baekhyun?"

Tanya Kyungsoo.  
Chen mengerutkan keningnya, mendengar nama Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit kesal. Ia mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Suho seakan meminta namja itu untuk menutup mulut Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih bingung tentang Baekhyun.

" ne, orang tua Baekhyun meminta perusahaan untuk menolong calon menantunya. Dan yah tidak perlu ku teruskan bukan yang selanjutnya?"

Chen mendesis.  
Baekhyun mendekati Chen bersama dengan Tao dan Minseok. Satu persatu mereka mengenalkan diri mereka dan saling berjabat tangan.

" Baekhyunji—bukankah familiar?"

" oh, noona—jangan menyebutkan nama menyebalkan itu. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mengulanginya lagi"

Suho tersenyum.

.

' _aiss, kalau saja aku tidak harus menjaga sikapku! Aku tidak segan-segan memakimu! Jongdae!'_

.

Batin Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun harus tersenyum meski Chen mengumpat tentangnya, hingga ia menikmati bagaimana ekspresi Chen saat mengumpat. Ekspresi yang 3 bulan ini benar-benar ia nikmati untuk menjadi bagian dari harinya.

Chen menjelaskan garis besar video klip kepada semuanya dan memulai tanpa banyak kesalahan. Mereka semua menikmati indahnya suasana lahan hijau sambil meneruskan pekerjaan mereka hingga selesai. Setelah selesai mereka menikmati pesta barbeque yang Tao gagas.

" enak sekali—"

Puji Kyungsoo.

" kita tidak akan mendapatkan yang seperti ini saat kita menjadi artis"

Komen Suho.  
Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati menjadi pemanggang mengangguk setuju dengan komentar Suho. Ia pun mengakui jika ia melakukan penyamarannya dengan senang hati, meski di depan kedua orang tuanya ia menolak mentah-mentah.

" Hyunji, kau juga harus memakan bagianmu"

" eh?"

" buka mulutmu!"

Reflex Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Chen tersenyum setelah memberikan daging yang ia bungkus dengan sayuran untuk Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun-ssi akan cemburu jika melihat kedekatan kalian"

Koment Kyungsoo.  
Tao dan Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen yang memberi deathglare nya pada yeoja yang kini meringis ke arahnya.

" Chenie? Benarkah Chenie dengan—"

" Ya! Panda! Hentikan ucapanmu sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

" Minnie tidak tau kalau Chenie berkencan dengan Baekie hyung—"

Baekhyun meringis saat Minseok mengarahkan pandangan penuh tanya ke arahnya. Baekhyunpun kaget saat tiba-tiba Chen merangkul kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk merendahkan tubuhnya agar Chen bisa merangkulnya lebih leluasa.

" stop Minni! Dan kau—Kyungsoo-ssi, katakan saja pada namja bodoh itu apa yang kau lihat. Karena aku yakin si bodoh itu tidak akan perduli"

" wae?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

" kau jangan ikutan! Sudah makan ini!"

Chen menyuapi Baekhyun dengan sekenanya.

" Kim!"

Chen menoleh ke arah Suho.

" kau melupakanku?"

" Ah tidak, aku membencimu-Kim!"

Suho dan Chen mulai beradu argument dengan menyebut satu dengan yang lain dengan nama 'Kim' yang mereka artikan sebagai panggilan kesayangan mereka. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan kedekatan mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun saat Suho mengantarnya, ia hanya menggeleng saat Suho menawarinya makan malam bersama.

" waeyo? Apa tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

" eh? Ani—aku—aku hanya lelah"

Ucap Kyungsoo.

" huh, mianhe.. aku membuatmu kelelahan. Lain kali aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi"

" aniya—"

Suho konsentrasi menyetir.

" anu—anu yeoja bernama Chen—apa kalian berkencan?"

" MWO? Naega? Chen?"

Suho menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum tertawa. Suho sadar jika gerak tubuhnya saat bersama Chen kadang bisa menimbulkan orang-orang membuat kesimpulan jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kyungsoo yang merasa bingung menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan ingin tau.

" itu tidak mungkin, Kyung. Dia hanya yeoja liar yang menyenangkan untuk di goda. Apa lagi jika itu tentang Baekhyun"

" jadi kalian tidak pacaran?"

" tidak akan pernah kkkk"

" wae?"

Suho mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum sambil menyetir dengan tenang. Suho menyetel sebuah lagu dengan volume yang cukup lirih, karena tidak ingin Kyungsoo terganggu. Kyungsoo mengajak Suho untuk masuk ke rumah saat melihat kedua orang tuanya berada di luar bersama seorang tamu.

" oh, kau pulang?"

Tanya seorang namja yang memiliki pandangan tegas. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang terlihat seumuran dengan appanya, namja itu tersenyum. Namja tampan yang cukup kaget melihat putranya berada di belakang seorang yeoja yang ia yakini sebagai penghuni rumah megah keluarga Do.

" mobilku mogok—aku tidak tau apa yang salah dengannya, sepertinya ini nasib sialku"

Ucap Yesung.  
Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

" dia putriku, Shou beri salam pada Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim ini adalah CEO rumah sakit Dokwon, tempat dimana to-san berkerja"

Kyungsoo mengangguk memberi hormat, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Suho saat sadar jika orang tuanya sedang memperhatikan Suho.

" dia—"

" aku pernah melihatnya, Suho EXO! Ka-san adalah salah satu penggemarnya!"

Suho meringis saat tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan dari yeoja cantik yang memiliki logat sedikit ke negara tetangga.

" Ka-san"

Desisan dari Kwonmin ( Kyungsoo appa ) membuat Miyuki Shouta ( Kyungsoo eoma ) menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Suho. Miyuki tersenyum sedikit meminta maaf pada Suho yang hanya di angguki oleh namja yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

" bagaimana jika kita mengobrol sambil makan malam? Yesung-ssi?"

Tanya Kwonmin.

" mianhe, istriku sudah mengatakan agar aku tidak pulang terlambat untuk makan malam bersama anak-anak. Mianhe, mungkin lain kali saja"

Jawab Yesung.

" baiklah, aku akan meminta supir untuk mengantarmu—"

" biar aku saja yang mengantar, ajussi. Kebetulan aku juga tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, Kyungsoo aku pergi dulu"

" apa tidak merepotkan?"

Tanya Miyuki.

" gweanchana, ajumma"

Yesung terkekeh saat memasuki mobil yang Suho bawa. Ia tersenyum melihat anaknya masih berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

" kapan terahir kau service mobilmu?"

" mianhe appa, aku lupa untuk membawanya ke bengkel. Dan lagi kenapa kau memakai mobilku?"

Suho memberi sedikit intonasi padapertanaannya.  
Yesung menggeleng.

" eomamu memberikan ku kunci mobil dan karena terburu-buru aku langsung membawanya pergi sebelum aku tau jika itu mobilmu. Untung tidak ada yang tau jika itu mobilmu—"

Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang lama sambil menikmati jalanan yang lumayan padat. Suho mencoba menarik udara dalam-dalam, melirik apa yang sedang Yesung lakukan. Yesung masih sibuk dengan beberapa data yang ia baca dari tab yang memang menggantikan dokumen-dokumen dalam bentuk hard, meski tidak melupakannya.

" appa—"

Tidak ada balasan dari Yesung.

" apa kau masih tidak merestuiku untuk terjun di dunia entertainment?"

Suho ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi kekecewaan Yesung saat ia mengatakan akan terjun di dunia entertainment dan menolak untuk menjadi penerus Yesung. Suho juga ingat bagaimana ia tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Yesung tentang ketidak setujuan yang Yesung miliki pada pilihan yang Suho ambil. Bagaimana Suho melarikan diri dari rumah hanya untuk mengejar semua yang menjadi keinginannya tanpa meminta pendapat orang lain. Kini namja tampan itu sedikit demi sedikit menyesali bagaimana bodoh dirinya dulu.

" mianhe—"

" apa yang terjadi?"

Yesung tidak merespon pertanyaan Suho, ia justru memberi pertanyaan kepada namja di sampingnya.

" aku merasa buruk, aku benar-benar bodoh"

" kau tidak sedang mengeluh tentang keputusanmu bukan?"

Suho mengangguk.

" bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar ingin mengeluh sekarang ini? Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan—appa"

Yesung menyimpan tab miliknya, ia menoleh ke arah Suho yang sedang membagi konsentrasi antara jalanan dan dirinya. Yesung tersenyum.

" kau hanya perlu menenangkan pikiranmu dan mengatakan kau bisa melakukannya pada dirimu sendiri, Joonmyun"

" appa—"

Yesung mengangguk.

" appa dan eoma akan selalu berada di belakangmu sama seperti Chen yang tanpa lelah mendukungmu"

Kali ini Suho benar-benar merasa beruntung menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim Jong Woon, ia bersyukur mendapatkan appa yang begitu mengerti dirinya dan selalu bisa ia andalkan saat ia tidak tau arah. Suho juga bersyukur karena menjadi anak dari Kim Ryeowook, seorang yeoja dengan senyum malaikat yang selalu menenangkan jiwanya saat ia merasa sendiri dan butuh dukungan. Suho pun bersyukur karena Chen adalah dongsaengnya, karena dia adalah oppa dari seorang yeoja yang akan selalu mendukungnya dengan segala cara.

.

.

Shindong selesai membagikan jadwal untuk para member EXO, namja sedikit tambun itu bersiap pergi saat Suho mengangkat tangannya untuk memperoleh perhatian dari semua yang ada di ruangan tempat mereka biasa latihan.

" ne, Suho?"

" hyung—apa kau tidak ingin menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Xiumin hyung?"

Pertanyaan Suho sontak membuat semua namja di dalam ruangan itu menatap Shindong.

" aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk dijelaskan, Suho. Mian, karena Xiumin sendiri yang berdiskusi dengan perusahaan…"

" apa berita itu benar hyung? Jika perusahaan membuat dia harus hengkang dari EXO?"

Baekhyun menajamkan pandangannya pada Shindong. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang 3 bulan terahir bersarang di kepalanya tanpa pernah tau kapan moment seperti ini akan tercipta. Shindong mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada semua member EXO.

" aku harap kalian bisa saling menjaga satu dengan yang lain—"

Ucapan Shindong sebelum beranjak membuat Suho bangkit dari kursinya.

" hyung! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah biarkan Xiumin hyung mendapatkan ketidak adilan"

" kami akan mengusahakannya"

Setelah Shindong pergi semua masih duduk di ruang makan, dimana mereka tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk.

" Kris hyung! Apa kau tidak ada kabar dari appamu? Bukankah dia direktur perusahaan?"

" tidak ada, yang aku dapat darinya hanya pertanyaan tentang bagaimana kabar Tao? Apa yang Tao makan dan sebagainya—"

Jawaban Kris membuat semua terdiam.  
Tidak lama seorang muncul dari balik pintu—

" Tao pulang!"

Suara Tao terdengar begitu manis di telinga member EXO.

" apa semua pergi kerja? Ah—se—"

" Kami di ruang makan Tao!"

Potong Baekhyun.  
Tao muncul di ambang pintu ruang makan setelah beberapa waktu, yeoja itu terlihat imut dengan seragam sekolah yang sedikit lusuh dan senyum manis penghias wajahnya. Baekhyun tau apa yang baru saja Tao lakukan, sedikit banyak ia juga pernah ikut menghabiskan waktu bersama Tao dan yang lain.

" dari mana? Kenapa larut sekali baru pulang?"

Pertanyaan lembut dari Suho di jawab dengan cengiran oleh Tao yang menerima segelas susu darinya. Kai menyuruh Tao duduk di sampingnya, setidaknya untuk menghabiskan segelas susu yang Suho berikan. Kris? namja tampan itu terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apa yang member EXO lakukan pada yeoja yang kini tersenyum takut-takut saat kedua pandangan mereka bertemu.

" Tao, kapan kamu akan pulang?"

Tanya Kai.

" pulang? Kemana?"

" ke rumahmu—mession keluarga Wu"

Baekhyun mempertegas pertanyaan Kai.  
Tao menoleh ke arah Kris. Kris sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Luhan menyenggol lengan Kris agar memberikan penjelasan pada Tao, namun tidak ada yang Kris lakukan kecuali menatap Tao dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi.  
Suho mendesah, ia duduk di samping Tao. Berusaha menghilangkan jarak ia memegang bahu Tao dan memalingkan wajah Tao hanya ke arahnya, ia ingin menunjukkan jika ia sedang tidak ingin dibantah dan cukup serius untuk dituruti keinginannya.

" Tao-er, kau mau membantu hyung kan? Hyung butuh bantuan darimu"

" mwoya?"

" berjanjilah untuk membantu, ne?"

Suho mengeluarkan wajah perdulinya dengan sedikit senyum, mencoba membuat Tao bersimpati padanya. Tao mengangguk perlahan—

" tolong tanyakan pada direktur Wu, apa yang terjadi pada Xiumin-ge. Jebal—"

" eh?"

" Tao, taukan apa yang tersebar di dunia maya? Di media? Jebal—kami ingin membantu Xiumin-ge dan membersihkan namanya—"

Tambah Kai.  
Suho mengangguk saat Tao menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

" memang ada apa? Setahu Tao, Xiu-ge sedang istirahat setelah—"

Tao menggantungkan kata-katanya setelah ingat bagaimana Xiumin memohon padanya agar apa yang terjadi saat kejadian penusukan di kampus tidak terdengar member EXO lain. Ia menoleh pada Luhan yang sepertinya juga menunggu apa yang ingin ia katakan. Semua member EXO mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan termasuk Kris yang sepertinya juga mulai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada salah satu member EXO. Luhan langsung mengerjapkan matanya, ia mengadu pandangannya bersama member EXO satu persatu hingga ia sedikit mengerti jika semua namja di sana sedang membuat kesimpulan lain dengan kata-kata Tao.

" Tao, jangan menggantungkan kata-katamu!"

Protes Baekhyun.

" Lu-ge, apa Tao boleh?"

" terserah kau!"

Luhan memasang wajah cool miliknya, ia menduga jika Tao ingin mengatakan tentang kejadian dimana Xiumin terluka, namun—

" sejak—Lu-ge mencium Xiu-ge di samping toilet kampus"

" MWO?!"

Bukan hanya member EXO lain yang kaget, Luhanpun ikut kaget dengan apa yang Tao katakan.

" Ya!?"

" Tao hanya mengatakan apa yang Tao ketahui, aku memiliki buktinya"

Tao merogoh phonselnya dan memperlihatkan foto dimana Luhan sedang mencium Xiumin posesif. Kini semua member EXO menatap Luhan seakan mereka menemukan jawaban tentang Xiumin yang menghilang dari foto di phonsel Tao.

" kalau karena ciuman—bahkan ciuman Luhan di acara fans meet beberapa waktu yang lalu lebih menghebohkan. Apalagi itu tersiar di tv nasional, aku tidak yakin Xiumin membuat ciuman sebagai alasan ia menghilang—"

Semua mulai memperhitungkan logika yang Kris buat hingga Suho tersenyum ke arah Kris.

" please bawa dongsaengmu pulang ke rumah megah mu lalu pulanglah kemari dengan kabar baik"

Suho membuat Kris dan Tao berdiri sebelum mendorong mereka pergi dari dorm.

" apa tidak apa? Sepertinya Kris sangat tidak menyukai Tao, bagaimana jika dia menurunkan Tao di sembarang tempat?"

Tanya Luhan.

" aku yakin Kris tidak akan melakukan itu—percayalah. Lagi pula mengirim Tao lebih efektif dari pada kita hanya menduga-duga, atau kau memiliki alasan lain hyung?"

" nega?"

" ah! Aku—sebelum Xiumin hyung menghilang, aku mendengar benda terjatuh dan pecah di kamar mu. Apa kalian bertengkar hyung?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Luhan kaget, ia ingat bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi. Luhan ingat dengan detail bagaimana ia menarik Minseok ke kamarnya, dimana ia memastikan jika Xiumin akan berada di rumah sakit untuk waktu yang lama. Dan—Luhan ingat bagaimana wajah marah Xiumin saat menatapnya.

" ne, kami memang bertengkar—tapi itu tidak—"

" dan sayangnya sepertinya aku tau jika kalian belum berbaikan, baiklah Xi Luhan aku tidak meminta banyak darimu. Tapi tolong bawa Xiumin hyung kembali"

Suho menutup pembicaraan mereka dengan kata-kata dan intonasi tegas yang di angguki oleh member lain. Kali ini namja tampan itu langsung meraih jaket dan kunci mobil kesayangannya untuk pergi.

" kemana hyung?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

" aku harus menenangkan diriku sebelum otakku mengalir keluar dari kepalaku"

" ikut!"

Baekhyun berdiri membuntuti Suho yang sedikit menggeleng bingung. Baekhyun duduk tenang di samping Suho yang sepertinya sedang membagi konsentrasi antara jalanan dan phonsel yang terhubung mobil.

" _ne, Kim?"_

Suara yang samar-samar Baekhyun dengar membuat namja tampan itu menoleh ke arah Suho yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan keberadaan Suho.

" kau dimana?"

" _nega? Di tempat kerjaku—wae?"_

" aku akan kesana—siapkan minuman kesukaanku"

" _Ya, Kim! Aku bukan pelayan pribadimu!"_

" please—"

Suara lirih Suho mengundang kekagetan Baekhyun. Ia jarang sekali mendengar suara putus asa dari namja yang sudah bersama dengannya hampir 6 tahun.

" _Kim? Kau ada masalah?"_

" aku sedang menuju ke sana, bye"

Tidak tau apa yang berada di kepala Baekhyun setelah mendengar percakapan akrab dari calon istrinya dan Suho, Baekhyun hanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berdenyut di dadanya. Membutuhkan waktu 30 menit dari dorm menuju sebuah café klasik yang berada di pinggiran sungai Han. Sebuah café yang lumayan ramai dengan dekorasi manis dan pemandangan indah sungai Han yang membentang. Tidak terlalu dekat dengan sungai, hanya saja kita bisa melihat indahnya sungai Han yang di hiasi kelap-kelip pantulan cahaya lampu perkotaan. Suho turun diikuti oleh Baekhyun setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang dengan hiasan lampu.

Senyum di wajah Chen berganti dengan pandangan heran saat melihat siapa namja yang berada di belakang Suho.

" pesananmu—"

Suho mengangguk mengikuti langkah Chen. Baekhyun duduk di depan Suho—

" pesanlah sesuatu, aku akan mentraktirmu-Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk.  
Chen dan Baekhyun mulai beradu tatapan tidak suka yang cukup menghibur Suho.

" Ya! Kalau kalian memerluhkan ruangan untuk saling memandang, jangan di sini. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin membagi tempatku bersama kalian hehehe"

Chen dan Baekhyun saling membuang muka.

" pesan apa?!"

Tanya Chen ketus.

" tsk, café ini akan bangkrut jika kau melayani pelanggan dengan expresi bar-bar JONG-DAE"

Baekhyun menekankan nama Chen sehingga Chen menoleh kesal ke arah namja yang kini sedang merapikan kacamata miliknya.

" kau—"

Desis Chen.

" beri aku kopi saja, ingat—jangan menaruh macam-macam di dalamnya!"

Chen ingat bagaimana terahir ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, saat itu ia dipaksa untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Byun dengan alasan Baekhyun sedang liburan di rumah. Keluarga Byun memaksanya untuk terus-terusan berdekatan dengan Baekhyun bahkan hingga memasak untuk namja yang kini berada di depannya.

" kali ini aku akan memasukkan racun tikus di dalamnya! PERMISI"

Suho terkekeh melihat dongsaengnya selalu saja ketus jika bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

" sepertinya ada yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?"

" dia benar-benar gila hyung! Kau tau? Kemarin saat aku liburan ke rumahku, mommyku menjemput nya untuk menginap di rumah. Dan berahir pada aku harus memakan garam di makan malamku"

Suho ingat, Chen pernah menceritakan tentang kejadian dimana ia menaruh garam di nasi yang ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun.

" wah, kalian begitu dekat"

" aku harus berhati-hati dengan yeoja itu. Aku masih ingin menikmati indahnya hidup"

Chen kembali ke dapur setelah memberikan tatapan mematikan miliknya pada Baekhyun yang memeriksa minumannya. Suho tersenyum, ia meraih secangkir coffelate yang ia pesan pada Chen. pikirannya sedang tertuju pada bagaimana ia harus mempertahankan Xiumin yang sedang di issue kan akan segera keluar dari EXO sebagai akibat dari sanksi yang perusahaan keluarkan untuknya.

" hyung—"

" hmm?"

" jangan memikirkannya sendiri—aku tau kau leader, tapi kau harus tau. Kau memiliki aku dan yang lain. Meski tidak akan banyak membantu tapi setidaknya akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita memikirkan jalan keluar bersama-sama"

Ucapan dari Baekhyun cukup membuat Suho mengerti. Ia tersenyum.

" aku tidak ingin membebani kalian—"

" justru karena tindakanmu yang memikirkan semua masalah sendirian membuat kami terbebani! Sudah cukup Xiumin hyung—kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga"

Suho mengangguk, ia tersenyum mencoba memberikan tanggapan atas ucapan Baekhyun. Chen menaruh dua piring kue dan beberapa pudding di atas meja, yeoja itu mengangguk pada Suho.

" ini karena aku sendang baik"

" kau tidak akan menaikkan harga setiap makanan ini di nota pembayaran kan?"

" aku akan menaikkan hingga 4 kali lipat. Jadi persiapkan uangnya, jangan sampai aku menendangmu karena tidak bisa membayarnya. Oke?"

" bagaimana jika aku membayarnya dengan kencan dengan kekasihmu ini?"

Tanya Suho.  
Suho menunjuk Baekhyun yang langsung tersendak saat mendengar dan melihat Suho menunjuk ke arahnya.

" hyung? Kau sedang tidak mengobralku kan?"

" hanya sedikit"

Kekeh Suho.

" aku akan menjadikannya budakku!"

Jawab Chen sebelum pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain. Suho terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun mengumpat tidak jelas karena perkataan Chen.

.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia menatap layar phonselnya yang terlihat tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

" kenapa kau menatapi phonselmu terus? Apa menunggu Luhan-ssi untuk menelfonmu?"

Tanya seorang yeoja berambut pirang. Sehun menggeleng sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia menoleh pada yeoja berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk dengan majalah fasion terbaru.

" sepertinya aku salah kali ini"

" salah? Waeyo?"

" Taeyeon- sepertinya Luhan-ssi sama sekali tidak tertarik denganku—"

" benarkah? Aku rasa tidak, Kris bilang Luhan-ssi sangat senang saat kalian berkencan"

Sehun menatap Lay yang memberikan tatapan agar Sehun mempercayainya.

" jeongmal?"

Lay mengangguk.  
Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru café dengan niat mencari seorang pelayan untuk memberikannya menu. Ia mengangkat tangannya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan seorang pelayan café yang langsung mendekat ke arahnya.

" ne, pelanggan?"

" bisa kami pesan salad? Aku ingin pesan salad buah—"

" tambahkan yogurt untuk piringku"

Tambah Taeyeon.  
Sehun menoleh ke arah yeoja yang kini sedang mencatat pesanan dari Lay dan Taeyeon dengan seksama.

" Hun-ah, kau pesan apa?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat pelayan dengan tagname 'Kim Jongdae' seperti terkejut saat melihatnya.

" aku—bubble tea saja"

Chen, ia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat kesan buruk untuk café dimana ia sedang berkerja dengan mengamuk pada Sehun yang kini menatapinya dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

" apa ada yang lain?"

Tanya Chen sopan.  
Ketiga yeoja itu menggeleng dan segera sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, setelah Chen pamit untuk memesan pada koki café pesanan mereka. Sehun mengekori langkah Chen menggunakan matanya hingga Chen menghilang di balik pintu yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh staff.

" sepertinya yeoja itu tidak asing—"

" nugu?"

Tanya Taeyeon.

" pelayan tadi?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" bukankah dia sekolah di Heesin? Dia hobae kita kan?"

Jawab Lay yang masih berkutat pada majalah yang ada di tangannya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, ia ingat pernah melihat Chen beberapa kali hanya saja dia tidak ingat dimana. Lay menutup majalah dan mencari objek lain—ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat orang yang familiar di matanya sedang duduk di deretan meja yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia menoleh pada Taeyeon yang asik dengan majalah.

" bukankah mereka EXO?"

" MANA?"

Taeyeon dan Sehun langsung semangat saat mendengar nama EXO disebut. Mereka sama-sama berharap orang yang mereka sukai adalah orang yang ada di pandangan mereka, Sehun menghela nafas saat hanya ada Suho dan Baekhyun di tempat yang Lay tunjukkan. Ia menatap tidak tertarik berbeda dengan Taeyeon yang tersenyum kegirangan karena EXO kesayangannya ada di sana-read : Baekhyu –

Dengan semangat Taeyeon melambai ke arah Chen yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja mereka dengan beberapa makanan pesanan mereka. Taeyeon merobek notebook miliknya dan mengarahkan pada Chen yang dipandangi dengan bingung oleh yeoja penyuka bebek itu.

" berikan pada namja di sana—"

Chen celingukan.

" yang mana?"

" BAEKHYUN EXO, palli! Sebelum dia pergi! Aku akan memberikan tips untukmu!"

Chen menoleh ke arah kertas dan beberapa uang puluhan ribu won. Ia mengangguk berjalan ke arah meja tempat Suho dan Baekhyun berada.

Baekhyun yang sepertinya memiliki radar yang cukup kuat untuk merasakan keberadaan Chen menoleh ke arah yeoja yang tersenyum sambil memasukkan sesuatu ke saku bajunya.

" kedua orang tuaku benar-benar gila, karena memaksaku menikah dengan orang gila seperti dia"

Desis Baekhyun.

" kalau kau keberatan, aku tidak keberatan untuk menikah dengannya"

Canda Suho.

" ku berikan hadiah yang paling besar padamu jika kau bisa menikah atau mengajaknya kencan hyung. Jadi ambil saja!"

" oke, jangan menyesal"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menenggak minumannya.

" ini—"

Chen menyodorkan secarik kertas ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung menatapnya awas.

" mwoka?"

" tsk, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja ada eoni-eoni kegenitan menitipkan ini untukmu!"

Baekhyun membuka kertas itu dengan kening yang berkerut.

.

.

 _ **Datanglah kesini, Baekhyunie.**_

 _ **Taeyeon**_

.

.

" aiss, haruskah aku kesana?"

Tanya Baekhyun pada Chen yang langsung memberinya jawaban dengan ekspresi bahwa yeoja itu tidak perduli. Baekhyun lalu mengangguk sebelum pamit pada Suho dan mengarahkan pandangan ambigu ke arah Chen.

Suho terkekeh.

" sepertinya dia sedang meminta ijin pada istrinya"

" diam kau, Kim!"

Suho tertawa melihat ekspresi Chen yang sepertinya sedang tidak mood.

" aku akan ganti pakaian dulu! Tsk, aku tidak mood untuk melayani pelanggan!"

" hey—kau bisa membuatku rugi baby—"

" itu lebih menyenangkan! Eoma akan senang hati menambah uang saku milikku"

Chen kabur ke dalam ruangan karyawan dan mengganti pakaiannya. Seorang mendekatinya dengan pandangan tidak begitu senang.

" hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanya Sunghyun.

" aku sudah memberitahu manajer kalau aku sudah selesai shif, tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku besok"

" hemm—ya sudah"

" aku akan memberikan waktu untuk kalian berdua kencan"

" YA KIM JONGDAE!"

" aku mencintaimu, Sunghyun Woo"

Goda Chen yang selesai berganti pakaian.  
Sunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibir saat Chen meninggalkannya.

Chen melempar tas miliknya ke bangku kosong di depan Suho. Suho terkekeh melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang meminum minuman milik Baekhyun.

" kau cemburu karena suamimu pergi ke tempat yeoja lain?"

" kau ingin ku lempar dari sini?"

Desis Chen.

" melihat sepertinya kau sedang marah, tenang saja. Dari yang aku tau, Baekhyun tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada ye—"

" aku kesal karena disana ada OH SEHUN! Orang yang membuatku kehilangan couple kesayanganku!"

Chen memberi tatapan memelas ke arah Suho yang terkekeh.  
Suho benar-benar terhibur mendengar bagaimana Chen mengungkapkan bagaimana kesalnya ia pada yeoja yang telah membuat couple yaoi kesayangannya harus saling menjauh. Chen mengangkat alisnya saat tiba-tiba Chen tersenyum dan mengarahkan phonsel kesayangannya ke arah Suho. Suho mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat dengan jelas gambar yang ada di phonsel Chen.

" ini?"

Suho meraih phonsel Chen.  
Perlahan ia membuka folder foto yang Chen beritahukan, Suho beberapa kali harus menoleh ke arah dongsaengnya.

" aku dan Tao merekamnya, sebenarnya kami tidak menyangka akan mendapat hadiah seperti itu. Aku mengajak Tao untuk mengikuti Xiumin oppa, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan—kami mendapatkan itu sebelum nenek sihir itu merusak semuanya"

" jadi ini yang mereka bicarakan?"

" eh?"

" ani—"

Suho ingat bagaimana Chen dekat dengan Tao dan Minseok. Ia tersenyum meraih tangan Chen yang langsung membuat si pemilik tangan menatap bingung.

" apa Minseok sering membicarakan oppanya?"

" oppa? Setahuku tidak? Aku bahkan tidak tau dia memiliki oppa. Wae?"

Chen menatap bingung pada Suho.  
Suho menepuk keningnya saat ingat bagaimana perjanjian yang di berikan kepada setiap anggota dorm saat pertama Tao dan Minseok datang, yaitu untuk tidak mengganggu satu dengan yang lain dan merahasiakan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Suho menghela nafas lagi menatap ke arah jembatan penyebrangan.

" hey, kau kenapa? Kau tidak ingin berbagi denganku?"

" entahlah—sepertinya aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini"

Chen menatap iba ke arah Suho, ia menepuk pundak Suho yang berada jauh di depannya. Mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk membantu Suho bangkit dari apa yang membuat namja tampan itu menyimpan senyum malaikatnya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengangguk menerima minuman yang Taeyeon pesankan untuknya, ia juga tersenyum ke arah Sehun dan Lay yang sedikit terkekeh ke arahnya. Lay menikmati salad yang tadi ia pesan dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun, bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya aku jarang melihat kau berada dengan EXO—apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan member lain?"

" kabarku baik—dan sekarang aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan individu, wae? Apa noona ingin menanyakan tentang Kris hyung?"

Lay tersenyum tipis.

" kau lebih tau daripada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana kabar Kris? kami tidak saling mengabari setelah beberapa lama karena sibuk"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Taeyeon yang sepertinya mempoutkan bibirnya karena Baekhyun lebih memilih menyahuti pertanyaan Lay dari pada dirinya. Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya—

" aku tidak tau dia sedang melakukan apa, hanya saja dia sedang pulang bersama dongsaengnya. Mungkin eoma nya sedang berceramah—"

Lay tersenyum penuh paksaan.

" mereka sedang pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.  
Sehun dan Taeyeon menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Lay.

" tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tidak pernah dengar kalau Kris punya dongsaeng?"

" aku melihatnya beberapa kali, dia terlihat imut"

Tambah Lay.  
Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghisap minumannya.

" Baekhyunie—kau jangan tergoda dengan dongsaeng Kris! noona tidak menerimanya!"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

" sorry noona, jika aku tergoda dengan yeoja lain—Byun Daehyun akan menggantungku di depan pagar rumah kami"

" waeyo?"

" aku sudah memiliki calon, aku akan mengirimkan undangan pada kalian ahir minggu ini"

Taeyeon menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun?! Kau?"

Seperti tidak perduli, Baekhyun mencari kesibukan lain. Arah matanya melihat bagaimana seorang yeoja tengah tersenyum manis ke arah Suho. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak menyukai bagaimana yeoja itu terlihat sedang mencoba bersikap manis dengan beberapa aegyo yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya.

" Baekie?"

Cicitan dari Taeyeon membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yeoja dengan rambut pirang yang dibuat bergelombang dengan make up yang cukup tebal untuk menunjukkan bagaimana yeoja itu telah dewasa.

" kau menerimanya?"

Tanya Sehun.

" aku tidak ingin mencari masalah, jadi yah ku jalani saja dengan seadanya"

" harusnya kau menolak, kau bisa mengatakan jika kau adalah kekasihku! Aku tidak keberatan—"

Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk tersenyum sebelum meminum minumannya.

" dan eomaku akan terkena serangan jantung, karena anaknya yang tampan ini menolak apa keinginannya"

Taeyeon menghela nafas.

" aku putus dengan Kris juga karena perjodohan sialan itu, Kris sama sekali tidak menolaknya dan merelakan hubungan kami"

Keluh Lay.

" akan ku katakan pada Kris hyung agar dia menemuimu"

" katakan juga pada Luhan-ssi untuk menghubungiku!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun.

" yah—"

Mereka mencoba mengorek sesuatu dari Baekhyun, namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka dapat dari namja yang cukup menunjukkan sikap acuh miliknya. Hingga Suho datang menyapa mereka untuk memberitahu jika ia sudah ingin pulang ke dorm. Baekhyun yang tadinya enggan pulang bersama Suho mendadak semangat pulang karena mendengar Suho akan mengantarkan Chen pulang.

Di perjalanan Suho menyetel musik yang sedikit asing di telinga Baekhyun namun cukup membuatnya tertarik.

" siapa yang mengaransemennya? Aku tidak pernah dengar—"

Baekhyun mencoba membesarkan volume.

" bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Tanya Suho.

" lumayan, aku rasa—saat ini aku menemukan banyak lirik di dalam otakku untuk menyempurnakan aransemen musik ini"

Chen yang sedari tadi menutup matanya tersenyum mendengar pujian yang Baekhyun berikan untuk aransemen lagu yang ia buat, meski hanya berupa perpaduan bunyi gitar, piano dan drum Chen cukup membanggakan lagu itu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk beradu argument dengan Baekhyun sehingga ia memutuskan tidur untuk menghabiskan waktu di perjalanan menuju rumahnya terlebih ia tidak harus memberitahu dimana rumahnya karena Suho sudah tentu tau pasti dimana.

" lagu siapa?"

Tanya Baekhyun saat mendengar sebuah lagu yang Chen buat dan coba nyanyikan.

" ada yang aneh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

" suaranya seperti familiar tapi—mungkin ada kesalahan bite di tengah"

" benarkah?"

" iya..tapi aku rasa bagi manusia sepertimu pasti tidak akan menyadarinya"

Suho terkekeh sambil mengangguk. Ia melirik ke arah belakang dimana Chen terlihat sudah tertidur dengan sabuk pengaman yang terpasang erat di tubuhnya.

" kau bisa memperbaikinya?"

" tentu, tapi tidak janji juga—pekerjaan ku banyak"

" yeah, kamu itu"

Suho menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah megah.

" kau bisa membawa dia?"

" EH? Aku?"

" hey—bukankah akan aneh di mata keluarganya jika aku yang menggendongnya ke dalam sedangkan tunangannya ada di sini?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia juga sedikit meringis ke arah Suho.

" kau ikut ke dalam kan hyung?"

" kenapa harus?"

" aniya—hanya saja, ini akan menjadi skandal di antara eoma-eoma jika aku hanya sendirian.."

Dengan aegyo dari Baekhyun ahirnya Suho ikut turun dan membiarkan Baekhyun membopong dongsaengnya. Ryeowook menghentikan kata-katanya untuk menyambut Suho dengan suka cita saat melihat bahwa Suho datang dengan seorang yang membopong putrinya.

" anu—ini—aku mengantar, Jongdae—"

" ah—"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk penuh dengan tanda tanya mengarah ke arah Suho yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil.

" bisa beritahu dimana kamarnya?"

" oh? Itu di lantai dua—sebelah kanan, kau bisa meletakkan disini saja jika keberatan"

Baekhyun menunjukkan senyumnya untuk mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja dan meninggalkan Suho bersama dengan Ryeowook yang menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung.

" apa mereka habis kencan?"

" tidak, kami baru saja dari café. Eoma, kau masak apa?"

" eh? Kau lapar? Kebetulan aku masak banyak—kajja, aku akan menyiapkan untuk kalian berdua"

Suho mengikuti langkah Ryeowook menuju ruang makan. Ia tersenyum mendengar eomanya sedang menggerutu karena Chen selalu membuatnya cemas.

" tidak usah cemas, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri"

" uhh, Myunie. Kau tidak tau perasaan seorang eoma"

Keluh yeoja dua anak itu.  
Ryeowook tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar putri kesayangannya, ia menoleh pada Suho yang sepertinya menikmati susu buatannya.

" apa kau masih merahasiakan identitasmu dari semua orang? Termasuk dari—tunangan dongsaengmu?"

Suho tersenyum.

" aku hanya ingin dipandang sebagai Suho di hadapan banyak orang, aku tidak ingin orang-orang membuat appa dan eoma susah saat mereka mengetahui siapa aku kkk"

Ryeowook terkekeh,

" jika dongsaengmu dengar, dia akan membalasmu dengan kata-kata sadis miliknya"

Suho mengangkat bahunya menunjukan jika ia siap beradu argument dengan dongsaengnya yang kini sudah berada di alam mimpi. Baekhyun sedikit kaget saat mendapati Suho berada di ruang makan—

" mian lama hyung, kajja"

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyum manis, ia mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih lengan calon menantunya untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah ia siapkan.

" eoma ingin berterima kasih karena telah mengantar Dae-ie"

Ahirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dan ikut makan bersama dengan Suho yang sepertinya menikmati makanan yang ada di meja makan. Suho mengerutkan keningnya saat phonselnya bergetar, ia menoleh dan mengangkat untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah mengusik ketenangannya saat makan bersama Ryeowook dan Baekhyun. Sedikit bingung saat melihat siapa yang menelfonnya- Kyungsoo-.

" ne, yeoboseo?"

" anu—Suho-ssi—"

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu takut dan gugup.

" ne, Kyungsoo?"

Jawab Suho, ia mencoba untuk tetap membiasakan suaranya agar terdengar bersahabat. Suho mendengar suara bisikan dari belakang suara Kyungsoo.

" Suho-ssi? Anyeong, Sandeul imnida"

Suho mngerutkan keningnya bingung.

" ah, ne anyeonghaseo"

" senang sekali bisa berbicara padamu secara pribadi, begini—saat ini Do Kyungsoo sedang berada dalam sebuah acara dimana ia di tantang untuk melakukan tugas sebagai asisten rumah tangga di salah satu idolanya—"

" ah, ne"

" –kami ingin meminta ijin agar Kyungsoo bisa melakukan tantangan itu di dorm EXO, bagaimana?"

Suho menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Suho membisikkan apa yang ia dengar dari Sandeul pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semangat.

" anyeonghaseo, Baekhyun imnida! Aku setuju! Datanglah ke dorm kapan saja kalian mau! Aku akan menanti dengan senang hati"

" Ya! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terkekeh memberikan senyum usilnya kepada Suho yang saat ini menggeleng.

" terima kasih, kami akan memberitahukan jadwal syutingnya. Anyeong"

Suho mengarahkan padangannya—

" kita tidak bisa memasukkan siapapun ke dorm—apa kau lupa di dorm ada Tao dan Minseok?"

Pertanyaan dari Suho membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

" hyung! Eothokke? Aku melupakannya—"

" aiss, dan lagi—perusahaan tidak semudah itu mengijinkan"

.

.

.

Kibum tersenyum manis saat Tao menatapnya sedikit takut-takut.

" senang sekali melihatmu baby, kau tega sekali tidak mengunjungi mamamu ini untuk waktu yang lama"

Kris? namja tampan itu memilih menjawab panggilan telephone dari seseorang dari pada harus melayani basa-basi dari Kibum dan Tao.

" Lay-ah, mengertilah—bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris yang melangkah menjauhi dirinya dan Kibum. Tao mengangkat bahu tidak begitu perduli, berbeda dengan Kibum yang langsung memasang expresi kesal.

" mama—"

Cicit Tao.

" aku benar-benar minta maaf Zitao, mama tau pasti berat menjadi tunangan dari Kris. Tapi tenang saja, mama akan mendukungmu 100% untuk bersama dengan Kris"

Kibum tersenyum sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Tao. Siwon? Namja tampan itu hanya bisa menggeleng melihat aksi dari istrinya. Tao menatap Siwon sambil memiringkan keningnya—

" anu—Xiu-ge, apa dia benar-benar dikeluarkan?"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya untuk membalas Tao, dengan senyum yang mempesona Siwon menyesap kopi di cangkirnya.

" apa Kris yang memintamu untuk menanyakannya?"

Tao tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, yeoja itu hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi—

" aku dengar kau ada di saat kejadian penusukan itu, Xiumin mengalami terror dan kami melindunginya. Apa itu cukup?"

" terror?"

" katakan saja jika Xiumin sedang beristirahat dengan tenang"

Tao mengangguk senang.

" aku tau, papa Siwon memang yang terbaik setelah Hangeng-pa!"

" lalu aku?"

Tanya Kibum.

" terbaik, lebih baik dari Hee-ma!"

Kibum tertawa, ia begitu senang mendengar Tao memujinya lebih dari Heechul yang merupakan mama Tao sendiri. Meski ia tau jika Heechul selalu nomor satu di hati anaknya, setidaknya Kibum menyukai bagaimana Tao bertindak manis padanya.

" oh? Bukankah kamu harus sekolah?"

Tanya Kris dingin.

" ya Tuhan! PR ku! Pa, Ma! Aku harus pergi, terima kasih atas sarapannya—"

Siwon menatap Kris yang anteng di tempat duduknya saat Tao pamit.

" mama akan mengantar—"

" tidak usah, Tao biasa berangkat sendiri. Anyeong!"

" nak! Ini masih pagi!"

Seruan Kibum tidak begitu didengar oleh Tao yang sudah berada jauh ke luar mession keluarga Kris meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu di ruang makan dengan kediaman yang lumayan lama.

" jadi—apa yang kau lakukan selama ini Yifan?"

" ma—aku sudah mengatakannya jika aku tidak perduli, jadi jangan salahkan aku"

" ya, dan kau memang tidak akan perduli"

Kris mulai menatap Kibum dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya.

" kau bersikap tidak perduli pada dongsaeng yang tidak kau inginkan, lalu bagaimana aku yakin jika kau tidak akan memperlakukan tunanganmu dengan baik?"

" sebenarnya apa maumu?! Aku sudah menyetujui untuk melakukan perjodohan gila ini! Dan sekarang kau juga memaksaku untuk menerima anak yang tidak jelas asal usulnya, apa kau tidak sadar jika kalian selalu dan selalu memaksaku untuk melakukan semuanya? Apakah kalian tidak merasa bersalah padaku?"

Tao mematung di ambang pintu ruang makan, kini ia tau seberapa besar kemarahan Kris karena kehadirannya.

" kalian bahkan mengabaikan pendapatku? Kalian begitu memperdulikan anak tidak jelas itu dari pada anak kalian sendiri! Aku tau, kalian memang tidak pernah menganggap apapun yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang benar—tapi setidaknya jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan semua hal yang aku benci! Aku membenci anak itu—aku membenci Huang Zitao dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah!"

Dengan kasar Kris meraih kunci mobilnya dan berdiri, namja tampan itu cukup kaget melihat Tao yang ia kira sudah berada di luar rumah ternyata berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan.

" kau dengar?"

Tao mengangguk—

" Tao pergi—"

Kibum menghela nafasnya sebelum berlari mengejar Tao. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Tao—

" jika kau merasa kau terpaksa melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?"

Pertanyaan dingin dari Siwon menghentikan langkah kaki Kris.

" apa yang kau takutkan hingga terpaksa melakukan hal yang kau benci? Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa"

Kris terkekeh.

" karena aku tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa"

" kau memang bukan orang yang bisa menerima dengan baik maksud seseorang"

Siwon kemudian berlari mengikuti arah kemana Kibum pergi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki dorm EXO dengan perlahan, hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menjalani syuting dengan member EXO sebagai asisten rumah tangga mereka. Para produser dan crew sudah selesai memasang camera di beberapa sisi rumah satu minggu sebelum Kyungsoo harus datang sendiri di area syuting. Produser memberi tahukan kepada Kyungsoo dan EXO bahwa mereka dan crew tidak akan datang untuk mengambil gambar atau mengarahkan secara langsung agar mendapatkan gambar yang lebih natural melalui kamera yang langsung terhubung ke computer yang ada di tempat editing di kantor mereka. Mereka juga menggunakan wireless untuk menghubungkan telekomunikasi mereka dengan artis mereka.

" kau terlihat canggung—"

Suho meringis ke arah Kyungsoo yang memang terlihat gugup.

" mereka benar-benar menyenangkan jika menganggap menyenangkan"

Kekeh Suho.  
Chanyeol, Kai dan Luhan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

" mohon bantuannya"

Ketiga namja itu menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang harus Kyungsoo rapikan sebagai seorang asisten, Suho pun menunjukkan tempat tidur untuk Kyungsoo saat yeoja itu harus menginap.

" jadi 24 jam?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" ne, mianhe"

Jawab Kyungsoo.  
Luhan terkekeh—

" salahkan si pembuat onar Byun Baekhyun—kkk"

Kai terkekeh.

" silahkan bersenang-senang di rumah kami, noona"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menerima sapaan hangat dari Kai.

" istirahatlah, kau boleh melakukan tugasmu besok"

Mendengar suara lembut Suho, Kyungsoo mengangguk bahagia.  
Suho membawa chingu-chingunya ke luar ruangan yang menjadi tempat tidur untuk Kyungsoo. Ia mengajak mereka untuk memulai aktifitas dengan menanyakan jadwal.

" aku harus latihan dengan Taemin noona nanti setelah kuliah, dia benar-benar menyeramkan saat marah"

" baiklah, Baekhyun akan pulang sore hari ini—aku tidak tau apa kegiatannya ini hanya saja ia menandai sebagai tugas kkk. Aku dan Chanyeol harus pergi ke pemotretan—"

" bukankah ini dengan Xiumin hyung?"

Tanya Chanyeol.  
Suho mengangguk, ia mencoba meraih phonselnya ia tersenyum.

" yeoboseo—"

Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat Suho berjalan sedikit menjauh dari meja belajar mereka.

" bisa kau berikan phonselmu ke Minseok?"

" Minseok? Wae?"

" hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu—jebal Kim"

" aiss, baiklah"

Terdengar suara cempreng Chen saat memanggil Minseok.

" yeoboseo?"

" kau sibuk hari ini?"

" tidak"

" aku ingin bertemu denganmu—aku akan memberikan alamat lewat sms. Aku tunggu"

Suho tersenyum setelah mengirimkan alamat untuk bertemu dengan Minseok.

" kau?"

" satu-satunya jalan—aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan Xiumin hyung"

Luhan mengangguk.

" terserah kau saja—aku harus bersiap-siap"

Setelah beberapa lama mereka pergi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menyiapkan makan malam saat Suho turun.

" waoo kau rajin sekali—"

Pujian Suho membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, yeoja itu memegang dadanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

" Suho-ssi, kau menganggetkanku! Jantungku hampir melompat dari tempatnya"

" hahaha, jangan bersikap begitu formal padaku. Panggil saja kami dengan sebutan oppa atau hanya memanggil nama kami, itu akan terdengar lebih baik"

" tapi itu tidak sopan"

Suho mengangkat bahu.

" oh, hari ini aku akan keluar sebentar menemui temanku. Baekhyun, Kai sepertinya akan pulang telat, Kris akan pulang lebih awal, kalau Chanyeol dan Luhan akan pulang bersamaan untuk waktu yang belum di tentukan. Jadi bersantailah—"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" apa tidak apa aku tinggal di rumah? Aku orang asing di sini"

" haha, tenang saja—"

Suho menunjukkan kamera yang bertebaran hampir di setiap penjuru rumah dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Beberapa waktu Suho pamit untuk menemui Minseok yang sudah menunggu di tempat yang ia tentuhkan.

" kau datang?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" Xiumin hyung—apa dia benar-benar tidak akan kembali?"

" Xiu-ge, tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya bilang dia menyayangiku dan kalian semua"

" apa ini karena Luhan hyung?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" mungkin hanya Xiu-ge yang bisa menjelaskannya. Meskipun Minni tau tapi, Xiu-ge lah yang berhak untuk memberitahu kalian"

Suho mengerti, ia mengangguk.

" bagaimana keadaannya?"

" sebentar lagi Xiu-ge akan kemari"

" benarkah?"

Minseok mengangguk, mereka meneruskan obrolan hingga seorang namja datang dan tersenyum ke arah Minseok.

" annyeong—Myunie"

Suho mengangguk, ia merindukan bagaimana Xiumin memanggil nama aslinya dengan panggilan yang begitu manis. Ia menyalami dan memeluk Xiumin seperti anak kecil yang sedang merindukan orang tuanya.

" aku merindukanmu hyung"

" nado, jadi apa yang membuatmu mengajak Minni berkencan?"

Suho terkekeh.

" hanya untuk memancingmu keluar dari sarangmu"

Xiumin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" sarangku lebih nyaman sekarang"

" hyung—Tao bilang kau ingin beristirahat…"

" ne, aku sedang bersenang-senang. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali—"

" bagaimana dengan melakukan pemotretan bersama dengan Luhan hyung dan Chanyeol?"

Xiumin menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menggeleng.

" aku malas—"

" jebal hyung, aku ingin semua orang tau jika hyung akan tetap bersama kami. Dan akan kembali, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berita buruk tentangmu selalu menghiasi media. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang membicarakan bagaimana kau terlihat tidak bisa di percaya—jebal"

Xiumin tau, Suho sangat perduli dengannya.  
Tidak hanya Suho namun juga ada member lain yang mungkin juga perduli padanya, hanya saja ia memang sedang berkerja sama dengan kepolisian dan juga Xiumin ingin mengawasi Minseok-Tao dan Chen. Baru dua hari yang lalu dia mendapati Chen dan Tao hampir tertabrak mobil yang sengaja mambah kecepatannya saat keduanya keluar dari gerbang sekolah, beruntung Baekhyun dan Hexi bisa dengan cepat menarik mereka sehingga keduanya hanya mengalami luka ringan dan lecet. Dan hari ini ia mendapati seorang sengaja menjatuhkan pot bunga dari gedung lantai 4 yang dua atau 5 centi hampir mengenai kepala Minseok dan Chen jika Hexi dan Tao tidak buru-buru mendorong mereka ke tembok. Ya Xiumin mengawasi mereka bertiga tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

" Minseokie"

" kenapa kau mengeluarkan puppy eyes ke arah dongsaengku?"

" karena berharap padamu sama saja dengan harapan palsu—"

" Ya!"

Suho memberi tatapan manis ke arah Minseok.

" please—"

" apa maksudmu mengatakan pada Minni 'please' , Kim Jongmyun?"

Suho tersenyum.

" aku berniat membuat Minseok sebagai Xiumin, eothokke?"

Minseok langsung menggeleng.

" dia tidak mau"

" tapi kau mengijinkan?"

Xiumin menatap Minseok, ia merasa jika Minseok mulai memiliki perasaan terhadap Luhan. Sebagai kakak yang baik, dia ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk Minseok namun dia juga tidak ingin membuat Minseok berada di dalam posisi sulit saat bertemu Luhan dan Sehun. Xiumin mengangkat bahu dan memandang Minseok.

" jika kau ingin melakukannya aku akan mengijinkannya—"

" EH? Jeongmal?"

Pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari bibir Suho dan Minseok. Xiumin mengangguk—

" dengan semua syarat yang akan aku berikan kepada Joonmyun dan harus dilakukan"

" apa itu?"

Tanya Suho antusias.

" tidak boleh ada yang tau jika Xiumin adalah Minseok siapapun tanpa terkecuali Luhan sekalipun"

" mwo? Biasanya kalian berbagi kamar—"

" kau bisa mengaturnya Suho-ssi"

Desisan Xiumin membuat Suho terdiam, ia mengangguk.

" tidak ada kontak fisik"

" Ha?"

" jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Minseok, meski itu luka sedikit saja—kau orang pertama yang akan ku cari"

.

.

.

Minseok berubah menjadi Xiumin dan mengikuti pemotretan bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan. Minseok benar-benar berubah jika ia menjadi Xiumin, dan dia tidak pernah meragukan saat melakukan ekspresi maskulin dan dingin seperti Xiumin. Shindong yang mendapat pesan dari Xiumin langsung memperhatikan Minseok dan setuju untuk menjaga Minseok selagi Xiumin menyusun rencana dengan pihak kepolisian yang memang tidak memberikan mereka perkembangan tentang kasus yang mereka ajukan.

Suho tersenyum gembira sambil menggenggam segelas susu hangat di tangannya.

" Tuhan memang baik"

Bisik Suho.  
Di dapur, Kyungsoo masih sudah menyiapkan makan malam—

" apa Baekie sudah pulang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" tadi sempat pulang sebentar sebelum pergi lagi, dia menyambutku dan mengatakan akan kembali beberapa waktu kemudian"

" Kris?"

" dia sedang ada di kamarnya—aku tidak berani mengganggunya karena dia bilang sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

Suho mengangguk-angguk, ia menunggu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam yang sudah tertata rapi di meja.

" aku pulang—"

Baekhyun melempar tasnya di sofa berjalan menuju kulkas.

" ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

" berkeliling—"

" dengan?"

" mommyku—siapa lagi? Eh—Kyungsoo, kau menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami?"

Tanya Baekhyun setelah menenggak air putih di botol minuman kesayangannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk—

" kau memang calon istri yang baik"

Puji Baekhyun.  
Suho menggeleng karena godaan yang Baekhyun berikan adalah untuk nya. Ya semua orang tau jika Kyungsoo adalah fans Suho karena di setiap acara Kyungsoo selalu memilih Suho untuk orang yang paling ia kagumi.

" Xiumin—"

Suara Luhan bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang di buka mendapat perhatian dari tiga orang yang sedang berada di dapur dan kebetulan memang terlihat jelas karena dinding dapur tidak di buat full melainkan cuma satu setengah meter. Mereka melihat Minseok mendahului Luhan—

" katakan sesuatu—"

Pinta Luhan.  
Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangan bingung, ia menoleh ke arah Suho.

" biasa pertengkaran suami istri heehehe"

Jawaban Suho membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" tenang saja Kyung! Jangan hiraukan pertengkaran di sini—kalau kau memusingkannya kau bisa gila. Cukup nikmati waktumu bersama Suho hyung hehehee aku mandi dulu, tolong siapkan makananku tanpa udang oke?"

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang memerah akibat godaan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo yang mengangguk ke arahnya saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

" aku akan ke kamar dulu"

Pamit Chanyeol.  
Tidak lama beberapa member EXO sudah mulai berdatangan untuk makan malam bersama, sudah terlalu larut memang namun mereka selalu membiasakan diri untuk berada di meja makan beberapa waktu untuk makan atau menemani member lain dengan tujuan menambah keakraban atau sekedar untuk berbagi cerita dengan yang lainnya.

Suho berdiri di depan kamar Kris, setelah beberapa ketukan tidak di jawab oleh namja tampan itu Suho membuka pintu yang memang tidak di kunci. Kris sedang berdiri di ambang jendela kamarnya, menatap keluar rumah tanpa membuka jendela.

" ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah dengan perusahaan?"

Kris menggeleng.

" aku—aku bermasalah dengan diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak tau mengapa aku bisa berpikir dan berkata-kata jahat pada Tao? Aku sudah menyakiti Lay, kini aku juga menyakiti dongsaeng yang seharusnya aku lindungi. Aku sadar, entah dengan alasan apapun aku tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku pada Tao—"

Suho tersenyum, dia menepuk pundak Kris.

" kau hanya memerluhkan waktu untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri yang telah melukai Lay dan Kai secara bersamaan"

Kris mengangguk pelan.

" jja! Kita makan malam, kita harus menyambut penghuni baru dorm kita"

Suho kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Kris mengikuti permintaannya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti ke keluar kamar.

" lalu, dimana bayi panda itu?"

Kris menggeleng.

" aku rasa dia kecewa atau marah padaku, dia juga bisa membenciku—"

" Kris, kau harus mengingat untuk selalu ada kesempatan kedua untuk semua orang. Dan aku yakin jika Tao tidak akan marah padamu"

" aku ingin menemuinya tadi—tapi aku terlalu pengecut"

Suho tau, ia hanya menepuk pundak Kris.

" aku akan tanyakan dimana dia nanti, sekarang kita makan malam. Aku akan mengajak Luhan dan Xiumin hyung"

Kris mengangguk meninggalkan Suho yang berjalan ke arah kamar Luhan dan Xiumin. Luhan keluar kamar dengan wajah yang benar-benar kacau saat Suho mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

" Xiu—"

" dia ada di kamar yeoja-yeoja itu…katakan padanya jika aku benar-benar minta maaf"

" hyung—bukannya kalian adalah teman? Tidak biasanya kalian bertengkar hingga salah satu dari kalian harus mengungsi?"

Luhan menatap Suho.

" ini kesalahanku—"

Suho menepuk pundak Luhan sebelum meminta namja berambut orange itu menuju ke ruang makan dimana member EXO lain dan Kyungsoo sedang menunggu. Perlahan Suho mengetuk pintu kamar yang biasanya digunakan oleh Tao dan Minseok. Minseok muncul dengan piama milik Xiumin, ia mengangguk pada Suho. Minseok cukup tau kebiasaan di dorm karena ia pernah tinggal di dorm.

" kau tau, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang"

" wae?"

" mengapa gegemu tidak melakukannya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak kembali? Padahal ini adalah karir yang ia rintis dari awal—"

Minseok mengangguk, ia menepuk pundak Suho yang berjalan bersampingan dengannya.

" aku yakin gege memiliki alasan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan sekarang, dan karena alasan itulah aku disini. Untuk menjelaskan bahwa gegeku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian"

" gomawo—Seokie"

Bisik Suho pelan.  
Suasana ruang makan terasa meriah saat Minseok mencoba memecahkan kediaman para member dengan memberi semangat pada Kyungsoo yang akan melakukan pekerjaan asisten rumah tangga di dorm mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak melewatkan kesempatan dengan menambahi godaan-godaan kecil untuk menggoda Kyungsoo dan Suho.

Selesai merapikan gelas dan piring bersih Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

" ternyata menyetujui kontrak dengan PD Gyoram benar-benar salah, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Suho oppa…"

Keluh Kyungsoo.

" kau sudah selesai?"

" EH?"

Suara Suho membuat Kyungsoo cukup terlonjak hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan botol minumannya. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang sedang mengambil sebotol minuman di kulkas. Suho tersenyum bingung melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

" istirahatlah, ini sudah jam 12 malam…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.  
Suho memiringkan kepalanya, ia cukup tau jika ada yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

" apa kau kelelahan? Mianhe, aku meminta maaf mewakili semua member EXO. Kami pasti sangat menyebalkan untukmu…mianhe"

" EH? Aniya—"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sedikit panik.

" lalu apa yang membuatmu resah?"

Tanya Suho.  
Kyungsoo sedikit berfikir, ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah Suho yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Suho benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa berkutik jika berdekatan dengannya. Beberapa kali Suho melayangkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo hingga ia tertawa melihat jika Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya dan sibuk dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Sontak mata Kyungsoo membulat bersamaan dengan pekikan kecil yang membuat Suho semakin semangat untuk menarik-narik pipi Kyungsoo.

" appoh—"

Kyungsoo langsung menempelkan tangan ke pipinya untuk menghindar dari Suho yang sepertinya sudah selesai mencubit pipi. Suho tersenyum,

" kau benar-benar lucu, mian"

Tawa Suho terlihat begitu indah di mata Kyungsoo hingga beberapa saat yeoja manis itu serasa melayang ke udara sebelum Kyungsoo sadar jika ia harus mengendalikan dirinya saat melihat ke arah kamera yang masih terlihat merekam. Kyungsoo sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

" sepertinya aku benar-benar salah mengidolakan oppa sebagai idola favoritku, kau jahil sekali!"

" hohoho..ngambek?"

" ne! mulai sekarang aku akan mengidolakan Xiumin oppa!"

" yaaa—Xiumin hyung sepertinya tidak akan setuju kkkk"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar Suho menggodanya. Keduanya saling berbicara hingga beberapa waktu sebelum phonsel Suho berbunyi.

" yeoboseo"

" _uapph..kau belum tidur Kim?"_

Suho terkekeh, ia duduk untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Chen katakan. Kyungsoo? Raut wajahnya terlihat berbeda, terlihat sedih dengan meminum air di dalam gelasnya sebagai pengalihan. Suho terlihat menanggapi panggilan Chen dengan wajah yang bersahabat.

" aku sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo—waeyo?"

" _Kyungsoo? YAA! Jangan bilang kau—"_

" ani-ani, singkirkan pikiran negative milikmu itu! Kyungsoo menginap di dorm EXO—"

" _YA!"_

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar pekikan Chen dari phonsel Suho. Meski tidak di loud namun pekikan Chen cukup membuatnya bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, terlebih Suho menjauhkan phonsel dari telinganya.

" Kim! Ini sudah malam—"

" _justru karena sudah malam! Dan—bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu padaku?!"_

" hei-heii…sudah ku bilang, aku dan Kyungsoo adalah teman"

" _jeongmal?"_

" apa kau cemburu?"

" _aku benar-benar marah padamu!"_

Ekspresi yang ada di wajah Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa, namun ia menyempatkan tersenyum saat Suho memandangnya. Kyungsoo mulai memandang ekspresi wajah Suho yang terlihat begitu nyaman saat berbicara bersama dengan Chen. ya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa melihat langsung ke wajah Suho melainkan dari pantulan gelas kaca yang sedang ia genggam.

" ais, sudah-sudah…apa yang membuatmu menggangguku malam-malam?"

" _oh? Itu—aku sudah mengirim video klip yang kemarin kita ambil. Aku juga ingin memberikannya pada Kyungsoo eoni, tapi aku tidak tau harus bilang apa lagian aku juga tidak tau nomornya"_

" aku akan memberikan nomornya padamu—"

" _tidak usah, aku juga tidak tau harus bilang apa pada selingkuhanmu itu. Katakan padanya terima kasih, selamat malam"_

" mimpi indah, Kim"

" _asal tidak memimpikanmu, itu yang terbaik-bye"_

Suho memenurunkan phonselnya, ia tersenyum melihat Chen benar-benar sudah mengirimkan video klip karya mereka. Suho merasa puas, ia tersenyum senang dan mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kaget.

" mana phonselmu?"

Refleks Kyungsoo memberikan phonselnya ke Suho, beberapa saat sebelum Suho mengembalikan phonselnya dan memutar sebuah video di dalam phonselnya.

" ini?"

Dengan antusias, Kyungsoo mengangkat phonselnya. Sebuah video dimana ia dan Suho menjadi model terlihat begitu manis dan romantic.

" Chen mengatakan jika ia berterima kasih kepadamu, sepertinya dia membuat video ini dengan cukup bagus. Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bagaimana yeoja itu tidak menyukainya? Video berdurasi 4 menitan itu menampilkan bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Suho yang memerankan sebagai pasangan kekasih yang ditakdirkan. Di mulai dari Kyungsoo yang menjadi seorang pelukis sedang melukis keindahan bunga hingga tanpa sadar ia pun melukis Suho dalam lukisannya. Berkali-kali hingga Suho menyadari jika ia sedang dilukis. Keduanya mulai memasuki perkenalan, perpisahan dan pertemuan yang berahir pada pernikahan sederhana di padang bunga yang bermekaran. Kyungsoo harus mengakui bagaimana ia harus berterima kasih pada Chen yang membuatnya memiliki kesempatan untuk bersanding bersama Suho sebagai pasangan pengantin, meski itu dalam video sekalipun.

" aku menyukainya, tapi apa dia tidak marah? Sepertinya dia—"

" syukurlah, aku juga menyukainya. Kau terlihat cantik di sini, meski aslinya pun cantik"

" EH?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memanas.

" marah? Marah kenapa?"

" karena aku bersamamu?"

Suho terkekeh.

" aku cukup membawa Baekhyun, jika ia marah. Dia akan lebih meladeni Baekhyun dari pada aku kalau ada Baekhyun hehehe"

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan menuju halaman dorm, ia mendapatkan pesan dari Xiumin. Xiumin menghawatirkan keadaan Minseok hingga tidak bisa tidur, apa lagi phonsel Minseok ada di tangan Xiumin.

" Xiumin-ssi?"

Minseok menoleh, Kyungsoo datang dengan beberapa camilan dan minuman kaleng.

" boleh aku duduk disini? Pekerjaanku sudah selesai—"

Minseok mengangguk dan meletakkan phonselnya untuk membantu Kyungsoo yang sepertinya terlihat kewalahan. Kyungsoo tersenyum—

" gomawo"

Senyuman yang Minseok berikan membuat Kyungsoo senang.

" ah, aku sangat senang karena Xiumin-ssi kembali! Aku takut jika aku tidak memiliki teman di sini"

" eh?"

Kyungsoo berusaha membuka kaleng namun beberapa kali gagal hingga Minseok membukanya dan di balas dengan senyuman penuh terima kasih.

" Hyo-eoni menghawatirkanmu"

" Hyo?"

" dia menghawatirkanmu, dan saat aku mengatakan kau baik-baik saja dia mengatakan kelegaannya"

Minseok hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak tau bagaimana ia harus menanggapi sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Xiumin karena dia sendiri tidak mengenali teman-teman Xiumin selain EXO.

" aku juga sudah menjelaskan tentang adegan ciuman yang beredar di media, antara Xiumin-ssi dan Luhan-ssi. Tenang saja aku bisa di percaya!"

" ne, gomawo—Kyung—"

" kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo"

Minseok mengangguk.

" apa kau sudah melihat videoklip milikmu?"

Minseok lupa, ia tidak tau jika Xiumin dan Kyungsoo tidak begitu akrab.

" kau tau? Ah, aku sudah melihatnya! Aku –aku merasa sangat senang"

" kau cukup cantik disana"

Kyungsoo terkekeh.  
Kyungsoo tidak begitu memperdulikan bagaimana Minseok –sebagai Xiumin- tau tentang video yang harusnya tidak Xiumin ketahui. Kyungsoo banyak bercerita tentang Suho yang cukup membuat Minseok tersenyum dan tau jika yeoja itu menyukai Suho dari hatinya.

" kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

" EH?"

" kau menyukai Suho?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan raut wajah yang lumayan sedih.  
Ingatan Kyungsoo kembali berputar ke malam dimana ia mendengar Suho dan Chen bercengkramah akrab di telfon 3 hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo menunduk

" aku hanya fans nya"

" fans yang beruntung, kau benar-benar beruntung menyukai Suho. Karena Suho bukanlah orang yang akan menyakiti siapapun. Dia orang baik—"

Minseok menatap ke arah jendela kamar seorang namja yang kini tengah menatapnya dari balkon kamarnya.

" tapi, aku sedikit takut kalau yeojachingu Suho marah—"

" nuguya?"

" aku mendengar namanya Chen, Suho-ssi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kim', kau kenalkan? Dia tunangan Baekhyun-ssi"

Minseok mengangguk, kadang ia lupa jika Chen sahabatnya adalah tunangan Baekhyun. Minseok menggeleng dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

" kau orang yang baik Kyungie—"

" gomawo"

Keduanya mulai mengobrol hingga sebuah panggilan membuat Minseok menoleh ke arah phonselnya. Minseok mendekatkan phonsel ke telinganya dengan tangan kiri yang terbebas dari makanannya.

" yeoboseo—"

" Minni~"

" ne ge?"

" kau sudah makan?"

Suara lembut Xiumin membuat Minseok terkekeh, ia sedikit menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mengijinkannya untuk mengangkat phonselnya.

" tentu, Kyungsoo memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk sarapan tadi"

" Kyungsoo?"

" ne, gege kenal dia kan?"

" ah, iya! Aku sedikit melupakan kesepakatanku dengan yeoja itu kkkk. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Luhan tidak mendekatimu kan? Dia—"

Minseok meminta ijin ke Kyungsoo untuk berbicara sedikit jauh dengannya dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

" ge—apa gege membenci Luhan-ge?"

Tanya Minseok lirih.  
Di seberang line telephone, Xiumin terdengar terkekeh pelan.

" kau tau? Gege dan Luhan, kami tidak akan marah untuk waktu yang lama. Gege memintamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya adalah karena aku tidak ingin kau dan Luhan terluka. Gege tau, kau mulai menyukainya sebagai namja yang menarik hatimu. Dan gege juga tau jika Luhan—dia menyukaimu sebagai yeoja yang berhasil menguasai setengah hatinya. Gege hanya tidak ingin kau dan Luhan menjalani hubungan yang bisa aku pastikan akan menyakiti orang banyak. Menyakiti kalian berdua, menyakiti Sehun dan menyakiti gege yang mencintai kalian berdua. Sebagai sahabat Luhan, sebagai gege darimu, aku akan sakit jika kalian merasakan sakit. Kau mengertikan?"

" mianhe—"

" jangan meminta maaf baby. Ini bukanlah kesalahan, sekarang jaga hatimu untuk tidak terlalu menyukai Luhan. Karena Luhan sudah memiliki Sehun yang mencintainya, maafkan gege karena harus mengatakan hal itu. Gege tidak ingin ada yang terluka"

Minseok mengangguk.

" aku—aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan mengubur perasaanku—"

" Min-ah, gege tidak memintamu melakukan itu. Hanya saja—gege ingin kau menikmati perasaanmu dengan perlahan…"

" tapi ge—"

" cinta itu rumit, honey. Dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasakan sesuatu dengan paksaan—nikmati cintamu. Gege akan ada di sampingmu, ingat itu. Oke, aku harus pergi—oh! Kau tidak lupa untuk ikut ujian besok bukan? Aku tidak mengijinkan jika kau harus mengorbankan sekolahmu, arra?"

" arra, love you"

" love you too honey"

Minseok menaruh phonselnya ke dalam kantung celana, ia tersenyum mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih setia menikmati udara bersama dengan sebotol jus. Kyungsoo mengangguk saat Minseok kembali duduk bersamanya.

" apa itu kekasihmu? Aku sedikit mendengar kau mengatakan cinta—mian"

" aniya, gweancana. Oh, bagaimana harimu di sini? Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" tentu! Meski aku sedikit takut dengan keadaan di sini, jujur saja aku takut tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di dorm. Terlebih tentang berita hengkangnya Xiumin-ssi dari EXO membuatku merasa sedikit segan…"

" hehehe aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah"

Kyungsoo menggeleng ia tersenyum penuh semangat dengan keberadaan Minseok. Lama mereka membicarakan tentang beberapa hal yang membuat semuanya tertawa ramah sebelum Minseok meminta ijin untuk pergi ke tempat yang Xiumin kirimkan.

" kau sendirian?"

Suara lembut Suho sontak membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak.

" ah, ne—"

Suho duduk di kursi yang sempat di duduki oleh Minseok.

" kau ada acara? Stok makanan di kulkas sudah habis, kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja—"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

" ne?"

" kajja ke supermarket"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Suho menarik tangan Kyungsoo mengikuti dirinya. 10 menit waktu yang mereka lewati untuk menuju ke sebuah supermarket besar yang berada tidak jauh dari dorm. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat Suho kembali menariknya keluar dari mobil putih yang ia ketahui milik Kai.

" eum…kita belanja kebutuhan dulu—kajja"

Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian saat memasuki pusat perbelanjaan sayuran—banyak yang mengabadikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

" Suho-ssi—"

" hmm?"

" kau tidak risih? Mereka merekam kita—"

" tenang saja, dan pilih yang kau suka. Aku sedang mengingat apa yang menjadi pesanan member—"

Suho tersenyum sambil mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pada phonsel dan rak sayuran yang ada, ia juga menyempatkan dirinya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang membantu seorang anak kecil menemui ibunya. Setelah berkeliling dan membeli pesanan para member, Suho mengajak Kyungsoo membeli ice cream sebelum masuk ke mobil.

" _ne, Kim?"_

" aku membeli banyak ice cream—"

" _lalu?"_

" mau berbagi?"

" _bawakan aku vanilla cake jumbo, dan datanglah ke taman dekat rumah. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas"_

" bagaimana kalau coklat?"

" _ditambah coklat dan beberapa snack! Jangan lupa juice kesukaanku"_

" YAA! Kau pikir aku apa?!"

" _kuli bangunan, baiklah Kim—aku harus mengerjakan tugasku dulu sebelum kau membawakan bonus milikku. Cao! I love you!"_

" huh, I hate you"

" _oke, I hate you!"_

" but I love you"

" _I love you more!"_

Suho menaruh phonselnya, menggeleng sekilas sebelum menyetir mobilnya.

" Kyung, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

" aniya, memang kemana?"

" bertemu dengan Chen"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kyungsoo mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Suho mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Chen dan cukup membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sakit di dada. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengira jika ia benar-benar menyukai Suho seperti yang Minseok katakan, Kyungsoo bukan hanya menyukai Suho sebagai idolanya namun juga sebagai seorang namja yang mencuri hatinya.

Suho memarkirkan mobil di samping sebuah mobil yang sedikit familiar dengannya.

.

' Apa Minseok memakai mobil Baekhyun?'

.

Menyingkirkan pikiran tentang mobil Baekhyun yang terparkir di samping mobil yang ia pakai, Suho langsung berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo menuju pohon rindang yang menjadi tempat favorit Chen. Suho tidak kaget saat melihat Minseok dan Tao ada di sana bersama dengan seorang namja bernama Hyunji.

" makanan kita datang!"

Pekik Chen.  
Semua mengarahkan pandangannya pada Suho dan Kyungsoo. Tao berlari menyambut ice cream yang di bawa oleh Kyungsoo setelah mengangguk hormat pada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum.

" mianhe, aku membawa Kyungsoo—kami baru saja berbelanja tadi"

" it's okay, Kyungsoo-ssi silahkan duduk. Kami akan selesai beberapa menit lagi"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan duduk di samping Suho yang tersenyum memainkan laptop yang menyala di meja, Suho menarik Kyungsoo untuk menunjukkan isi laptop. Beberapa video Kyungsoo dan Suho dan beberapa video Xiumin-Luhan moment. Suho juga menunjukkan hasil gambar yang di ambil oleh Tao yang sudah di pindah di dalam laptop.

" Tao, kau berbakat menjadi photographer.."

" jinja? Tao akan mengambil jurusan itu nanti saat kuliah, Tao tidak tau bagaimana ekspresi kedua orang tua Tao saat mengetahui Tao ingin menjadi photographer.. tapi Tao ingin menjadi bagian dari anggota rumah produksi kkk"

Jawab Tao singkat.

" aku sangat senang bisa menjadi objek dari calon photographer handal kkk"

" benarkah? Kyungie noona?!"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya dengan semangat sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedikit kaget dengan aksi dari yeoja manis di hadapannya.

" berharap saja agar kau tidak lupa membuka tutup lensa, Huang Zitao—"

Komentar dari Baekhyun membuat Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Hyunji jahat!"

Suho menggeleng kepalanya saat melihat Tao dan Baekhyun mendapat sebuah ketukan di kepalanya dari Chen yang langsung menyuruh mereka kembali fokus untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Suho menikmati bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat mulai tersenyum saat memandangi video yang sedang mereka putar.

" finish! Ah~ ice creamkuuu~"

Chen langsung membuka tutup ice cream, ia menikmati kesejukan yang sudah masuk di dalam mulutnya. Ia membagi ice cream miliknya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum menerima suapan dari Chen, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Chen begitu manis saat bersama dengan dirinya yang sedang menjadi seorang Hyunji tapi akan menjadi garang jika Chen bersama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak terlalu perduli dan menikmati keberadaan Chen bersama dirinya.

" bagaimana kalau kita main habis ini?"

Tanya Tao.

" kemana?"

" taman bermain! Tao sangat ingin ke sana—"

" Minni mau!"

Chen mengangguk menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

" terserah—"

Mendengar jawaban pasrah dari Baekhyun Chen langsung berdiri dengan semangat.

" baiklah kita ke taman bermain!"

Ucap Chen penuh semangat.

" kau melupakan kami, Kim?"

Suara Suho menginterupsi semangat Chen.  
Baekhyun sedikit tidak menyukai keberadaan Suho yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Chen, bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat senyum manis Chen yang tidak pernah ia lihat saat bersama dengan Suho.

" tentu saja tidak, karena kau yang akan membayar semuanya"

Balas Chen ceria.

" Ya! Aku bukan bank berjalan—"

" tapi kau adalah ATM berjalanku saat ini, oke kita sudah memutuskan!"

Kyungsoo melihat Suho terkekeh sambil menggenggam tangannya untuk mengikuti langkah Suho. Suho menyetir mobil membiarkan Chen dkk memakai mobil Baekhyun, ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang banyak terdiam.

" kau lelah? Mianhe, kalau kau lelah—aku bisa mengantarmu ke dorm"

" aniya—"

" jinja?"

" jeongmal"

Suho tersenyum simpul,

" aku benar-benar beruntung bisa jalan-jalan denganmu, aku akan mengirimkan PD Gyoram text untuk berterima kasih karena membuat acara itu kkk"

" EH?"

" kau benar-benar lucu saat kaget, Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersipu malu, ia tersenyum saat tidak sengaja melihat pandangan hangat dari Suho. Ya sebuah pandangan begitu hangat yang mampu membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak untuk tidak terhanyut ke dalam indah mata coklat Suho. Jika saja Kyungsoo bisa menghentikan waktu, ia ingin menghentikan waktu dimana Suho tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat dan lembut, menyimpan tatapan itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya Kyungsoo sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **See Yaa Next Time**

 **/eothokke?**

 **Mianhe telat update, ini gara-gara ffn di blokir ama om 'Internet Positif' sedangkan alternative browsernya lagi pada bobo kkk.**

 **Mianhe**

 **Mohon review nya yaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time For One Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Mungkin Hanya Bermimpi, Akankah Ada Suatu Hari Bahwasannya Kita Jatuh Cinta, Kutanyakan Bagaimana Perasaanmu Entang Semua Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Padamu Aku Sedih Ketika Kau Berkata Bahwa Tidak Ada Yang Harus Kita Ingat...Tidakkah Itu Sangat Kejam? Setelah Kita melalui Semuanya? Sekarang, Aku Hanya Minta Padamu_

 _Untuk Memberikan Kesempatan..Kesempatan Untukku Mengatakan Apa Yang Ada Di Dalam Hatiku. Tolong Jangan Pergi Menjauh, Cobalah Berpikir Tentang_

 _Hal-Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Angan Takut, Ini Hanya Masalah Hati Kita Dan Mungkin Aku Memang Bukan Seseorang Yang Kau Cintai, Namun Setidaknya. Cobalah Terbuka Dan Terima Hatiku Kumohon. Aku Tidak Meminta Lebih Dari Ini—_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Annyeong! # Semangat 1004 hahaha Author Is Back**

 **Hhohoho, ada yang kangen? Kekeke**

 **Untuk mengobati rindu Author ama Review dari readers Author sengaja bikin FF long chapter.**

 **Ini adalah FF Baru yang sekarang berputar putar di kepala author, haha mungkin masih gaje alurnya kemana tapi—berdoa saja Author ga ngelantur lagi.**

 **#Please Review #longchap**

 **.**

.

.

.

#Preview

.

.

.

.

" finish! Ah~ ice creamkuuu~"

Chen langsung membuka tutup ice cream, ia menikmati kesejukan yang sudah masuk di dalam mulutnya. Ia membagi ice cream miliknya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum menerima suapan dari Chen, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Chen begitu manis saat bersama dengan dirinya yang sedang menjadi seorang Hyunji tapi akan menjadi garang jika Chen bersama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak terlalu perduli dan menikmati keberadaan Chen bersama dirinya.

" bagaimana kalau kita main habis ini?"

Tanya Tao.

" kemana?"

" taman bermain! Tao sangat ingin ke sana—"

" Minni mau!"

Chen mengangguk menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

" terserah—"

Mendengar jawaban pasrah dari Baekhyun Chen langsung berdiri dengan semangat.

" baiklah kita ke taman bermain!"

Ucap Chen penuh semangat.

" kau melupakan kami, Kim?"

Suara Suho menginterupsi semangat Chen.  
Baekhyun sedikit tidak menyukai keberadaan Suho yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Chen, bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat senyum manis Chen yang tidak pernah ia lihat saat bersama dengan Suho.

" tentu saja tidak, karena kau yang akan membayar semuanya"

Balas Chen ceria.

" Ya! Aku bukan bank berjalan—"

" tapi kau adalah ATM berjalanku saat ini, oke kita sudah memutuskan!"

Kyungsoo melihat Suho terkekeh sambil menggenggam tangannya untuk mengikuti langkah Suho. Suho menyetir mobil membiarkan Chen dkk memakai mobil Baekhyun, ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang banyak terdiam.

" kau lelah? Mianhe, kalau kau lelah—aku bisa mengantarmu ke dorm"

" aniya—"

" jinja?"

" jeongmal"

Suho tersenyum simpul,

" aku benar-benar beruntung bisa jalan-jalan denganmu, aku akan mengirimkan PD Gyoram text untuk berterima kasih karena membuat acara itu kkk"

" EH?"

" kau benar-benar lucu saat kaget, Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersipu malu, ia tersenyum saat tidak sengaja melihat pandangan hangat dari Suho. Ya sebuah pandangan begitu hangat yang mampu membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak untuk tidak terhanyut ke dalam indah mata coklat Suho. Jika saja Kyungsoo bisa menghentikan waktu, ia ingin menghentikan waktu dimana Suho tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat dan lembut, menyimpan tatapan itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya Kyungsoo sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **#Chapter 5**

" **One Word that I can't say"**

.

.

.

Chen tersenyum menikmati permainan bersama dengan Tao dan Suho. Baekhyun duduk di samping Minseok yang menonton ke arah permainan yang sedang mereka mainkan—

" kau tidak main?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" bagaimana perasaan hyung saat bersama dengan Chen? bukankah hyung amat menyukainya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

" kau masih terlalu kecil, hemm—sejauh ini tidak ketahuan aku menikmatinya"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Kyungsoo duduk di samping Minseok dan Baekhyun.

" tidak main?"

" Minni takut ketinggian"

Jawab Minseok.  
Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia membagi minumannya pada Minseok dan Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

" Suho-ssi, dia terlihat bersemangat"

Guman Kyungsoo.

" apa noona kencan dengan Suho oppa? Kalian sering bersama—"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

" sepertinya dia menyukaimu noona"

Baekhyun menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang Suho yang ia ketahui dan memberikan informasi itu pada Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Hingga petang mereka berpencar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

Suasana rumah keluarga Byun terasa begitu sepi saat Baekhyun datang.

" selamat datang, tuan muda"

" ne, dimana mom dan dad?"

" mereka ada di kamar untuk noona muda"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia menggeleng membayangkan Chen ada di rumahnya. tidak membutuhkan lama untuk mendapati kedua orang tuanya sedang merapikan kamar bernuansa feminism meski tanpa warna pink di samping kamarnya.

" oh, kid! My sweetheart…I pround you coming! This! Look! I made it for your Dae-ie"

Sebuah gaun berwarna putih pastel terlihat cantik di sebuah manequien. Stella Wang ( ibu Baekhyun ) tersenyum penuh kebanggaan memperlihatkan hasil karyanya pada Baekhyun.

" are you sure for give it to Jongdae?"

" wae? I gland to give it for your wife"

" mom, she is not my wife. Not yet"

Jawab Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

" but 2 days from now, you will married with her—so? It just time baby"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya, ia menoleh ke arah Daehyun yang mengangkat bahunya dan menunjukkan beberapa lembar undangan.

" kau bisa mengundang anggota EXO dan Kyungsoo—aku rasa itu akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan…"

" dad, kau yakin?"

" bukankah kau sendiri yang menyanggupinya?"

Tanya Daehyun.

" but—aku kira hanya untuk tunangan—aku—aku belum siap untuk menikah! Mom, dad! Please, understand of me. Marry with her not make a happiness, I'am still to young for make a decision of her. I just—"

" not many excuse baby. We have enough time for make you ready for her, let's make it easy from now"

Ucapan Stella membuat Baekhyun mendesah.

Namja tampan itu melangkah ke kamarnya, ia benar-benar belum siap untuk menikah. Apalagi dengan Chen yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya. Dan Baekhyun belum siap untuk mengakui perasaan yang ada di dalam dada untuk yeoja yang selalu ada di dalam mimpi indahnya. Ia belum siap untuk bersaing dengan Suho secara terang-terangan yang berarti Baekhyun harus mengaku kalah dalam taruhan yang ia dan Chen sepakati. Baekhyun masih belum siap untuk menerima permintaan dari Chen yang ia yakini adalah permintaan agar Baekhyun enyah dari kehidupan Chen, Baekhyun belum siap untuk itu.

Getaran phonsel di saku celana membuat Baekhyun kembali duduk, dengan malas Baekhyun meraih phonsel dan mendekatkan ke telinga tanpa melihat id pemanggil.

" yeoboseo—"

" Hyunji? Kau sudah tidur?"

' _Hyunji?'_  
Baekhyun buru-buru melihat siapa yang menelfon dan matanya menatap tidak percaya karena mendapati Chen sedang memanggilnya.

" oh? Eoh? Wae?"

" aniya—hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan"

" ne, dimana? Aku akan menemuimu—"

" aku tunggu di café tempatku berkerja"

" ok"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

" Dad! I wanna go! Maybe I will late for our dinner.."

Pamit Baekhyun.

.

.

Suasana café terlihat cukup ramai dengan beberapa hiasan lampu, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chen sedang duduk di teras café dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih. Setelah menyiapkan diri sebagai Hyunji dan merasa sudah pas, Baekhyun turun dari mobil mendekati Chen.

" ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau sakit? Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit"

Cara bicara Baekhyun dan Hyunji berbeda, Hyunji akan memiliki perangai yang begitu lembut dan kebalikan dari Baekhyun. Chen menggeleng dan mengisaratkan agar Baekhyun duduk di depannya. Chen menyodorkan sebuah undangan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja.

" apa ini?"

" acara pernikahanku—2 hari lagi"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Ia menerima undangan itu namun pandangannya tertuju pada Chen yang terlihat tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali.

" wow, terima kasih karena mengundangku. Aku akan sangat senang datang, apa perlu aku membelikan gaun untukmu sebagai kado?"

Chen terkekeh pelan.

" bagaimana mungkin kau begitu senang?"

" bukannya dia EXO? Aku yakin akan ada banyak yang datang.."

" Hyunji—"

" ne?"

" bisakah kau katakan padaku agar aku tidak menikah?"

" eh?"

Seketika Baekhyun membeku sambil menatap Chen yang mencoba bangkit dari untuk menatapnya. Chen tersenyum—

" kau bodoh!"

Umpat Chen sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

" wae?"

" sudahlah, pastikan kau datang karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak datang"

" aku tidak janji—"

Chen menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang menunduk menatapi undangan yang ada di tangannya. Chen tersenyum, ia mengajak namja itu pergi berjalan-jalan ke namsan tower yang lumayan ramai mengingat mereka berjalan-jalan saat ahir pekan. Chen mengajak Baekhyun duduk memandangi kota seoul dengan gemerlap lampu yang hampir menyerupai bintang-bintang di langit setelah memutari area namsan tower beberapa kali untuk mencari tempat dengan pemandangan yang mereka sukai.

" Hyunji—"

" hemm?"

" apa arti diriku dalam pikiranmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chen.  
Chen sama sekali tidak mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya, Chen memilih menutup mata sambil menghembuskan nafas yang terlihat begitu memburu. Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk saat ini karena diapun merasa bingung dengan perasaannya. Sesekali Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Chen, mencoba mencari kata-kata tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

" aneh ya?"

" apanya?"

" pertanyaanku, padahal kita baru saja bertemu beberapa bulan hehe—"

Baekhyun mengggeleng.

" hemm—mungkin sampai saat ini aku tidak tau arti dirimu dalam hidupku, namun aku selalu merasa kau sangat berarti seperti matahari…aku selalu melihatmu seperti itu"

Chen mematung, ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir tipis Chen.

" kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi penyair, Hyun"

" a—apa benar?"

Tanya Baekhyun.  
Chen tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Menyamankan kepala yang ia titipkan di bahu Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya, seolah tidak perduli apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Baekhyun.

" berapa bulan kau pindah ke Heeshin?"

" aku rasa sudah 7 bulan—aku ingat itu sehabis ujian semester pertama kelas 2, sekarang kita sudah kelas 3. Aku rasa itu terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan ujian masuk universitas"

Chen terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

" Hyun—"

" hmmm?"

" apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chen, saat ini kepala yeoja cantik yang 2 hari lagi akan menjadi istrinya berada di bahu kanannya.

" mungkin belum—wae?"

" aniya, apa merasa nyaman dan bahagia di saat bersama seseorang itu bisa di artikan cinta?"

" entahlah—"

" kau ingat? Minni selalu mengatakan mencintai Xiumin oppa kkk padahal Xiumin oppa sama saja dengan member EXO lainnya yang berada amat jauh dari jangkauan kita…aku rasa mungkin—aku menyukaimu"

" ara—EH?"

Chen bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun.

" wae?"

" hanya terkejut—"

Kekeh Baekhyun.

" untuk 2 hari kedepan—maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

" mwo?"

Baekhyun mencoba menatap manik mata Chen, ingin sekali ia menghilangkan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk mencari kesungguhan di manik coklat milik Chen.

" hanya dua hari—dua hari saja aku ingin melakukan yang ingin ku lakukan dengan orang yang aku sukai. Ku mohon—"

" wae?"

Chen menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah kakinya yang kini mengayuh kecil untuk meminimalisir getaran di dalam dadanya agar Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

" karna untuk selanjutnya—aku akan menyimpan kenanganku sendiri. Untuk selanjutnya aku harus berusaha menjadi orang baik untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal"

" suamimu?"

Chen mengangguk.

" mungkin dia orang baik, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia bukan orang yang baik. Entahlah—aku hanya mendengar dari keluargaku tentangnya…"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia mulai memahami kepribadian Chen setelah hampir 7 bulan mereka berada di dalam kelas yang sama. Chen adalah moodmaker di dalam kelas, dengan tatapan pemaksa yang membuat siapa saja tidak akan menolak saat ia mengatakan sesuatu. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya meraih bahu Chen untuk semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Sekilas ia merasakan bagaimana Chen kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan namun kemudian ia bisa melihat Chen tersenyum lembut.

" baiklah, aku tidak tau ini benar atau tidak—hanya saja kajja kita lakukan"

" maksudmu?"

" kita kencan"

Chen menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sedikit tertahan.

" gomawo"

" untuk apa?"

" karena sudah memenuhi permintaan bodohku—aku akan mengabulkan 2 permintaan untukmu setelah 2 hari"

" eum—baiklah, akan ku pikirkan sambil kencan. Kajja! Aku rasa aku punya tiket untuk ke bioskop—"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

" tapi ini sudah malam—"

" kajja—"

Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal ahirnya Chen mengangguk. Chen menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan mengikuti langkah namja itu.

Tidak pernah berhenti untuk seorang Baekhyun memandangi Chen saat mereka menonton drama musical. Dimana Chen begitu antusias menyaksikannya, bahkan Chen tidak menyadari jika ia menonton di kursi VVIP yang hanya di masuki oleh orang-orang tertentu. Setelah menyaksikan pertunjukan Baekhyun mengajak Chen untuk berjalan-jalan di mall sebentar sebelum mengantarkan Chen ke sebuah apartemen.

" kau yakin akan menginap di rumah Minseok?"

" aku sudah mengirimi keluargaku pesan bahwa aku menginap di rumah Minseok, aku tidak ingin berbohong. Dan lagi—ini sudah jam 1 pagi"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia setuju mengantar Chen ke apartemen Minseok karena ia ingat Xiumin tinggal di dorm. Pintu apartemen terbuka menampilkan Minseok yang sudah tertidur dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

" huffttt—kau lucu sekali, Minseokie. Ah, Chenie—aku pulang dulu. See you"

" hati-hati"

'Cup'  
Ciuman singkat di kening Chen membuat dua yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

" dia—?"

Minseok dan Chen sama-sama menggeleng.  
Chen mengikuti instruksi Minseok yang memintanya tidur setelah memberikan baju ganti. Chen membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Tao, ia tersenyum simpul mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan jika Minseok sudah kembali berada di alam mimpi setelah masuk ke kamar lain.

.

.

.

Kris berlari kecil memutari taman, sudah satu jam ia memutari taman hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai berkeringat.

" sial!"

Umpat Kris saat ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa ia merasa bersalah atas kata-kata yang ia ucapkan beberapa bulan lalu kepada Tao. Kris tidak tau apa yang membuatnya frustasi.

" oh? Kris? ahir-ahir ini aku sering melihatmu berkeliling jam segini. Ini masih terlalu pagi—eum jam 4 pagi"

Suara lembut itu begitu familiar, Kris mengangguk.

" kau sendiri?"

Lay terkekeh.

" aku keluar karena melihatmu saat aku baru pulang bekerja beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi aku ingin menemanimu"

" Lay—"

" arra—aku tidak akan mengungkit hubungan kita. Tapi bisakah kita berteman?"

" terserah"

Kris memilih untuk kembali berlari meninggalkan Lay yang langsung memintanya untuk menunggu yeoja itu. Setelah satu putaran ahirnya Kris duduk di bangku taman—

" aku benar-benar tidak tau jika Kris yang aku kenal suka olah raga. Seingatku kau paling tidak suka olah raga lain kecuali basket—"

" apa yang kau inginkan?"

Lay tersenyum, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir Kris membuat Kris kaget dan langsung mendorong Lay menjauh dari wajahnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan?"

" menciummu"

" Yixing?!"

" aku merindukan panggilan manis itu darimu"

Kris mendesah, jika boleh jujur—ia masih memiliki perasaan pada Lay dan itu memang tidak bisa dipungkiri karena mereka sudah menjalin hungan selama 2 tahun dan harus kandas saat keluarga Wu mengumumkan Kris akan segera menikah dengan seorang yang mereka pilih dan itu bukan Lay. Kris tidak bisa mengatakan apapun hingga ia menoleh ke arah Lay.

" Kai akan salah paham jika kau berbuat seperti itu lagi—"

" kami sudah mengahiri hubungan kami"

" dan mamaku akan menceramahiku macam-macam jika ia mengetahui apa yang kau perbuat. Lay—menjauhlah dariku. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, oleh fans atau siapapun bahkan diriku sendiri"

Lay tersenyum ia mengangguk lirih saat Kris pamit untuk pergi kembali ke dorm mereka. Tanpa Kris sadari seulas senyum yang tidak biasa keluar di bibir manis Lay.

" let's see"

.

.

.

" baby panda—wake up! Jangan menjadi pemalas!"

Samar-sama Chen membuka matanya, ia melihat seseorang mengguncang bahu Tao yang sama sekali tidak bergerak.

" I am tired!"

" baby—kau tidak akan mengalahkanku jika malas! Wake up! 5 menit lagi aku akan meninggalkanmu"

" arra—"

Chen tidak memperdulikan suara asing itu dan lebih memilih tidur kembali mengingat ia baru saja bisa tidur jam 3 pagi.

Xiumin tersenyum sambil menggendong Minseok yang kembali tidur setelah berolahraga bersama dengannya dan Tao. Sedangkan Tao? Yeoja itu lebih memilih bergegas ke dapur setelah masuk ke apartemennya.

" Tao, aku sudah memasak untuk kita bertiga—"

Chen menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Xiumin, Tao pun mengerjapkan matanya karena suara Chen.

" Chen? kenapa kau disini?"

" eh? Se—semalam—Minseok—"

Mendengar namanya di sebut Minseok menyipitkan matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chen, ia mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi ia sandarkan di punggung Xiumin.

" Minni tidak tau—"

Xiumin tersenyum.  
Minseok turun dari gendongannya, menatap Chen dan Xiumin bergantian. Xiumin tersenyum simpul menyamakan tingginya dengan dongsaengnya.

" arra—gweanchana"

Chen mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, hingga ia menoleh ke arah Tao.

" Tao? Aku sedang tidak bermimpi melihat Xiumin oppa yang berubah menjadi dua kan?"

Tao terkekeh.

" itu Minseok"

" MWO?"

Tao mengangguk.  
Chen menggeleng tidak percaya, perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Minseok dan Xiumin dimana Minseok langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Xiumin.

" Minni—"

Xiumin memaksa Minseok untuk berada di depannya dan menghadapi Chen yang masih menatap mereka dengan penuh selidik.

" aku tidak percaya jika dia adalah Minseok—teman kelasku"

Tanya Chen.  
Tao terkekeh dan mengankat bahunya.

" dia memang Minseok—ah, Minni pergilah mandi, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan temanmu ini"

Minseok mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian Tao dan Minseok, Xiumin meminta Chen untuk duduk sebentar. Ia tersenyum menyesap coklat hangat di cangkirnya.

" Minseokie adalah dongsaengku, kami terpaut 4 tahunan"

" kalian terlihat seperti kembar—"

" tentu saja, oleh sebab itulah Minseokie tidak menunjukkan wajahnya yang imut-imut itu"

" wae? Bahkan—selama hampir satu tahun kami bersama dan sekelas—aku hanya bisa melihat Minseok dengan rambut yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya dengan kacamata besar yang hampir mirip dengan yang Hyunji pakai. Wae?"

Xiumin tersenyum.

" alasannya sama seperti yang oppamu berikan, dan aku terlalu malas untuk mengatakannya"

" oppa? Kau tau aku—"

" Myunie dongsaengie, arra. Aku tau itu"

Chen masih belum mengerti, namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Xiumin yang terlihat begitu tampan dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Senyum di bibir Xiumin memudar beberapa saat setelah ia membalas tatapan Chen.

" tolong—bertindaklah seperti Chen yang dongsaengku kenal di sekolahan"

" maksud oppa?"

" Minseok—mungkin sekarang sedang mencoba mengenali siapa dirimu, dia memiliki daya ingat yang bisa dikatakan rendah. Dia akan melupakan semua kejadian yang telah ia lakukan seharian setelah ia tertidur—"

" mwo?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" ku mohon"

Ucapan memelas dari Xiumin membuat Chen mengangguk.

" arra, tapi—boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu? Kita berfoto. Aku ingin berfoto bersamamu dan Minseokie"

.

.

.

Suho berjalan ke arah EXO yang sedang duduk-duduk di kantin. Wajahnya nampak tidak begitu baik—

" ada apa hyung?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" entahlah—"

" jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Baekhyun karena besok dia akan menikah bersama Chen-mu"

Suho tersenyum simpul mendapat jawaban dari Luhan.

" maybe"

Mereka semua terkekeh menggoda Suho.  
Suho mengangkat phonselnya saat seorang menelfonnya.

" Joonmyun—"

" appa—"

Suho pamit untuk sedikit menjauh dari teman-temannya untuk menerima panggilan.

"—kembalilah ke rumah, aku yakin Dae-ie sangat membutuhkanmu"

" appa! Aku sama sekali tidak menyetujui pernikahan itu! Bahkan aku tau jika mereka tidak saling mencintai! Appa—"

" mengertilah, ini demi—"

" jangan pernah mengatakan jika itu tentang kebahagiaan kami! Karena ini sama sekali tidak bisa di biarkan!"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang line telephone.

" jika aku salah, ara—appa minta maaf. Tapi datanglah di acara pernikahan dongsaengmu—"

Panggilan itu terputus dengan Suho yang memutusnya secara sepihak. Ia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya mencari tempat yang ia anggap bisa untuk menenangkan diri. Pikirannya di penuhi dengan bayangan-bayangan dimana 3 hari yang lalu Chen menangis di depannya sambil mengatakan jika yeoja itu memiliki seorang yang ia cintai.

" sial!"

Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

" Suho-ssi?"

Suara lembut menginterupsi kekacauan yang ada di kepala Suho. Namja tampan itu menoleh, mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Kyungsoo sedang duduk dengan beberapa alat elektronik dan beberapa buku berserakan di sampingnya, terlihat jelas jika yeoja itu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan ketenangan.

" a—aku tidak melihatmu tadi, mian aku kira tidak ada orang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" gweancana, aku hanya menyapamu karena familiar dengan suara"

Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan Suho yang terlihat tidak ingin di ganggu. Hingga beberapa lama kemudian Suho duduk di samping Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal yang berangsur membaik.

" hari ini aku benar-benar kesal, aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga seorang yang sangat berarti untukku"

Suho terus berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. 1 jam kemudian, Kyungsoo mengulurkan sekaleng minuman dengan senyum yang mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

" apa aku terlalu banyak bicara? Apa aku mengganggumu? Ah—lagi-lagi aku mengganggumu, mian"

Melihat Suho menundukkan kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk dan merapikan barang-barangnya di dalam tas yang ia bawa.

" menurutku—kau belum siap menerima kenyataan, kau mencintainya dengan segenap hatimu dan kau tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Entah apa yang ada dirinya kau sangat menyayanginya—benar?"

Suho tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mematung tanpa kata menunggu apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan.

" jika itu sudah menjadi keputusannya, Suho-ssi harusnya berada di samping dirinya hingga ahir. Meski itu sulit, namun saat dirinya membutuhkan seseorang setidaknya Suho-ssi ada di sana. Dia tau jika Suho-ssi masih berada di tempat yang sama, di sampingnya. Bagiku itulah yang terpenting, karena meski Suho-ssi marah pada seluruh dunia dan diri sendiri semua tidak akan menjamin jika ia akan merubah keputusannya. Ada banyak yang ada di dalam isi kepala setiap orang, kita tidak bisa memutuskan apapun dari sebelah sisi yang kita lihat tanpa sisi lainnya. Aku yakin suho-ssi mengetahui itu semua, mengingat Suho-ssi adalah seorang leader"

Suho terdiam, ia mencoba mencerna apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Perlahan ia tersenyum simpul—

" ne, aku akan berusaha"

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Suho dengan sebuah anggukan.

" oh? Kau sudah mendapat undangan dari Baekhyun?"

" undangan? Undangan apa?"

" oh~ aku rasa dia lupa memberimu undangan. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi—"

" eh? Untuk?"

Suho berdiri.

" pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chen—ah, aku harus pergi dulu. Terima kasih telah mendengarkan ocehanku dan sekali lagi maaf karena telah mengganggumu. Sampai jumpa besok"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sedang memilih-milih gaun untuk di kenakan saat resepsi pernikahan Chen dan Baekhyun.

" apa ini bagus?"

" aku rasa semua bagus untukmu"

Jawab Luhan.  
Ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang fasion, dan enggan berkomentar banyak untuk sebuah gaun yang pada ahirnya si pemakailah yang akan menentuhkan pilihannya. Sehun tidak pernah mengungkit tentang kejadian dimana ia mencium Xiumin, Sehun menjalani hari-hari seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernar ada. Luhan pun berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menyakiti Sehun sekali lagi, ia memang menyayangi Sehun namun ia juga tidak memungkiri jika cinta yang ia miliki untuk Sehun bukanlah cinta yang sama dengan cintanya pada Minseok.

" apa yang akan kita berikan sebagai hadiah?"

Tanya Sehun.

" tiket bulan madu?"

" mungkin—"

Jawab Luhan.  
Luhan memaksakan senyum di wajahnya untuk menyambut kata-kata Sehun.

" baiklah, kajja"

Setelah memesan hadiah yang mereka inginkan ahirnya Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk menikmati makan malam di sebuah retoran mewah.

" terima kasih karena mengundangku untuk—"

" hey, memang sudah seharusnya kau datang. Saat aku bertanya pada Baekhyun, dia mengatakan aku boleh mengajak siapa saja dan sangat menyenangkan kau tidak memiliki jadwal kerja"

Pesanan mereka mulai datang, Sehun tersenyum-senyum saat membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan datang dan menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta Baekhyun. Keduanya menikmati makanan mereka sebelum Luhan mengantarkan Sehun ke rumahnya.

" aku harus berkerja, terima kasih karena menemaniku hari ini"

" harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Luhan-ssi"

Luhan melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi membiarkan Sehun mematung sambil memegangi dahi yang baru saja ia cium.

" Xiu—"

" wae?"

" aku benar-benar mengambil keputusan yang salah—aku menyakiti semua orang"

" sudahlah, sekarang jalani saja apa yang terjadi. Biarlah yang akan terjadi terjadi, aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu"

" gomawo—"

" sama-sama"

Luhan bingung ingin mengatakan apa, biasanya ia tidak kehabisan bahan pembicaraan saat berbicara dengan Xiumin. Namun semenjak Xiumin keluar dari dorm, dan Luhan mencoba menyakiti Minseok—Luhan seperti tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menghubungkan dirinya dengan Xiumin. Ia terlalu malu dan merasa bersalah karena telah merusak kepercayaan yang Xiumin berikan.

" kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Lu. Ah! Dokter anyeoh haseo—Lu! Aku tutup dulu, aku sedang di rumah sakit"

" kau sakit?!"

" vitamin! Bye"

Xiumin menutup panggilan yang Luhan buat. Luhan menyetir mobilnya menuju ke arah dorm mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Chen mencoba beberapa bandana berbentuk lucu. Mereka sedang menghabiskan malam terahir sebelum menikah di keesokan harinya.

" aku senang kau bahagia—"

" tentu, ini semua karenamu. Thanks Hyunji"

Bergandengan tangan, Chen mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengelilingi mall. Baekhyun meminta Chen untuk memilih pernak-pernik yang Chen mau di sebuah stand souvenir. Chen memilih sebuah kalung yang merupakan couple dari kalung lain.

" yang ini—apa boleh?"

Tunjuk Chen.  
Baekhyun yang berada jauh dari tempat Chen mendekati yeoja itu. Sebuah 2 buah kalung dengan liontin menggambarkan cahaya dan kilat, Baekhyun mengangguk.

" jinja?! Tapi ini mahal—"

" tenang saja, aku sudah mengambil gajiku di Eli hyung"

" Eh? Bukannya itu untuk kehidupanmu? Aniya—tidak jadi—"

Chen menarik Baekhyun keluar dari toko tersebut. Chen menggerutu tidak jelas karena Baekhyun akan menggunakan hasil kerja selama ia berkerja di café yang sama dengan Chen. Ahirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Chen yang masuk ke arah sebuah café.

" Aghh! Perutku! Chenie—aku harus cari toilet…kau pesan saja dulu, aduh! Appoh!"

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chen yang sedang menunggu pesanan mereka. Chen tersenyum melihat Baekhyun berlari terbirit-birit ke toilet. Tidak lama Baekhyun datang dengan keringat yang sedikit membasahi tubuhnya.

" ice creamku!"

Pekik Chen saat Baekhyun langsung melahap ice cream yang sedang Chen makan. Chen tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat begitu manis saat memakan ice cream miliknya. Chen mencoba merekam semua yang ia yakini tidak akan terlulang di kemudian hari.

Jam 10 malam, Baekhyun mengantar Chen tepat di depan rumahnya. Setelah Chen keluar, Baekhyun pun ikut keluar.

" aku senang, meskipun singkat aku merasakan kebahagiaan karena bisa menjadi kekasihmu"

Ucap Chen.  
Chen dan Baekhyun berhadapan di depan gerbang.

" terima kasih karena mengijinkanku mencintaimu—jja! Katakan apa permintaanmu, kau bilang akan mengatakan hari ini"

Baekhyun menarik nafas.

.

'saatnya jujur, aku tidak boleh kalah'

.

" kau harus memenuhi permintaanku"

Chen mengangguk, ia tersenyum.  
Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berlutut di depan Chen dengan sebuah kotak dan bunga—

" would you marry me? Menikahlah denganku, Kim Jong Dae"

Air mata Chen tidak bisa terbendung lagi, ia—ia ingin sekali mengatakan jika ia mau, namun esok hari dia akan menikah dengan Baekhyun.

" tapi aku—aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun—aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu—mianhe"

.

' apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

.

Batin Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun berdiri dengan senyum yang membuat tenang. Berusaha setenang mungkin, meski hati dan pikirannya seakan ingin meledak.

" kau mencintaiku? ( Chen mengangguk ) akupun mencintaimu—"

Chen menggeleng, ia tidak ingin mendengar. Ia takut jika kekasihnya itu akan sakit saat melihat dirinya menikah dengan orang lain.

" apa karena aku tidak memiliki apapun untukmu?"

" aniya—aku mencintaimu, siapapun dirimu. Aku mencintaimu apapun yang kau miliki—aku mencintai kau—siapapun dirimu"

Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia kemudian membuka kaca mata dan menarik rambut yang ia sambung untuk menambah ketebalan rambutnya.

" Hyu—"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia melihat Chen menatapnya kaget setelah panik dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Baekhyun pun mengusap make up yang membuatnya memiliki warna kulit yang sedikit tan seperti warna kulit milik Kai.

" Ba—Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" apakah ini lelucon? Kau!?"

" ijinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu—aku dan Hyunji adalah orang yang sama. Baekhyun dan Hyunji sama-sama menyukai satu orang dan itu kau"

" apa karena taruhan yang kita miliki?"

Selidik Chen.  
Baekhyun menggeleng.

" bahkan aku sedikit melupakan taruhan itu—aku berada di dekatmu sebagai Hyunji, karena appa dan Direktur Choi memintaku untuk mengawasimu dari jauh. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, akupun tidak ingin mendekatimu. Tetapi selama berjalannya waktu—aku merasakan menikmati hariku sebagai Hyunji, menikmati bagaimana kau mengumpatiku saat aku sebagai Baekhyun muncul"

" a—a—ku—"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chen.

" aku menyukai saat kau memakiku, entah sebagai Baekhyun atau Hyunji. Aku menyukai setiap saat berada di sampingmu—would you marry me?"

Chen terdiam.  
Ia tidak tau apa yang sekarang ia rasakan, antara merasa di permainkan hingga sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirnya. Baekhyun mencium bibirnya dan menatap dalam ke dalam manik coklat Chen.

" aku harap—kau mengabulkan permintaanku"

" aku—"

'cup'

Baekhyun kembali mencium Chen.

" dan aku tidak menerima penolakan—"

'cup'

Pelukan dari Baekhyun, entah mengapa terasa begitu menenangkan untuk Chen. Chen mengangguk pelan—

" kajja, sepertinya kedua orang tuaku sudah berada di gedung pernikahan kita"

Chen mengangguk mengikuti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat tampan berjalan bersama dengan Kai memasuki gedung resepsi, mereka langsung duduk bersama dengan member lain yang sudah berada disana. Kris menyusul di belakangnya. Luhan datang bersama dengan Sehun yang menaruh tangannya di lengan Luhan. Para undangan mulai berdatangan menunggu sang pengantin tiba.

Suho menggandeng Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah ruangan—

" Suho-ssi, kita tidak boleh ke sini—ini khusus untuk keluarga"

Bisik Kyungsoo.  
Suho hanya menepuk punggung Kyungsoo dan mengajak Kyungsoo menemui seorang yeoja yang sedang di rias.

" apa sudah selesai?"

Tanya Suho. Perias itu mengangguk dan perlahan pergi dari ruangan.

" senang melihatmu, Kim"

Sapa Chen dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

" apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

" banyak!"

Suho melepas tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu berlutut di hadapan Chen, mengusap lembut pipi Chen.

" kau cantik—"

" tentu saja"

" gaunmu indah"

" kau tau siapa Stella Wang bukan?"

Chen terkekeh.

" kau bahagia?"

" tentu"

" kalau begitu aku akan bahagia"

Chen memeluk Suho, ia sedikit terisak mengingat ia akan segera menikah. Suhopun demikian, ia menangis karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat dongsaengnya bahagia.

" aku selalu berdoa untuk kebaikan dan kebahagiaanmu, Kim"

" nado—hiks"

" sudahlah, jangan menangis"

Kyungsoo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Suho berusaha tersenyum dan menyeka air mata di pipi dongsaengnya.

" aku mencintaimu"

" nado"

Kyungsoo harus menahan rasa sakit saat mendengar ungkapan cinta untuk Chen keluar dari bibir Suho. Meski Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk situasi dimana Suho mengatakan cinta untuk orang lain setelah Kyungsoo menyadari perasaannya yang melebihi dari batas seorang fans pada Suho, namun tetap saja hatinya merasa sakit dan tidak sanggup.

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan seorang namja yang Kyungsoo ketahui sebagai CEO rumah sakit dimana orang tuanya berkerja.

" Dae-ie, kajja—"

Chen mengangguk.  
Suho tersenyum membantu membereskan gaun Chen sebelum memeluk Chen begitu erat sambil mengatakan jika ia mencintai Chen.

" aku senang kau datang"

Suho mengangguk.  
Saat di ambang pintu, Chen berbalik dan mencium bibir Suho.

" aku pasti akan merindukan ciuman darimu"

" nado"

Balas Suho.

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Suho yang tersenyum dan tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat.

" apakah itu menyakitkan?"

Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

" aniya—hanya—aku merasa bodoh, lebih bodoh dari si bodoh"

Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Suho dengan menepuk punggung Suho pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Chen mengucapkan janji suci, semua mulai berpesta dengan dansa yang membuat semua orang yang hadir menikmatinya.

" aku tidak melihat Minseok—"

" aku juga tidak melihat Xiumin hyung dan Tao"

Bisik Baekhyun dan Chen, keduanya duduk di hadapan para tamu seperti raja dan ratu. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chen saat melihat Chen terlihat lelah.

" bertahanlah—"

" ne"

Tidak lama pintu ruangan terbuka dengan seorang namja yang berjalan bersama dua yeoja cantik. Chen mengerjapkan matanya melihat Tao menggandeng tangan Xiumin bersama dengan Minseok yang berjalan dengan tangan Xiumin yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

" Chenieee"

Bisik Tao saat mereka sudah mendekat ke arah Chen dan Baekhyun.

" hyung!?"

" arra, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan Minseokie lagi"

" tapi—"

" aku akan bersamanya"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia mengangguk untuk memberi dukungan pada Xiumin. Ia melirik ke arah Chen yang sepertinya mulai bersemangat saat Tao dan Minseok bersamanya, Chen seakan melupakan kelelahan yang baru saja menderanya.

Xiumin membiarkan Minseok bercengkramah dengan Chen dan Tao, mengangkat bahunya saat Hexi datang dengan penuh tanda tanya di wajahnya.

" kau datang?"

Tanya Xiumin.

" Chen mengundangku karena aku namjachingu Minseok kkk—bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kemajuan?"

Pertanyaan Hexi, Xiumin tau arah pertanyaan namja yang menjadi tetangganya saat di cina. Xiumin menggeleng.

" ini semakin mengerikan—Xiu, dan—Minseok sudah mendapatkan yang terburuk dalam hidupnya"

Hexi mengarahkan tatapan memelas pada Xiumin.  
Xiumin tau, iapun menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengepal membentuk sebuah tinju saat mengingat bagaimana seseorang mencampurkan racun ke dalam minuman yang Minseok minum. Racun itu seketika membuat Minseok pingsan dan harus menjalani perawatan selama seminggu di rumah sakit. Racun yang mampu melemahkan syaraf dan mengakibatkan Minseok setiap pagi harus berusaha mengingat apa yang ada di dalam hidupnya.

" Minni—aku akan melindunginya, meski nyawaku menjadi taruhannya"

Guman Xiumin.

.

.

 **See Yaa Next Time**

 **/eothokke?**

 **Mianhe telat update, ini gara-gara ffn di blokir ama om 'Internet Positif' sedangkan alternative browsernya lagi pada bobo kkk.**

 **Mianhe**

 **Mohon review nya yaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time For One Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Mungkin Hanya Bermimpi, Akankah Ada Suatu Hari Bahwasannya Kita Jatuh Cinta, Kutanyakan Bagaimana Perasaanmu Entang Semua Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Padamu Aku Sedih Ketika Kau Berkata Bahwa Tidak Ada Yang Harus Kita Ingat...Tidakkah Itu Sangat Kejam? Setelah Kita melalui Semuanya? Sekarang, Aku Hanya Minta Padamu_

 _Untuk Memberikan Kesempatan..Kesempatan Untukku Mengatakan Apa Yang Ada Di Dalam Hatiku. Tolong Jangan Pergi Menjauh, Cobalah Berpikir Tentang_

 _Hal-Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Angan Takut, Ini Hanya Masalah Hati Kita Dan Mungkin Aku Memang Bukan Seseorang Yang Kau Cintai, Namun Setidaknya. Cobalah Terbuka Dan Terima Hatiku Kumohon. Aku Tidak Meminta Lebih Dari Ini—_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Annyeong! # Semangat 1004 hahaha Author Is Back**

 **Hhohoho, ada yang kangen? Kekeke**

 **Untuk mengobati rindu Author ama Review dari readers Author sengaja bikin FF long chapter.**

 **Ini adalah FF Baru yang sekarang berputar putar di kepala author, haha mungkin masih gaje alurnya kemana tapi—berdoa saja Author ga ngelantur lagi.**

 **#Please Review #longchap**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **#chapter 6**

" **Can I love you?"**

.

.

.

Minseok berlari menarik Tao dari sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya. Hexi berlari menghampiri Tao dan Minseok bersama dengan Chen.

" kalian tidak apa?"

Tanya Chen dan Hexi bersamaan.  
Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menoleh ke arah Minseok. Dahi Minseok hampir tertutupi oleh darah yang mengalir menelusui pipi cubby Minseok.

" kajja kita bawa ke rumah sakit!"

Ucap Chen.

" jebal andwe—"

Semua mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok. Hexi mengangguk dan menggendong Minseok brindal style menuju ke klinik. Di sana seorang dokter memeriksa Minseok dan membantunya untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya akibar benturan dengan bahu jalan. Chen menatap Hexi dan Tao dengan pandangan menyelidik.

" apa itu ulah fans?"

Tanya Chen.  
Chen mengamsusikan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya dan teman-temannya karena ulah fans yang tidak rela mereka dekat dengan member EXO, siapapun mereka. Tao terdiam, ia lebih memilih menutup mulutnya dengan apel yang ada di ruang klinik dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

" Hexi?"

Pandangan Chen teralihkan ke arah Hexi yang masih berkutat dengan phonsel,

" tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan, aku tidak tau kharakter orang-orang di sini. Hanya saja mereka mengerikan"

Bertanya pada Hexi adalah hal yang paling Chen sering Chen hindari, karena apa? Hexi akan selalu memiliki beribu cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chen dengan kata-kata yang tidak Chen ketahui artinya. Chen mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Tao, aku rasa ini tentang kau dan Minni. Kau harus berhati-hati"

" aku tidak tau, jika ini fans—aku akan membuat mereka menanggung akibatnya"

" Xiumin sudah menyelidikinya, aku harus pergi"

Chen semakin menggembungkan pipinya saat dirinya merasa bodoh dengan apa yang Hexi dan Tao ucapkan karena ia tidak mengerti arti dari percakapan berbahasa mandarin antara Tao dan Hexi. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Chen menghela nafas.

" aku tidak tau apa yang tadi kau dan Hexi oppa bicarakan, yang aku tau aku mendengar kata 'fans' di pembicaraan kalian. Katakan padaku, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh. Aku takut fans Baekhyun yang marah padaku juga melukai kalian…"

Tao mengggeleng.

" ini sudah 2 bulan pernikahanku dan Baekhyun, meskipun begitu masih banyak fans yang belum menerima keputusan Baekhyun atas pernikahan kami. Kadang aku menerima paket menyeramkan yang dikirim fans sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami. Aku takut jika mereka menekan kalian karena aku—"

" hey, aku rasa kau bukan Chen"

" waeyo?"

Jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan dari Chen membuat Tao tersenyum.

" biasanya Chen hanya bisa marah-marah, apa Baekhyun hyung melakukan sesuatu?"

Wajah Chen merah merona,  
ucapan polos Tao berhasil membuatnya tidak berkutik mengingat apa yang pernah ia dan Baekhyun lakukan. Meskipun dia adalah istri sahnya sekarang namun Chen tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak malu-malu jika membicarakan tentang suaminya.

" bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan orang terkenal?"

Pertanyaan lirih Tao menyadarkan Chen kembali.

" tidak buruk juga tidak baik. Semua seperti mata-mata yang membatasi ruang gerak…"

Tao mengangguk.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Wu terasa begitu familiar di pikiran Tao, meski sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumah tersebut Tao masih bisa menghafal keadaan rumah. Masuk jauh ke dalam rumah, beberapa maid menyambut Tao dengan hormat bahkan ada yang bersiap menerima tas dan mantel yang Tao kenakan jika Tao tidak menolak.

" baby panda? Ah—senang sekali bertemu denganmu"

Sapa Kibum yang berlari mendekati Tao, Kibum berlari dari dapur langsung memeluk Tao dengan sayang.

" mama senang kau bersedia menemui mama..,hiks mama merindukanmu"

" nado"

Tao mengakui jika ia merindukan Kibum. Karena ia sudah menganggap Kibum seperti eomanya karena Kibum dan Heechul sama-sama memiliki tabiat yang tidak bisa di hindarkan saat menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kau mau beristirahat? Mama akan menyiapkan makan malam beberapa waktu"

" Tao—"

" jebal, untuk makan malam saja. Tinggallah lebih lama, mama mohon~"

Wajah cantik dan anggun Kibum, terkadang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan menganggap wanita setengah baya itu angkuh dan dingin tanpa menanyakan kenyataan sebenarnya pada orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan Tao bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana Kibum adalah wanita baik dan penuh perhatian.

" dengan syarat aku boleh membantu mama di dapur"

Ucapan polos dari bibir Tao seketika membuat ratapan penuh harap Kibum berubah menjadi binar bahagia dan tidak dapat di tutupi oleh yeoja itu.

" tentu!"

Memasak dan bercengkramah dengan anak perempuannya di dapur adalah impian Kibum sejak kecil, hanya saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya saat ia melahirkan Kris. Kris adalah anak laki-laki, dan dia juga tidak begitu menyukai berlama-lama dengan Kibum apa lagi di dapur. Kris lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar atau berada di luar rumah ketika Kibum atau Siwon berada di rumah, dan itu cukup membuat harapan Kibum musnah. Saat Kibum mengunjungi teman lamanya di cina ( Heechul- mama Huang ), ia melihat bagaimana Heechul memarahi anak gadisnya karena mengacak-acak dapur saat membantunya menyiapkan makan malam. Kibum cemburu, ia sangat iri melihat Heechul marah dengan ekspresi di buat-buat saat anaknya mambuat kekacauan di dapur. Kibum menginginkannya, hingga ia merengek pada suaminya untuk membawa Tao ke rumahnya dengan alasan apapun.

" mama, apa benar ini begini?"

Kibum menoleh ke arah Tao yang sedang memotong beberapa sayuran.

" wow, kau sudah cukup ahli ne? Hee-jie akan sangat senang melihatnya"

" Oh? Apa mama mengatakan tentang 'Heechul-jumma?"

Candaan Tao tentang Heechul sang eoma membuat Kibum terkekeh, ia cukup tau jika Tao mengatai mamanya sendiri seperti ajumma-ajumma. Dan kadang sukses membuat Heechul marah.

" Hee-jie akan menghukummu kalau mendengar kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan ajumma"

" sebelum dia menghukumku, aku akan menghukumnya terlebih dahulu hehehe"

" aigo~ kau manis sekali"

Benar-benar pemandangan dan perasaan yang sangat Kibum inginkan.  
Siwon yang baru saja pulang kerja tersenyum saat melihat Kibum menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Tao yang saat ini sudah belepotan tepung putih dan krim. Siwon mengetahui bagaimana Kibum sangat menginginkan Tao menjadi anaknya—itulah mengapa ia merayu Heechul dan Hangeng untuk mengijinkan Tao menikah dengan anak semata wayangnya yang justru menyakiti Tao.

Kris berjalan di depan Siwon tidak menyadari jika ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa di dapur.

" Yifan, appa ingin bicara denganmu"

Kris menoleh,

" setelah—"

" Kyaaaa! Zizi~kau membuat mama belepotan tepung! Kau membuat dapur mama berantakan"

" hahahaha—mama semakin cantik kalau memakai Krim ini juga"

Pekikan Tao dan Kibum memotong ucapan Kris. Pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arah dapur dimana ia bisa melihat Kibum yang tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan yang jarang sekali Kris lihat selama 21 tahun umurnya.

" kau lihat? Apa kau bisa membuat mamamu tertawa bahagia seperti yang Zitao lakukan?"

" jangan berlebihan, mama selalu bahagia saat berhasil mempermalukanku di hadapan semua gadis yang aku kencani"

Ucapan dingin Kris membuat Siwon menghela nafas.

" dia selalu bahagia saat memaksa apa yang menjadi keinginannya padaku, bukankah begitu? Kau pun demikian kan?"

Siwon berjalan pelan mendahului Kris.

" kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu pada mamamu"

Kris tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti, ia tidak perduli pada apa yang coba Siwon beritahukan baginya semua tidak ada artinya.

Makan malam terasa begitu ramai dengan Tao yang tersenyum riang bersama dengan Kibum.

" baby-Zi, bagaimana mungkin kau mengacak-acak dapur kesayangan mamamu hanya dalam waktu 5 menit di sana? Kkk"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

" hey—Tao tidak melakukan apapun papa! Hanya sedikit sentuhan magic dari tangan Tao kkkk"

" pantas saja Hee-jie membuangmu"

" dia akan menyesal membuangku—aku yakin setiap malam pasti Hee'jumma menangis darah karena rindu padaku hehehe"

Kibum tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Tao.

" aigo~ kau PD sekali?"

" kkk it's me"

Cengiran khas Tao membuat Kibum tidak berhenti untuk mengusap rambut Tao. Ia menujukkan bagaimana Tao imut di depan mereka. Kibum menikmati bagaimana Tao berusaha mengalihkan tangan Kibum yang tidak bisa di tahan untuk tidak menyentuh rambut atau pipi Tao. Setelah membereskan meja makan, Tao melirik jam tangannya.

" ma, ini saatnya Tao pulang—"

" eh? Pulang kemana?"

" ke rumah, tentunya kkkk"

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan memohon yang membuat Siwon tidak bisa untuk tidak melakukan apa yang sepertinya di inginkan oleh Kibum.

" ini juga rumahmu, mama sudah menyiapkan kamarmu—"

" mianhe, tapi Tao harus pulang. Xiu-ge akan khawatir jika Tao tidak pulang"

" tapi ini sudah malam—"

" aku sudah mengirim temanku untuk menjemputku, aku akan menunggu di luar"

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris sekilas, jujur ia benci untuk mengakui jika ia mulai menyukai pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah menyapanya. Pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak—Tao menoleh ke arah Kibum yang terlihat sedih dan menyesal saat tidak sengaja melihat tatapan Tao ke arah Kris.

" bagaimana kalau ahir pekan ini aku dan temanku menginap disini? Boleh?"

" menginap? Teman?"

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya.

" kalau boleh—"

Kibum langsung mendekati Tao, tangannya menggenggam tangan Tao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" mama akan menunggu!"

" oke! Bye"

Setelah mencium pipi Kibum dan Siwon, Tao pamit untuk menunggu temannya di depan gerbang. Siwon menoleh ke arah Kris yang sedari tadi terdiam—

" bagaimana mungkin kau tidak perduli saat melihat seorang gadis berada di luar rumah tengah malam begini?"

" Pa, dia bukan gadis biasa. Dia seorang atlit wushu internasional, jadi berhenti membuatku seperti orang bodoh—"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Kris berjalan ke luar rumahnya. Kris bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih Minseok di kelasnya keluar dari mobil ferarry ungunya.

" hey, kenapa kau berjongkok disini? Apa kau di usir? Hey—kau menangis?"

" HEXI! Hiks"

Tao memeluk Hexi erat.

" Ya, kenapa kau menangis?"

" hiks—mama"

" nugu?"

" mama Wu—aku tidak sengaja melihat hasil chek medis miliknya di ruang kerja papa tadi…dia…hiks"

Hexi merenggangkan pelukannya dengan menahan pundak Tao.

" dia sakit keras, dan—aku mendengar papa Wu menanyakan kebenarannya pada dokter. Kemarin aku melihatnya berada di rumah sakit hiks—"

" sudah, sudah…memang dia sakit apa sampai kau menangis seperti ini? Kanker hati? paru-paru? Jantung?"

" darah—hiks—hiks—dari yang bisa aku baca waktunya tinggal sedikit hiks eotokke?! Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti mamaku sendiri aku—akuuu"

Mata Kris melebar, ia menoleh ke arah rumah.

.

" _kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu pada mamamu"_

.

Kris berlari memasuki rumahnya, ia mecoba mencari apa yang ia dengar dari Tao di ruang kerja Siwon. Matanya tidak bisa mempercayai yang ada di kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya. Tangannya merogoh phonsel.

" _yeoboseo—"_

" Apa benar yang aku baca tentang pasien nomor 219319?"

" _eoh?"_

" KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI!"

Tidak lama—

" _pasien nomor 219319? Dia sebenarnya harus melakukan rawat jalan dan kemoterapi karena keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang panjang—dia—"_

Kris menatap tidak percaya.  
Pemuda tampan dengan rambut emas itu menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kibum.

.

.

" honey? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kibum tersenyum sambil memberikan kopi hangat untuk Siwon dan coklat panas untuk Kris sebelum mereka berangkat berkerja.

" aku akan selalu baik-baik saja, Wonie"

Kris menatap Kibum.

" hari ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Kibum dan Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung akan pertanyaannya dari ke dua orang tuanya.

" wae?"

" hanya tanya"

Siwon menggeleng.

" aku ingin membeli beberapa sayuran di pasar—"

" kenapa tidak di mall saja?"

Tanya Siwon.

" aku ingin—sekali-kali boleh?"

" aku akan menemanimu"

Kibum menggeleng.

" kau lupa dengan meetingmu tuan Wu?"

Goda Kibum.  
Siwon mendesah kesal.

" aku akan meminta Changmin untuk meng—"

" aku akan menemanimu, tunggu aku lima menit"

Ucapan Kris memotong kata-kata yang akan Siwon ucapkan. Kris pun meninggalkan ke dua orang tuanya yang kini membuka mulut mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Oh? Ayolah, anak mereka itu 'KRIS EXO' yang terkenal di seantero korea. Terlebih mereka tidak ingat jika Kris menyukai dekat-dekat dengan Kibum.

" aku tidak salah membuat makanan untuknya bukan?"

" aku rasa tidak"

Jawab Siwon.

.

.

.

Xiumin menatap ke arah Luhan.

" ada apa denganmu?"

" aku putus dengan Sehun—"

Kata-kata Luhan membuat Xiumin menggeleng.

" wae?"

" dia mengatakan mencintai Chanyeol, dan baru menyadarinya saat melihat Chanyeol berkencan dengan Tao beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia meminta maaf padaku—aku memang laki-laki payah dan yah semua selesai"

Luhan duduk lemas di samping Xiumin.  
Keduanya kini sedang duduk di kantin menunggu beberapa member EXO datang—

" hey, ada apa dengan wajah kalian berdua?"

Tanya Baekhyun yang berjalan di samping Suho dan Kai.

" wajahku tetap tampan dan manly seperti biasanya"

Chanyeol datang sambil menguap kecil, ia duduk di samping Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Xiumin. Matanya menyipit saat melihat kemesraan Luhan-Xiumin yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat.

" apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku yakin manajer Shin sudah memarahiku karena aku kesiangan tadi—"

" ada apa?"

Tanya Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Luhan dan Xiumin.

" Luhan hyung memutuskan hubungannya dengan artis sexy dan kembali ke pelukan Baozienya, itulah yang aku dengar dan aku baca dari berita pagi ini. Apa itu benar?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuat Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak begitu perduli dengan pandangan menusuk yang teman-temannya, lebih memilih memeluk lengan Xiumin erat. Xiumin? Dia terlalu sibuk dengan phonselnya dan tidak begitu mengikuti pembicaraan EXO.

" hyung, kau tidak ingin memberi kami keterangan?"

" apa lagi?"

" kau dan Sehun?"

Luhan menghela nafas membuka matanya sedikit menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

" wae?"

" tidak, hanya saja Sehun sangat mencintaimu—tidak mungkin dia melepaskanmu begitu saja"

" dan aku tidak begitu perduli, Park Chanyeol"

Xiumin tau Luhan merasa kesal pada Chanyeol yang tidak tau apa-apa perihal putusnya hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

" dimana Kris?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin yang bahkan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari phonsel membuat ke 5 pemuda tampan itu clingkukan sadar jika teman mereka belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak kemarin malam.

" coba aku telfon"

Chanyeol merogoh phonselnya.  
Menunggu beberapa lama ahirnya panggilan di angkat oleh seseorang di seberang line.

" _yeoboseo—"_

" hyung! Kau dimana? Kau ada kuliah pagi ini kan?"

Cerca Chanyeol.

" _tidak, aku akan menggantinya minggu depan"_

" apa ada jadwal dadakan?"

" _ani—"_

" _Yifan, mereka menyukaimu. Mereka terus mengerubungi kita—apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang? Mama khawatir kau—"_

" _tidak masalah ma—Chanyeol, aku harus pergi"_

Chanyeol menatap bingung dengan panggilan yang baru saja di ahiri sepihak oleh Kris.

" ada apa?"

" sepertinya Kris sedang pergi bersama dengan Mrs Wu"

" aku harap dia tidak membunuh ibunya di sembarang tempat"

Kekeh Kai.  
Siapapun member EXO tau jika hubungan Kris dan orang tuanya tidaklah baik, terlebih setelah desas desus perjodohan yang mereka paksakan untuk Kris di tambah dengan adik baru.

.

.

.

" mama—"

Tao berjalan memasuki rumah di iringi oleh Minseok dan Chen di belakangnya.

" mama di dapur honey!"

Teriak Kibum.  
Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya saat dengan percaya dirinya si Chen menarik tangannya untuk mengikuti langkah Tao. Di dapur Kibum sedang sibuk mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari kulkas.

" ma—"

Kibum menoleh, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Tao bersama kedua chingunya yang tidak begitu asing di matanya.

" apa aku tidak salah? Kalian benar mau menginap?"

" Tao sudah janji, ma"

" Xiu-ge sudah mengijinkan"

" suamiku tidak perduli, paling sedang berkencan dengan yeoja-yeoja kecentilan jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap"

Jawaban dari ketiga gadis seumuran itu membuat air mata Kibum mengalir, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang ini. Perlahan langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah tiga gadis yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Siwon dan Kris kaget saat mendengar pekikan Kibum dari dapur, mereka berlari dengan raut khawatir menuju ke sumber suara.

" Kibum/mama?!"

Pertanyaan Siwon dan Kris berhenti saat melihat Kibum sedang berbinar dengan kue yang ada di tangannya.

" eoh? Kalian sudah pulang? Lihat! Minseok dan Chen mengajariku membuat kue ini! Lihat! Cantik bukan?"

" mama—Tao juga ikut membuatnya"

Protes Tao.  
Siwon mendekat mencium Kibum.

" ne, cantik"

Kibum tersenyum bahagia kembali menata kuenya.

" tunggu! Kris—bukankah dia Kris EXO?"

Tanya Chen.

" Tao adalah dongsaeng Kris-ge, Chenie"

" aku tidak pernah dengar—"

Protes Chen.  
Kris kembali ke dapur setelah berganti pakaian bersama dengan Siwon, keduanya duduk mengamati apa yang tengah Kibum dan Tao lakukan.

" jja! Ini untuk papa—"

Tao menyuguhkan kue berbentuk kepala panda ke arah Siwon.

" wow, aku benar-benar senang—dibuatkan coffe Americano oleh anak evil Kyu, makan malam oleh istri dan anak Yesung, dan sekarang? Bayi pandaku memberiku kue…aigo~"

Siwon tersenyum mencicipi buatan Tao.  
Mereka masih berkutat di dapur karena makan malam belum selesai, Kris mengamati Kibum yang tertawa dan kagum pada Tao. Jujur saja seingat Kris, ia tidak pernah melihat Kibum tertawa begitu lepas seperti sekarang ini, biasanya hanya ada tawa lirih dengan expresi wajah yang tidak berubah.

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Kris menggeleng.

" aku tidak pernah melihat mama seperti itu—"

Jawab Kris.  
Jawaban Kris yang tidak lebih seperti gumanan, Siwon terkekeh pelan.

" jangan memaksakan dirimu jika kau memang tidak menyukainya. Kau benci dengan keramaian, kau benci berada dekat mamamu, kau benci melakukan apa yang ia minta, dan kau benci apapun yang ia lakukan tidak perduli itu untuk kebaikanmu atau hanya sebatas pemaksaan…"

Ucapan Siwon benar, Kris tidak menyukai apapun yang Kibum lakukan padanya. Benci? Bukan benci, hanya kesalah pahaman yang Kris pikirkan setiap ia dan kedua orang tuanya bertemu.

" makan malam siap! Aigo~ini seperti mimpi!"

Pekik Kibum antusias.

Setelah makan malam berahir, mereka mengobrol santai di ruang keluarga.

" Oh? Aku lupa—"

Chen menoleh ke arah Tao.  
Tao mengerjapkan matanya—

" ada apa?"

" aku melupakan tugasku!? Oh tidak! Nam songsaenim akan menghukumku keliling lapangan kalau tidak mengerjakannya"

Minseok mengangguk.

" apa tema yang kau dapat Tao?"

" High Sosiality…aku belum membeli bukunya!"

Chen menoleh ke arah jam tangannya.

" masih jam 9, aku rasa masih ada toko buku yang buka. Kajja kita keluar—"

Minseok mengangguk.

" kalian sudah mengerjakannya?"

" aku sudah mengerjakannya tadi siang bersama Minseok di perpustakaan dan langsung mengirimnya lewat email saat menunggu kau latihan—"

Tao menepuk keningnya.  
Siwon yang berada di ruang tengah bersama Kris menoleh ke arah Tao yang datang ke arahnya dengan wajah panik.

" ada apa Tao-ah?"

" kami mau minta ijin untuk keluar ke toko buku, Tao lupa ada tugas yang harus Tao kerjakan malam ini"

Kibum yang sedang membuat kopi langsung tersenyum.

" aku akan mengantar—"

" ini sudah malam Kibum, dan lagi kalian itu wanita—"

" Tao pemegang mendali wushu internasional, pa. Minseok bisa taekwondo, Chen bisa material art meski secara acak—kami hanya perlu ijin. Please"

Tao menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya di depan kepala mencoba membuat Siwon luluh.

" aku bisa mengantarnya, Wonie"

" kau baru saja chek-up"

" tidak perlu diantar, kami akan menelfon teman untuk menjemput kami"

Siwon menghela nafas, ia berdiri mendekati tempat kunci mobilnya.

" aku akan mengantar Tao, aku tidak percaya dengan orang lain untuk saat ini. Chen, Minseok tetaplah di rumah bersama Kibum arra?"

" papa aku mengganggumu?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

" kajja—"

Kris berdiri menahan tangan Siwon.

" aku yang akan menemaninya—"

Tao mengerjap tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kris lakukan saat ini. Kris menariknya menjauhi Siwon yang mematung.

" ada apa dengannya hari ini?"

Tanya Kibum.

.

.

Mobil sport Kris berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku 24 jam, ia turun bersama dengan Tao yang langsung berlari ke arah rak-rak buku untuk mencari apa yang menjadi keperluannya. Tao tersenyum mendapatkan buku yang ia butuhkan dan—

" ah! Chen dan Seokie pasti menyukai ini!"

Tao tersenyum-senyum membaca synopsis buku yang ada di tangannya.

" sudah dapat?"

Suara Kris membuatnya terlonjak.  
Tao langsung berbalik mendapati Kris berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datar andalannya, Tao mengangguk cepat sambil berusaha menyembunyikan buku lain yang ia dapat.

" kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Tao menggeleng, sedikit menggerutu di dalam hati karena ia mengingat isi synopsis buku yang ada di tangannya.

" kajja ke kasir—"

Kris memiringkan alisnya.

" apa dia setakut itu padaku?"

Pikir Kris.  
Kris tiba di kasir sambil menenteng sebuah majalah yang berisi resep masakan yang langsung dihitung bersama dengan buku-buku Tao. Sang penjaga kasir tersenyum—

" apa kau fans EXO?"

" eh?! Ne—"

Tao mengangguk ragu.

" Lumin?"

" kau tau?"

Penjaga itu tersenyum mengangguk meminta Tao untuk mendekatkan kepalanya.

" –disini banyak sekali Lumin fact yang belum pernah beredar di pasaran"

" jinja?"

" aku juga shiper mereka kkk"

Kris meringis melihat ke akraban yang terjalin antara Tao dan penjaga toko.

" Kris?"

Suara lembut seseorang membuat Kris langsung menoleh kebelakang, Lay tersenyum lembut ke arah Kris.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tanya Lay.  
Lay memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang di samping Kris, Tao sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Lay karena asik mengobrol dengan penjaga toko yang merupakan sunbae di sekolahnya.

Kris mengangkat bahunya.

" bagaimana kalau kita bicara sebentar—tidak akan lama"

Sedikit melihat ke arah Tao yang sepertinya sibuk mencari sebuah buku, Kris mengangguk mengikuti Lay. Tanpa menyadari seringai tipis yang terlukis di bibir Lay saat Lay mengikuti Kris masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan Tao yang segera berlari keluar toko—

" dia meninggalkanmu?"

Tao mengangguk.

" ah—mungkin dia hanya pergi sebentar—"

Penjaga toko yang Tao ketahui bernama Hakyeon itu menenangkan Tao dan meminta Tao menunggu di dalam toko sambil mencari buku lain. Tao menoleh ke arah jam—sudah lebih 1 jam Tao menunggu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kris.

" anu—Hakyeon-jie, apa kau membawa notebook atau laptop? Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku sebelum jam 12 malam—"

Hakyeon mengangguk.

" kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai memakainya. Duduklah disana aku akan membawakan padamu, kau mau minum susu? Aku punya banana milk?"

Tao mengangguk.  
Dengan tenang Tao menunggu sambil mengerjakan tugasnya, beruntung ia tidak telat untuk mengirimkan tugasnya melalui email. Ia mengembalikan laptop Hakyeon—

" aku harus pulang—"

" aku akan memanggilkan taxi untukmu, kau tinggal dimana?"

Tao menggeleng.

" he?"

" aku tidak pernah keluar sendiri di sini selama hampir 1 tahun di Seoul—dan sayangnya aku tidak membawa phonselku"

Hakyeon menggeleng.

" kau yakin tidak ingat dimana kau tinggal?"

" yang aku ingat hanya jalan menuju sekolah—"

" separah itu? Lalu nomor telephonemu?"

" phonselku mati tadi"

" oh, menyedihkan"

Hakyeon benar-benar tidak mengerti jenis orang seperti apa Tao ini, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Tao karena mengobrol dengannya, Tao harus ditinggal oleh orang yang bersama dengannya.

" bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja? Aku harus pulang cepat karena malam sabtu kkk"

" apa tidak merepotkan?"

" tentu saja tidak, senin baru kita kembali"

Tao mengangguk.

.

.

Kris menatap ke arah Lay sekilas sebelum membiarkan Lay pergi ke dalam apartemennya. Kris berbalik menuju mobilnya.

" gomawo karena menemaniku—"

" tidak masalah"

" Kris—"

Kris menoleh ke arah Lay lagi, 'CUP' mata Kris melebar saat tiba-tiba mendapatkan ciuman dari Lay.

" rasanya tetap sama—"

Lay kembali mencium bibir Kris.  
Ciuman Kris terputus oleh suara phonsel Lay yang berbunyi. Kris membeku beberapa lama sebelum pergi meninggalkan Lay yang sibuk menjawab panggilan.

" kenapa kau membuatku merasa sulit Xing-ah? Di satu sisi aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, di satu sisi aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuaku.."

Pikir Kris.  
Kris melajukan mobil ke rumahnya, memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil untuk masa depannya. Kris melihat phonselnya—

" kenapa phonselku mati? Aku yakin aku tidak mematikan phonselku—"

Guman Kris.

Setiba di rumah, Kris di sambut oleh Minseok dan Chen.

"Tao! kau harus segera mengirim tugasnya sebelum jam 12 tepat. Ini hanya kurang 5 menit sebelum jam 12!"

Serbu Chen.  
Minseok menatap Kris bingung saat tidak mendapati Tao di belakang Kris.

" apa Tao tertidur di mobil?"

Kris masih belum sadar dengan apa yang sedang Chen dan Minseok ributkan.

" YA!? Dimana TAO!?"

Pekik Chen kesal.

" Tao? Dia—"

Mata Kris melebar, ia ingat telah meninggalkan Tao di toko buku untuk pergi bersama dengan Lay.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Suara bass Siwon mengagetkan Kris.

" YA!? Kau tinggal dimana Tao?! Brengsek!"

Chen benar-benar kesal dengan Kris.  
Minseok segera menelfon Xiumin dan Hexi untuk membantunya mencari Tao.

" Wu Yi Fan—apa yang terjadi?"

Cicit Kibum.

" aku—"

" sial! Tao tidak membawa phonselnya!"

Umpat Chen saat kembali dari kamarnya dengan tas dan coat untuknya dan Minseok.

" BYUN BAEKHYUN JEMPUT AKU DI RUMAH KELUARGA WU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Pekik Chen tanpa memperdulikan jawaban dari orang yang ia panggil dengan phonselnya.  
Kris berlari meninggalkan rumah, ia melaju mobilnya ke arah toko buku berharap toko itu masih buka dan Tao masih menunggu di sana. Toko buku sudah ditutup dan tidak ada toko lain yang buka untuk sekedar bertanya. Kris berkeliling beberapa kali namun nihil—

Kibum menatap tidak percaya pada Kris yang kembali dan menjelaskan jika ia tidak menemukan Tao di toko tempat ia meninggalkan Tao.

" kau—kau bukan anakku—kau bukan Yifanku—kau—"

'BRUKK'

" Kibum/ mama"

Siwon langsung membawa Kibum ke kamarnya, ia menatap ke arah Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kecewa seperti apa yang Kibum tunjukkan. Setelah dokter memeriksa Kibum dan memberi kabar tentang keadaan Kibum dan pergi.

" apa ini maksudmu?"

" aku bisa menjelaskan—"

" Ka!"

Kris mencoba menjelaskan namun tidak mendapatkan kata-kata tepat untuk mewakili sebagai alasan.

.

.

Pagi-pagi rumah keluarga Wu terlihat ramai dengan Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang berargumen.

" – aku harus mencarinya!"

" Kim Kibum! Kau sedang sakit! Aku akan mencarinya, anak-anak juga mencarinya—aku juga sudah meminta kepolisian untuk mencarinya"

Kibum menggeleng, ia bersikeras untuk pergi mencari Tao.  
Kris turun mendekati ke dua orang tuanya—

" aku akan mencarinya, aku akan membawanya kembali—jadi tetaplah di rumah"

Ucapan Kris membuat Kibum berhenti berargumen dengan Siwon, ia menatap Kris dengan ekspresi dingin.

" aku akan mencarinya sendiri! Aku tidak percaya pada siapapun!"

Kibum berhasil meraih kunci mobil dan berjalan cepat ke pintu sebelum Siwon menarik dan menamparnya.

" KIBUM TENANGLAH! JANGAN EGOIS"

Siwon kaget, saat melihat air mata Kibum membasahi pipi putih istrinya. Bekas telapak tangan Siwon terpampang jelas—

" Ki—mi—aku—"

" aku tau aku egois! Aku tau kalau aku penyakitan! Aku juga tau kapan saja aku bisa mati! Bisakah—bisakah aku lepas dari semua itu sekarang ini?! Akupun benci diriku sendiri!"

Pekik Kibum.  
Kris mendekat berusaha memapah Kibum namun wanita itu mendorongnya dengan sisa kekuatannya.

" aku yang egois ini memaksa seorang anak harus jauh dari orang tuanya dengan segala cara, menjadikan perjodohan sebagai alasan agar aku bisa memaksanya untuk ikut denganku. Setelah segala cara ku lakukan, aku mendapatkannya untuk keluarga ini. Berharap rumah ini tak lagi sepi—hanya saja aku lupakan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangku. Anakku—anak yang ku harapkan bisa menjaganya dengan baik justru membuatnya seperti debu yang harus di singkirkan—"

" apa—"

" Huang Zitao adalah anak yang ku paksa untuk menikah denganmu!"

Kris menggeleng.

'BRAK'  
Suara bantingan pintu terdengar begitu nyaring, menginterupsi mereka—

" WU YI FAN! KAU BRENGSEK! DIMANA KAU?!"

" Dae—kecilkan suaramu, dan jangan kasar! Kita sedang bertamu"

Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi Chen yang masuk ke rumah, Chen menatap tajam ke arah Kris yang keluar untuk mengecek siapa pemberani yang masuk rumahnya dengan kasar.

'BRAK'  
Kris menangkap majalah yang menyambutnya.

" jadi kau meninggalkan Tao untuk berkencan? Kenapa kau menjadikan Tao alasan untuk bisa bertemu dengan mantan—ah ani, kekasihmu itu? Jelaskan padaku dimana kau meninggalkan Tao!?"

Kris melihat majalah yang melayang ke arahnya. Foto dimana dirinya dan Lay berciuman terpampang jelas di sana. Kibum merebut kasar majalah tersebut, ia tidak kalah kaget dengan Kris yang menggeleng tidak percaya.

" bukankah aku egois? Aku tidak tau iblis macam apa aku—aku—"

'BRUKKK'  
Kibum jatuh pingsan.

" ajumma!?"

Chen langsung menangkap Kibum—

" panggil ambulance!"

.

.

Tao sedang duduk di ruang tv apartemen Hakyeon, dengan Hakyeon yang sedang mengambil camilan.

" kau tau? Tadi aku iseng-iseng membeli majalah—dan wow, aku tidak tau jika Kris EXO masih berhubungan dengan DJ radio itu"

Hakyeon duduk di samping Tao.

" aku sudah melihatnya di Tv—"

Ucap Tao lemah.

" kau sakit?"

Hakyeon menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Tao.

" astaga! Kau demam? Tidurlah, kajja kita ke kamar saja—"

Tanpa banyak protes Tao mengikuti langkah Hakyeon. Setelah memberikan obat dan kompres, Hakyeon berjalan menutup kamar untuk membiarkan Tao beristirahat. Sepeninggalan Hakyeon, Tao membuka matanya dan mulai kembali menangis.

" aku—aku selamanya tidak akan pernah diterima, seberapa besar aku berharap. Tao, kau seharusnya tidak menerima perjodohan ini! Seharusnya kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya! Seharusnya kau tidak masuk dan mengganggu kehidupannya. Kau terlalu naif dan bodoh Huang Zitao"

Isak Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

 **See Yaa Next Time**

 **/eothokke?**

 **Mianhe telat update, ini gara-gara ffn di blokir ama om 'Internet Positif' sedangkan alternative browsernya lagi pada bobo kkk.**

 **Mianhe**

 **Mohon review nya yaa**


	7. Fix chapterp7 mian yg kemarin

**Time For One Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Mungkin Hanya Bermimpi, Akankah Ada Suatu Hari Bahwasannya Kita Jatuh Cinta, Kutanyakan Bagaimana Perasaanmu Entang Semua Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Padamu Aku Sedih Ketika Kau Berkata Bahwa Tidak Ada Yang Harus Kita Ingat...Tidakkah Itu Sangat Kejam? Setelah Kita melalui Semuanya? Sekarang, Aku Hanya Minta Padamu_

 _Untuk Memberikan Kesempatan..Kesempatan Untukku Mengatakan Apa Yang Ada Di Dalam Hatiku. Tolong Jangan Pergi Menjauh, Cobalah Berpikir Tentang_

 _Hal-Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Angan Takut, Ini Hanya Masalah Hati Kita Dan Mungkin Aku Memang Bukan Seseorang Yang Kau Cintai, Namun Setidaknya. Cobalah Terbuka Dan Terima Hatiku Kumohon. Aku Tidak Meminta Lebih Dari Ini—_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Annyeong! # Semangat 1004 hahaha Author Is Back**

 **Hhohoho, ada yang kangen? Kekeke**

 **Minah! Mianheeeeeeee jeongmal mianhe karena kemarin salah UPDATE kekekeke Mianhe**

 **#Please Review #longchap**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **#chapter 7**

 **Minah! Mianheeeeeeee jeongmal mianhe karena kemarin salah UPDATE kekekeke Mianhe**

 **Author salah klick file yang mau di UP hiks baru sadar tadi**

" **Having You Is Magic"**

.

.

 **.**

 **#PREVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" kau sakit?"

Hakyeon menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Tao.

" astaga! Kau demam? Tidurlah, kajja kita ke kamar saja—"

Tanpa banyak protes Tao mengikuti langkah Hakyeon. Setelah memberikan obat dan kompres, Hakyeon berjalan menutup kamar untuk membiarkan Tao beristirahat. Sepeninggalan Hakyeon, Tao membuka matanya dan mulai kembali menangis.

" aku—aku selamanya tidak akan pernah diterima, seberapa besar aku berharap. Tao, kau seharusnya tidak menerima perjodohan ini! Seharusnya kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya! Seharusnya kau tidak masuk dan mengganggu kehidupannya. Kau terlalu naif dan bodoh Huang Zitao"

Isak Tao.

.

.

.  
" ChanHun_ Having You Like A Magic"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menguap beberapa kali, hari ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk bermain video game. Wajah malasnya tercetak jelas saat mengangkat kepalanya karena melihat Xiumin muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah panik.

" Luhan!?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan phonselnya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Xiumin, sedikit bingung mengapa bandmate nya itu terlihat sedang tergesa-gesa dengan wajah yang memerah. Dengan terburu-buru Xiumin memakai coat dan meraih tasnya.

" bantu aku—"

" apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Luhan mendekati Xiumin.  
Xiumin menatap tajam ke arah Luhan, tatapan penuh permohonan yang jarang Luhan dapatkan dari sahabat dekatnya itu.

" temani aku mencari Tao—"

" mwo?"

" jangan banyak tanya!"

Chanyeol berdiri.

" aku ikut, meski aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi aku ikut!"

Xiumin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ketiganya berlarian keparkiran menuju mobil Luhan dengan Xiumin yang menyetir ugal-ugalan.

" Ya!? Kau ingin membunuh kami?"

" tidak ada waktu—Tao—Kris meninggalkannya di toko buku—"

Luhan dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya menatap Xiumin sejenak tidak percaya sebelu ahirnya membiarkan Xiumin dengan kegelisaahnya dan tidak memperdulikan jika Xiumin memacu kecepatan mobil lebih dari kecepatan normal atau batas aman berkendara di jalan raya.

Kini mereka memperhatikan Xiumin agar namja itu mau menjelaskan secara singkat kejadiannya. Dari Tao yang ijin pergi hingga Kris yang kembali tanpa Tao.

" Minseok menelfonku, dia memintaku menjemputnya di rumah keluarga Wu—"

" ah—pantas saja Chen menelfon Baekhyun dengan berteriak-teriak tadi—"

Koment Chanyeol.

" lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

" molla, kita akan langsung menuju TKP. Aku sudah menghubungi Hexi untuk menjemput Minseok di rumah keluarga Wu mengingat aku tidak pernah kesana dan Hexi sering menjemput Tao di sana"

'CKIIITT'

Xiumin langsung keluar dari mobilnya di susul Chanyeol dan Luhan. Minseok berlari memeluk Xiumin setelah tau gegenya datang.

" bagaimana?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" baiklah, sekarang kau pulang—Lu! Tolong—"

" hyung! Aku ingin menca—"

" tidak untuk sekarang. Dengarkan gege, Minni. Kami akan mencarinya—kau tidak perlu khawatir—"

Sebuah mobil berhenti di belakang mobil Luhan, seorang yeoja dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat keluar. Figure yang cukup familiar untuk Luhan dan Chanyeol.

" anyeonghaseo—eh? Apa kalian sedang ada jadwal disini?"

Sehun menyapa mereka dan terlihat bingung mendekati mereka.

" Hun-ah? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

" oh? Aku baru saja dari Sukira—dan menepi karena melihat mobil Luhan oppa dan menemukan kalian sedang ada di sini dan—"

Sehun menunjuk ke arah Minseok yang berada di depan Xiumin.

" oh—ini lebih baik. Minni, sekarang kau pulang bersama Luhan oke?"

" jebal hyung—"

" kali ini gege yang memohon padamu. Gege akan menemukan Tao tanpa kekurangan apapun—"

Ahirnya Minseok mengangguk dan berdiri di samping Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam. Xiumin mengangguk padanya –

" pergilah, aku bisa mencarinya dengan taxi—atau Hexi—"

Luhan menggeleng,

" kami akan naik taksi, kau dan Chanyeol pakai saja mobilku"

" arra, jaga dongsaengku"

" ne, kali ini aku akan menepati janjiku"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum mendorong Minseok untuk sedikit menepi ke pinggir jalan guna menyetop taxi. Setelah keduanya pergi Xiumin menghela nafas dan berlari menemui Hexi untuk memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi, beberapa lama ahirnya Hexi pergi. Xiumin sedikit berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih berdiam diri menunggunya.

" kita harus pergi—kita perlu berkeliling"

" ne—"

" apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Sehun.

" kami harus mencari dongsaeng Kris—pulanglah"

" EH? Bocah panda? Ceritakan padaku! Aku akan ikut mencarinya—"

Xiumin menghela nafas ia menatap Chanyeol—

" Chanyeol, aku harus pergi. Kau antar Sehun pulang dan pinjam saja mobilnya untuk menyusulku. Sehun-ssi, mianhe karena meninggalkanmu dengan tidak sopan"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat melihat bagaimana Xiumin menyetir ugal-ugalan.

" jadi, kajja ke mobilmu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang—"

" bolehkah aku ikut?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak sebelum ahirnya mengangguk. Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama dengan Chanyeol yang konsentrasi dengan jalanan mencoba mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Tao. Sehun mengamati Chanyeol dalam diamnya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir mengapa ia menyia-nyiakan namja Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya.

" aku dengar kau putus dengan Luhan karena aku—apa itu benar?"

Sehun sedikit merutuki bagaimana namja yang sedang menyetir untuknya itu orang yang blak-blakan dan percaya diri. Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela.

" apa jika aku mengatakan 'Ya' kau akan menganggapku plin-plan?"

Jawaban Sehun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

" tentu saja. Biar bagaimanapun Luhan adalah tujuan hidupmu kkkk"

Sehunpun tau apa yang coba Chanyeol lakukan, Chanyeol berusaha tetap seperti biasanya sama seperti saat mereka berpisah atau saat Sehun masih menjadi tunangan Chanyeol.

"aku benar-benar membuatmu sulit—"

" tidak juga"

" meninggalkanmu demi Luhan, dan meninggalkan Luhan demi dirimu—hah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku menjadi plinplan sepertti ini atau aku ada di negeri sihir? Kau menyihirku untuk pergi ke arahmu?"

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun pelan, ia tersenyum menunjukkan perasaannya.

" kita jalani saja apa yang ada, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Karena aku masih ada di tempatku, di mana kau bisa datang kapanpun kau mau dan yeah I have magic to cath you ahahaha"

Sehun mengangguk, Chanyeol menanggapi candaannya tanpa membiarkan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua.

Keduanya turun dari mobil mencoba menanyakan pada beberapa toko bahkan kedai pinggir jalan tentang keberadaan Tao. Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol berinteraksi dengan para pejalan kaki tanpa perduli jika ia akan di kerubungi fans. Dan beruntung waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Dengan wajah kecewa Chanyeol datang menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di dekat mobilnya, namja tinggi itu menyodorkan bakpao yang masih mengepul ke arah Sehun.

" ajumma disana memberikan ini setelah memelukku—dia ingin memberiku coffe tapi ku tolak dan menawarnya dengan susu"

Sehun mengangguk.

" jam berapa?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah jam di phonselnya.

" 02.37 KST"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dan kembali sibuk dengan bakpao miliknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang juga menikmati bakpao bersamanya, ia tersenyum mencubit pipi Sehun yang mengembung karena sedang menikmati bakpao di dalam mulutnya dengan gemas membuat Sehun mengerang tidak terima dan menendang kaki jenjang Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil mengaduh.

" apa yang kau tertawakan heoh?"

" kau benar-benar manis! Aku merindukan bagaimana kau terlihat seperti dirimu sendiri—"

" Ye—"

Sehun menengadah kala Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya dan mengarahkan agar ia bisa menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

" tetaplah menjadi Sehun yang ku kenal—tetaplah bahagia"

" Yeol—"

" just falling love with me and let's make beautiful memories"

Ciuman dari Chanyeol membuat Sehun kaget, namun tidak lama ia pun membalas ciuman dari namja yang kini memiliki 75% ruang di pikirannya. Chanyeol tersenyum menghapus benang saliva yang berada di ujung bibir Sehun.

" Xiumin hyung menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu, kajja"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk mereka tiba di apartemen Sehun. Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Sehun—keduanya kini berbaring di ranjang saling berpelukan.

" sudah lama aku tidak menginap disini"

" yeah, biasanya kau dan Kai merusak semua tatanan apartemen ini—aku juga merindukannya, merindukan bagaimana aku mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari kalian berdua karena aku menendang bokong kalian hehehe"

Bukan hal yang luar biasa saat Kai atau Chanyeol menginap dan mengacak-acak apartemen Sehun saat mereka menginap, dan Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan dua temannya itu meski beberapa waktu ini mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing.

" bagaimana dengan Kai? dia tidak menghubungiku—"

" dia menjadi lebih senang sendiri, saat ini dia ada di Jeju untuk syuting CF pribadi. Hah—kenapa percintaan itu membuat hidup kita menjadi sulit?"

" mian—"

Chanyeol menggeleng semakin membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

" aku sudah mengatakan untuk berhenti meminta maaf—bagaimana kau putus dengan Luhan hyung?"

Sehun menggeleng.

" tidak ada yang special. Aku mengatakan semuanya dari awal dan yah dia mengangguk dan mengatakan jika kita bisa menjadi teman, karena hubungan kami tidak akan merubah apapun jika kami bermusuhan. Aku beruntung dia tidak marah, apa dia marah padamu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggeleng, mengingat bagaimana kelamnya Luhan saat pertama kali putus dengan Sehun.

" dia? Tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa, menempel pada Xiumin hyung bahkan sesekali menggigit bahu Xiumin hyung"

Sehun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

" Ya? Apa aku mengganggu hubungan terlarang mereka? Apa—"

" aniya, Luhan dan Xiumin hyung memang seperti itu. Tidak ada yang special"

" hey—benarkah? Padahal aku berharap mereka memiliki hal special—lalu siapa yeoja tadi? Yang memanggil Xiumin oppa hyung?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun menggumankan hal special diantara Xiumin dan Luhan. Chanyeol menggeleng membayangkan tentang hal yang tidak-tidak dan kembali memeluk Sehun posesif.

" dia dongsaeng Xiumin hyung—Xui Min Seok"

" aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas tadi—"

" kau akan pingsan jika melihatnya dengan jelas"

Kekeh Chanyeol.

Malamnya, Sehun terjaga—ia memandang wajah damai Chanyeol yang tertidur karena kelelahan.

" you like magic, Chan—having you like is magic"

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menghela nafas, ia melirik jam di tangannya—waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20 KST dan dia masih belum bisa menemukan Tao. Hexi atau yang lain tidak bisa menemukannya dan sekarang sedang menyelidiki bersama kenalannya yang merupakan seorang polisi.

" hyung!"

Pelan Xiumin menoleh ke arah namja yang berlari ke arahnya.

" bagaimana?"

" aku sudah mencarinya lewat GPS dan beberapa CCTV yang berada di sekitar toko buku, tidak ada tanda-tanda selain para pengunjung toko"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" bagaimana dengan penjaga toko?"

" AH! Matta! Kenapa aku melupakannya? Dia adalah Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon teman kencanku hyung hehehe"

Namja di hadapan Xiumin adalah Jung Taekwoon atau lebih akrab disapa dengan panggilan Leo, ia adalah polisi meski umurnya yang masih bisa di bilang muda karena seumuran dengan Xiumin namun dia sudah dipercaya menjadi seorang dektektive di kantor kepolisian pusat sebagai kerja sambilan di sela waktu kuliahnya. Leo dan Xiumin berada di kelas yang sama bersama member EXO lainnya, hanya saja mereka jarang berbicara satu dengan yang lain di dalam kelas karena memiliki jadwal yang sama-sama sibuk. Dan Leo lah dektektive yang menyelidiki tentang kecelakaan penusukan di kampus pada Xiumin beberapa waktu lalu.

" bagaimana jika kita bertanya padanya? Kebetulan dia memberiku pesan jika sudah membuat sarapan untukku—"

" aku masih khawatir pada Tao"

Leo mengangguk dan merangkul Xiumin.

" tenanglah, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Kajja—apartemennya ada di daerah ini"

Xiumin membiarkan Leo menyetir untuknya dan memilih memainkan phonsel miliknya, ia menggeleng saat membaca berita heboh tentang teman se-grub nya.

" dia memang manusia bodoh"

Guman Xiumin.

" ne hyung?"

Tanya Leo memastikan, Xiumin menggeleng.

" oh ya, bagaimana dengan penyelidikannya? Apa ada kemajuan?"

Leo menggeleng pelan.

" mianhe hyung, hasil penyelidikanku hanya berputar di sekitar lingkungan EXO dan ketiga yeoja itu. Hanya saja—yang membuatku sedikit bingung adalah bagaimana waktu kejadiannya? Aku rasa—ini bukan fans, tapi orang terdekat kalian"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" siapa targetnya—"

" aku rasa bukan Min. Karena dari banyak kejadian adalah—Min mencoba menyelamatkan Tao atau Chen. dari analisa yang aku dan rekanku buat, target mereka adala Huang Zitao—"

Ucapan Leo membuat Xiumin mengangguk.

" ne, anak itu benar-benar dalam bahaya"

Guman Xiumin.

Leo berdiri di depan Xiumin menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu apartemen untuk mereka berdua. Seorang yeoja berkulit tan membukakan pintu dan tersenyum pada Leo, sedikit tersipu saat mendapatkan ciuman dipipinya. Ia tersenyum mengangguk pada Xiumin, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tampilan Xiumin yang menggunakan asesoris serba hitam dengan coat ungu. Kacamata, masker dan topi hitam membuat Xiumin terlihat seperti pembunuh di serial drama yang sering yeoja itu tonton.

" N-ah, ini temanku. Bisakah kita masuk?"

" Eh? Anyyeong—ne kajja"

Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk membuka jalan kedua tamunya masuk kedalam ruangan. Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sesuatu yang familiar di rak sepatu, ya sandal rumah dengan kepala panda sebagai hiasannya.

" apa kau memiliki tamu?"

Tanya Leo saat melihat ke arah yang sama dengan arah pandangan Xiumin.

" ne, dia hobaeku. Saat ini dia ada di kamarku—apa kau membawa pesananku?"

" obat demam? Ne, ini—memang siapa yang sakit?"

" untuknya—"

" Tao?"

" eh?"

Leo dan Hakyeon menoleh ke arah Xiumin bingung. Xiumin membuka masker dan asesoris yang menutup wajahnya hingga membuat Hakyeon nyaris memekik kaget, jika ia tidak ingat kalau kekasihnya ada di sampingnya.

" bisa kau tunjukkan dimana Tao?"

" di—sa—na—"

Dengan terbata Hakyeon menunjuk ke arah kamarnya membiarkan Xiumin masuk ke kamarnya, ia menatap tidak percaya pada Leo. Sedang Leo memasang wajah datarnya mengingat kekasihnya adalah seorang fansgirl dari EXO, khususnya Luhan dan Xiumin. Leo bahkan tidak ingin tau apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu tergila-gila pada namja itu.

" Ya?! Apa dia Xiumin EXO?"

Leo mendengus cemburu.

" Xiumin EXO ada di rumahku?"

" aish"

Leo meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Xiumin di dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

Minseok meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan Xiumin lewat telephone. Suasana apartemen Xiumin begitu sepi, lebih sepi dari biasanya yang akan ada teriakan-teriakan dari Tao atau Xiumin. Minseok kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memasak sarapan meski ia masih khawatir terhadap keadaan Tao yang sampai saat ini ia belum mendapatkan kabar dari bocah penyuka panda itu. Bersama dengan Luhan membuat jantungnya seakan tidak bisa di control, Minseok yakin jika ia bisa melupakan Luhan atau meyakini jika perasaannya pada Luhan sama seperti perasaannya untuk Xiumin. Seberapa kali ia menyangkal—ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia merindukan namja tampan yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya setelah ia memberikan secangkir kopi kesukaan namja itu. Minseok menghela nafas kala manik matanya menangkap banyak stiky note yang terpajang di hampir seluruh ruangan—dimana note-note itu berguna untuk membantunya mengingat apa yang biasannya harus ia ketahui. Kadang Minseok bosan dengan keadaannya yang jika terbangun ia akan melupakan semuanya yang telah terjadi dan harus mengulang dengan membaca buku catatan yang selalu Minseok tulis sebelum ia tertidur.

" ah, baiklah. Minseok? Dia sudah bangun—tenang saja aku tidak macam-macam padanya. Oke setelah sarapan kami ke sana"

Luhan menutup panggilannya dan tersenyum ke arah Minseok yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang menggemaskan di matanya.

" Tao—dia ada di apartemen sunbae kalian di sekolah. Setelah ini kita ke sana"

" jeongmalyo?"

" ne"

Jawab Luhan singkat.

Keduanya menikmati sarapan dalam keadaan diam, hingga Luhan meraih tangan mungil Minseok saat Minseok ingin bangkit. Luhan menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya—

" sangat menyakitkan hidup tanpamu—"

" hyung?"

" panggil aku Lu-ge, sama seperti dulu"

" apa yang terjadi?"

" ijinkan aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Luhan lirih.

Baik Luhan dan Minseok keduanya sama-sama diam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama sebelum Luhan mulai mencium Minseok. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya pada gadis yang selama ini menjadi bayang-bayang kehidupannya, Luhan menyadari bagaimana ia mencintai Minseok dan begitu nyaman untuk berada di samping Minseok. Memeluk dan memeluknya terus dan terus dalam sebuah pelukan, yang tidak ingin Luhan lepas dalam keadaan apapun. Memeluk kebahagiaan dan masa depannya bersama dengan Minseok—

" Lu-gehhh—eugghh"

Mendengar desahan Minseok, Luhan nyaris gila namun ia masih sadar untuk tetap dalam porsinya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya lagi, ia hanya mencium dan mencium Minseok hingga ia merasa puas meski tidak ada kata puas untuk menikmati Minseok.

" kita akan melakukannya setelah menikah, apa kau setuju?"

" eh?"

" kajja kita menikah—aku akan menghubungi kedua orang tua kita dan merencanakan semuanya"

" Lu—"

Luhan tersenyum dan mencium Minseok.

Kali ini Minseok ingin menjerit, ia ingin mengatakan pada Luhan jika ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Luhan, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Luhan saat mengetahui jika Minseok akan melupakan namja itu saat pagi tiba.

" aku ingin mengingatnta—wajah ini—dan perasaan ini—aku ingin mengingatnya selama hidupku"

Batin Minseok kala Luhan memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

Chen mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk tenang. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU, mengangguk sekilas pada Siwon yang langsung mendekatinya disusul yang lain.

" keadaan Kibum-ssi sudah stabil, Siwon—kau tidak melakukannya kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Siwon kaget.  
Yunho, dokter yang merawat Kibum adalah teman kuliah Siwon dulu.

" Jaejong—tidak akan menerimanya, untuk sekarang Kibum akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat"

" bagaimana keadaan penyakitnya?"

" semua baik—hanya saja tekanan yang ia terima bisa membuat keadaan itu terbalik"

Mendengar kata-kata Yunho membuat Kris tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa menyesal, hanya saja ia tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang tidak memberitahu keadaan Kibum padanya. Kris mengikuti langkah Siwon yang berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Kibum akan di rawat. Tidak lama setelah mereka berada di ruangan, beberapa orang masuk bersama Yunho yang memegangi lengan seorang wanita cantik.

" apa yang terjadi pada Kibum? Dan dimana anakku?"

Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang berjalan di belakang Yunho.

" Kibum kolaps dan—Tao, kami masih mencarinya. Mianhe noona"

'PLAK'  
Yunho lengah, pegangannya pada Jaejong – _istrinya, kakak Kibum_ \- merenggang hingga mampu membuat Siwon merasakan panas di pipinya.

" beginikah caramu menjaga dongsaengku?! Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaganya kembalikan dia padaku!"

" Jae—"

Jaejong tidak memperdulikan pegangan suaminya dan langsung melangkah mendekati Kibum yang sampai saat ini belum sadar. Ia benar-benar menghawatirkan keadaan dongsaengnya itu.

" bagus sekali, tidak bisa menjaga istrimu dan kini kau juga membuat anakku menghilang?"

" Hee-ah"

Bisik Hangeng –appa Tao- pada istrinya.

" Ha—"

" yeoboseo?"

Ucapan Hangeng terputus saat mendengar suara Chen yang ternyata sedang menerima telephone. Ia melihat ke arah Chen yang mengangguk-angguk.

" ne Hexi-ya, jika kau sudah menemukannya kabari aku. Saat ini aku masih di rumah sakit—"

.

.

.

Kai menghela nafas membaca berita dari phonselnya, ia berjalan menuju seorang yang menunggunya di bandara untuk membawanya kembali ke dorm.

" kau tidak apa?"

" mwoya?"

Shindong-manajer EXO – menggeleng dan melajukan mobil yang ia kendarai dengan tenang membiarkan Kai fokus pada pemandangan di luar. Shindong melirik ke arah phonselnya yang bergetar, dengan usapan singkat ia sudah bisa mendengar sapaan lawan bicaranya.

" yeoboseo—"

" hyung, saat kejadian penusukan di kampus tempo hari kau bilang melihat seseorang yang familiar di area sana bukan?"

" eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Xiu?"

Kai menoleh ke arah Shindong karena melihat manajernya itu menanyakan hal yang membuat bingung dan juga jangan lupakan Shindong yang memilih untuk menepikan mobil ke pinggir jalan.

" kau juga mencium bau lavender saat orang itu melewatimu bukan? Meski tidak terlalu kuat—"

" eh? Kau juga?"

Beberapa waktu mereka terdiam.  
Kai tidak bisa menyimak lawan bicara Shindong hanya saja melihat wajah kaget Shindong membuat ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan terlebih saat mendengar nama panggilan untuk Xiumin terucap oleh Shindong.

" sejauh ini dektektive Jung memberiku clue tentang siapa yang menjadi target—"

" nugu?"

" Huang Zi Tao"

" MWO?! Jadi? TAO? Lalu—apa mereka menculik Tao?"

'menculik'? Kai langsung memasang telinganya, ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari EXO saat ia berada di Jepang.

" aniya—itu murni karena kesalahan Kris yang meninggalkanya di toko buku, dan berujung pada Tao yang mengikuti penjaga Toko karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain dari pada menggelandang di jalanan"

" ah, berita kencan itu ya?"

Tanya Shindong lirih.

" Eh—changkaman!"

Shindong mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kai yang kini juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

" Xiu—kau bilang lavender kan?"

" eh?"

" aku ingat siapa yang memiliki wangi lavender—"

" nugu?"

" Zhang Yixing—"

Baik Kai atau Xiumin di seberang line telephone sedikit memekik kaget.

" aku yakin itu—"

Shindong masih menatap Kai.

" Kai-ah—kau dekat dengan Lay-ssi. Dan aku rasa kau hafal dengan aroma tubuhnya, apa dia menggunakan parfum dengan aroma lavender?"

" untuk apa hyung menanyakannya? Ne dia sedikit maniak bunga itu—koleksi parfumnya kebanyakan aroma bunga lavender—"

" kau dengar itu Xiu?"

" arraseo—baiklah aku akan meminta dektektive Jung untuk menyelidikinya setelah mengantar Tao ke rumah sakit. Aku dengar Kibum-ssi kolaps"

" ne"

Shindong beberapa kali mengguman sebelum menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Ia tidak perduli dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Kai, karena ia sedang konsentrasi pada jalanan dan juga sibuk mengingat-ingat kebenaran yang mungkin ia lupakan.

" Kai-ah, apa kau masih mencintai Lay-ssi meski dia membuat kesalahan?"

" wae?"

" aku rasa—ah, nanti saja. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang belum jelas, aku tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Tidurlah, aku akan menyetir dengan tenang"

Setelah ucapan itu Kai tidak mendengar Shindong mengajaknya bicara.

Kai menutup matanya, entah mengapa ia sedikit terganggu dengan pembicaraan yang Xiumin dan Shindong lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Meskipun ia hanya bisa mendengar dari pihak Shindong, namun cukup menyulut rasa penasarannya. Kai sempat bertanya tentang Tao yang di jawab dengan tenang oleh Shindong sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam dorm.

" Oh? Kai? kau sudah pulang? Mana manajer hyung?"

Sapa Suho yang keluar dari dapur.  
Kai hanya mengangguk—

" dia pergi, mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan"

" oh, kau sudah makan? Aku sudah membuat makanan kalau-kalau kalian lapar—aku harus pergi"

" kemana?"

" ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah. Huh! Padahal aku ingin membolos sama seperti yang lain, tsk. Apa lagi belum ada kabar dari Tao—"

Gerutu Suho.  
Namja tampan dengan senyum angelic itu bersiap-siap dengan coat dan tas nya.

" hyung—apa kau tau tentang—"

Kai memutuskan kata-katanya, ia menggeleng.

" aniya—hati-hati dijalan"

" kk ne, kau juga. Istirahatlah, aku yakin perjalanan dari jepang membuatmu lelah. Dan—aku harap kau tidak terlalu memikirkan artikel yang beredar tentang Kris dan Lay"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti yang Kai berikan kecuali anggukan pelan. Kai berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya setelah membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi sejenak. Namja berkulit tan itu menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya—

" padahal aku sudah tau jika kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku—kenapa menyakitkan? Kenapa aku harus jatuh pada pesonamu Zhang Yixing!?"

Guman Kai.

Kai mengingat bagaimana ia dan Lay saling berbagi dalam beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan kemarin seharian ia bersama dengan Lay di kamar hotel yang memang Kai tinggali selama di jepang.

" seharian bercinta denganku, malamnya kau kembali padanya dan keesokan harinya aku melihat berita kencan kalian—kenapa bukan denganku? Padahal kita sudah bercinta tanpa lelah untuk menghabiskan hari? Kenapa tidak denganku?"

Bisik Kai.

Kai benar-benar lelah untuk hubungannya. Menjadi selingkuhan Lay saat masih bersama dengan Kris dan menjadi pelampiasan Lay saat Kris lebih memilih mengikuti keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Kadang Kai berpikir tentang dirinya yang menjadi perusak hubungan Kris-Lay, namun ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa atau menolak saat Lay menginginkan dirinya untuk menggantikan Kris saat Kris tidak ada untuk gadis itu. Kai mengusap kepalanya sedikit kasar, ia benar-benar bukan namja lemah namun ia juga bukan batu yang akan diam saja meski di kikir atau di injak.

" lebih baik aku tidur"

Bisik Kai.

Berharap setelah ia bangun nanti, ia mendapati dirinya tidak berada dalam situasi serba salah. Atau berada dalam situasi canggung jika ia harus bertemu dengan Kris—biar bagaimanapun ia tidak belum bisa memilih ada di pihak mana salah atau benar. Pihak yang ia ciptakan sendiri atas hubungan Kris-Lay- dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat saat ini, Sehun sedang berciuman dengan Chanyeol di ruang rias.

" mian aku terlam—Astaga! Park Chanyeol!?"

Suara Suho menginterupsi kekagetan Kyungsoo dan juga tentunya menginterupsi ciuman panas antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh setelah memeluk Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

" oh? Hai hyung? Kau baru datang?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.  
Suho menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, terlebih melihat cengiran khas dari namja yang memiliki kelebihan tinggi badan dibandingkan dengan dirinya itu.

" kalian bersiap! Pemotretan segera di mulai"

Suara staf menginterupsi ketegangan yang tercipta.

" setelah ini kalian harus menjelaskan padaku"

Desis Suho menarik Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Membiarkan Chanyeol meringis akibat cubitan Sehun di perutnya.  
Pemotretan itu berjalan tanpa ada hambatan dengan sedikit wawancara. Kini keempat objek kamera itu sudah berada di salah satu café saling berhadapan. Chanyeol terus menempel pada Sehun dan Sehun yang nampaknya tidak keberatan, terkesan menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo? Yeoja manis itu tidak mengerti mengapa Suho juga membawanya ikut serta untuk mendengar penjelasan dari dua manusia yang mengumbar kemesraan di depannya.

" jadi?"

" kami memutuskan untuk meneruskan pertunangan kami—"

" mwo?"

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Chanyeol.

" Lu—han?"

" ini sudah 2 bulan sejak kami putus, dan 7 hari sejak berita putus itu menghiasi media. Aku dan Luhan-ssi tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, kami hanya ingin memiliki atau mungkin terobsesi satu dengan yang lain. Dan aku menyadari perasaanku pada Chanyeol melebihi obsesiku pada Luhan-ssi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat dan juga pemilik hatiku karena kebodohanku. Aku sudah membicarakan dengan Luhan-ssi dan dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sekarang ini kami masih berteman—"

Jawab Sehun.  
Suho menggeleng, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran member grubnya. Ia ahirnya mengangguk dan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pembicaraan ringan yang membuat mereka berempat sibuk mengatakan pendapat mereka masing-masing.

Suho berjalan di samping Kyungsoo setelah berpisah dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol menuju mobil coklat miliknya.

" apa kau sibuk?"

" eh?"

" apa nanti malam kau ada jadwal?"

Tanya Suho.

" aniya—"

" kalau begitu—aku akan menjemputmu"

" eh?"

" bye"

Tidak memberi penjelasan, Suho pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di samping mobil kesayangannya. Suho sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan mobilnya.

Suasana rumah keluarga Kim terlihat begitu lenggang saat Suho masuk kedalam rumah.

" aigo~apa yang membuat anakku yang tampan menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelah 6 bulan tidak kemari eoh?"

Terkekeh sebentar sebelum memeluk Ryeowook yang sedang memasak untuk makan siang.

" aku merindukanmu, eoma"

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya, ia tidak mengerti tingkah Suho saat ini namun memilih untuk menyuruh anak sulungnya itu mandi dan beristirahat.

" eoma—"

" hmm?"

" bisakah kau mengundang tuan Do Kwonmin dan keluarganya untuk malam disini?"

Wajah Ryeowook semakin terlihat tidak mengerti, namun ia tidak menolak dan melakukan apa yang Suho minta tanpa banyak protes. Percuma saja dia protes, Suho tidak akan menyahuti atau mendengarnya karena Suho sudah berlari ke kamar setelah menciumnya dan memeluknya erat.

Di kamar Suho membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king size miliknya, ia tersenyum memandangi kotak mungil di tangannya. Perlahan ia merogoh phonselnya dan mendial nomor Chen.

" yeoboseo?"

" sudah ada kabar tentang Tao, Kim?"

Terdengar suara desah di seberang telephone.

" ne, Xiumin oppa sudah menemukannya. Dia bilang akan segera membawanya menemui Kibum-jumma setelah demam nya turun—"

" jinja? Kalian menemukannya dimana?"

Suho terbangun dari acara tidurannya, ia benar-benar senang mendengar kabar dari Chen.

" entahlah—Xiumin oppa hanya mengatakan jika ia menemukan Tao, dan akan membawanya"

" lalu Kibum-jumma?"

Terdengar suara desahan lagi, sepertinya Chen benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak baik. Suho cukup mengetahui bagaimana tabiat Chen jika ia kesal atau memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup berat, Chen akan mendesah berkali-kali ( bukan dalam arti rate M ).

" dia masih tertidur—dokter Choi bilang dia akan segera bangun setelah efek obat biusnya berahir. Kau tau, suasana disini mencekam—"

" dokter Choi? Bukan appa?"

" tidak, appa sedang ada meeting dengan beberapa relasinya. Molla—"

Suho cukup tau.

" oh ya Kim—nanti malam kau bisa pulang ke rumah?"

" wae?"

" aku—aku sudah mengambil pesanan kita tempo hari"

Tidak ada jawaban.  
Suho masih menunggu jawaban dari Chen, karena ia yakin saat ini banyak kerutan di wajah dongsaengnya itu yang menandakan jika Chen sedang berpikir atau sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang Suho maksudkan.

" KIM?! Kau akan melakukannya?!"

" ne—dan aku ingin kau yang pertama kali tau. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan gaun yang kita rancang bersama dengan Yeolie-noona"

" KYAAA! Aku akan datang! Aku akan memastikannya! Ini adalah yang aku tunggu-tunggu! Aissh aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu untuk nanti malam"

Pekik Chen exited.

" Kim? Kau masih berada di rumah sakit kan?"

Pertanyaan Suho sepertinya sukses membuat Chen tersadar dari kehebohannya karena dia langsung terdiam sambil sesekali terdengar suara Chen meminta maaf.

" hahaha—aku yakin kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri hahaha"

" sial! Saking senangnya aku jadi lupa kalau aku di rumah sakit, untung saja aku ada di lobi karena mau mencari minuman—tsk"

Sungut Chen.  
Beberapa kali terdengar suara mesin minuman, Suho terkekeh.

" oh ya—bolehkah aku mengajak Baekhyun? Anu—"

" hey tentu saja kau harus mengajaknya, dia sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kita semenjak kalian menikah"

" hehehehe"

" aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi bocah itu saat melihat dan mendengar jika kita adalah saudara kkk, aku yakin itu akan menarik"

Terdengar suara tawa Chen yang menggema meskipun mereka hanya menggunakan phonsel sebagai media penyambung mereka. Suho bisa memastikan wajah Chen yang tertawa dengan bangga membayangkan suaminya menatap dengan wajah tidak percaya. Oh! Suho ingat dengan jelas terahir kali ia bertemu dengan Chen, Baekhyun marah bahkan memaksa Chen untuk tidak lagi dekat dengan Suho dengan berbagai alasan tidak jelas yang Baekhyun buat. Ya terahir Suho juga mendapat bogem mentah di perutnya saat mencoba mencium Chen seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan.

" aku yakin, wajahnya akan menjadi semakin bodoh"

" kkk—dan kau menyukai si bodoh itu"

" hahaha mungkin benar"

Setelah puas menyusun rencana dengan Chen, Suho memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat dan tidur.

.

.

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, ia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

" panda—gweancana?"

Suara Xiumin menyapa pendengarannya.

" gege?"

Yeoja pecinta panda itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar sebelum memeluk Xiumin penuh kelegaan. Setidaknya ia tau jika ia akan segera kembali ke rumah hangat Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum mengusap punggung Tao.

" uljima—"

" Tao tidak menangis –ge"

" arrayo—hmmm"

Ya, Tao memang belum menangis saat Xiumin mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menangis namun sedetik kemudian tubuhnya bergetar dengan air mata yang tidak bisa ia bendung. Tao menangis menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Xiumin.

Di luar kamar, Hakyeon menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat.

" Woonie? Apa mereka memiliki hubungan? Woonie?"

Hakyeon berlari ke arah Leo yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tidak lama Xiumin duduk bersama mereka berdua, wajahnya terlihat lelah saat menyesap secangkir kopi yang Hakyeon berikan untuknya.

" kau harus istirahat—"

" ne, aku sudah meminta Luhan dan dongsaengku untuk jadwal hari ini"

Leo mengangguk-angguk.

" bagaimana? Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

Hakyeon yang tidak mengerti hanya duduk di samping Leo dengan diam. Ia yakin jika hubungan Xiumin dan Leo bukan hanya sekedar teman sekelas, meski Hakyeon tau jika keduanya jarang bersama karena kesibukan. Terlebih saat ini Leo terlihat serius dengan berkas-berkas yang tadi sempat Leo ambil dari dalam mobilnya, dan Hakyeon yakin jika iu adalah masalah kriminal karena Leo adalah seorang dektektive bagian tindak kriminal.

" apa kita bisa melakukan penyelidikan hanya dengan instingku dan keterangan dari Shindong hyung?"

" aku masih menyelidikinya, aku harap bukan dia tapi—sepertinya banyak bukti yang mengarah padanya"

" aiss ini membuatku gila"

Keluh Xiumin.

" tidurlah—aku selalu tidur di kamar kosong di samping kamar Hakyeon saat menginap di sini"

" huh, akan lebih baik jika aku tidur bersama bayi panda. Jja—ijinkan aku tidur disini untuk sejenak, dan maaf jika aku lancang di apartemen kekasihmu"

Leo mengangguk sekilas.

Dua jam kemudian Xiumin sudah bangun dengan Tao yang duduk di sandaran ranjang.

" aku membangunkanmu –ge?"

Xiumin mengangguk pelan, ia mengecek jam di tangannya sebelum menyentuh kening Tao dan mengusap kepala yeoja penyuka panda itu.

" menyenangkan melihat kau baik-baik saja"

" aku akan selalu baik –ge"

Jawab Tao.  
Xiumin terkekeh lalu bangkit dari tidurnya,

" uapph—aku benar-benar lelah, jja kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang"

" tapi Tao baik-baik saja –ge?"

" Kibum-ssi masuk rumah sakit setelah bertengkar kecil dengan keluarganya, itulah yang aku ketahui dari Chen yang saat itu murka dengan Kris. yah kau tau sendirilah bagaimana Chen—temanmu itu"

Tao menatap Xiumin tidak percaya.

" kajja. Aku dengar keluargamu juga ada di sana—"

" MWO?! Hee-jumma?"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
Keduanya melangkah ke luar kamar Hakyeon, mereka menemui Hakyeon yang sedang menggerutu pada layar TV karena bingung.

"—ya!? Mereka bilang live? Bahkan saat ini Xiumin oppa ada di rumahku?! Mereka benar-benar penipu ulung"

" tsk aku bosan mendengarnya, Yeon"

" tapi—lihat! Bahkan disini ditulis LIVE! Kenapa mereka tidak menulis siaran tunda? Apa mereka begitu suka dengan uang sehingga tidak mengakui nnya karena takut kalah rating?"

Tao yang sudah rapi dengan hodie miliknya terkekeh.

" itu memang live, eoni"

" eh?!"

Hakyeon menoleh ke arah Tao yang berjalan dengan bantuan Xiumin.

" live? Ta—"

" kalian sudah ingin pergi?"

Tanya Leo memotong ucapan Hakyeon, ia sudah lelah mendengar kekasihnya menggerutu sambil menemaninya mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan.

" ne, terima kasih atas semuanya"

Keduanya pamit.

Suasana rumah sakit terlihat lengang saat Xiumin sampai, ia memberikan coat yang ia pakai untuk Tao mengingat Tao masih demam meski tidak terlalu panas sekarang ini.

" ge—"

" hmm?"

" apa Tao salah jika mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak memandang Tao?"

Xiumin menggeleng,

" saat kita mencintai, kita tidak bisa memilih siapa yang akan kita cintai bukan? Kadang yang salah dari perasaan kita adalah perasaan ingin mendapatkan apa yang kita berikan—dan di saat kita memiliki perasaan seperti itu, perasaan cinta kita akan membuat kita menderita dan sakit. Tidak ada salahnya memang jika kita berharap, namun kita juga tidak bisa egois dengan perasaan kita. Tidak ada alasan untuk egois Tao. Satu saja kita mencoba egois maka akan ada keegoisan lain yang mengikutinya…"

Tao terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata Xiumin.

" Minni berkata jika ia mencintai Luhan, saat aku bertanya apakah sakit mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain? Jawabannya simple—dia membuat dirinya menjadi seorang fans dari Luhan, memposisikan dirinya sebagai fans yang dimiliki Luhan namun tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Minni bilang itu mengasikkan, cemburu karena hal-hal kecil bersama dengan Chen yang sepertinya juga fans dari Luhan. Kadang aku takut jika ia memendam dalam pikirannya karena tidak ingin aku menghawatirkannya—tapi saat aku melakukan terapi hipnotis padanya untuk mengembalikan ingatan-ingatannya, aku tau dia tidak membohongiku"

Perlahan seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Tao, ia mengangguk paham.

Ruangan inap Kibum yang ramai dengan perdebatan seketika senyap saat Xiumin membuka pintu, Xiumin bisa melihat bagaimana ketegangan yang terjadi antara Jaejong dan Siwon. Juga dengan Kibum yang menolak menerima suapan dari Chen.

" apa aku mengganggu?"

Tanya Xiumin,

" Baby!"

Pekik Heechul setelah melihat kepala Tao di belakang tubuh Xiumin. Tao meringis dan memekik saat merasakan telinganya di tarik tidak berperi kemanusiaan oleh mama yang hampir dua tahun tidak ia temui.

" Kibum mama—Hee-jumma menyakitiku—"

Kibum yang sedari tadi terdiam merentangkan tangannya, ia menerima pelukan Tao yang berhasil lari dari kurungan ibunya.

" hiks—kau baik-baik saja? Hiks-badanmu panas?"

Ucap Kibum saat merasakan suhu tubuh Tao tidak normal,

" dia demam, tapi tadi sudah sempat minum obat. Eum—direktur Choi, bisa kita bicara?"

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kibum seakan meminta ijin, Kibum mengangguk.

.

.

.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat banyak makanan di meja makan, ia sudah menggunakan pakaian santainnya untuk makan malam bersama dengan istrinya.

" apa anak-anak di rumah?"

Tanya Yesung setelah Ryeowook memberi kopi untuknya.

Ryeowook pun mengangkat bahu tanda dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa pada suaminya itu. Seorang maid berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

" Do-ssi dan istrinya ada di luar—"

" oh? Persilahkan saja mereka masuk, bawa mereka langsung ke ruang makan"

Tidak menunggu lama maid itu pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih setia dengan tanda tanya di dalam kepalanya.

" Myungie memintaku untuk mengundang mereka makan malam, jika kau ingin bertanya mengapa? Jawabannya aku tidak tau"

Ucap Ryeowook saat melihat wajah bingung Yesung.

" lalu dimana anak itu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, ia meminta Yesung untuk menyambut keluarga Do dan bertindak seperti ia yang mengundangnya. Tanpa banyak tanya Yesung pun menyambut Kwonmin dan Miyuki yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

" aku sangat berterimakasih atas undangannya, Yesung-ssi"

Ucap Kwonmin.

" ini karena kebaikan mu kemarin kkk, silahkan. Istriku masih di dapur, jadi maafkan dia karena tidak bisa menyambut kalian terlebih dahulu"

" apa istrimu masak sendiri? Aigo~kami merasa tersanjung"

" terima kasih atas pujuiannya"

Mereka berbincang-bincang beberapa waktu sebelum Baekhyun dan Chen tiba membawa beberapa bingkisan.

" anyeonghaseo—"

Sapa Chen dan Baekhyun.

" Chen—bantu eoma di belakang"

" ne—"

Chen berlari kecil ke arah Ryeowook yang sedikit kaget melihat Chen dan Baekhyun ada di hadapannya.

" sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Bisik Ryeowook.  
Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa memendam rasa penasarannya untuk kali ini terlebih karena ada Chen yang tersenyum lima jari.

" eoma akan tau nanti"

" apa oppamu akan membuat keputusan untuk meneruskan kerja keras appamu di rumah sakit? Kenapa ada CEO Do?"

Chen menggeleng.

" aiss! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, justru membuatku semakin penasaran"

Beberapa waktu kemudian makan malam telah siap, Yesung mengerutkan keningnya saat Suho muncul bersama Kyungsoo yang merupakan anak dari tamunya. Namun Yesung menahan pertanyaannya karena senyum Suho yang mengisyaratkan bahwa anak sulungnya itu akan menjelaskan setelah makan malam.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chen yang terlihat sangat menikmati suasana.

" hey, kenapa ada Suho hyung disini?"

" wae?"

" dia sendang tidak ingin membuatku menghancurkan rumah mertuaku kan?"

" kkk berhentilah menatapi Suho oppa, seakan kau ingin memakannya"

Kekeh Chen.  
Wajah cemburu Baekhyun terlihat jelas sekarang ini terlebih Suho begitu perhatian padanya seperti biasa, melakukan hal-hal kecil untuknya. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang di lakukan oleh SUHO EXO di rumah relasinya.

Setelah makan malam, maid membereskan meja makan dan menggantinya dengan kopi, teh dan beberapa kue yang Chen bawa.

" ekhmm—"

Semua mengarahkan pandangannya pada Suho, menghentikan obrolan mereka dan menatap penuh tanya pada Suho.

" anyeonghaseo, Kim Joonmyun imnida"

Suho berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membungkuk pada kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Tersenyum ramah, meski ia sedang gugup terlebih ia ingin sekali memaki Chen yang menggoda dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

" appa, eoma, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku meminta kalian untuk mengundang keluarga Do sebenarnya aku ingin meminta restu kalian untuk berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo—"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Suho bingung.

" aku ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo pendamping hidupku"

Chen tersenyum melihat Suho mengeluarkan kotak biru dari sakunya.

" kau sedang bermain-main, Kim?"

Tanya Yesung.

" ani, appa. Mungkin ini terlihat seperti permainan, namun sungguh! Aku mencintai Kyungsoo—dan meski acara formal yang ku buat sedikit berantakan, aku ingin meminta ijin Appa dan Eooma juga kedua orang tua Kyungsoo untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo pendampiing hidupku"

Ruangan itu senyap, meski ada banyak pasang bibir yang berada disana. Seolah tersihir oleh suara Suho.

" terserah Soo-chan, aku menyukai siapapun yang Soo-chan pilih"

Suara Mizuki membuat senyum di wajah Suho terkembang.

" Do Kyungsoo, would you marry me? Be mine?"

Chen mengenggam lengan Baekhyun kuat-kuat saat melihat Suho berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo, melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo Chen semakin gemas.

" please be mine—"

.

,

.

.

 **See Yaa Next Time Mian untuk yang kemarin**

 **/eothokke?**

 **Mianhe telat update, ini gara-gara ffn di blokir ama om 'Internet Positif' sedangkan alternative browsernya lagi pada bobo kkk.**

 **Mianhe**

 **Mohon review nya yaa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time For One Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Mungkin Hanya Bermimpi, Akankah Ada Suatu Hari Bahwasannya Kita Jatuh Cinta, Kutanyakan Bagaimana Perasaanmu Entang Semua Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Padamu Aku Sedih Ketika Kau Berkata Bahwa Tidak Ada Yang Harus Kita Ingat...Tidakkah Itu Sangat Kejam? Setelah Kita melalui Semuanya? Sekarang, Aku Hanya Minta Padamu_

 _Untuk Memberikan Kesempatan..Kesempatan Untukku Mengatakan Apa Yang Ada Di Dalam Hatiku. Tolong Jangan Pergi Menjauh, Cobalah Berpikir Tentang_

 _Hal-Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Angan Takut, Ini Hanya Masalah Hati Kita Dan Mungkin Aku Memang Bukan Seseorang Yang Kau Cintai, Namun Setidaknya. Cobalah Terbuka Dan Terima Hatiku Kumohon. Aku Tidak Meminta Lebih Dari Ini—_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Annyeong! # Semangat 1004 hahaha Author Is Back**

 **Hhohoho, ada yang kangen? Kekeke**

 **Minah! Mianheeeeeeee jeongmal mianhe karena kemarin salah UPDATE kekekeke Mianhe**

 **#Please Review #longchap**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **#chapter 7**

 **Minah! Mianheeeeeeee jeongmal mianhe karena kemarin salah UPDATE kekekeke Mianhe**

 **Author salah klick file yang mau di UP hiks baru sadar tadi**

.

.

 **.**

 **#PREVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

. 

" kau sedang bermain-main, Kim?"

Tanya Yesung.

" ani, appa. Mungkin ini terlihat seperti permainan, namun sungguh! Aku mencintai Kyungsoo—dan meski acara formal yang ku buat sedikit berantakan, aku ingin meminta ijin Appa dan Eooma juga kedua orang tua Kyungsoo untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo pendampiing hidupku"

Ruangan itu senyap, meski ada banyak pasang bibir yang berada disana. Seolah tersihir oleh suara Suho.

" terserah Soo-chan, aku menyukai siapapun yang Soo-chan pilih"

Suara Mizuki membuat senyum di wajah Suho terkembang.

" Do Kyungsoo, would you marry me? Be mine?"

Chen mengenggam lengan Baekhyun kuat-kuat saat melihat Suho berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo, melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo Chen semakin gemas.

" please be mine—"

.

,

.

 **#Chapter 8**

" **Remember, You Have Me #Pt 1"**

.

.

.

Heechul menatap datar ke arah Kibum dan Siwon, keduanya telah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sejak mereka masih dalam masa remaja di sekolahan yang sama.

" –untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu, Bumie-ah"

Kibum yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit mengundang Heechul untuk makan malam di rumahnya dengan Tao. Heechul datang bersama dengan Hangeng dan Tao yang hanya bisa menunduk setelah mendengar permintaan Kibum yang menginginkan Tao agar tetap berada di rumahnya.

" eoni—"

" aku akan membawa Tao pulang ke cina"

Putus Heechul.  
Kibum mulai menangis dalam diamnya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tao yang mengangguk. Kibum juga seorang ibu yang pasti akan melindungi anaknya dalam hal apapun, ia tau jika ini akan terjadi namun ia ingin menyangkal jika Tao akan kembali ke rumahnya dan jauh darinya.

" kali ini aku akan melindu—"

" kau akan melindunginya dengan apa? Bahkan kau tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri saat ini—apa aku harus percaya jika anakmu itu akan melindungi anakku sebagaimana janjimu dulu? Jangan bermimpi terlalu jauh, karena pada kenyataannya kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun"

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Heechul, ia tidak mengerti mengapa kalimat yang Heechul berikan untuk Kibum membuatnya marah.

" ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku Yifan-ssi?"

Tantang Heechul.

" apakah bibi tidak memiliki kata-kata yang bisa kami cerna tanpa duri di setiap katanya? Bibi bahkan mengungkit kesehatan mama tanpa perduli jika itu akan semakin menyakiti mama—ku"

Kibum menggeleng, ia tidak ingin Kris berdebat dengan Heechul namun ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menahan keduanya yang memang sepertinya tengah terbakar emosi. Heechul menyunggingkan seringai andalannya dan menatap Kris balik.

" ya, aku memang tidak tau kata-kata yang lembut untuk ku ucapkan. Karena aku adalah iblis, dan lagi—siapa yang kau sebut bibi? Sejak kapan aku menjadi bibimu? Menyakiti Kibum? Kau sedang mengatakan aku menyakiti Kibum? Lalu—kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa benar kau sudah membahagiakan dia?"

Terdiam, Kris tidak mampu berkata apapun saat Heechul membalik kata-katanya. Kemarahannya tertahan untuk dirinya sendiri.

" heh, anak muda. Kau harus belajar menghargai apa yang kau miliki, suka atau tidak suka sebelum kau bisa mendebatku"

Heechul berdiri disusul Hangeng dan Tao.

" maaf telah membuat acara makan malam kita menjadi hancur, aku harap saat aku kembali kau masih di tempatmu. Kibum—"

Setelah memberikan ciuman di pipi Kibum, Tao mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya yang sudah mendahului ke luar dari rumah keluarga Wu.

Kibum menangis, sesenggukan di pelukan Siwon.

" sudahlah—"

" hiks"

.

.

Tao memandangi Heechul selama di perjalanan menuju hotel tempat Hangeng dan Heechul menginap yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Xiumin.

" wae?"

" kenapa mama berkata seperti itu pada Kibum mama? Bukankah mama menyayanginya?"

Heechul menyunggingkan senyumnya memandang ke luar jendela.

" karena aku tau Kibum, dia tidak ingin menjadi lemah. Selama ini ia bertahan hanya untuk Siwon—kali ini, aku harap dia menambah dirimu dalam list orang yang membuatnya bertahan"

" maksud mama?"

Heechul mengusap kepala Tao pelan, ia tersenyum saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Hangeng yang menyetir lewat pantulan kaca spion.

" mama—"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul.

.

.

.

Leo mengangguk pada Xiumin, ia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan identifikasinya tentang penyerangan atau kecelakaan yang sering terjadi dengan Chen, Minseok dan Tao.

" apa tidak terlalu bahaya jika kau melakukan ini?"

Tanya Leo khawatir.

" ini juga akan mempengaruhi fans—bagaimana dengan dongsaengmu?"

Xiumin menarik nafas beratnya.

" petinggi perusahaan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, bahkan Presdir Choi sudah memberiku ijin menggunakan anaknya—yah ini akan sulit"

Hexi menoleh ke arah Minseok dan Chen yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

" jadi ini semua gara-gara yeoja itu? Ah—aku tidak menyangka orang selembut dia bisa melakukan ini semua?"

Guman Chen.

" mana Luhan-ssi?"

Leo menoleh ke arah ruangan, seingatnya ia saat mereka tiba di apatemen Hakyeon mereka bersama dengan Luhan yang sejak pernyataan cintanya pada Minseok tidak ingin bergerak satu incipun dari Minseok. Terlebih ia sudah mengetahui tentang investigasi yang Leo lakukan bersama Minseok, Hexi dan tentunya Xiumin.

" dia sedang membuat kopi bersama N-jie"

Jawab Minseok pelan.

" beruntung Tao sudah kembali ke China bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya 2 bulan yang lalu, jadi aku rasa dia akan mengerti mengapa kita menggunakan cara ini"

Guman Chen.  
Minseok mengangguk.

" yang tidak mengerti adalah diriku! Bagaimana mungkin kalian mengunakan kelemahanku untuk menangkap penjahat? Bagaimana kalau aku lepas kendali?"

Chen dan Xiumin memutar matanya malas.

" aku benar-benar salah menjadi seorang shipper dari XiuHan couple"

Desis Chen.

Hakyeon tiba dengan beberapa cangkir kopi dan membagikannya pada tamu yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia sangka-sangka kedatangannya. Di apartemennya sekarang ada sepasang couple kesayangannya! Bahkan saat melihat interaksi Luhan dan Minseok, Hakyeon selalu berfantasi jika itu Luhan dan Xiumin.

" aku sudah menggunakan Sehun sebagai pembukaan—"

" aku rasa Sehun-ssi akan berguna"

Potong Hexi,

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya saat Luhan menariknya dalam pelukan, ia masih merasa malu dengan keadaannya, namun Luhan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang harus ia alami.

" aigo~ bahkan aku dan Baekie saja yang sudah menikah tidak seperti kalian?"

" kalau kau cemburu, akan aku katakan pada Byun mu agar dia memperlakukanmu lebih baik. Atau—mungkin menjadikanmu tahanan rumah?"

Wajah Chen memerah mendengar kata-kata Luhan, Hakyeon? Dia hampir menyemburkan kopi yang ia tenggak dan menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Xiumin, Hexi dan Leo? Mereka bertiga terlalu sibuk untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung, sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa menatapi Chen dengan tatapan bingung.

" kalau Chen jadi tahanan rumah, aku akan membebaskannya bersama dengan Xiumin hyung!"

Kata-kata polos Minseok sontak membuat ke tiga namja yang sibuk bekerja terkekeh tidak percaya dengan apa yang Minseok katakan.

" tidak segampang itu baby, aiss! Luhan! Jangan racuni Minniku dengan kata-kata seperti itu!"

" wae?"

" Kyuhyun akan membunuhmu jika kau meracuninya"

Hexi tertawa ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana orang tua 2Mins itu.  
Luhan pun hanya terkekeh, menyamankan pelukannya—ia menoleh ke arah Hakyeon yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Leo-ssi—"

" hmm?"

" apa kekasihmu ini menyukaiku? Katakan padanya untuk tidak menatapku seperti dia menatapmu, bagaimana jika Minniku cemburu padaku?"

Leo menoleh, ia melihat Hakyeon menutup wajahnya dengan bantal karena malu.

" dia adalah Luhan-Xiumin shipper, jadi aku rasa kau tau bagaimana fantasi mereka"

Jawab Leo.

" dan aku tidak tau jika kau bisa begitu chessy, Luhan?"

Tambah Xiumin.  
Luhan tersenyum simpul.

" aku ingin menikmati semuanya, seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku"

" sepertinya kau salah memberi nasehat untuknya, hyung"

Kekeh Hexi.  
Chen mendekat ke arah Xiumin dan membaca beberapa berkas—

" ini benar-benar kejadian dimana kami hampir kehilangan nyawa?"

Leo mengangguk.

" aku masih tidak percaya dan tidak ingin percaya—oppa, bagaimana jika dia mengikuti Tao?"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" tidak akan, karena Nyonya Huang memiliki seribu cara licik untuk menyelamatkan putrinya, dan lagi tidak ada yang akan bisa mendeteksi kemana mereka pergi"

" huft, aku jadi merindukan Tao"

" nado"

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di samping Taeyeon yang sedari tadi menghela nafas beberapa kali—

" jadi?"

" apa?"

" kau kan dekat dengan anak-anak EXO, bagaimana kabar mereka?"

Lay terkekeh pelan, menyibukkan dirinya dengan majalah yang Taeyeon beli sambil menikmati buble tea pesanannya.

" yah—siapa yang kau tanyakan eoni? Chanyeol masih bodoh seperti biasanya, Kai masih tetap pandai menari dan sibuk dengan koreo barunya, Suho-ssi—aku dengar dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo-ssi. Xiumin-ssi? Dia tetap sibuk dengan aktifitasnya bersama Luhan-ssi. Baekhyun-ssi? Aku dengar dari Chanie dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa materi ujian masuk universitas untuk istrinya. Dan Kris-ssi…aku tidak tau ini benar atau tidak hanya saja kemarin Luhan-ssi mengatakan ia benar-benar membenci Kris karena mengambil gadisnya—entahlah"

" gadisnya?"

Tanya Lay.  
Sehun mengangguk.

" kalian ingat dengan gadis yang datang ke pesta pernikahan Baekhyun-ssi bersama dengan Xiumin-ssi dan Tao? Dia adalah dongsaeng Xiumin-ssi dan sekaligus calon istri Kris-ssi"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya, ia melihat ke arah Sehun yang terlihat sedang berpikir, Taeyeon menghela nafas.

" ah—Lay? apa kau tau juga? Dua bulan yang lalu kau masih bertemu dengan Kris-ssi kan?"

Tanya Taeyeon.  
Lay menggeleng, ia tersenyum menunjukkan senyum polosnya pada dua sahabat yang sedang menebak-bebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

" bagaimana jika calon istri Kris-ssi adalah orang yang Luhan-ssi katakan sebagai gadisnya? Ah—pantas saja Luhan-ssi menempel terus pada Xiumin-ssi? Karena itu ternyata…ah pantas saja"

Guman Taeyeon.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

" aku dengar—bukankah Huang Zitao?"

Selidik Lay, Sehun menggeleng.

" kalau Zitao? Aku rasa bukan, Chan selalu bilang kalau Kris tidak menyukai Tao. Dan Tao adalah adik adopsinya karena ibunya menginginkan seorang anak perempuan"

Balas Sehun meyakinkan.

" Chan mengundangku untuk pergi ke acara pertemuan mereka nanti malam, aku jadi semakin penasaran—yeoja seperti apa yang bisa mengganggu Luhan-ssi dan Kris-ssi? Apa kalian mau ikut?"

" bukankah itu privat?"

" ne, kerabat dekat saja"

Taeyeon menggeleng.

" aku tidak mau, aku masih sakit hati dengan Baekhyun yang lebih memilih yeoja itu"

" kau, eoni?"

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lay, Lay tersenyum kecil.

" akan aku pikirkan, aku akan mengubungimu jika aku mau"

.

.

.

Kris memandang Siwon.

" apa yang kau rencanakan?—kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus bertunangan dengan Minseok? Dongsaeng Xiumin hyung?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya. Ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan beberapa file yang ada di hadapannya daripada harus berdebat dengan Kris yang sepertinya masih tidak mengerti dengan situasinya.

" kau masih belum belajar sesuatu dari semua kejadian ini, Yifan?"

Tanya Siwon, tidak ada intonasi berlebihan dari nada bicaranya. Hanya sebuah perasaan yang terselip pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

" apa lagi?"

" ah—aku rasa aku semakin tidak mengerti dirimu, ka"

" Pa?"

" Ka—"

Kris ahirnya berjalan dari ruang kerja Siwon. Ia melangkah melewati kamar dimana Kibum di rawat di rumahnya. ya Kibum tidak ingin tinggal di rumah sakit dan memilih berada di rumah dengan seorang dokter yang berjaga.

" Bumie-ah, kenapa menangis hem?"

" eonie, mungkin kah aku bisa bertahan seperti yang Heenim eoni dan Jae eoni harapkan?"

" wae?"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk, ia berdiam diri di depan pintu.

" aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Siwon atau Kris. aku sudah terlalu lama menjadi beban untuk mereka—"

" Ya, apa yang kau katakan eoh?"

" akan lebih baik mereka hidup tanpa diriku, Siwon masih tampan aku rasa dia masih bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dan sehat dari pada diriku. Dan Kris—Yifanku sudah besar eoni, aku yakin dia sudah mengerti mana yang baik dan mana yang salah. Bahkan akan sangat baik jika aku tidak berada dan memaksanya, aku selalu takut anakku terluka—aku selalu takut jika dia menangis tapi yang aku lakukan justru membuatnya semakin membenciku…ironi bukan?"

Suara menyerah itu—Kris sama sekali tidak menginginkan mendengarnya.

" apa karena perjodohan dengan Tao?"

" ne, sampai sekarang aku tidak tau bagaimana kabar anak itu. Heenim eoni selalu mengatakan untuk tidak menanyakannya"

" tsk, makanya kau harus sembuh dan jemput dia di cina"

" apa bisa?"

Yang Kris dengar hanya suara isakan yang menguar dan menjalar ke telinganya, Kris melangkah menuju kamarnya mengurungkan niat untuk menemui Kibum. Setibanya di kamar, Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Pemuda tampan itu menghadap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya, sekali lagi ia memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi setahun belakangan. Ia ingat jelas debaran jantung yang tidak menentu kala pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Tao, yang ia ketahui adalah adik angkatnya. Kris tau sejak saat itu ia jatuh ke dalam pesona dongsaeng angkatnya. Love at first time, itu kenyataannya dan Kris tidak ingin menerima Tao sebagai dongsaengnya—ia ingin Tao lebih dari dongsaengnya.

Kris ingat bagaimana ia berani mencium Tao di hadapan teman-teman Tao karena kesal dengan Tao yang menerima interaksi temannya dengan polos. Saat itu Kris marah, dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya bahkan dia tidak mengingat jika saat itu ia datang bersama Lay.

" selama ini aku lah yang salah—"

Bisik Kris.

Kris menyesali sikap dingin dan egois miliknya, ia hanya tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata saat tiba-tiba Tao datang sebagai dongsaeng angkatnya disaat ia sudah memiliki calon istri sesuai dengan pilihan Kibum. Kris menghela nafas—

Pertemuan awal mereka adalah di cina, bukan di rumahnya ini. Pertemuan awal yang membuat Kris semakin tidak mengerti akan perasaanya pada Lay yang sudah berhubungan dengannya lebih dari tiga tahun. Saat itu Kris sedang bersama Lay di sebuah café –disana Tao bekerja menjadi pelayan café dan mengalihkan perhatian Kris. Kris merasa hangat saat melihat bagaimana Tao tersenyum pada pelanggan yang datang, mata panda dan expresi lucu itu membuat Kris merasa lebih baik. Bahkan ia mampu memaafkan Lay setelah memergoki Lay sedang bercumbu panas dengan bandmatenya –Kai. Kris mencoba untuk tidak mengiraukan perasaannya pada Tao kala itu dan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Lay meski ia harus menerima kenyataan jika Kibum tidak merestui mereka, kadang ia bertanya mengapa Kibum tidak menyukai Lay dimana Lay adalah orang yang baik –sebelum ia tau jika Lay berselingkuh di belakangnya- dan menyenangkan. Kris mengakui jika ia menyukai Lay apa adanya namun ia tidak memiliki rasa lebih saat bersama dengan Lay, ia merasakan perasaannya tidak lebih seperti saat ia bertemu dengan pelayan café yang mereka temui di Cina. Kris menuruti kemauan Kibum untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang ibunya pilihkan dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Lay, berharap agar ia bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya pada Kai setiap kali ia melihat Kai memperhatikan dirinya saat bersama dengan Lay—tatapan sedih milik Kai membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" semua terlambat eoh?"

Monolog Kris.

Tengah malam, Kris memasuki ruangan Kibum. Ia tau jika Siwon sedang pergi karena ada perusahaan di busan mendapat masalah dan mengakibatkan Siwon harus meninggalkan rumah.

" kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut—"

Kibum sedikit terlonjak, ia kaget melihat Kris ada di kamarnya. Bahkan ia tidak tau jika anaknya selama ini berada di rumah, ia tidak bisa keluar kamar dan hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya karena dokternya tidak mengijinkan dia keluar apalagi keadaan kesehatannya menurun membuatnya harus menerima kenyataan menjadi tahanan kamar dalam arti sesungguhnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang dokter katakan?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Kibum sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Baginya, melihat Kris ada di dalam kamarnya dan mengajaknya bicara itu bukan hal yang wajar.

" ka-u tidak ke dorm?"

" suasana dorm sangat ramai, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

Kris membenarkan selimut yang menutupi kaki Kibum, ia menatap Kibum.

" boleh aku memelukmu? Ma?"

" eh? Ne?"

Aneh, itu lah yang Kibum rasakan dari sikap Kris yang tidak biasa. Kibum merasa asing dengan pelukan Kris, namun ia tidak memungkiri jika ia benar merindukan pelukan dari anak semata wayangnya.

" mian—"

Bisik Kris,

" wae?"

" karena aku bukan anak yang baik. Sejak aku bisa mengerti tentang keinginan, aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu—tidak pernah mencoba untuk membuatmu merasa masih memiliki anak sepertiku—mianhe"

Perlahan namun pasti, Kibum mencoba untuk membuka pikirannya. Ia mencoba untuk membiarkan Kris mengatakan apa yang ia ingin sampaikan agar ia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan kecuali mengusap punggung anaknya yang kini mulai bergetar lirih.

" aku mencintai seseorang—dan aku menyakitinya ma, aku mencintainya tapi aku membuatnya menjauh dariku—"

" Yixing-ssi?"

Tanya Kibum, saat ini dia benar penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Kris. Kris menggeleng, ia makin memeluk Kibum erat mencoba menunjukkan bagaimana dirinya ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada Kibum.

" nuguya? Hmm? Apa yang membuatmu menangis, nak?"

" semuanya, aku lelah—aku—aku tidak ingin menjadi lebih egois lagi, aku ingin menangis—aku—apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menunjukkan wajahku dihadapannya—aku malu—aku—"

Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya pada Kris dan menatap anaknya yang menundukkan kepala dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia mengusap pipi basah Kris—

" kau menangis? Wae? Katakan pada mama, apa yang terjadi hem? Mama seperti tidak mengenalmu hemmm? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kris, ia tidak pernah merasa selemah sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menahan apa yang menjadi bebannya—ia menceritakan semuanya yang ia rasakan dengan detail hingga membuat Kibum menggeleng perlahan merasa iba—

" jadi ini semua memang salah mama?"

" aniya—aku yang tidak mengatakannya—aku yang tidak jujur pada diriku sendiri ma—hiks eothokke? Aku kehilangan dirinya—bagaimana aku harus melangkah ma? Ini—ini menyakitkan—"

" maafkan mama ne? ini pasti melelahkan dan menyakitkan untukmu"

.

.

.

Chen menghela nafas berat berkali-kali hingga membuat Baekhyun yang sedang membuat aransemen lagu di kamar mereka terusik dan menatap istrinya. Chen duduk di meja belajarnya dengan laptop menyala dan beberapa buku yang terbuka tanpa berniat untuk menyentuh benda-benda itu dan fokus pada apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

" waeyo?"

" hmm?"

Baekhyun melepaskan earbud nya, mendekati Chen memberikan pelukan hangatnya. Tangan kekarnya mengekang disekitar bahu Chen membuat yeoja yang sedang melamun sedikit terlonjak karena mendapatkan pelukan mendadak dari Baekhyun.

" apa yang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu terlihat kehilangan nyawamu hem?"

Chen menggeleng.

" aku bosan dengan soal-soal bodoh ini"

Ucapan Chen berbuah senyuman di bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun tau jika Chen mengubah topic pembicaraan yang sedang ia arahkan. Pelan namja tampan itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Chen hingga ia bisa dengan mudah mencium dan menghisap tubuh istrinya tanpa bersusah payah sebelum Chen mendorong kepalanya menjauh dari leher yang kini memerah.

" jangan sekarang—"

Chen mendorong tubuh suaminya sebelum ia melangkah pergi menuju dapur, di kepalanya kini terangkai banyak pemikiran yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia pikirkan hingga membuatnya seperti orang kehilangan nyawa namun bisa bergerak. Setelah kopi buatannya jadi ia duduk di ruang tv mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan menyaksikan reality show kesayangannya.

" ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Umpat Chen.

Chen melempar boneka di sampingnya saat TV menayangkan seorang yang kini ada di kepalanya dan membuatnya kesal.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba mendekatkan dirinya pada Chen dan kali ini ia memeluk Chen erat sehingga yeoja itu tidak bisa menghindar dari kekangannya. Chen menghela nafas kasar masih mencoba mendorong Baekhyun menjauh, ia menatap Baekhyun kesal.

" apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan menggangguku kalau tidak ingin aku memukulmu"

" coba saja kalau kau bisa-"

Belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan pukulan di perutnya dan sebuah tendangan di kakinya hingga ia terjungkal jatuh ke lantai dengan Chen yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

" kenapa kau memukul dan menendangku?"

" aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu, pergilah ke kamarmu! Aku benar-benar tidak dalam mood untuk berdebat denganmu"

Sungut Chen. ia duduk dengan memeluk boneka beruangnya.

" tsk, susah memang kalau menikah dengan gangster sepertimu…aigo~ perutku"

Chen memandang sekilas pada Baekhyun yang mengeluh dengan memegangi perutnya.

" kalau begitu pergi dan nikahi saja orang lain"

Balas Chen dingin.  
Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia sudah menyangka jawaban yang akan Chen berikan padanya dan tepat dugaanya tidak meleset. Namja tampan itu duduk, masih dengan expresi semula –mempoutkan bibirnya— ditambah hentakkan kaki yang membuat Chen semakin menatapnya jengah.

" ada apa denganmu Byun Baek Hyun?"

" pertanyaan itu berlaku padamu, Dae-ie"

Alis Chen bertaut, ia menggeleng melihat kelakuan imut Baekhyun yang bahkan semakin membuatnya kesal dengan menarik-naik ujung piama yang Chen pakai. Seberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba menunjukkan wajah dan tingkah imutnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada yeoja yang bahkan sudah kembali dalam acara melamunnya. Biasanya kalau Baekhyun sudah menarik-narik lengan pakaian Chen seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan permen oleh ibunya, Chen akan luluh atau mulai memperhatikannya lagi seberapa marah Chen padanya.

" oh, ayolah—bahkan sedari tadi aku tidak mengganggumu—"

" kau menggangguku dengan wajah datar dan helaan nafasmu, itu membuatku ingin memakanmu hehe"

Kekehan dari Baekhyun karena mendapatkan respon setelah usahanya yang entah ke berapa kali, namun fantasi Baekhyun akan Chen yang kembali memperhatikannya seketika berbuah saat sebuah bantal mendarat di wajahnya dan seketika membuatnya bangkit.

" YA!?"

" Wae?"

Expresi kesal Baekhyun melemah saat mendapatkan tatapan datar dan dingin dari Chen, Baekhyun ahirnya duduk kembali dan menggeleng cepat-cepat membiarkan Chen kembali mengarahkan arah pandangannya pada layar datar 64 inc di hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia menyerah untuk mengganggu Chen dengan menggoda yeoja manis itu dengan tingkah imut. Perlahan, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chen dan menggenggamnya—ia pun tidak memaksa Chen untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Namja dengan senyum manis itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada TV yang menampilkan film horror tanpa ada niat mengikuti jalan cerita film.

" kau bisa berbagi denganku jika itu sangat mengganggumu"

Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

" apa?"

" apapun—"

Jawab Baekhyun.  
Tidak ada reaksi berarti dari Chen, namun Baekhyun tau jika Chen sedang mencoba memilih kata untuk membalas jawabannya. Chen menggeleng pelan—

" aku pun tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan hingga seperti ini"

" kau bisa mengatakan apapun, dengar—"

Baekhyun menangkup kepala Chen hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Chen dan expresi bingung di wajah cantik istrinya. Baekhyun tersenyum—

" bukankah kita adalah sepasang suami-istri? Kita sudah bersumpah untuk selalu ada untuk satu dan yang lain, kau tidak melupakannya bukan? Aku akui—kadang aku memang menyebalkan, tapi aku adalah pendengar yang baik. Hem?"

Chen?  
Yeoja itu membeku melihat tatapan tulus dari Baekhyun, tatapan yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh pada sosok Baekhyunjin yang ternyata adalah calon suaminya –Baekhyun- yang sedang menyamar dengan alasan yang tidak dimengerti meski itu oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun mencium kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, pipi dan berhenti setelah ia mencium bibir Chen.

" sudah tenang?"

Tanya Baekhyun lirih setelah melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manis Chen.  
Chen mengangguk perlahan, ia membiarkan Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan suaminya yang langsung menaruh dagunya di pundak Chen setelah memeluk Chen lembut.

" kenapa Baekhyun membuatku tenang hanya dengan tersenyum?"

Batin Chen.

" aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang yang dikenal begitu baik bahkan nyaris sempurna seperti malaikat ternyata adalah seorang yang jahat"

" tidak ada yang bisa sempurna, honey. Bahkan malaikat saja tidak sesempurna bayangan kita, mereka tidak memiliki perassaan—hanya Tuhan yang sempurna. Dan tidak ada yang tau bagaimana batas kesempurnaan itu. Sempurna bagi satu orang akan beda dengan sempurna bagi orang lain, seperti halnya kita. Coba kau lihat ikan itu—apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" cantik dan manis, sempurna—"

" bagiku, ikan itu memang sangat cantik namun aku rasa ia tidak bahagia. Kita mengurung ikan itu di dalam aquarium—kesempurnaan itu relative. Tinggal bagaimana kita memandangnya. Ikan itu adalah salah satu contoh dari sekian banyak kesempurnaan yang ada, begitu juga dengan manusia. Manusia adalah makluk mengerikan yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan—saling menyakiti dengan alasan yang bahkan kadang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri"

Chen terdiam.

" menurutmu apa cinta bisa merubah segalanya menjadi buruk? Bahkan mampu membuat kelinci yang begitu lembut menjadi singa kelaparan?"

" bukan kelinci berubah menjadi singa kelaparan, namun pada dasarnya setiap makluk hidup memiliki sifat liar di dalam dirinya tidak terkecuali si kelinci manis tersebut"

" cinta?"

" bukan cinta, namun obsesi-honey. Di setiap cinta pasti memiliki obsesi, namun tidak di setiap obsesi memiliiki cinta—terasa serupa namun beda"

Chen mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia menggunakan bahunya sebagai tempat nyaman untuk bersandar. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, ia tau jika Chen sedang mengarahkan pandangan padanya namun ia tidak ada berniat untuk mengangkat kepala atau membalas tatapan istrinya.

" bagaimana orang gila sepertimu mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi?"

" kau lupa aku lebih tua darimu 4 atau 3 tahun, Honey. Dan pengalamanku cukup banyak untuk mengerti kerasnya dunia"

" aigo~ sombong sekali"

Cibir Chen.

" jadi?"

" jadi apa?"

" bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan hal yang tertunda tadi?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan seringainya saat melihat Chen memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

" making love, baby"

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mencium bibir Chen, berusaha mendominasi dan mengklaim bibir yeoja yang sudah beberapa bulan menikah dengannya. Awalnya Chen menolak, namun saat tangan nakal Baekhyun mulai menyusup ke area pribadinya ia tidak bisa melawan lagi dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan padanya dan sesekali membalas Baekhyun yang mulai liar saat tidak menerima penolakan.

Adegan panas mereka terhenti setelah Chen mengatakan benar-benar ingin berhenti dan mengancam Baekhyun dengan beberapa macam ancaman yang sukses membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" tunggu—ya, aku masih bingung dengan alasan kenapa kau menyamar menjadi murid SHS sama sepertiku dulu—"

" entahlah, mungkin karena appa ingin aku dekat denganmu"

" kapan kau diminta untuk melakukan itu?"

" wae?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

" jawab saja"

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, ia mencoba untuk berfikir.

" sepertinya setelah Xiu hyung masuk rumah sakit—"

Chen langsung bangkit,

" ackkk—Ya!? Keluarkan itu!"

" wae? Biasanya sampai kita bangun nanti tetap di tempatnya"

" aiss—"

Baekhyun terkekeh menarik kembali tubuh Chen ke dalam pelukannya yang sukses membuat miliknya kembali menemukan titik sensitive di dalam tubuh sang istri.

" kenapa tiba-tiba bangkit eoh?"

" aniya—hanya teringat dengan kecelakaan yang sering terjadi padaku, Tao dan Minseok"

" lho? Memang apa hubungannya?"

Chen harus menahan desahannya sekuat tenaga saat Baekhyun dengan polos dan tidak berperikemanusiaan menggoyang-goyangkan punggungnya yang memang memunggungi Baekhyun.

" bisa tidak berhenti bergerak?"

" wae?"

" tsk, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu Byun!"

Setelah berdebat panjang, ahirnya Chen menceritakan apa yang terjadi yang membuat Baekhyun memberi tatapan tidak percaya padanya.

" ya—apa itu benar?"

" entahlah, kami akan membuktikannya besok"

" Ya?! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu ikut dalam bahaya seperti itu!"

Chen memberikan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Baekhyun, ia menggeleng.

" sejak awal aku sudah terlibat, Oh! Bahkan aku sempat di opname 2 hari karena itu. Lagi pula, ada Leo oppa yang menjaga kami"

" Ya? Siapa lagi Leo itu?"

Baekhyun memberi tatapan cemburu miliknya.

" aigo~ kau menyebalkan Byun! Bahkan kau tidak mengenal teman sekelasmu? Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan kakek-kakek ling-lung sepertimu? Aigo~"

" ya~"

Dan mulailah, Baekhyun yang merengek tidak jelas pada Chen.

.

.

.

Suho tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terlihat cantik dengan gaun berwarna biru miliknya. Begitu serasi dengan kemeja yang Suho kenakan di balik jas berwarna putih natural.

" aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu kkk"

" kau membuatku malu oppa"

" hehehe—tidak apa, kau hanya boleh blushing seperti ini di depanku. Arra? Jja! Kita harus pergi ke hotel sebelum yang lainnya menunggu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.  
Suasana malam belum terlalu larut, bahkan saat Suho melirik jam tangannya ia masih melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.10 PM KST. Dan itu membuat Suho sedikit menikmati perjalanannya bersama Kyungsoo mengingat acara yang ia datangi akan mulai jam delapan itupun kalau tidak mundur, pikir Suho.

" oppa? Bukannya Minseok itu—yeoja yang bersama Xiu-oppa di acara pernikahan Chen kan? Kenapa malah menjadi tunangan Kris-oppa?"

" entahlah, aku juga kurang mengerti. Seingatku, Luhan hyung mengatakan jika ia berkencan dengan Minseok beberapa waktu yang lalu—aneh juga sih"

" wae?"

Suho menggeleng.

" biasanya dia akan menggila—tapi tidak ada yang terjadi kecuali dia sering pulang malam dengan Xiu hyung yang mengantarnya"

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa lama, sebelum Suho tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

" ada apa dengan senyummu, Baby-soo?"

" eh? Ani—"

Kyungsoo menggeleng beberapa kali sebelum menatap ke arah Suho,

" hanya tidak percaya karena mimpiku menjadi kenyataan, aissh aku malu—"

" menjadi kekasihku? Oh, bahkan kau akan menjadi istriku sebentar lagi. Yah—meski harus menunggumu menyelesaikan pendidikan dan menemukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi aku rasa itu tidak masalah"

Jawaban Suho membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah lagi, yeoja itu mengibaskan tangannya untuk mendinginkan wajahnya dan cukup membuat Suho terkikik geli.

" aku jadi tau bagaimana perasan Chen, ah~ aku merindukan anak itu"

Suho membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, yah meski sejujurnya ia tidak ingin namun melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata memilih untuk mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Dan lagi, Suho tidak ingin merusak tampilan cantik Kyungsoo hanya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu setan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

" oppa begitu dekat dengan Chen, aku bahkan sempat menyangka jika kalian adalah sepasang kekasih"

" hahaha benarkah? Bahkan sampai kemarin Baekhyun selalu menganggapku musuh kkkk"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia ingat bagaimana pertemuan terahir Baekhyun dan Suho yang berahir dengan Baekhyun yang memukul perut dan wajah Suho karena Suho dan Chen lupa dengan pernikahan Chen dan Baekhyun—ya mereka lupa pernikahan itu dan bertindak seperti biasa, saling menggoda dengan kalimat-kalimat mesra dan skinsip yang cukup membuat Baekhyun meradang.

" aku bahagia, saat mendengar kau adalah fansku. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu menggodaku tentang dirimu dan itu cukup membuatku tidak berhenti blushing itu sangat menyenangkan kau tau? Dan sekarang aku benar-benar bersyukur atas mulut tak beradab dua biang onar itu, karena aku memilikimu sekarang—"

Suho tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan.

" I love you, Kim kyungsoo"

Dan mendengar ucapan itu Kyungsoo tidak mampu mengatakan apapun kecuali mengangguk, ia merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya karena senyum dan ucapan Suho.

.

.

.

Leo menatap tajam ke arah Xiumin—

" kau yakin hyung? Bagaimana jika dia datang dan melukaimu?"

" itu akan lebih baik, jadi kita punya bukti nyata"

" kau tidak takut dengan keselamatanmu? Tidak, asalkan kau memastikan Minseok dalam jarak aman. Kita harus menghentikan ini apalagi aku sudah menggunakan nama Minseok dalam rencana gila ini kadi kita tidak boleh lengah. Bagaimana dengan CCTV?"

Leo menunjukkan note pad miliknya dan menjelaskan letak kamera yang akan mengawasi Xiumin dan siapapun yang ada di dalam ruangan.

" bagaimana jika dia tidak datang?"

" aku akan menutup kasus ini—"

" Minseok?"

" seminggu lagi orang tuaku akan membawanya berobat keluar negeri jadi aku rasa dia tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaan Minseok"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Leo mengangguk.

" nikmatilah pesta ini bersama kekasihmu, kau tau—aku rasa kau harus sedikit melihat ke arahnya"

" maksud hyung?"

" jangan terlalu sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri, atau saat kau terbangun kau tidak akan menemukan dirinya dimanapun—"

.

.

Hakyeon menggeleng, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana Luhan terlihat sedang berkencan dengan Xiumin benaran. Ia bertemu dengan Chen yang juga memiliki pendapat sama sepertinya.

" huaa—boleh aku memiliki foto kalian?"

Luhan tersenyum mengangguk, ia merangkul tubuh Minseok dan mulai menunjukkan senyum manisnya bersama Minseok yang berubah menjadi Xiumin.

" eoni! Jangan lupa aku juga mauuuu—"

Desis Chen kegirangan.

" Oh, Kim. Kau masih menjadi shipper mereka?"

Suara lembut dan kekehan Suho menghentikan aksi Chen yang sedang melihat hasil gambar yang mereka ambil. Chen mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit tidak suka acaranya diganggu.

" menjauhlah, aku sedang tidak berniat bertengkar dengan siapapun"

" lihatlah tanduk yang muncul di kepala Baekhyun, apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Chen terkekeh,

" biarlah, dia hanya kakek kakek tua yang terjebak di tubuh seorang…"

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas Chen saat mendengar suara mickrofon yang menandakan acara sudah dimulai. Siwon mengeluarkan beberapa sambutan sebelum mengenalkan Kris dan Minseok sebagai pasangan kekasih. Setelahnya adalah acara bebas yang di gunakan untuk saling memberi selamat pada pasangan baru itu.

Luhan, Leo, Minseok dan Chen mengarahkan pandangan khawatirnya saat melihat seseorang mendekati Kris dan Xiumin.

Kris dan Xiumin tersenyum melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun datang bersama dengan seorang, Lay tersenyum ke arah mereka.

" kalian serasi, aku tidak mengerti takdi—kkk"

Ucap Chanyeol setelah memeluk Kris pelan,

" selamat, Seokie-ssi"

Xiumin mengangguk, ia menerima pelukan dari Sehun dan bergantian dengan Lay. ia masih tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah benda dingin menyobek pinggangnya yang berhimpitan dengan Kris.

Semua baik-baik saja sampai beberapa waktu Xiumin meraih tangan Kris, membuat Kris menatap nya bingung.

" bawa aku keluar secepatnya dengan alasan apapun yang kau bisa—aggh"

" hy—yung?"

" jebal"

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang kini belumuran darah,

" ini?"

" jebal Kris—aku akan mengatakan semuanya—sebelum kekacauan terjadi bawa aku pergi"

Tanpa memikirkan apapun Kris melangkah pergi memberi ijin pada Siwon yang langsung diangguki oleh namja tampan itu.

" bawa dia ke kamar mamamu, dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan dan di sana juga ada dokter Kim"

Meski masih tidak mengerti, Kris membawa Xiumin menuju kamar yang di gunakan untuk Kibum beristirahata. Matanya sedikit membulat saat mendapati Minseok ada di sana bersama dengan Chen, Hakyeon dan Luhan.

" gege!"

" gweanchana—dokter Kim, jebal"

Yesung mengangguk dan mulai membuka gaun yang Xiumin pakai dengan gunting dan bantuan dari Hakyeon yang memang mahasiswa dari jurusan kesehatan.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Kris.

" mianhe, Yifan—tapi mama mohon untuk menahan pertanyaan mu beberapa waktu"

Hakyeon dengan cekatan membantu Yesung memasang infus sementara Yesung sibuk dengan luka dibagian pinggang dari Xiumin. Xiumin pun sudah kehilangan kesadaranya saat pakaiannya terlepas.

" untung tidak mengenai organ vitalnya, namun ini cukup berbahaya karena mengenai lokasi yang sama dengan luka yang beberapa waktu lalu ia dapat"

" bagaimana keadaan gege?"

" dia hanya kehilangan banyak darah, beruntung aku menyiapkan beberapa kantung darah. Dektektive Jung pernah menjelaskan tentang hipotesa kejadian hari ini akan serupa dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu jika pelakunya masih orang yang sama. Jadi aku menyiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga, untuk saat ini dia akan tertidur"

Minseok mengangguk dan mendekati Xiumin.

Luhan membantu Yesung mengenakan pakaian untuk Xiumin sementara para yeoja sedang membersihkan darah di lantai.

Kibum? Dia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kris yang membuat Kris menggeleng tidak percaya.

" tidak ada yang percaya disini kecuali mama yang memang sudah memiliki firasat buruk padanya, mama melakukan semuanya karena tidak ingin kau terluka bukan karena mama membenci siapa yang kau bawa sebagai orang yang kau cintai…dan selain dia berselingkuh dengan Kai, dia juga berkali-kali mencoba mencelakai Tao hingga Minseok dan Chen ikut terbawa. Mama memintamu melindungi Tao bukan tanpa alasan, mama ingin kau melindungi Tao untuk ini. Mama sengaja membawa dia sebagai dongsaeng angkatmu bukan hanya karena kau menolak perjodohan namun karena ini—"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Hakyeon yang menarik lengan bajunya.

" Taekwoon, ani—dektektive Jung ingin bicara denganmu"

Luhan mengangguk dan menerima phonsel Hakyeon.

" Luhan imnida—"

" Luhan-ssi, bagaimana keadaan Xiumin hyung?"

" tidak ada yang gawat—apa kau sudah menangkap dia?"

" ne, bisakah kau kemari? Magnae EXO ada di kantor polisi, tolong tenangkan dia"

" magnae EXO? Kai? bukankah dia ada jadwal di Busan? Baiklah aku akan kesana"

Setelah itu Luhan mengembalikan phonsel Hakyeon dan bergegas menggunakan coatnya sebelum mencium Minseok sebagai ucapan selamat jalan. Jika saja keadaan tidak genting, Hakyeon dan Chen sudah meyakini diri mereka tidak akan kuat untuk menahan pekikannya setelah melihat adegan yang sangat mereka dambakan sebagai LuminShipper aka fujoshi.

.

.

.

Kai terdiam, ia tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang ada di dalam kurungan bersamanya.

" Kai-ssi?"

Suara lembut itu, Lay.  
Kai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia takut jika ia berhalusinasi melihat Lay duduk di depannya dengan tangan yang diborgol.

" a—pa—kenapa kau disini noona?"

Lay tersenyum,

" molla, mereka menangkapku setelah aku menusuk Minseok.

" MWO?!"

Kai tidak cukup mabuk untuk kehilangan akal sehatnya saat mendengar kata-kata Lay, bahkan ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Xiumin dan Luhan melindungi Minseok. Dan setelah ia mendengar jika Lay melukai Minseok—ia langsung menggeleng.

" kau tidak percaya? Ne, aku melukainya untuk memberikan peringatan pada gadis itu dan semua gadis untuk tidak mendekati milikku"

" maksud noona?"

Lay terdiam, air mata membasahi pipinya.

" aku tidak ingin milikku pergi—aku tidak ingin sendiri"

" noona?"

Jawaban lirih Lay membuat Kai terdiam.

" kau tau? Aku tidak ingin siapapun meninggalkanku lagi—aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan milikku"

Kai memandang yeoja manis di hadapannya, di wajah yeoja itu terliat gurat kesedihan yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Kai sudah lama mengenal Lay, meskipun hanya sekedar selingkuhan atau apalah yang orang lain katakan—namun Kai cukup mengenal bagaimana yeoja di hadapannya adalah yeoja yang lembut dan ambisius dalam satu waktu.

" Kris—dia orang pertama yang mengenalkanku pada dunia, ia mengenalkanku pada ketulusan bahkan kehangatan yang bahkan tidak pernah aku dapatkan dari keluargaku. Bagiku dia adalah segalanya, aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri jika aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Untuk tetap bersama dengannya—hingga ia mengenalkanku pada cinta dan kasih sayang yang lebih dari sahabat. Aku tidak menolak saat dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, sesuai janjiku apapun akan aku lakukan—hanya saja, kau datang…ani—aku menoleh padamu. Ya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ku rasakan padamu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang ku rasakan pada Kris—aku membutuhkanmu, namun aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kris—aku tidak bisa"

" noona? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Tanya Kai.

" aku mencintaimu, tapi Kris adalah duniaku—eotokke?"

Tatapan mata Lay kosong, ia mulai mengguman tidak jelas.  
Leo datang bersama Luhan yang menghela nafas lega saat menemukan Kai dalam keadaan yang sadar.

" Kim Jongin, kau bisa keluar"

Kai menoleh ke arah Luhan yang memandang ke arah Lay.

" dektektive Jung—apa benar dia bisa senekat itu?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat langkah Kai keluar dari kurungan terhenti di ambang pintu.

" sayangnya aku harus menjawab 'ya' dia melakukannya. Dektektive Mingyu sudah memeriksa keterangannya dan—dia bilang kita harus melakukannya pendampingan kejiwaan untuk mendapat keterangan"

" kejiwaan?"

Tanya Kai dan Luhan bersamaan.

" aku sudah memanggil seorang psikater, mungkin besok akan bisa dilakukan tes untuknya. Huh—bagaimana dengan Kris-ssi?"

" dia masih shock dengan apa yang ia dengar dari ibunya, dan dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sampai sekarang Xiu masih belum sadar"

" hyung apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu.

" akan aku jelaskan nanti, kajja kita pulang—Suho akan mengomel jika menemukanmu disini"

Kai menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Lay, hingga ia melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan memberikannya pada Lay. Kai tersenyum saat Lay membuka mata dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kai.

" apapun yang telah terjadi, noona tidak boleh merasa sendirian. aku memang tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi aku percaya jika aku akan kembali besok. Untuk hari ini aku harus mengikuti Luhan hyung pulang dulu, karna aku juga tahanan"

" apa kau akan menjemputku?"

" ne?"

" apa Kai akan menjemputku?"

Ulang Lay.

" ne—setelah semuanya selelsai. Arra?"

Lay tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

Kai tidak terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari ada yang berbeda dari interaksinya dan Lay malam ini, ia masih bisa membedakan bagaimana Lay yang biasanya—

Di dalam mobil, Kai mendesak Luhan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan tentang Lay, namun ia pun harus mengakui jika ia pun mendengarkan hal yang sama dari Lay.

" hyung—benarkah?"

" entahlah. Tidak ada di antara kami yang ingin percaya dengan kenyataan ini, baik itu Xiumin sendiri karena meski kita tidak dekat—kau dan Kris setidaknya memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari kami"

" lalu setelah ini?"

Luhan menggeleng.

" ia bahkan membuat Minni harus kehilangan ingatannya setiap pagi—"

" maksud hyung?"

" ya, aku tidak tau kejadiannya yang aku tau dari Chen jika Minni mendapat penyakit serupa alzaimer setelah kepalanya terkena pecahan kaca saat mencoba menyelamatkan Tao dari serangan preman menggunakan topeng hantu. Dan di balik semua itu—"

" Lay noona?"

Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Yesung masuk ke ruang rawat Xiumin, ia mendapati Xiumin sedang membaca majalah dengan bosan.

" bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

" ne, dok—"

Sudah dua hari Xiumin berada di rumah sakit setelah pingsan dan tidak kunjung sadar ia di larikan ke rumah sakit tempat Yesung bekerja. Pintu bergeser saat Yesung sedang mencatat progress kondisi Xiumin. Leo , Luhan dan Minseok masuk setelah memberi salam pada Yesung.

" hyuuung—"

" tsk, sudah ku bilang panggil aku gege—Minnie"

Minseok hanya tersenyum mencium pipi Xiumin dan duduk di bangku dekat ranjang sambil membuka makanan yang ia bawa dan berbagi dengan Xiumin.

" bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya? Dektektive Jung?"

Leo mengangguk mengeluarkan sedikit catatan.

" kami akan mengajukannya ke kejaksaan minggu depan setelah berkas perkara terkumpul—begitu juga dengan rekap medis kejiwaan Zhang-ssi"

" maksudmu?"

" motif dari tindakannya adalah karena ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan, Jeon Wonwoo—pskiater yang kami hubungi untuk mendampinginya mengatakan jika ini semua karena masa lalunya dimana semua keluarganya tidak pernah ada untuknya, bahkan ia dibuang di sebuah panti asuhan. Jeon-ssi menyimpulkan jika ini murni karena kejiwaannya yang labil"

Terang Leo.

" dia tidak berniat menyakiti—hanya saja kejiwaannya memaksa dirinya untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya…dan dia mengklaim tidak ingin kehilangan Kris-ssi"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, ia menoleh ke arah Yesung yang sedang sibuk menyuntikkan beberapa cairan ke infuse yang menyalur ke tubuh Xiumin.  
Tidak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka—

" hyung! Aku mohon—jangan masukkan Lay noona ke penjara—hiks dia sangat tersiksa"

Kai berlari mendekati Xiumin, ia memohon bahkan berlutut di hadapan ranjang Xiumin.

" apa yang kau lakukan?"

" hyung! beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan Lay noona—ku mohon maafkan dia, dia—bahkan dia tidak lagi menyahut panggilanku—hyung"

Xiumin terdiam, ia memang sudah menduga jika ada yang tidak wajar dari tingkah laku Lay sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan ia meyakini jika dugaannya tidak meleset setelah mengetahui Lay ada di balik kejadian buruk yang menimpa Minseok dan dua temannya. Ia menatap ke arah Kai yang terlihat putus asa—

.

 **See Yaa Next Time Mian untuk yang kemarin**

 **/eothokke?**

 **Mianhe telat update, ini gara-gara ffn di blokir ama om 'Internet Positif' sedangkan alternative browsernya lagi pada bobo kkk.**

 **Mianhe**

 **Mohon review nya yaa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time For One Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Mungkin Hanya Bermimpi, Akankah Ada Suatu Hari Bahwasannya Kita Jatuh Cinta, Kutanyakan Bagaimana Perasaanmu Entang Semua Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Padamu Aku Sedih Ketika Kau Berkata Bahwa Tidak Ada Yang Harus Kita Ingat...Tidakkah Itu Sangat Kejam? Setelah Kita melalui Semuanya? Sekarang, Aku Hanya Minta Padamu_

 _Untuk Memberikan Kesempatan..Kesempatan Untukku Mengatakan Apa Yang Ada Di Dalam Hatiku. Tolong Jangan Pergi Menjauh, Cobalah Berpikir Tentang_

 _Hal-Hal Yang Telah Kulakukan Angan Takut, Ini Hanya Masalah Hati Kita Dan Mungkin Aku Memang Bukan Seseorang Yang Kau Cintai, Namun Setidaknya. Cobalah Terbuka Dan Terima Hatiku Kumohon. Aku Tidak Meminta Lebih Dari Ini—_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Annyeong! # Semangat 1004 hahaha Author Is Back**

 **Hhohoho, ada yang kangen? Kekeke**

 **Minah! Mianheeeeeeee jeongmal mianhe karena kemarin salah UPDATE kekekeke Mianhe**

 **#Please Review #longchap**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Minah! Mianheeeeeeee jeongmal mianhe karena kemarin salah UPDATE kekekeke Mianhe**

 **Author salah klick file yang mau di UP hiks baru sadar tadi**

.

.

 **.**

 **#PREVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

. 

" dia tidak berniat menyakiti—hanya saja kejiwaannya memaksa dirinya untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya…dan dia mengklaim tidak ingin kehilangan Kris-ssi"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, ia menoleh ke arah Yesung yang sedang sibuk menyuntikkan beberapa cairan ke infuse yang menyalur ke tubuh Xiumin.  
Tidak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka—

" hyung! Aku mohon—jangan masukkan Lay noona ke penjara—hiks dia sangat tersiksa"

Kai berlari mendekati Xiumin, ia memohon bahkan berlutut di hadapan ranjang Xiumin.

" apa yang kau lakukan?"

" hyung! beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan Lay noona—ku mohon maafkan dia, dia—bahkan dia tidak lagi menyahut panggilanku—hyung"

.

.

 **#Chapter 8**

" **Remember, You Have Me #pt2 END"**

.

.

.

Xiumin terdiam, ia memang sudah menduga jika ada yang tidak wajar dari tingkah laku Lay sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan ia meyakini jika dugaannya tidak meleset setelah mengetahui Lay ada di balik kejadian buruk yang menimpa Minseok dan dua temannya. Ia menatap ke arah Kai yang terlihat putus asa—

" Dektektive Jung, bisakah kau membuat surat rekomendasi untuk Lay-ssi?"

" rekomendasi?"

" ne, berkas perkara tentang kejahatannya—bisakah kau menyimpannya dan mengganti dengan rekomendasi agar Lay-ssi mendapatkan rehabilitasi kejiwaan? Bagaimana Kai?"

Kai berdiri—

" kau tidak akan memperkarakan ini?"

Pertanyaan Luhan memotong kata-kata yang ingin Kai ucapkan.

" aku rasa tidak masalah—benarkan dokter Kim?"

Yesung tersenyum.

" kami orang tua hanya akan mengarahkan dan tidak akan memutuskan apapun"

Leo kemudian mengangguk.

" baiklah—akan aku coba, tapi aku harus memiliki penjamin jika dia tidak akan melakukan kejahatan serupa atau yang lebih parah lagi"

" aku! Aku akan ikut denganmu dektektive! Hyung, gomawo"

Setelah Leo dan Kai pergi Luhan masih menatap tidak percaya pada Xiumin yang hanya mengangkat bahu tanda dia memang tidak memiliki alasan berarti untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari Luhan.

" Minni, bisa belikan gege susu di kantin rumah sakit? Sepertinya gege butuh itu"

" neee—Minni pergi dulu"

Xiumin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

Tanpa harus Xiumin katakan, namja paruh baya itu mengerti apa yang tersirat di mata Xiumin. Yesung menggeleng, ia tau arah pertanyaan yang tidak Xiumin katakan yang jelas tidak memiliki jawaban menyenangkan untuk Yesung katakan sebagai jawabannya.

"—keadaannya semakin memburuk"

" Minnie?"

Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

" aku sudah merekomendasikan beberapa rumah sakit yang bisa membantu mengurangi itensitas kehilangan memorinya pada orang tua kalian dan mereka setuju—"

Kini Xiumin dan Yesung menatap ke arah Luhan yang terduduk lemas.

" awalnya aku merasa aneh karena dia tidak menegurku setelah ia bangun, namun aku menemukan catatan note kecil yang bertebaran di apartemen kalian. Xiu—eottokke? Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja setelah mendengar penjelasanmu, namun hatiku ingin menjerit setiap kali aku melihat ia menatapku bagaikan aku orang asing sebelum membaca note miliknya. Aku ingin menjerit mengapa itu terjadi padaku? Hanya saja—aku terlalu mencintainya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya"

" Lu—"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

" aku sudah menelfon keluargaku, mereka sedang ada di bandara. Aku sudah menyiapkan pastur untuk mengikat kami dan mereka akan datang beberapa jam lagi kemari"

" kau gila?"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" ne, aku gila hingga nyaris mati karena dongsaengmu. Aku—setidaknya sebelum kalian berangkat aku ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku, sebelum ia melupakkannya esok hari"

" Lu—"

" gweanchana, aku tau keputusanku"

Xiumin mengarahkan tatapan iba pada namja yang menjadi sahabatnya, seorang namja yang mencintai dongsaengnya jauh sebelum dongsaengnya bisa mengenal siapa ayah dan ibunya. Seorang namja yang diam-diam menjadikan dongsaengnya sebagai cinta monyet di saat dirinya sendiri belum mengerti arti kata cinta. Namja tampan yang selalu memeluk dan menciumnya saat ia merasa bingung, takut bahkan bahagia. Xiumin tidak buta untuk mengartikan skinsip yang Luhan lakukan padanya adalah bentuk proyeksi dirinya sebagai Minseok dalam versi Luhan, meski Luhan tidak menyadarinya dalam waktu yang lama—

Luhan menangis, ia menangis memeluk Xiumin sama seperti biasanya. Ia menangis mengadu pada Xiumin tentang bagaimana ia mencintai dan mengharapkan kebaikan untuk seorang yang ia cintai. Luhan terus menangis dan mengatakan dia tidak apa meski harus dilupakan, asal Minseok selalu bersamanya—Luhan akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Minseok dengan seluruh perhatian yang akan ia berikan hanya untuk Minseok.

" Lu—"

" aku akan berusaha"

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

Paris

.

.

Seorang yeoja berlari menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang yang, expresi di wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu cemas.

" Baekhyun bodoh!"

Pekiknya.  
Namja tampan yang sedang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang atau lebih tepatnya yeoja-yeoja yang mengaku sebagai fans nya menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya.

" kau terlambat baby Dae"

Setelah mengangguk pada fansnya, Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chen, ia mencium yeoja itu hingga membuat beberapa fansnya histeris antara kesenangan dan kecewa karena mendapatkan tanda jika namja tampan itu sudah memiliki seorang yang menguasai seluruh hidup-jiwa dan raga-nya.

" kajja—aku sudah memesan tempat terbaik untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kita"

Baekhyun menuntun Chen dengan menggenggam tangan yeoja yang menjadi istrinya itu, ia membawa Chen ke dalam sebuah restoran outdoor di dekat menara paling terkenal di kota perancis. Senyum tidak pernah hilang di bibir namja tampan yang semakin hari semakin terlihat mempesona dan sukses membuat Chen merutuki jantungnya yang selalu tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal jika sang namja menatapnya intens.

" kau membuatku malu—kau berdandan sangat tampan, sementara aku? Lihat! Pakaianku layaknya seorang pengamen jalanan saat ini—"

Keluh Chen menundukkan kepala.  
Benar kata Chen, Chen saat ini mengenakan pakaian rumah yang terkesan biasa namun terlihat manis di kenakan olehnya berbeda dan berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam lengkap dengan bunga di tangannya.

" bagiku, kau yang tercantik"

" tsk, aku membencimu"

Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Chen berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terdengar dari jeritan hatinya, dan Baekhyun tau itu. Mengenal Chen hampir 6 tahun membuatnya hafal dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran yeoja manis ibu dari anaknya. Ya pernikahan mereka sudah di hadiahi seorang anak lelaki yang begitu manis yang memiliki wajah hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun, Kim Taehyung—atau Chen selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan V. Kim Taehyung sendiri adalah nama yang Chen pikirkan sejak ia mengandungnya dalam perut dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak toh pada ahirnya V adalah tetap anaknya siapapun namanya.

Baekhyun mencium tangan Chen, ia mengangkat dagu yeoja yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya.

" terima kasih karena telah menjadi pendamping hidupku, aku harap kau tidak akan pernah bosan padaku—karena aku semakin mencintaimu"

" ais—kau membuatku malu, Baek!"

Ciuman lembut yang Baekhyun berikan membuat Chen menatap mata namja tampan dihadapannya ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

" nado—nado saranghae"

Ucap Chen lirih.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia meraih tubuh kurus istrinya. Tidak perlu dengan kata-kata romantic atau semacamnya untuk bisa mengerti perasaan Chen padanya, karena tanpa mengatakan apapun mata dan tubuh Chen sudah mengatakan betapa Chen mencintainya. Menikah dengan Chen adalah bencana yang membawa kebahagiaan—itulah yang kini Baekhyun yakini. Tidak banyak kata romantic atau lembut yang bisa ia dengar dari Chen untuknya, bahkan setiap hari ia selalu mendengar ocehan tidak jelas yang Chen tujukan padanya. Namun Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh yang akan meninggalkan wanitanya hanya karena ia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata manis atau lembut padanya, bukan! Baekhyun bukan orang sejenis itu. Baekhyun mencintai setiap moment dimana ia harus berdebat bahkan kadang sampai harus saling menarik rambut atau pakaian dengan Chen dimanapun mereka berada—kata sinis yang terlontar dari bibirnya atau bibir Chen untuk satu dan yang lain tidak penah sekalipun Baekhyun menganggap itu adalah ungkapan benci dari wanitanya begitu juga Chen pada Baekhyun. Mereka saling memahami—dan mengerti dengan tingkah tidak wajar satu dengan yang lainnya dan mereka menikmati bahkan mencintai setiap moment yang tercipta.

" bagaimana kalau kita memberi hadiah adik kecil untuk V di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 3?"

" tsk! Dia bahkan masih merepotkan, enyahlah dari pandanganku Byuntae!"

" tapi aku ingin—"

Chen memasang wajah kesal, namun tidak bisa menghilangkan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Terlebih wajah suaminya berada begitu dekat dengannya—

" Yes or No?"

" ppabo!"

Para pemain musik yang sedari tadi menjadi pengiring suasana romantic ke dua insan itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pekikan kesal Chen, mereka hanya saling melihat tanpa menghentikan alunan musik yang Baekhyun pesan untuk menambah suasana romantic hari ulang tahun pernikahannya.

" saranghae"

Bisik Baekhyun yang sudah berhasil memeluk Chen dalam dekapannya.

" saranghaeyo, V eoma"

Chen? dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan sang suami yang tidak berhenti mengatakan kata terima kasih dan cinta untuknya. Ia tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rona merah yang membias di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum mendengar godaan dari ayah mertuanya, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan moment bersama keluarga besar Chanyeol.

" kau tau? Aku benar-benar ingin cucu laki-laki!"

Ungkap Wonbin –ayah Sehun-

" cucuku harus perempuan, Oh! Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku menantikannya? Seumur hidupku!"

Protes Jimin –ayah Chanyeol-

" kau berlebihan! Kau sudah punya Jungsoo!"

" hahahaha bahkan dia tinggal di Canada bersama suaminya—oh ayolah, cucuku harus perempuan!"

Kedua calon kakek itu terus berdebat tentang anak yang berada dalam kandungan Sehun, tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu dengan yang lain bahkan mereka melupakan jika kandungan Sehun baru menginjak 2 bulan—dan rumah Chanyeol sudah berisi dengan perlengkapan bayi complete untuk bayi perempuan dan laki-laki.

Chanyeol mendesah—

" sebenarnya yang ayahnya siapa sih? Kenapa kalian begitu memaksa? Kasihan Sehun! Dia jadi bingung mau membimbing anak kami menjadi apa—"

Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang 5 bulan ini menjadi suaminya.

" maksudmu?"

" hehehehe, tidak ada"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun kilat. Ia baru saja pulang setelah menjalani pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah terkenal.

" mandi sana—"

" arraseo, anyeong baby Shinchan—bagaimana kabar mu eoh? Tidak membuat eoma sakit kan? Cup—appa mandi dulu ne?"

Perhatian Chanyeol—sering kali Sehun dibuat hampir menangis ketika mendapatkan perhatian yang berlebihan dari Chanyeol. Sehun menyesal mengapa ia pernah menyakiti sahabatnya itu, sampai saat ini Sehun masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Chanyeol meski Chanyeol sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya dan memperlakukan Sehun seperti biasa tanpa ada pemaksaan hingga rasa cinta Sehun tumbuh semakin besar untuk namja jangkung itu.

Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, ia tetap menjadi sahabat Sehun meski ia sudah menjadi suami Sehun sejak 5 bulan yang lalu. Ya mereka memilih menikmati masa perkenalan mereka dengan menjadi teman setelah Sehun mengatakan cintanya 5 tahun yang lalu. Mereka menjalani hubungan tanpa status yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain. Mereka memang sepakat untuk tidak mempermasalahkan status mereka hingga 5 bulan yang lalu Chanyeol memantapkan niatnya untuk menjadikan Sehun sebagai miliknya-hanya miliknya!- setelah dibakar rasa cemburu terhadap actor baru yang mengaku menjadi fans berat Sehun dan akan membuat Sehun jatuh cinta padanya. Kadang, jika Sehun harus mengingat kenangan selama 5 tahun memiliki hubungan tanpa status dengan Chanyeol membuatnya tertawa. Ya mereka memang menjalani hubungan tanpa status namun mereka juga tidak menyembunyikan perasaan cemburu, kesal, marah dan bahagia saat mereka bersama. chanyeol atau Sehun, mereka selalu mengatakan kecemburuan mereka dan mengklaim satu dengan yang lain tanpa memandang mereka siapa dan sedang apa.

" tsk, baiklah—Hunie baby, kau ingin namja atau yeoja?"

Tanya Wonbin.

Sehun menggeleng.

" aku dan Chan tidak masalah itu yeoja atau namja—asalkan dia tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat aku akan senang menunggu kedatangannya"

Jimin terkekeh mengusap kepala menantunya pelan.

" itu pasti! Kesehatan kalian berdua yang terutama"

" jja! Makanan siap—ini untuk Hunie"

Sehun menoleh ke arah yeoja yang sedang menata peralatan untuk makan, Yoongi –ibu Chanyeol-

" sini duduk, kau pasti lelah berdiri terus"

" aniya eomanim—aku merasa tidak berguna di rumah ini"

" wae?"

" eoma deul melakukan semuanya tanpa melibatkanku—"

Yoongi tersenyum menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di bangku yang sudah ia siapkan. Sedangkan Jaejin –ibu Sehun- hanya terkekeh pelan mendapati protesan atau keluhan dari anaknya.

" terima saja Hun-ah, kau hanya belum terbiasa saja dengan Yoongi. Dia itu iblis berwajah malaikat kesiangan…jadi mumpung dia sedang baik manfaatkan saja"

" YA!"

Jaejin dan Yoongi, kedua ibu-ibu itu terus berdebat hingga Chanyeol menggeleng setelah menuruni tangga—berjalan menuju ke arah pintu rumah untuk membuka pintu karena ada tamu.

" noona?"

" hello—aku merindukanmu, Doby-ah!"

" aku lebih merindukanmu noona"

Kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan lama.

" ekhem! Kakiku kram karena jetlag"

Suara berat namja tampan yang sedang menggendong seorang yeoja mungil berumur 10 tahunan yang tertidur menginterupsi moment haru dua kakak beradik di depan pintu.

" ah—hyung, silahkan masuk"

Chanyeol meraih yeoja mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya tanpa berniat mengganggu tidur manisnya.

" Angel pasti lelah—"

" yeah,saking penasarannya dengan korea dia sampai tidak mau tidur di pesawat. Mana eoma dan appa? Tadi aku sempat pulang ke rumah, tapi Lee ajumma bilang mereka pindah ke rumahmu setelah tau adik iparku mengandung"

Chanyeol sedikit menyingkir untuk mempersilahkan noonanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Teukie benar-benar melupakanku?"

" hahaha—masuklah hyung, aku akan membawa barangmu ke kamar tamu bersama dengan Angel"

Kangin-kakak ipar Chanyeol- mengangguk.

Di dapur Sehun mengerutkan kening saat melihat sosok yang tidak asing untuknya namun ia tidak ingat kapan dan siapa sosok yang tersenyum memasuki dapur.

" Appa! Eoma! I am back!"

Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh,

" Ya Tuhan!? Teukie? Uri Jungsoo-ya?"

" hehehehe"

Sementara Yoongi dan Jimin memeluk putrinya, Sehun tersenyum pada namja cantik di belakang Teukie –noona Chanyeol-

Tidak lama untuk membuat kehebohan di rumah Chanyeol, Teukie benar-benar menjadikan Sehun sebagai objek untuk model pakaian yang ia rancang. Bahkan ia secara khusus membuat beberapa gaun dan tuxedo sebagai hadiah pernikahan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang dulu belum sempat ia berikan karena rencana pernikahan yang terlalu dadakan.

" oh! Aku harap aku memiliki keponakan namja—"

" Teukie! Kau sama denganku nak hahaha"

Wonbin tersenyum bangga memiliki sekutu membuat Jimin kembali mencari alasan bahkan mengajak menantunya aka Kangin untuk berpihak padanya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala.

" tenang saja—bayi mereka kembar, jadi tidak usah ribut"

" HA?!"

.

.

.

Kai mengikuti seorang yeoja berjas putih menyelusuri lorong yang di dominasi dengan warna putih di setiap sudutnya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang tanpa merasa terganggu dengan tawa, cekikikan atau bahkan tangis yang terlihatkan di beberapa sudut.

" –aku rasa Lay-ssi akan senang dengan kunjunganmu"

" bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

Dokter muda bernama lengkap Jeon Wonwoo itu mengangguk.

" ia sangat membantu disini, benar-benar tidak dipercaya dia bisa belajar untuk mengatasi kesepiannya dengan cara membantu orang lain yang ada di rumah sakit ini—"

Jawab Wonwoo.

" benarkah?"

" tsk, kau ini—makannya sempatkanlah menjenguk walau hanya beberapa detik. Huh, aku menganggap Lay-ssi seperti eoniku sendiri. Sejak awal—aku selalu merasa jika ia sebenarnya bukan orang jahat, beruntung sekali kita bisa membantunya"

Kai mengangguk.  
Wonwoo membuka pintu sebuah area yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa masuk, dan tentunya harus dengan ijin dan pemeriksaan yang ketat. Setelah melewati tim keamanan, Wonwoo membawa Kai memasuki sebuah area luas—

" dia sedang ada di halaman belakang, mengajari beberapa pasien keterbelakangan mental merawat tanaman"

" apa aku boleh ke sana?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

" pergilah, aku akan menemuimu di sana setelah aku selesai dengan pasienku. Sampai jumpa"

Setelah Wonwoo berjalan menjauh, Kai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Wonwoo. Langkah kakinya memelan saat melihat segerombolan orang sedang memperhatikan seorang yeoja cantik dan manis yang mempraktekkan bagaimana cara menanam bunga.

" ani—ajusshi, bunganya akan menangis jika kau memperlakukan seperti itu—"

" jinja? Aigo~ mianhe"

Kai tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana seorang laki-laki paruh baya meminta maaf pada bunga yang sempat ia banting.

" ah! Lihat! Agassi! Bunganya tersenyum!"

Pekik seorang ajumma di samping yeoja yang memakai blues kuning. Ia tersenyum manis menunjukkan dimple di sudut pipinya.

" ah~benar ajumma, kajja kita beri mereka makan"

" mereka tidak makan nasi?"

" aniyo~ ajussi, ini! Mereka makan air dan pupuk"

Yeoja itu memperagakan bagaimana memberi pupuk dan air pada pot dimana ia menanam tanaman di dalamnya, senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

" ekhm"

Suara dehemman dari Kai membuat yeoja itu menoleh.

" Kai-ah?"

" annyeong—ajussi, ajumma—tidak keberatankan kalau aku meminjam Zhang-saem?"

" neeeee—kau tampan sekali—beri aku fotomu nanti ne?"

" nee"

Lay tersenyum kecil melihat muridnya yang berusia hampir separuh abad menujukkan jiwa fans milik mereka, sedangkan Kai tertawa bahagia mendapati ajuma dan ajussi menjadi fans nya.

Keduanya duduk di bangku tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Lay mengajar tadi—

" bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" baik—kau?"

" yeah—aku banyak melakukan syuting di jepang dan itu melelahkan noona"

Adu Kai.  
Lay terkekeh, ia mengusap kepala Kai lembut. Ia pun membawa kepala Kai ke atas pangkuannya, membiarkan Kai membaringkan tubuh di bangku dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk kepala.

" kau tidak merindukanku noona?"

" kkk—tentu saja aku merindukanmu, tapi tidak masalah tidak bertemu denganmu karena aku bisa melihatmu di TV"

" tsk, tidak adil! Aku bahkan nyaris gila karena merindukanmu dan kesusahan untuk menemuimu—huft!"

Tingkah imut Kai membuat Lay tertawa lirih.

" arra-arra, mianhe"

" cium!"

Kai menunjuk bibirnya, ia harus menunggu beberapa detik sebelum mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Lay. tanpa rasa bersalah, Kai menahan tengkuk Lay dan mulai melumat bibir Lay hingga beberapa saat. Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu—

" I miss you"

" miss you too"

Balas Lay.  
Keduanya berciuman tanpa memperdulikan dimana mereka berada, tanpa memperdulikan status mereka atau apapun—

5 tahun waktu yang Kai butuhkan untuk bisa meyakinkan Lay jika yeoja itu memiliki dirinya yang akan menerima Lay dalam keadaan apapun—baik buruk yang Lay miliki, semua Kai menerimanya. Kaipun tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hubungan mereka yang kacau dan mulai membangun kepercayaan lain untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Lay. 2 tahun, dua tahun untuk Kai mencoba membuka dirinya pada Lay. menjadi sahabat yang selalu datang untuk bercerita tentang kehidupannya di luar jeruji rumah sakit. Jeruji yang memisahkan dirinya dengan yeoja yang amat ia cintai.

Perasaan putus asa, menyerah-menyerah dan menyerah selalu menghantui Kai selama 2 tahun pertama Lay dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa yang kini sudah seperti taman bermain untuk Kai dan Lay menghabiskan waktu luang mereka. Perasaan putus asa saat Lay menolak memberikan respon apapun pada Kai—yah, setelah masuk ke dalam pusat rehabilitasi kejiwaan Lay menjadi penyendiri dan pendiam bahkan tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya. Hingga suatu hari Lay mendengar bagaimana Wonwoo –dokter penanggung jawabnya- berbicara dengan seseorang tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Kai. Saat itu Lay langsung histeris meminta Wonwoo untuk menyelamatkan Kai apapun yang terjadi dan berjanji akan berperilaku baik hingga seminggu setelahnya Kai datang menggunakan tongkat penyangga. Lay menangis meneliti tubuh Kai, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kai tidak memiliki luka lain yang bisa Kai sembunyikan darinya.

" noona—kajja menikah"

" mwo?"

" ayo menikah—bahkan anak kita sudah berusia 2, 5 tahun"

Lay memiringkan kepalanya—

" apa Yie in baik-baik saja?"

" tentu saja, aku merawatnya dengan baik noona"

Yie in, Kim Yie in—dia adalah anak Lay dan Kai yang lahir setelah malam panas yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan di salah satu ruang dirumah sakit 3 tahun yang lalu.

" apa dia tidak akan malu memiliki eoma sepertiku?"

" memang dia mau eoma seperti apa? Kau tau—Chen menjadikannya sebagai menantu untuk V, tsk harusnya kau melindungi dia dari Chen hahaha—aku tidak mau mendapatkan besan cerewet dan kejam seperti Chen dan Baekhyun"

" hehehe mereka masih suka bertengkar?"

Kai mengangguk.

" selalu—tapi aku senang melihatnya, semua orang memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka pada orang yang mereka cintai tidak beda denganku"

Lay menatap ke arah manik mata Kai dengan kepala yang masih berada di atas paha miliknya, mencoba menyelami kesungguhan yang Kai miliki. Ia mendengar jika ketulusan seseorang bisa di ukur dengan pancaran dimatanya dan—meski tidak begitu mengerti Lay ingin mencoba menyelami kesungguhan dari Kai.

" aku—aku—takut—aku takut jika aku menyakiti orang lagi—aku—"

Kai bangkit dan menangkup kepala Lay.

" kau percaya padaku noona?"

" hmm"

Lay mengangguk pelan.

" tatap mataku dan katakan kau ingin menyakitiku atau Yein"

Lay menggeleng kuat-kuat.

" katakan—"

" hiks aniya—aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian—aku memilih mati jika aku sampai melakukan itu—cup"

Kai tersenyum.

" jadi tidak ada alasan lain untuk menolak—"

" ta—"

" demi aku—demi Yein"

Ahirnya Lay megangguk sambil menangis kencang dipelukan Kai.

Kai mengangguk pelan, mencium dan mengusap kepala Lay mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuk yeoja yang selalu menjadi mimpinya. Kai tau, Kai pun tidak menyesal akan apa yang telah terjadi –kecuali hal buruk yang telah menimpa sahabatnya- menjadi selingkuhan Lay, menjalani hidup bagai di neraka saat melihat Lay bercumbu dengan Kris –yah, Kai tidak menyesali itu semua karena pada ahirnya ia bisa mendapatkan Lay dengan hati yang murni bahkan hingga memiliki malaikat kecil yang sudah bisa berjalan dan selalu menunggu Kai membawa Lay pulang untuk melanjutkan hidup bersama-sama.

" aku harap mereka mendapatkan yang terbaik—"

Guman Wonwoo.

" yeah, dan berkas yang ada di laciku bisa ku bakar"

" dasar Mingyu!"

Dokter muda dan namja yang dulu membawa Lay ke tempat rehabilitasi tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat bagaimana Kai memeluk dan mencoba menenangkan Lay.

" kajja pulang, Kookie menunggu kita"

" yea—"

.

.

.

" Myuuungsoooooo! Dimana kau sembunyikan pen milik appa?!"

Suho berlari ke ruang tamu, hari ini ia sedang terburu-buru karena ada meeting yang harus ia lakukan dengan pihak rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Kyungsoo, Suho menoleh ke arah istrinya yang berjalan dari dapur dengan seorang balita berusia 3 tahunan di gendongannya.

" dimana anak nakal itu?"

" hahaha—waeyo?"

" dia memawa pena ku dan sekarang phonselku tidak ada! Oh! Aku terlambat chagy!"

Suho mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya langsung menuju ke kamar untuk meletakkan bocah di dalam gendongannya yang tertidur pulas, ia berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk meraih dan mendekati seorang balita berusia 4 tahunan yang tertawa mengejek ke arahnya.

" OH!? Aku bisa gila ini—Myung! Phonsel appa—"

" aniya! Andwe! Appa janji hali ini mau menemani Coo-ie jalan-jalan—appa ingkal! Appa napeun!"

Suho mengacak rambutnya kesal, sedikit melirik jam di tangannya.

" cepat berikan, Soo-ie!"

" tapi appa cuja janji mau main!"

" aiss, tidak ada waktu! Kan ada V, Soo-ie main saja dengan V—"

" tapi Coo-ie mau main cama appa! Appa cuda janji!"

Terlambat 5 menit jika Suho tidak segera pergi, belum terhitung jika macet di jalan. Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah anaknya dan merebut phonselnya.

" Dengar! Appa tidak ada waktu untuk bermain denganmu! Sekarang, appa benar-benar marah padamu! Mainlah sepuasmu!"

" Coo-ie ingin main cama appa! Appa cuda janji!"

" aisss! Persetan dengan janji! Pergilah!"

Tanpa sadar Suho mendorong bocah berusia 4 tahun itu sebelum meninggalkan rumah, saking terburu-burunya ia bahkan tidak melihat luka yang ia buat di kening anaknya.

" hiks—appa napeun!"

.

.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara benda jatuh segera keluar kamar.

" oh—Suho oppa sudah pergi, mana Soo-ie? Ah, mungkin bermain lagi—pasti Soo-ie sedih karena lagi-lagi oppa tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk pergi bermain dengannya. Hem—"

Setelah menyelimuti V, Kyungsoo turun kembali ke dapur. Ia tersenyum melihat pena Suho terletak tidak jauh di lantai meja makan—

" lho? Bukannya ini tadi di genggam Soo-ie? Kenapa ada disini? Mungkin Soo-ie melemparnya, huft baiklah aku akan membuatkan makanan kesukaan anak manja itu untuk merubah moodnya"

Meski memiliki firasat buruk, Kyungsoo terus melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya yang sempat tertunda karena V –anak BaekChen- menangis minta susu. Kini Kyungsoo membuat makan siang untuk keluarga mungilnya dan sesekali memanggil putra semata wayangnya yang tidak biasanya menghilang dari peredaran –dapur- jika ia sedang memasak.

" Soo-ie! Eodie? Eoma membuat pudding kesukaanmu!"

Tidak ada sahutan.  
Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia mengambil alat pembersih ruangan dan mulai membersihkan ruangan yang acak-acakan dengan krayon dan kertas gambar milik Myungsoo-anaknya-. Senyum di bibir Kyungsoo menghilang berubah mengerucut saat melihat gambar yang Myungsoo buat. Tidak terlalu bagus namun Kyungsoo bisa menangkap maksud dari gambar Myungsoo, sebuah keluarga kecil dengan seorang anak dengan latar roda di belakang mereka—

" kenapa dia menyilang ini? Apa tidak sengaja tercoret?"

Kyungsoo mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan—alisnya mulai bertaut saat mendapati sebuah kertas lengkap dengan darah yang mulai mengering.

" darah?"

Manik mata Kyungsoo membola saat melihat sandaran kursi terdapat bercak darah yang menggenang di atas sofa berwarna putih.

" ASTAGA!"

Dan seketika Kyungsoo mulai panik, ia berlari ke kamar anaknya-tidak ada. Kamar itu masih rapi sama seperti saat dia mencari Myungsoo untuk sarapan tadi. Kyungsoo benar-benar panik saat tidak mendapati anaknya di manapun di dalam rumahnya, dengan sigap Kyungsoo menggendong V yang tertidur dan membawanya keluar rumah.

" Soo-ie! Sooie!"

Kyungsoo beberapa kali keliling rumahnya dan taman terdekat, ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

" ada apa Kyung?"

Tanya tetangga Kyungsoo.

" ajumma, kau melihat Soo-ie?"

" aniya—memang ada apa?"

" dia tidak ada di rumah dan tidak mengatakan apapun—"

" mungkin di taman—"

" aku sudah mencarinya beberapa kali, hiks"

Gusar, bingung bahkan panik membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia mengelilingi kompleks rumahnya setelah menitipkan V pada tetangganya yang tentu saja sudah ia percaya dan sudah biasa menjaga Myungsoo saat ia tiba-tiba ada jadwal.

" Soo-ie! Jawab eoma nak! Soo-ie eodi?!"

Malam telah larut dan Kyungsoo semakin panik, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan anaknya. Ini adalah kali pertama Myungsoo pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya—myungsoo bukan anak nakal yang suka membuat orang lain khawatir terlebih ibunya.

'CIIITTT'

Kyungsoo tersungkur di depan sebuah mobil yang nyaris menabraknya.

" Kyung?"

Yesung!

" aboji! Soo-ie! Soo-ie menghilang! Hiks aku tidak bisa menemukan dimanapun, hiks eothokke?"

" apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Ryeowook yang keluar dari mobil.

" molla, hiks—aku menemukan darah di kursi dan kertas gambarnya—hiks aku sudah mencari dimanapun tapi tidak ada—"

" Wookie, kau bawa Kyungsoo pu—"

" aku harus menemukan dan memastikan Soo-ie baik-baik saja! Hiks—"

Tidak ingin berdebat ahirnya Yesung mengangguk.

Suho mengerutkan keningnya, saat melihat pintu rumahnya tidak tertutup dengan rapat.

" aku pulang—"

Ucap Suho lemah, suasana rumah masih gelap dan cukup berantakan dengan kertas gambar Myungsoo yang berserakan.

" ais, anak itu—Kyung, aku pulang—"

Setelah menyalakan lampu, Suho berjalan ke dapur. Alisnya bertaut, sepotong pudding yang Suho ketahui sebagai makanan favorit anaknya masih tertata rapi di atas meja tanpa tersentuh.

" tumben—"

Suho tau betul bagaimana tabiat anaknya yang begitu menyukai pudding buatan ibunya, ia meletakkan tas dan melepas jas yang ia kenakan berjalan menuju ke kamar Myungsoo. Kosong, tidak ada tanda kehidupan di sana. Suho mencoba menghubungi phonsel Kyungsoo untuk mencari tahu keberadaan istri dan anaknya yang meninggalkannya tanpa makan malam mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Suara nada dering phonsel Kyungsoo terdengar di dapur—dan Suho mendapati phonsel kesayangan Kyungsoo berada di atas kulkas masih dalam posisi charger.

" Soo-ie!"

Terdengar suara beberapa orang berlari—

" Oppa? Mana Soo-ie?"

" ha?"

Suho nampak seperti orang bodoh yang keheranan mendengar pertanyaan dari istrinya. Mata Kyungsoo sembab—

" ada apa? Dan kalian—kenapa aboji dan eoma ada di sini?"

" anakmu menghilang, kami sudah mencarinya keliling kompleks dan tidak menemukannya dimanapun—"

" MWO?!"

Yesung menceritakan semuanya yang ia ketahui dari Kyungsoo.

" hiks sungguh! Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah oppa pergi—"

" aku—Oh! Shit!"

Suho berlari keluar rumah, ia berlari menuju tempat-tempat yang ia ingat sering anaknya ceritakan namun nihil—ia kembali ke rumah.

" ini salahku—"

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Ryeowook.  
Ryeowook memeluk Kyungsoo.

" aku—aku membentak dan mengusirnya yang menghalangiku—aku—aku—"

Yesung menghela nafas, tanpa banyak kata dari Suho ia bisa merangkai ekspresi Suho sebagai jawaban dari penyebab atas apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia merogoh phonselnya dan menghubungi beberapa kenalannya untuk mencari Myungsoo.

" tenanglah—"

" bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Anakku—aboji, Soo-ie terluka dan dia berada diluar! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku—ijinkan aku mencarinya"

Mohon Kyungsoo.

" mianhe Kyung, appa yang akan mencarinya. Dan kau—renungi apa yang kau lakukan"

Yesung melangkah menuju pintu.

" Wookie, siapkan makan malam—paksa Kyungie makan"

" aboji~"

.

.

Yeoja mungil berumur 5 tahun itu mempoutkan bibirnya, ia kesal dengan pendatang baru yang membuat rumah mungilnnya menjadi sempit.

" ya! Kau tidak mau pulang?"

" appa mengucilku—appa malah—Coo-ie tidak mau pulang"

" tapi ini sudah 2 hali, ini makan eoma membelikanku banyak roti untuk bekalku ke sekolah tadi"

Myungsoo menatap yeoja mungil berkuncir dua dengan mata lebar yang mengulurkan roti dan beberapa bekal.

" aku baik hati kan? Aku minta bekalku ditambah dan tidak makan di sekolah—kita makan sama-sama. Apa lukamu masih sakit? Aku akan melepas perban lamamu dan mengganti yang baru setelah kita makan"

" gomawo noona"

" ah-yayayaya jja kita makan"

Sudah dua hari Myungsoo berada di rumah pohon yang berada beberapa kilo meter dari rumahnya, saat itu kaki mungilnya sudah merasa lelah dan ketakutan karena malam telah menjelang. Ia juga merasa lapar, dan—entah mengapa kakinya membawa ke sebuah rumah pohon yang hanya bisa dipanjat dengan tangga yang dibuat dengan tali. Cukup tinggi untuk seukuran bocah berusia 4 tahun.

" kau demam—ini pakai jaketku"

" noona—apa noona doktel?"

Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum.

" eomaku dokter, dan saat besar nanti aku akan menjadi seorang dokter sama seperti eoma"

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

" kalau begitu Coo-ie mau jadi pacangan noona"

" maksudnya?"

" cepelti eoma dan appa? Hehehe"

" ah—ne"

Setelah malam telah benar-benar larut, yeoja mungil itu bersiap pulang.

" noona—tidak bicakah noona menemani Coo-ie?"

" aniya—kalau eoma tau aku menyelinap ke luar, dia tidak akan mengijinkanku main dengan Coo-ie. Sabar ne? besok hari minggu jadi aku tidak perlu ke sekolah dan bisa main dengan Coo-ie sepuasnya. Sekarang Coo-ie tidur"

Myungsoo mengangguk semangat.

" yakso?"

" yakso, Yeol adalah orang yang menepati janji. Bye"

.

.

Yesung menutup line panggilannya, ia berjalan dengan perlahan memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Ia masih memiliki jadwal operasi hari ini yah meski ia sudah meminta orang lain untuk melakukannya namun ia masih tetap harus mengawasinya karena nyawa orang lain menjadi taruhannya.

" –eoma! Coo-ie benar-benar diusir appanya! Tolong Coo-ie eoma"

" ne, arraseo. Yeobo—apa yang terjadi?"

" aku tidak tau, dia tiba-tiba berlari ke dalam rumah dan mengatakan jika temannya demam dan yah—"

" baby—apa yang terjadi pada chingummu eum?"

Yeoja mungil dengan baju tubuh singa itu menggeleng.

" molla—aku membantunya seperti eoma membantu appa, dia bilang tidak punya rumah dan meminjam rumah Yeolie"

Namja dengan pakaian casual itu memeluk anaknya, dan mengangguk pada yeoja yang merupakan istrinya untuk berhenti menanyai anaknya yang seperti sedang takut.

" dokter Lee? Ada apa?"

Dokter muda bertage name 'Lee Sungjong' itu mengangguk hormat pada Yesung, ia menggeleng.

" putriku, dia menyembunyikan seorang anak laki-laki di rumah-rumahan yang kami buat untuknya dan sekarang keadaan anak itu sedang demam tinggi"

" menyembunyikan?"

" ne, aku rasa aku harus menelfon polisi—aku yakin keluarganya menghawatirkannya"

" eomaa! Hiks, appa—katakan pada eoma agar tidak melakukannya! Appa Coo-ie jahat! Yeolie tidak mau Coo-ie disiksa lagi, hiks—Coo-ie takut—"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya.

" Coo-ie? Soo? Dimana dia?"

" EH?"

Sungjong menunjuk pintu di belakang tubuhnya dengan reflex, ia ikut masuk bersama dengan Yesung yang berlari mendekati anak yang baru saja dia tolong.

" Ya Tuhan! myungsoo—syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"

" Myungsoo?"

Tanpa menunggu lama Yesung menghubungi Suho, dan beberapa menit kemudian ruang rawat itu terasa ramai dengan beberapa orang yang datang. Kyungsoo berlari mendekati anaknya—

" dia—"

" ah—dia demam, aku sudah memberinya penurun demam mungkin beberapa jam lagi dia akan bangun"

Potong Sungjong.

" lukanya—"

Sungjong tersenyum.

" tidak terlalu serius, namun cukup dalam—"

" oh ya Tuhan! uri aegy—"

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan mungil Myungsoo.  
Dengan wajah takut-takut yeoja berusia lima tahun itu menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Myungsoo dan apa saja yang Myungsoo ceritakan terutama tentang keinginannya untuk bisa bermain dengan ayahnya yang super sibuk. Myungsoo selalu bermimpi bisa membanggakan ayahnya dihadapan teman-temannya yang selalu diantar jemput oleh ayahnya. Dan ucapan polos dari yeoja mungil itu sukses membuat Suho menangis menyesali semua yang telah ia lakukan—

" kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit tidak memiliki appa—kau ada namun tidak pernah ada—kau hanya ada di atas kertas—"

Ucapan yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan ia dapat dari bocah mungil berusia 5 tahun membuatnya menangis memeluk dan meminta maaf pada Myungsoo.

" appa janji—appa akan menepati janji appa"

" appa tidak ucah beljanji—appa celalu ingkal—"

" aniya, kali ini appa sungguh-sungguh!"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjadi penonton yang menangis haru dengan adegan dimana Suho memohon maaf pada Myungsoo.

" aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian"

Bisik Suho saat Myungsoo sepakat dengan nya.

" saranghaeyo"

Pelajaran yang berharga Kyungsoo dan Suho dapatkan dari kehilangan, dan mereka berjanji dalam benak masing-masing bahwa akan melindungi dan menjaga apa yang menjadi milik mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh bahkan jika itu dengan taruhan nyawannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Wangi bunga tercium menyapa indra penciuman setiap orang yang memasuki toko bunga di pinggiran kota Beijing. Seorang yeoja tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kibum dan Kris.

" bagaimana? Apa yang kalian dapat di Beijing?"

Tanya Heechul.

" tidak banyak, hah aku merindukan menantuku. Dimana dia?"

" membuat teh yah lebih tepatnya menghancurkan dapur—"

" aku akan membantunya"

Heechul hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Kris menemui istrinya yang berada di dapur kecil yang ada di toko bunga milik Heechul.

" aku benar-benar tidak menyangka aku masih bisa melihat ini semua"

" tsk, makanya jangan terlalu pesimis"

" arrayo—"

" kemana cucuku?"

" Siwon mengajaknya berkeliling"

Beralih ke dapur dimana seorang yeoja penyuka panda sedang mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat melihat dapur kesayangan ibunya berantakan.

" kau membuat banyak kesalahan baby"

" Oh? Gege? Kapan datang?"

" sudah sedikit lama, cukup lama untuk membiarkanmu bereksplorasi"

Kris meraih pinggang ramping Tao, ia menjadikan bahu Tao sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

" ada apa hem?"

" entahlah—oh ya, aku mendapat kabar kalau Kai membawa Lay ke rumah mereka"

" jijie sudah kembali?"

" ne, mereka akan menikah bulan depan—Lay memintaku untuk mengajakmu, eothokke?"

Tao membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Kris.

" tentu saja aku akan datang!"

" aku khawatir ji—"

'cup'

Tao tersenyum memotong ucapan Kris dengan ciuman singkat.

" tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan—"

" hah—aku benar-benar kehilangan akal jika berurusan denganmu"

Keluh Kris, Tao hanya tertawa kembali memunggungi Kris yang setia memeluknya, bahkan sesekali menyesap leher jenjang Tao atau menekan dada yeoja cantik yang menjadi istrinya itu. Perjuangan Kris untuk mendapatkan Tao tergolong ekstrem mengingat Heechul benar-benar melarang dan menolak Kris dengan berbagai cara. Dari siraman air hangat hingga air es dari Heechul sudah Kris alami hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Heechul dan Tao. Iapun terus mengulang penjelasan demi penjelasan tentang perasaannya yang kadang bahkan di sepelekan oleh Heechul. Hingga suatu hari Heechul datang padanya dan meminta Kris mendatangi Tao di kamarnya setelah mengancam Kris dengan macam-macam hal mengerikan entah ranjau atau pasung –entahlah apa yang Heechul katakan untuk menakut-nakuti Kris jika dia berani membuat Tao menangis.

" mana Zinfan?"

" appa membawanya jalan-jalan"

" kkkk"

" ge—"

"hmm?"

" wo ai ni"

Kris tersenyum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao. Ia benar-benar tidak akan dan tidak ingin kehilangan yeoja yang kini berada di dalam pelukannya dengan alasan apapun. Kris membalas ungkapan cinta Tao dengan ciuman lembut dan menuntut.

" ekhm—kalian tidak bermaksud menambahi kekacauan di dapurku kan?"

Ucapan sinis dari Heechul hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kris.

" tidak masalahkan jika aku menambah satu malaikat kecil di rumah kita?"

Heechul terkekeh sekilas sebelum melempar sebuah kartu.

" ka! Tsk, dapurku tidak aman jika ada kalian!"

" thanks mom"

" yeah, cukup beri aku cucu perempuan kali ini"

" call!"

" YAAAA!"

Pekikan malu dari Tao mengahiri perdebatan Heechul dan Kris, sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat sepasang suami istri dan seorang ibu mertua.

" terima kasih karena mengijinkanku mengalami semua ini, Tuhan"

.

,

.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia menyambut kedatangan Xiumin dan istrinya—

" apa semua baik-baik saja?"

" tidak—berjalan lancar"

Senyum bahagia Luhan memudar, ia menatap ke arah Minseok dengan tatapan sedih yang tertahan.

" bersabarlah—"

" ne—"

Xiumin tersenyum simpul menepuk pundak Luhan membiarkan Luhan berdua dengan Minseok. Luhan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan—di satu sisi ia ingin memeluk Minseok namun di ssisi yang lain ia tidak ingin Minseok menolaknya atau menampar karena dia berani memeluk orang yang tidak di kenal dalam versi Minseok.

" kau sedih ge?"

" aniya—hanya memikirkan sesuatu"

Minseok tersenyum polos lalu mencium pipi Luhan membuat Luhan kaget dan langsung memegangi bekas ciuman Minseok.

" apa kau tidak merindukanku? Padahal aku berusaha mengingat semuanya tentang gege—tapi mengapa sepertinya Luge malah melupakanku?"

" a—"

Cup

Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan membuat namja berjulukan rusa itu mengerjap berapa kali.

" ppogosippo"

" Min—"

Minseok tersenyum mencium bibir Luhan kembali, begitu singkat namun cukup berarti bagi namja yang kini masih menatapnya seolah ia melihat hantu atau apapun yang tidak ia percayaai.

" kau—"

" ne, naeya—Luhan bae?"

Liquid bening itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa Luhan bendung, bahkan Luhan tidak bisa menahan isakannya kala Minseok memeluknya dan meminta maaf karena membuat Luhan menunggu lama tanpa kejelasan.

" mulai saat ini—gege jangan melupakanku, karena aku tidak akan melupakan gege"

" hiks—arraseo"

Luhan –tidak bisa mengatakan apapun yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini, memandang Minseok dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Banyak sekali yang ia ingin ungkapkan, namun manik mata Minseok membuatnya tidak bisa merangkai kata—membuatnya lupa dengan perasan meluap yang ia rasakan. Luhan mengusap pelan dan lembut pipi cubby Minseok, yeoja yang sejak 5 tahun lalu menjadi istrinya dan harus meninggalkan Luhan untuk menjalani pengobatan yang entah berhasil atau bahkan harus merelakan nyawa.

Namja tampan itu mematung seakan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menekspresikan rasa bahagia di dalam dadanya. Jikapun bisa ia ingin menjerit dan memaki sahabat terbaiknya- Xiumin- untuk membantu merangkai kata, setidaknya ia tidak ingin menjadi patung yang hanya bisa menangis kala melihat orang yang amat ia rindukan. Namun sayangnya, ia masih setia mengagumi wajah istrinya dalam tangis dan diamnya.

" kau—kau bagaimana mungkin kau membuatku kehilangan logika—"

Itulah kalimat yang bisa Luhan rangkai di sela tangis harunya. Minseok hanya mengangguk membiarkan Luhan menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan tanpa ingin menyela.

" tega sekali kau meninggalkanku tanpa kepastian tentang hidupmu? Haruskan aku memindahkan hatiku pada hatimu agar kau tau bagaimana sakit dan cemas perasaanku setiap hari? Hari ini kau datang tanpa kata—membuatku kehilangan semua yang ku susun rapi untuk menyambut kedatanganmu yang tidak pernah ku ketahui. Kata-kata manis yang setiap hari ku susun selama 5 tahun menunggumu kini tersangkut di tenggorokan ku—hiks—"

" Lu-ge"

Luhan menggeleng, ia menutup bibir Minseok dengan telunjuknya.

" kau tau? Bagaimana aku selalu membenci malam? Bagaimana aku tidak ingin terbangun tanpa dirimu? Saat ini aku—aku terlalu takut jika kau hanya halusinasiku—halusinasi yang ku ciptakan karena kerinduanku padamu—mianhe"

Minseok memeluk erat Luhan.

" mianhe gege! Mianhe"

.

.

Xiumin terkekeh melihat bagaimana Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan meminta penjelasan dengan Minseok yang sudah tertidur di dalam pelukan namja rusa itu.

" teraphy yang papaku gadang berjalan sedikit lambat—kami bahkan hampir kehilangan Minseok. Ingatannya sempat hilang di tahun ke tiga terapi yang ia jalani. Kau beruntung, rasa cinta Minseok kepadamu—tidak pernah berkurang meskipun setiap hari ia harus mengulang ingatannya. Kemauan keras dari dalam dirinya untuk mengingatmu membuatnya bisa menerima pengobatan yang kami terapkan padanya…"

Luhan mencium pundak kepala Minseok.

" sekarang?"

" tidak masalah, meski tidak mungkin sembuh secara total namun Minseok sudah dinyatakan sembuh"

Luhan kembali menatap wajah Minseok dengan tatapan sendu.

" aku ketakutan setengah hidup saat melihat dia bersamamu tadi—"

" hahaha"

" aku pikir, itu hanya halusinasi atau arwahnya yang mengikutimu—semua logika yang selalu ku banggakan melayang dengan hanya sekali memandang manik hitam legam miliknya"

Kini penantian Luhan setiap waktu terbayar, ketakutan yang menghantuinya perlahan sirna dengan kehadiran Minseok dalam dekapannya. Namja tampan itu bahkan tidak perduli dengan Xiumin yang menggeleng memilih pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Memberikan waktu untuk dua manusia yang paling ia sayangi. Dimana Luhan membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuk Minseok yang tengah tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya.

" semoga kalian bahagia"

Bisik Xiumin sebelum menutup pintu apartemen.

.

.

.

Pertemuan adalah awal dari perpisahan dan perpisahan adalah awal dari keabadian. Semua akan kembali menjadi dalam sebuah kesempurnaan yang tidak akan berujung.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **See Yaa Next Time**

 **/eothokke?**

 **Mianhe jika ada yang ga berkenan dengan endingnya hahaha #author maksa**

 **Mohon review nya yaa**


End file.
